Rose Twilight
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Je souffre de ton absence. Je rêve de toi en toutes circonstances. Cinq ans que je ne sourie plus. Cinq ans que je ne vis plus, tout simplement. Tu hantes mes pensées, nuit et jour. Et je tombe. Il fait froid, le soleil se couche. Le crépuscule. Le soleil a de la chance : lui il peut se cacher. Alors que moi, je dois t'affronter. Pour que je puisse me relever et avancer.
1. Tous les changements

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fanfiction (postée car j'en écris plein).

Comme vous l'avez deviné en cliquant dessus, c'est une histoire sur Peter Pan qui sort tout droit de ma tête.

Ce blabla avant de commencer est juste pour vous approter quelques petites infos:

\- mon histoire est basée sur le film Disney mais j'ai pris quelques petits éléments du livre originale et du film de 2003 ;

\- elle se passe entre les 2 films Disney avec un après le second film dans de prochains chapitres ;

\- la fiction comportera environ 20 chapitres (je ne sais pas encore quelle sera le degré de publication

\- je vous conseille en la lisant d'écouter en boucle la chanson "Vanilla Twilight" de Owl City, mon titre Rose Twilight en est un certain hommage car quand j'entends cette chanson, j'imagine tellement bien mon histoire ;

\- j'espère réellement que mon histoire va vous plaire sans, je l'espère, vous choquer (ou alors dans le bon sens)

\- n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer et vous donner du plaisir à lire mon histoire ;

\- BONNE, JOYEUSE ET HEUREUSE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tous les changements**

– _Wendy Moira Angela Darling, _dit-elle d'une voix faible_._

_– __Non ! Non ! Et non ! Sois plus ferme dans tes paroles Wendy ! Tu es en train de te présenter ! Recommence !_

_– __Wendy Moira Angela Darling, _dit-elle toujours sans un très grand enthousiasme_._

Vous ne rêvez pas. Cette jeune fille de seize ans qui peine à dire son nom est bel et bien la petite Wendy Darling qui a voyagé au pays imaginaire il y a cinq ans. Et en cinq ans, beaucoup de choses se sont produites.

En effet, depuis le retour de la jeune fille et de ses deux frères du pays où on ne grandit jamais, elle avait accepté de grandir, de devenir adulte… elle n'avait que douze ans et ne pensait pas regretter un jour ce choix.

Depuis le lendemain de l'escapade, George et Mary Darling avait fait appel à Gloria Jones, la sœur de Mary et donc la tante des enfants Darling. Les parents avaient demandé à Gloria de s'occuper de l'éducation de la jeune fille, afin qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible.

Mais vous vous doutez que cette vie ne convenait en aucun cas à Wendy. Chaque jour depuis cinq ans, Gloria lui faisait prendre des cours en tout genre pour savoir s'exprimer, danser, chanter et jouer du piano. En tant que loisirs, elle adorait ça mais avec sa tante, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Wendy était devenue une belle jeune femme. Elle avait gardé l'habitude de coiffer ses cheveux châtains avec des anglaises, ses yeux étaient toujours du même bleu océan, et ses lèvres avaient la même couleur d'un bouton de rose. La seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle avait physiquement grandi, était les différentes formes apparues sur l'ensemble de son corps et le fait qu'elle soit légèrement plus grande que lorsqu'elle avait douze ans.

Dans quelques jours, Wendy allait avoir dix-sept ans, et elle quitterait définitivement « l'enfance » car sa famille pourra lui trouver un mari. Donc Gloria intensifie les cours extrêmes. Et Wendy les subit toujours. Elle n'a aucune envie d'être présentée à des dizaines de garçons et d'être obligée d'en choisir un sur un coup de tête… Parce qu'il y en a un qui hante ses pensées…

Peter Pan…

Oui. Depuis cinq ans, toutes les nuits, Wendy ne cesse de repenser à son aventure avec le garçon du Pays Imaginaire. Chaque nuit, elle ouvre la fenêtre espérant le voir rien qu'une fois. Chaque nuit, elle s'allonge sur son lit pleurant sans s'en rendre compte et elle rêve que Peter vient la chercher. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le sait même pas…car après tout…c'était son choix de vouloir grandir.

Elle aimerait tant en parler, mais qui l'écouterait ? Même si Jean et Michel se souviennent tout comme elle de leurs aventures, comprendraient-ils une « histoire de cœur d'une fille adolescente » ? Et ses parents ? Son père pragmatique : hors de question ! Sa mère ? Cette dame la plus parfaite qu'elle a toujours essayé d'imiter, elle n'a pas trouvé le moyen de se confier à elle.

Pourtant Mme Darling avait bien remarqué depuis toutes ces années le malaise de sa fille. Combien de fois avait-elle essayé de lui soutirer des réponses sans en obtenir ? Des milliers de fois…

_– __Voyons Wendy ! Souris ! _lui cria Gloria. _Comment veux-tu que ces messieurs tombent sous ton charme si tu ne souries pas ?!_

Cela avait demandé un effort surhumain à la jeune fille, mais elle se força à sourire.

– _Je m'appelle Wendy Moira Angela Darling._

Mais ce sourire n'avait pas convaincu Gloria.

– _Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui t'arrives. Petite tu étais si souriante ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

Ce jour-là, je l'ai rencontré, se dit-elle.

_– __Il va bientôt être l'heure du diner…Tu peux aller te reposer._

_– __Merci ma Tante._

Et elle partit sans aucun autre mot en haut des escaliers, dans sa chambre qui était en fait l'ancienne nurserie. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents. Avoir sa chambre de « grande » dans l'ancienne nurserie. Ses parents avaient d'abord trouvé ça bizarre mais ils n'avaient demandé aucune explication. Il y avait une bonne raison pourtant : la fenêtre. _Sa_ fenêtre_…_

Comme à son habitude, le visage de Wendy s'était de nouveau fermé et elle tomba sur son grand lit…beaucoup trop grand pour elle seule avec ses grands draps soyeux et tous ces coussins. Au bord de l'épuisement, elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

Quelques jours plus tard… Nous sommes en plein mois de décembre et la neige est bien tombée dans la nuit…

Dans deux jours, Wendy aura dix-sept ans. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel mais Wendy venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit blanche pour se revêtir d'une jolie et simple robe dans les tons verts qui couvrait ses bras. Elle descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva sa mère seulement.

_– __Bonjour chérie. Bien dormi ?_

_– __Comme d'habitude…_

Comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire rêver de Peter Pan à en souffrir jusqu'au cœur. Tout, absolument tout, ce qu'elle faisait, disait ou pensait lui faisait penser sans arrêt au chef des Garçons Perdus…et elle ignore pourquoi.

Tout lui faisait penser à Peter. Le matin quand elle se préparait elle se demandait si Peter aimerait la voir habillée comme ci ou comme ça, coiffée de telle manière, …

Wendy s'assit à côté de sa mère et commença à manger une tranche de pain avec du beurre étalé dessus.

_– __Wendy ? Dit moi ce qu'il se passe._

_– __Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ?_

_– __Je ne sais pas mais…tu es différente depuis quelques temps. Tu ne souries plus et parfois j'ai l'impression, en voyant tes yeux, de te perdre…_

_– __Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?_

_– __Je ne fais que te dire ce que je vois. Tu ne vas pas bien._

_– __Je vais très bien !_

Sitôt qu'elle avait élevé la voix, Wendy le regretta. Alors elle se renferma à nouveau sur elle-même, évitant de regarder sa mère dans les yeux.

_– __Mais enfin ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?!_

_– __C'est ma tête, mon cerveau, mon corps, mon cœur ! Personne à par moi ne peut savoir ce qui s'y passe !_

Mais Wendy savait pertinemment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui la rendait d'humeur exécrable depuis tout ce temps. Je vous rassure, elle est consciente que Peter est la source de ce mal-être…mais pourquoi lui ?

Et elle se rendit compte avec quelle froideur elle avait répondu à sa mère.

_– __Pardon maman. C'est juste que… je ne le sais pas moi-même. Alors comment est-ce que toi tu pourrais le savoir ? _dit-elle, savant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui parlerait jamais du garçon.

_– __Essaye toujours_, tenta Mary. _Pose-toi deux minutes et dit moi ce que tu ressens._

Cela paraissait complètement bateau comme idée, mais en cinq ans, Wendy n'y avait jamais pensé. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se centra sur elle-même. Tous ses souvenirs du Pays imaginaire lui revinrent comme à leur habitude. Depuis le premier…

Sa première vue de Peter Pan :

_– __Surprise_, répondit-elle en premier.

Quand il lui a pris la main pour l'emmener avec lui :

_– __Douceur_, continua-t-elle.

Quand Clochette l'a empêché de l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait le faire :

_– __Peur._

Quand il a appris à elle et ses frères à voler et qu'elle a survolé Londres en sa compagnie :

_– __Légèreté._

La première fois qu'elle a vu le Pays imaginaire :

_– __Agréable._

Quand Peter l'a sauvé de justesse de sa chute :

_– __Gêne._

Leur visite aux sirènes :

_– __Ridicule_, dit-elle avec un léger rire en songeant aux sirènes la mouillant.

Lily la Tigresse embrassant Peter :

_– __Colère ! … Jalousie ?_

Quand elle part avec les garçons perdus avant de se faire capturer par les pirates, sans même avoir revu Peter :

_– __Regret. Déception._

Si proche de la mort mais qu'encore une fois, il est venu à son secours :

_– __Joie. Réconfort._

Et quand il lui annonce qu'il les ramène à Londres en bateau volant :

_– __Soulagement_, dit-elle en premier avant d'ajouter tout doucement : _Tristesse ?_

Les souvenirs s'arrêtant ici et plus rien ne venant à son esprit, Wendy rouvrit les yeux. D'ailleurs, Mary la regardait d'un drôle d'air avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_– __C'est complètement ridicule ton truc._

_– __Au contraire, je crois que j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as._

_– __Eh bien, j'aimerais bien savoir puisque tu sais mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans tête_, dit-elle en ironisant la situation.

_– __Oui mais, tu es… _

_– __Laisse-moi deviner : je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais maman, je suis presque une adulte. Alors je pense pouvoir tout à fait comprendre._

_– __Ce n'est pas une question que tu sois trop jeune. C'est juste que ces choses-là prennent du temps. Parfois quand on est plus vieux, ou plus jeune, … mais la moyenne de la découverte est à ton âge._

_– __Bon dit tout de suite ou j'appelle Gloria pour ma leçon de piano_, dit Wendy alors qu'elle s'était levée de table et commençai à aller vers les grands escaliers. Elle entendit sa mère sur ses pas.

_– __Tu es amoureuse, Wendy._

Cela eut l'effet d'un électrochoc puissance dix mille dans le cœur de Wendy.

_– __C'est impossible !_

_– __Mais si ma chérie. C'est tout nouveau pour toi, et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre._

_– __Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!_

_– __Tout ce que tu ressens, c'est lorsque tu penses à lui._

Donc d'après sa mère, Wendy, se rappelant de chaque instant du Pays imaginaire avec Peter à longueur de temps, ressentirait toutes ces choses en même temps ?

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_– __La première fois que tu l'as rencontré, tu as été surprise. _Vrai._ La douceur, c'est certainement une fois où il t'a effleurée. _Vrai et pas qu'effleurer, il l'a aussi portée dans ses bras. _C'est aussi normal d'être gênée dans certaines circonstances, d'avoir peur du rejet… et d'être jalouse_, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

_– __Je continue de croire que c'est faux_, dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle était devant la porte de sa chambre.

_– __C'est ce Peter, n'est-ce pas ?_

Wendy se stoppa net dans son élan pour ouvrir la porte, surprise des mots de sa mère.

_– __Comment ça ?!_

_– __Les nuits où j'ai dû te consoler parce que tu criais et pleurais, tu hurlais son nom à t'en briser la voix. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais…_

_– __Je ne m'en souviens pas._

_– __Je te l'assure pourtant._

C'est vrai ça ? Wendy appelait Peter toutes les nuits ? Nouvelle du jour. Et encore la énième question mystérieuse : pourquoi…

_– __Et je t'assure aussi que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peter !_

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte qui se ferma vitesse grand V. Pourquoi sa mère insiste tant sur ce qui est pourtant faux ? D'accord, Wendy a toujours ressenti plus que de l'affection pour Peter Pan, mais de là à parler amour à douze ans ! C'est un peu poussé. Et pourtant, de nouvelles larmes inexpliquées arrivèrent sur ses joues. Elle fut tirée par un bruit de frappe à sa porte. Elle essuya vite ses larmes de ses yeux rouges avant de laisser entrer Mary. Toutes deux s'assaillirent sur le lit de Wendy.

_– __Je suis sincèrement désolée ma chérie. Je ne pensais pas…_

_– __C'est bon maman. C'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure que je vais bien._ Pourtant à la suite de ces mots, Mary avait du mal à croire sa fille.

_– __D'accord. Excuse-moi. Mais avec ce que j'avais à te dire…c'est maintenant difficile._

_– __Et bien, dit toujours._

_– __Ne m'en veut surtout pas mais…tu te souviens d'Edward Beckett ?_

_– __Je l'ai vu une fois à une de ces réceptions où m'a trainée Gloria. Pourquoi ? _

_– __Parce que demain tu as rendez-vous avec lui._

_– __Pardon ?!_

_– __Je suis désolée ma chérie mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour te revoir, et pas dans le cadre d'une rencontre avec toute votre famille autour. Il propose juste de t'emmener dîner demain soir, et il te ramènera. C'est tout._

C'est tout ? Cette phrase résonna un moment dans la tête de Wendy. Edward Beckett. Elle l'avait rencontré chez les Beckett parce que Gloria devait discuter avec Mme Beckett et elle a trouvé bon d'emmener Wendy pour qu'elle « s'exerce à ce qu'elle lui a appris ». Tout avait été une réussite et Wendy avait un peu sympathisé avec leur fils, Edward. Elle se souvient qu'il était assez beau garçon, gentil, avec un humour sans précédent. C'est tout !

Maintenant qu'elle s'était souvenue en partie d'Edward, Wendy prêta plus attention à ce que venait de lui dire Mary. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à un rendez-vous – son premier rendez-vous d'ailleurs – la veille de ses dix-sept ans alors que Peter occupe sans arrêt ses pensées. Mais d'un côté, elle souffrait trop, peut-être que sortir un soir l'aiderait un peu…

_– __Mais je vais appeler Edward pour annuler. Tu n'as pas l'air en état de…_

_– __J'irai !_

_– __Tu es sûre ?_

_– __Oui. Il est temps que je me change les idées._

* * *

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ecriture ? Façon dont l'histoire est tournée ? Une idée du contenu du prochain chapitre ?

D'ici le prochain, soyez heureux.


	2. Hiver dans deux mondes

Bonjour chers lecteurs.

Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous laisser avec seulement le premier chapitre...alors voici le second avec un peu d'avance.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ainsi que l'histoire entière.

Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas la chanson "Vanilla Twilight" et de commentez pour que je m'améliore et vous faire passer un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hiver dans deux mondes**

Et si nous jetions un coup d'œil à ce qui se passe dans un autre pays, un pays où les enfants ne grandiraient jamais s'ils y restaient pour toujours. Oui, j'imagine que vous avez tous en tête une superbe image du Pays imaginaire avec un ciel azur, un océan clair, et des forêts et vallées à perte de vue où le soleil règne en maître.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en est rien. Le froid, la neige et la glace étaient les nouveaux dominants de ce pays qui n'est plus ce qu'il était autrefois. Une tension est sans arrêt ressentie. Mais me direz-vous, qu'est-il arrivé aux différents habitants ? Et bien ils continuent de vivre normalement, s'habituant au froid qui dure depuis presque cinq ans…depuis le départ des enfants Darling. Mais une seule personne n'avait pas repris une vie presque normale : Peter Pan.

En effet, Peter Pan avait bien changé, tant physiquement que mentalement. C'était lui la cause de cet hiver interminable à cause de ses émotions. Depuis le départ des Darling, il ne se sentait plus capable de jouer comme autrefois ; et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il pensait sans arrêt à Wendy.

Oui… Peter est devenu l'ombre de lui-même, à fleur de peau, froid, distant avec les autres – si bien que le capitaine Crochet a décidé de ne plus le poursuivre tant qu'il serait dans cet état par peur de s'ennuyer et de ne pas le voir souffrir. Les garçons perdus n'arrivaient pas à lui redonner le sourire. Tous espèrent que ce mal-être passera…mais cinq ans ont passé et l'impensable s'était produit : Peter avait grandi. Maintenant, il paraissait avoir dix-huit ans, était bien plus grand que lorsque nous l'avions vu à bord du Jolly Roger, sa musculature s'était aussi développée. Mais ces traits de visage étaient les mêmes, comme ses cheveux roux qui paraissaient plus négligés qu'à l'accoutumer.

Il sentait que dans sa tête aussi, tout se bousculait. Il était sans arrêt dans ses pensées, soit au lagon des sirènes – même si elles essayaient de lui redonner le sourire – ou au bord de la mer, sur la plage. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de quoi. Une seule chose le hante : Wendy, et il aimerait savoir de tout son cœur pourquoi. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne excepter à Clochette. D'ailleurs depuis le début de cet hiver, les fées sont de plus en plus faibles, en particulier pour ce qui est de voler, elle se fatigue très rapidement et peuvent vite en tomber malade. Peter a lui aussi de plus en plus de mal à voler, les pensées heureuses se font de plus en plus rares avec le temps…

Tout semble perdu…jusqu'au jour où Clochette décide d'aller à Londres pour voir si Wendy est dans le même état.

Elle était arrivée à la fenêtre de Wendy la nuit de la veille de son rendez-vous avec Edward – mais ça Clochette l'ignorait. Même si elle était épuisée, elle devait le faire pour Peter. Depuis la fenêtre, Clochette voyait Wendy qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, bougeant sans cesse. Et elle hurlait… si fort que Clochette put distinguer très clairement ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de crier : _Peter_.

Décidément, tout nous ramène à Peter.

Clochette dût partir parce que sinon, elle n'aurait pu rentrer au Pays car ça lui demandait un effort considérable. Quand elle vit l'île au petit matin, elle vola du plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour rentrer à l'arbre du pendu. Quand elle arriva dans la grande pièce principale, Peter venait justement de sortir de sa chambre et les garçons perdus dormaient toujours. Clochette alla se poser dans le trou d'un mur fait exprès pour elle. Peter avait remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée que d'habitude.

_– __Ça va Clochette ?_ {Et je mets directement la traduction de Clochette}

_– __Oui, tout va bien._

_– __Je sais que tu mens. Qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire si tôt dehors ?_

_– …_

_– __Et bien répond !_

_– __Tu ne me crieras pas dessus ?_

_– __Pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_– __Parce que je suis allée à Londres._

Peter fut alors surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu le nom de cette ville depuis très longtemps, ce qui fit encore une fois divaguer ses pensées vers les enfants Darling, en particulier vers Wendy.

_– __Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?!_

_– __J'en ai juste assez que tu ne sois plus toi-même ! Et comme tu m'as dit que tu ne pensais qu'à Wendy, je suis allée à Londres pour voir si elle était comme toi. Et devine quoi ? Elle est pire._

_– __Elle a déclenché un hiver interminable ?!_

_– __Non chez eux c'est l'hiver chaque année et là il y ait. Mais je l'ai vu dormir et elle n'arrêtait pas crier ! Ton nom Peter ! Elle t'appelait dans son sommeil._

Encore une fois, Peter ne s'attendait pas à tout ce que venait de lui raconter Clochette. Non seulement c'étaient les premières nouvelles de Wendy qu'il avait depuis des années, mais en plus, elle est au plus mal…comme elle vient de le lui affirmer.

_– __D'accord ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Elle a décidé de grandir ! Qu'elle reste là-bas avec les grandes personnes !_

_– __Tu peux parler ! Tu as aussi grandi !_

_– __Sans le vouloir ! Je ne l'ai pas choisi ! Je l'ai subi !_

_– __Si tu veux savoir, je pensais que tu te précipiterais à Londres pour la revoir !_

Si seulement elle savait combien de fois il a voulu y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour apercevoir quelques millièmes de secondes la jeune fille de ses pensées. Mais à chaque fois, il se retenait car elle a voulu grandir.

_– __Je n'irais pas !_

_– __Peter mais réfléchis à la fin ! Je viens de te dire que Wendy souffre plus que toi. Car à ce que je sache, je ne t'entends pas crier son nom la nuit. Mais tu penses à elle à longueur de temps !_

_– __Oui et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Mais personne ne peut m'aider ! Personne !_

_– __Si_, commença la fée d'une voix plus douce que lors du dernier échange. _Elle…_

– _Tu rêves complètement Clochette !_

_– __Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer…_

Là, Peter avait soigneusement écouté chaque parole de sa meilleure amie. Mais leur « discussion » mouvementée avait réveillé les garçons perdus, interloqués lorsqu'ils sortirent chacun de leur lit derrière des rideaux.

Alors qu'ils allaient demander quelque chose, les yeux de Peter changèrent totalement.

_– __Il se passe quoi Peter ? _demanda la Plume.

_– … __je ne serais pas là cette nuit._

_– __Pourquoi _? continua Bon Zigue.

_– __Je vais à Londres pour ramener Wendy ici._

Voilà ce que Peter avait retrouvé : la détermination, l'ambition, l'espoir. Il sortit de l'arbre du pendu et s'envola jusqu'à la plage où il s'assit sur le sable quasi-gelé. Il observait au loin le bateau du capitaine Crochet – qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis un moment aussi – couvert de glace et de givres mais qui bougeait très légèrement à cause du mouvement des vagues.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un petit rayon de soleil, très léger, éclaira l'île.

Wendy venait de finir de se préparer dans sa chambre pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Edward. Toute la journée, Gloria lui avait fait essayer des dizaines robes pour une simple soirée au restaurant. Le choix s'était donc porté sur une robe vieux rose à la limite du mauve, bustier avec deux bandes de tissu tombant au bas de ses épaules. En bas, il y avait quelques petits volants et la robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Wendy a décidé de rester coiffer de ses anglaises sauf qu'elle mettrait un ruban assorti.

Pour ne pas attraper froid avec la neige tombante dehors, elle a mis un chandail framboise, à peine plus foncé que sa tenue, et ses bottines à talons étaient parfaitement assorties au chandail.

Elle entendit sa mère d'en bas lui dire qu'Edward était là. Wendy se leva de sa coiffeuse et descendit à la porte d'entrée où Edward lui faisait face.

_– __Bonjour_, commença-t-elle.

_– __Bonsoir plutôt._

_– __Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois._

_– __Difficile en un mois._

Wendy regarda ses parents qui n'avaient pas la même expression. Mary semblait heureuse que Wendy ait enfin un rendez-vous avec un garçon hors du cadre des présentations de prétendants. George, lui, avait un véritable regard de tueur face à Edward. S'il ose lui faire du mal, attention.

Et Edward l'avait bien remarqué ce regard. Il tendit sa main à Wendy.

_– __Prête ?_

_– __Hum_, dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Edward la conduisit en dehors la maison. Wendy jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le dernier étage, aux trois fenêtres, chacune une chambre elle au milieu et ses frères l'entourant. D'ailleurs elle vit Jean et Michel à la fenêtre de la chambre de ce dernier qui avaient de drôles de regard… dans le sens moqueur pour des garçons de quinze et dix ans. Cela fit rire Wendy quelques secondes, juste avant qu'Edward ne les conduisent dans une petite voiture {je rappelle qu'on est dans les années 20, oui il y avait déjà la voiture mais pas très développée} avec un chauffeur qui démarra dès que le jeune garçon le lui avait demandé.

Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant le plus chic de Londres quelques minutes après leur départ. Jusqu'à leur arrivée à table, Edward avait été extrêmement galant avec Wendy…et cette dernière se demanda si Peter aurait agi de la même manière : probablement pas pour elle.

Edward passa commande pour eux deux mais en ayant assez de ce silence pesant, il parla le premier.

_– __Bon, alors tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on est parti. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wendy ?_

_– __Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?_

_– __Parce qu'on tient à toi._

_– __Edward, on ne s'est vu qu'une seule fois, alors je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu t'attacher si vite à moi._

Sans le faire exprès, Wendy venait de toucher un point sensible chez Edward. Certes, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, mais Edward avait tout de suite été charmé par la beauté et le mystère qui planait autour de cette fille qui parait si pure et innocente.

_– __On va devoir passer la soirée ensemble. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'intéresse un peu l'un à l'autre si on ne veut pas mourir d'ennui._

_– __Entièrement d'accord sur ce point._

_– __Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_– __Si je réponds, tu me laisseras tranquille ?_

_– __Pour quelques instants._

_– __Ce sera au moins ça. _

Mais que pouvait-elle dire à cet inconnu ? Qu'elle hurlait toutes les nuits en criant le nom d'un garçon qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis cinq ans ? Qu'elle ignore pourquoi elle pense à lui sans arrêt ? Et que sa mère pense qu'elle en est amoureuse ?! Elle allait devoir trouver une parade pour éviter d'en parler…

_– __Pour être honnête…c'est la première fois que je suis invitée par un garçon._ C'était très vrai, mais au moins, elle avait réussi à ne pas parler de Peter.

_– __Voilà le fond du problème._

_– __Depuis quand il y a un problème ?_

_– __Depuis qu'il existe des réceptions où des filles doivent choisir leur futur mari en quelques minutes parmi pleins de gars diaboliquement beaux._

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Wendy. Un vrai rire. Elle en avait même oublié la sensation.

_– __Je suis entièrement d'accord. Pourquoi ça existe d'ailleurs ?_

_– __C'est pour que les gens riches s'affichent l'air de dire : « Regardez ma fille ou mon fils, comme il est beau et que nous sommes riches. Nous pouvons racheter votre maison à la place d'un mariage arrangé si vous le souhaitez. »_

Et pendant pratiquement toute la soirée, Wendy avait redécouvert son rire, grâce à l'humour d'Edward.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres. Il n'était pas loin de 23h15. Pourtant dans le ciel, Peter était en train de survoler la capitale anglaise, en direction de la maison des Darling. Il avait décidé de venir seul, sans Clochette puisqu'elle était encore épuisée et avait besoin de repos. Pendant tout son trajet, Peter s'était posé mille et une questions sur les potentielles réactions de Wendy. Il imaginait les pires comme les meilleures.

Il vit finalement la maison, toujours à la même place que la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Le quartier n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est l'apparition massive de neige, comme au Pays imaginaire. Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison. Peter se posa sans bruit sur le toit, devant la fenêtre du milieu celle de la nurserie. Mais quand il regarda dedans, tout avait changé. Plus aucun jouet, ni même la niche du chien. Et il n'y avait plus trois petits lits mais un seul, très grand.

C'était une chambre maintenant. Mais où sont passés les enfants ? se demanda Peter.

Il alla regarder à la fenêtre de gauche et vit une autre chambre, mais il remarqua qu'un garçon assez jeune dormait dans le lit. Il alla regarder à la fenêtre la plus à droite et vit la même chose, mais avec un garçon plus âgé. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de Michel et Jean ? Probablement… ce qui voulait dire que l'ancienne nurserie était devenue la chambre de Wendy.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

La joie et l'enthousiasme qui pouvaient se lire sur le visage de Peter venaient de disparaître pour laisser place à de la déception. Alors ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'il reverrait sa Wendy. Demain, il sent bien qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. Alors il s'envola pour repartir vers la deuxième étoile à droite, mais alors qu'il passait près de Big Ben et du London Bridge, il crut voir quelqu'un en bas, au bord de la Tamise. Il se cacha derrière le toit d'une maison pour regarder deux personnes, une jeune fille et un jeune garçon d'à peu près le même âge. Ils avaient l'air de rigoler. Quand la jeune fille se tourna, Peter put voir son visage : Wendy.

Comment se fait-il que Wendy soit avec un autre garçon que lui en pleine nuit ? Elle a l'air de l'apprécier, et cette pensée ne fit qu'accroitre un sentiment qui tordait le cœur de Peter. Il ne pouvait voir le visage de l'homme qui était de dos, mais il n'avait aucun mal à regarder Wendy. Elle avait grandi et changé physiquement. Mais son visage et ses yeux étaient les mêmes, comme ses cheveux aussi. Elle n'en était que plus belle.

Mais pendant que Peter admirait Wendy, il a été brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand il vit Wendy et l'inconnu s'embrasser.

Tout venait de s'effondrer dans le cœur de Peter. Alors Wendy avait un autre garçon dans son cœur… Alors qu'elle reste avec lui ! Des larmes arrivèrent aux yeux de Peter. Jamais avant, il n'avait pleuré : c'était la première fois.

Alors pour fuir, il s'envola à nouveau. Il avait du mal à voler, il était épuisé, fatigué, anéanti, si bien qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer pour voler correctement. Il était près de la deuxième étoile mais un cri strident le fit s'arrêter.

Il se retourna et le cri se fit de nouveau entendre. Reconnaissant la voix même en criant, il fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible.


	3. Au bord de la Tamise

Bonjour à vous. Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Suite à mes deux premiers commentaires très encourageants et touchants, je le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu. Et voici comment va se dérouler la publication des chapitres : j'en veux un d'avance. Par exemple, j'ai le chapitre 4 écrit mais je ne vous le posterai que lorsque j'aurai écrit le 5. De même, je posterai le 5 quand j'aurai entièrement écrit le 6... et ainsi de suite.

Voilà pour cette précision, mais sachant que j'ai tout ordonné dans ma tête, il n'y a qu'à rédiger. Je passe mes épreuves anticipées de Français et de Sciences dans un mois ainsi que mon oral de français, donc il y aura sûrement un peu de retard durant cette période.

Je crois que c'est tout pour les précisions, donc bon chapitre :) et on n'oublie pas la petite chanson.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Au bord de la Tamise**

{Revenons quelques minutes avant le début de ce chapitre, en parallèle à la fin du 2}

Le diner de Wendy et Edward s'était très bien passé. Tous deux avaient apprécié le repas et la compagnie de l'autre. Edward restait subjugué par la jeune fille qui quant à elle, trouvait le garçon sympathique, pouvant devenir un bon ami… mais certainement pas un mari comme peut le penser sa mère ou sa tante. Après tout, un autre pouvait très bien occuper cette place. Elle trouvait qu'Edward parlait beaucoup. Sachant qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise pour faire la conversion, cela ne la gênerait pas en temps normal… sauf qu'il ramenait n'importe quel sujet à une situation qu'il a vécu ou d'une connaissance. Est-ce qu'il est prétentieux ou qu'il ne fait pas exprès ? Bonne question.

Après être sortis du restaurant, Edward avait proposé à Wendy une petite ballade. Elle ne dit pas non. Ils se sont alors promenés au bord de la Tamise sous les étoiles, Edward faisant en grande partie la conversation, ce qui n'avait pas gêné Wendy. Ils étaient arrivés près de Big Ben, toujours au bord du fleuve. Mais ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient observés depuis le ciel.

_– __J'ai passé une bonne soirée, Edward. Merci._

_– __C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir été une galante compagnie._

_– __Alors de rien_, dit-elle d'un sourire gêné.

_– __Wendy ?_

Pour répondre à son appel, elle se retourna vers lui. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle crut percevoir de la nervosité dans les yeux d'Edward qui semblait ne plus avoir quelque chose à dire, comme s'il était stressé.

_– __ça va Edward ? Tu es tout pâle…_

_– __ça va… c'est juste que…je…_

Il avait laissé sa phrase en suspens et se mordit les lèvres. Alors, comme il ne peut s'exprimer avec les mots, il le fit par les gestes. Il leva une main et la posa sur la nuque de Wendy. Celle-ci, surprise, ne bougea pourtant pas, paralysée. Elle vit le visage d'Edward se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Elle comprit qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, se disant que si ses parents voulaient lui dénicher un mari hors réceptions de riche, Edward serait bien. Il est clair pour elle qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui… mais il valait mieux avoir un bon ami comme un mari qu'un gars qu'elle détestait. Au moment où elle sentit le souffle d'Edward tout près d'elle, le visage de Peter apparu. Encore une fois, les souvenirs lui revinrent, et en particulier le visage du garçon avec tous les sourires qu'il lui avait offert, les rires, et surtout son visage aussi près du sien quand il la portait dans ses bras.

Wendy rouvrit les yeux et repoussa Edward juste à temps d'un geste de la main sur son torse. Elle ne pouvait faire ça à Peter… et elle comprit alors tout. Sa mère avait raison ; elle avait trouvé la réponse en dix minutes alors qu'elle, en cinq ans, y réfléchissait constamment.

Elle était amoureuse de Peter Pan.

Edward avait lui aussi rouvert les yeux, surpris car il pensait que Wendy accepterait ce baiser.

_– __Je suis désolée Edward… vraiment… mais…_

_– __Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?_ demanda-t-il inutilement.

_– __On peut dire ça. Je suis vraiment désolée… et si tu pouvais ne rien dire à mes parents._

_– __Bien sûr, je comprends totalement. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra._

Wendy avait mis un petit moment avant de comprendre le sous-entendu de la phrase d'Edward.

_– __On devrait rentrer. Je vais te ramener chez toi._

_– __Ce n'est pas la peine. J'habite à trois rues._

_– __Mais il s'en passe des choses en pleine rue et surtout la nuit alors qu'il 23h30 !_

_– __A trois rues ?! Je veux juste passer la dernière demi-heure avant mes dix-sept ans… seule._

Elle fit un regard suppliant à Edward. Et celui-ci ne résista pas très longtemps.

_– __Sois prudente alors._

_– __Ne t'en fait pas. Je peux te dire que j'en ai vécu des choses_, en pensant à l'île merveille.

_– __Alors_, commença-t-il avant de donner un baiser sur la joue de Wendy, ce qui la surprit. _A une prochaine fois_, finit-il par dire avant de s'en aller, loin de la Tamise.

Wendy était maintenant seule à contempler le fleuve. L'eau était très calme, elle lui rappela celle du Pays Imaginaire… et Peter Pan. Comment a-t-elle pu être si aveugle quant à ses sentiments envers le jeune garçon ? Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Cinq ans ont passé. Wendy se dit que Peter était resté le même enfant qui l'a très probablement oubliée. Elle devait faire une véritable croix maintenant qu'elle avait cerné le problème… mais comment faire lorsqu'il s'agit de son premier amour ? A cette réponse, elle se mit à verser quelques larmes. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas accepté le baiser de Edward, son premier baiser, afin d'oublier complètement Peter ?

Tentant d'y réfléchir, Wendy quitta les bords du fleuve et commença à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Mais elle était seule, et ça, elle allait le regretter très fortement. Parce que trois hommes, de quelques années de plus qu'elle, étaient en train de boire dans une rue au moment où elle passa devant eux.

_– __Hey ma jolie_, répliqua le premier. _Tu n'as pas froid ? Parce que si tu veux, avec cette neige, on peut te tenir chaud._

Wendy continua son pas.

_– __Reviens_, commença un autre._ Ne fais pas ta timide !_

_– __Aller vient_, sortit le dernier en agrippant Wendy par la taille de dos avec ses forts bras.

_– __Lâchez-moi !_

_– __Vous avez entendu ça les gars ? Elle veut qu'on la lâche._

_– __ça va être tout le contraire._

Wendy se débattait de toutes ses forces mais ils étaient vraiment trop forts. Ni une ni deux, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de ruelle, coincée contre le mur avec l'un des gars devant elle qui commença à la toucher au niveau de son visage.

Elle cria. Elle cria espérant de quelqu'un l'entende. Mais personne n'arriva à mesure que l'un des hommes se collait à elle…

_– __Tu ne devrais pas résister ma jolie. Personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici._

_– __Vous me dégoutez ! _lança-t-elle les yeux humides, se disant que si elle avait accepté le baiser d'Edward, n'avait pas pensé à Peter et qu'Edward l'aurait raccompagné chez elle, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation.

_– __Laisse-toi faire. Et je te promets que tu aimeras ça._

L'inconnu commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Wendy avait beau le frapper de toutes ses forces, rien n'y changeait dans le comportement de l'homme. Au contraire, cela ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus, alors que ses deux compères montaient la garde, attendant leur tour de jeu avec la jeune fille.

Mais ces deux gars furent très vite inconscients à cause de quelqu'un.

_– __Hey lâchez-la !_ lança-t-il.

_– __Pardon mon gars, mais c'est à moi de jouer avec elle._

_– __Surtout pas ! Elle a moi !_

_– __Mais j'étais là le premier !_

_– __Mais je l'ai vu il y a plus longtemps !_

Le fou lâcha brutalement Wendy qui tomba au sol et se cogna la tête. Sa vision se troubla mais elle vit les ombres des deux hommes se battre. Elle ne pouvait savoir qui était qui, mais l'un avait l'avantage sur l'autre. L'un d'eux tomba par terre et l'autre s'avança vers le corps de la jeune fille, gisant au sol, qui finit par fermer les yeux.

_– __Réveille-toi Wendy. Je t'en supplie. Aller._

Wendy entendait ces mots en boucles dans sa tête. Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux. Elle qui croyait toujours être dans la ruelle sombre, était revenue sans explication au bord de la Tamise, allongée dans l'herbe, comme si elle y avait dormi quelques instants. Elle se redressa pour être assise par terre. Elle passa une main sur sa tête puisqu'elle avait un petit mal de crâne, comme si on lui avait donné un coup sur la tête.

Elle fit tourner sa nuque pour éviter les torticolis… quand elle vit une ombre à gauche. On dirait l'ombre d'un adolescent, assis, genoux contre sa poitrine. Un mouvement de tête surprit la jeune fille. Elle avait beau essayer de voir la personne en vrai, elle restait dans l'ombre. Elle la vit se lever.

_– __Wendy ? Ça va ?_

La voie lui était étrangement et curieusement familière… mais son cerveau avait fait un réel blocage sur ce souvenir. L'ombre s'avança… jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éclairée par la lumière de la lune et les quelques éclairages de Londres. Wendy ne pouvait plus bouger tant la vue d'un jeune homme qu'elle voulait oublier était inattendue.

_– __Peter ?_

_– __Oui Wendy ! C'est moi !_

Les deux adolescents étaient surpris et étonnés. Peter était ravi de voir Wendy de si près, constatant qu'elle n'a pas tant changé depuis tout ce temps… même s'il ne peut enlever l'image de l'inconnu l'embrassant. De son côté, Wendy voyait un garçon bien différent du Peter qu'elle a connu, plus grand avec de la carrure mais le même visage enfantin. Elle s'était faite souffrir toutes ces années, se disant qu'il l'avait oublié… on dirait que non.

Peter tendit une main à Wendy, voulant l'aider à se relever avec son sourire de toujours. Après un moment d'hésitation, Wendy ne la prit pas et se releva seule. Peter se releva à son tour. Ils étaient debout face à l'autre, mais Wendy regardait le sol.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

Peter ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de retrouvailles.

_– __Et bien…_ furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer. Il ne pouvait lui avouer les raisons de sa venue puisque lui-même avait du mal à les définir.

_– __J'attends une bonne raison, Peter_, insista Wendy. Pourtant, cela lui faisait mal de parler ainsi à Peter… Mais comme pendant cinq ans il l'a faite souffrir, il était normal qu'elle lui parle de cette façon. Mais avec la découverte de son amour pour lui, elle n'arrive pas lui parler dans les yeux, préférant regarder ses mains qui s'entremêlaient les unes entre elles.

_– __Je voulais te revoir… _

_– __Tu n'as pas une meilleure raison ? Sachant que ça fait cinq années que je t'attends !_

Peter était choqué des mots de Wendy. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu – même imaginé – s'exprimer de cette façon.

_– __Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir sauvé de ces gars-là ! _avait lâché Peter.

Wendy lâcha aussitôt un simple « Merci » timide. Donc Peter était l'autre garçon qu'elle a aperçu dans la ruelle, celui qui la défendu… et qui a dit « elle est à moi » ?

_– __Mais cela ne te dispenses pas d'ignorer ma question. Pourquoi es-tu revenu à Londres ?_

_– __Mais je te l'ai dit ! Je voulais te revoir !_

_– __Mais bien sûr je te crois ! _dit-elle ironiquement._ J'imagine que je te manquais !_

_– __Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?!_

_– __Parce que j'ai souffert, Peter !_

Wendy n'en pouvait plus. Combien de fois avait-elle imaginé la fois où elle reverrait son Peter ? En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle agirait ainsi. Peter non plus n'avait pas prévu les réactions de la jeune fille. Au contraire, il aurait parié qu'elle lui aurait sauté au cou.

_– __Pardon ? _a-t-il demandé.

_– __Laisse tomber, Peter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_– __Oh que si ! Parce que tu ignores dans quel état est le Pays Imaginaire !_

_– __Que veux-tu dire ?_

_– __Depuis que tu es partie avec Jean et Michel, l'hiver est le nouveau maître. Il fait tellement froid que les fées sont de plus en plus faibles. Pourquoi Clochette n'est pas avec moi sinon ?!_

_– …_

_– __Et moi je n'ai pas affronté de pirates depuis trop longtemps. Ce matin encore, j'avais du mal à me lever parce que je pense à toi, Wendy ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! J'ai grandi !_

Vrai. Wendy avait remarqué que Peter avait changé physiquement et psychologiquement aussi on dirait. Mais elle n'avait pas prêté grande attention à son physique. Il n'en était que plus beau.

Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Alors…ce garçon d'habitude si fier ne voulant jamais admettre ce qu'il ressent…a souffert comme elle de l'absence de l'autre.

_– __Excuse-moi, Peter… Pour ce que je viens de dire et aussi pour…ça_, dit-elle en le désignant de sa main, voulant parler du changement physique du jeune homme. Il resta au début de marbre, avant d'accepter les excuses de Wendy. _Mais quand même_, recommença-t-elle d'une voix toute aussi douce qui fit faire un bon au cœur de Peter sans qu'il l'explique,_ pourquoi n'es-tu revenu que maintenant, si je te manquais tant ?_

Peter lui tourna le dos et s'assit au bord de l'eau. Wendy le rejoignit et s'accroupit près de lui.

_– __Chacune des choses que je faisais chaque jour, devenait de plus en plus dure à faire. Les garçons perdus ont perdu espoir de me faire rejouer avec eux. Même Crochet ne veut plus m'affronter tant que « je ne me serais pas remis »… c'est lui qui dit ça ! Et Clochette désespérait. C'était très bizarre car d'un côté j'avais tellement envie de te retrouver mais de l'autre, je me disais que…tu m'abandonnerais de nouveau. Alors je n'ai rien fait…et puis ce matin, Clochette m'a dit que dans la nuit, elle est partie t'observer. Apparemment dans ton sommeil, tu criais mon nom… sachant qu'elle est malade, ça a dû lui demander beaucoup d'effort pour me transmettre ce message. En fait… elle pense que tu peux m'aider, à faire disparaître l'hiver…_

Wendy comprit à quel point Peter avait changé dans sa tête : sa vision des choses n'est plus la même. Il s'inquiète désormais.

_– __Mais bon, je ne vois comment tu peux m'aider. Tu as refusé la jeunesse éternelle._

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Peter s'était relevé. A ce moment précis sonnèrent les douze coups de minuits qui indiquaient quelque chose pour Wendy : dix-sept ans. Mais il n'était pas question d'en faire part à Peter car c'est une preuve qu'elle grandit… mais si cela lui permettait autre chose.

Peter avait attendu la fin des douze coups pour s'éloigner un peu de Wendy et commença à s'élever du sol à contrecœur.

_– __Attends Peter ! Laisse-moi 24 heures !_

Peter, interloqué, se retourna vers Wendy et se reposa finalement au sol, près d'elle.

_– __Quoi ?_

_– __Emmène-moi au Pays imaginaire, je t'en prie !_

_– __Pour que tu me laisses à nouveau seul : non merci !_

_– __C'est pour ça que je te le dis à l'avance : 24 heures ! Un jour, une nuit c'est tout ce que je demande._

_– …_

_– __Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais…l'horloge vient d'annoncer que…c'est mon anniversaire…_

Wendy avait peur de la réaction de Peter : elle lui demandait la lune. Revenir pour mieux repartir. Mais cela serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie : 24 heures entières avec _son_ Peter.

_– __Joyeux anniversaire alors…_, dit-il d'un ton pas très enthousiaste.

_– __Tu n'es pas forcé de me le souhaiter… je comprendrais bien que tu ne veuilles pas que je revienne au…_

_– __J'accepte !_ lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

_– __C'est vrai ! _dit-elle souriante aussi et surprise tant elle pensait que la réponse serait négative.

_– __A une condition._

_– __Cela m'aurait étonné. Laquelle ?_

_– __J'ai le droit de poser toutes les questions que je veux et tu y réponds sincèrement._

Cela lui parut tout à fait convenable, alors Wendy accepta le marché avec le garçon volant.

_– __Alors j'aurais aussi le droit de t'en poser !_

_– __Marché conclu ? _demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

_– __Marché conclu_, dit-elle en serrant la main du jeune garçon, comme pour passer un pacte. Irréversible.

_– __Alors on va tout de suite partir. Je suis sûr que les garçons et Clochette seront contents de te revoir_, avait dit Peter alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'envoler.

_– __Hum ? Peter ?_

_– __Oui ?_

_– __Je ne peux plus voler…_, dit-elle en rigolant.

Peter avait oublié ce petit détail en partant, il n'avait pas pris de poussière de fée. De toute façon, avec la faiblesse des fées, elle aurait cessé d'agir avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le pays imaginaire.

_– __Alors on va le faire à l'ancienne, _dit-il en se reposant au sol et en se rapprochant de Wendy. Il venait de poser un bras sur les épaules de Wendy, ce qui la fit sursauter. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte._

_– __Je sais mais…_ elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que, maintenant qu'elle connait ses sentiments, le moindre rapprochement était une épreuve.

_– __C'est sûr que tu aurais été mieux avec le gars qui t'a embrassé tout à l'heure._

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras et commença à s'envoler au-dessus de Londres. Et dans la tête de Wendy, tout se bousculait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? N'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait ; ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez :)


	4. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Bonjour chers lecteurs

Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre : mais le voici et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai remarqué que vous l'attendiez :)

Concernant la mise en ligne, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 5 et je ne voualis pas attendre encore plus pour vous poster le 4. C'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps ces derniers jours. Je pense que vous allez devoir patienter au moins 3 semaines avant d'avoir le chapitre 5 parce qu'il est temps que je révise mes épreuves anticipées ; notamment l'oral de français et que pour l'instant, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné. J'espère que vous me comprendrez mais je pense toujours à vous :)

Et je ne risque pas d'être embêtée pour écrire les prochains chapitres car tout est dans ma tête... il n'y a plus qu'à rédiger -'

Encore bonne lecture avec la chanson que vous devez avoir dans la tête désormais :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Qu'ai-je fait ?**

_– __Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte._

_– __Je sais mais…_ elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que, maintenant qu'elle connait ses sentiments, le moindre rapprochement était une épreuve.

_– __C'est sûr que tu aurais été mieux avec le gars qui t'a embrassé tout à l'heure._

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras et commença à s'envoler au-dessus de Londres. Et dans la tête de Wendy, tout se bousculait. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ?

_– __Le gars de tout à l'heure s'appelle Edward…_

_– __Je m'en fiche !_

_– __Et je ne l'ai pas embrassé._

_– __Tu mens ! Je vous ai vu !_

_– __Je t'ai pourtant promis la vérité._

Wendy était très calme alors que Peter bouillonnait littéralement de rage et de jalousie. Elle était calme car elle savait que ce qui s'est passé elle l'a bien vécu.

_– __C'est vrai ? _continua-t-il surpris._ Mais pourtant… je t'ai vu et…_

_– __Justement, tu m'as vu, pas lui._

_– __Donc… s'il ne t'a pas embrassé… pourquoi vous étiez comme ça ?_

Wendy comprit que Peter voulait parler de leur proximité. Elle n'allait pas échapper à son interrogatoire. Pourtant, dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que rien de malheureux ne pouvait arriver. Elle était bien, heureuse et amoureuse.

_– __Laisse-moi tout de dire sur Edward. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois environ car ma tante devait voir sa famille et elle m'a trainée avec elle. Je l'ai trouvé gentil, mais c'est tout. Et j'apprends il y a deux jours que je vais diner avec lui car il veut me revoir… je devais y aller pour ma famille._

_– __Un devoir d'adulte ?_

_– __On peut dire ça comme ça._ Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était pour l'oublier à la base._ Je me suis dit que comme je l'avais trouvé sympathique, on mangerait entre amis… mais… c'est au moment où tu as dû nous voir que j'ai compris qu'il… voulait plus._

_– …_

_– __Je ne ressens pas la même chose que lui, mais je me suis dit que, si je devais agir pour ma famille, des fiançailles seraient sûrement organisées et pour moi, il vaut mieux un ami comme mari qu'un inconnu._

Peter ne comprit pas dans sa totalité la dernière phrase de Wendy. Il a compris qu'elle a fait ça pour sa famille…mais comment se fait-il qu'elle devait déjà se marier ? Avec un homme qu'elle ne connait pas…

_– __Tu vas te marier ?_ demanda Peter, le regard vide, comme s'il croyait que Wendy ne penserait plus jamais à lui, mais à son _mari_.

_– __Pas pour le moment… mais c'est comme ça. Mes parents vont me trouver un homme et dans un ou deux ans, le contrat sera signé… alors quand j'ai vu qu'Edward se rapprochait, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'accepte son baiser… Mais je l'ai doucement repoussé au dernier moment._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Parce que j'ai pensé à toi, Peter._

Alors qu'il volait, Peter a bien failli vaciller. Wendy a refusé les avances d'un garçon car elle a pensé à lui.

_– __Je dois être content ?_

_– __Fais comme tu veux. Mais voilà, je lui ai demandé de partir et… tu connais la suite_, dit-elle en faisant allusion à la ruelle sombre.

Mais Peter n'arrivait pas à descendre de son petit nuage intérieur {et ils sont dans le ciel : nuage ! Blague de merde} tout simplement parce que Wendy a refusé les avances d'un garçon juste parce qu'elle a pensé à lui à ce moment précis. Mais pourquoi est-il si content ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle pensé à lui ?

Et Wendy ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait de ses « problèmes sentimentaux » avec Peter puisqu'_il _est tout l'objet de ses « problèmes sentimentaux ».

Maintenant que les explications sur ce sujet étaient closes, Wendy put prendre plaisir à voler dans les bras de Peter… ils passèrent à travers des nuages, proche de l'eau du fleuve, contournèrent des bâtiments, … cela faisait trop longtemps que Wendy voulait revivre ces sensations. Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Et Peter le remarqua et il sourit lui aussi à la vue du visage lumineux de Wendy.

_– __Peter ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_– __C'est à ton tour, non ?_

_– __D'accord. Pourquoi tu penses que je peux t'aider à… faire partir l'hiver ?_

Peter ne savait pas quoi répondre. De un, c'était l'idée de Clochette. Et de deux, cela se bousculait trop dans son cœur pour qu'il trouve une réponse censée.

_– __C'est Clochette qui le pense déjà. Et… je ne sais pas…_

_– __Mais vous savez au moins pourquoi l'hiver est venu soudainement ?_

_– __Non…_

Il lui mentait il savait que c'était à cause de lui que l'hiver est arrivé. Depuis leur départ… Cela faisait mal à Peter de mentir à Wendy, mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas promis de répondre sincèrement à ses questions contrairement à elle.

Les sensations de Wendy datant d'il y a cinq ans revinrent toutes seules.

Et ils passèrent dans un autre monde. Certes le passage a été un peu rude pour Wendy qui s'était de plus en plus cramponnée au cou de Peter, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas eu peur. Peter lui, a ressenti une sorte de fierté quand il a senti les mains de Wendy s'agripper davantage. Wendy put alors regarder en bas…et constater avec effroi que l'île merveilleuse avait bien changé. Peter avait raison, le Pays imaginaire n'était plus dans les tons vert et bleu dont elle se souvenait, mais blanc et gris. Et ce froid qu'elle sentit sur sa peau ne faisait que le lui confirmer. Comment pouvait-elle changer cela ?!

Peter vola en descendant avant d'atterrir en plein milieu de l'île et de poser Wendy au sol couvert de neige. Même avec des talons, elle se sentait comme il y a cinq ans. Un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage angélique.

_– __Tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier avant d'aller voir les Garçons ?_

_– __Hum_, commença-t-elle tout en réfléchissant. Il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle voulait des explications. Mais Peter ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse : c'était une affaire à régler entre filles. _Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais voir les sirènes._

_– __ça m'étonne de toi. La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé._

_– __Justement, je veux des explications._

_– __Très bien. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherai tu es mon invitée._

_– __Exactement._

Une chance que Peter n'est pas atterri bien loin de la lagune aux sirènes. Ils firent le reste du trajet à pied. Pendant celui-ci, Wendy fut de plus en plus choquée par la neige incroyablement plus froide qu'à Londres à son contact. Cela ne la gêna pas, elle a toujours aimé la neige et l'hiver. Mais ici, cela donne une toute autre ambiance que chez elle.

Arrivés devant le point d'eau, Peter appela les sirènes qui vinrent presque aussitôt. Elles étaient comme dans les souvenirs de Wendy : très belles et complètement subjuguées par Peter. A cette pensée, elle trouva bon de penser à se rajouter dans la liste des filles subjuguées par ce garçon… ou plutôt jeune homme maintenant.

_– __Bonjour les filles._

_– __Peter. Cela fait tellement longtemps._

_– __Tu as meilleure mine je trouve._

_– __En fait, je ne suis pas venu tout seul._

Les sirènes remarquèrent alors la présence de Wendy, qui leur fit un petit signe de la main pour les saluer.

_– __Elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!_

_– __C'était pas à cause d'elle que t'étais pas bien ?!_

_– __Elle a au moins fait un effort sur la tenue_, dit la rousse en faisant référence à l'ancienne chemise de nuit de la jeune fille.

Ces sirènes n'ont en tout cas pas perdu de leur langue de vipère.

_– __Je l'ai tout simplement…_ commença Peter.

_– __J'avais à vous parler_, l'interrompit Wendy.

_– __Et pourquoi ça ?!_

_– __Des explications. Rien de plus…_

_– __Vous me devez bien ça_, leur dit Peter… Elles acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.

_– __Par contre Peter_, lui dit Wendy._ Si tu pouvais nous laisser seules…_

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Affaire personnelle. Tu ne peux pas me le refuser._

Exact. C'est donc avec beaucoup de mal que Peter s'éloigna en volant pour laisser Wendy et les sirènes. Il avait peur qu'elle soit seule avec les créatures des mers tout simplement parce que la dernière fois, elles l'avaient embêtée et elle en était mal à l'aise.

Mais bon, revenons à Wendy qui a certains comptes à régler.

_– __Vous êtes toujours aussi belles_, commença la jeune fille afin d'installer un climat de confiance avec les sirènes.

_– __Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la gentille avec nous et explique-toi !_

_– __D'accord… Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi vous vous étiez comportées aussi… méchamment avec moi la dernière fois. Vous avez voulu me noyer !_

_– __Jamais de la vie !_

_– __Je ne suis pas sourde. Je vous ai entendu après que Peter vous ait arrêtées._

Certes, Wendy voulait juste une réponse simple à une question plutôt simple… Mais elle sentit une forme d'interrogation dans le regard doux des sirènes.

_– __Nous trouvions juste que tu étais trop proche de Peter !_ lança une sirène aux cheveux noirs.

_– __Comment ça proche ?_

_– __Cela se voyait dans ses yeux_, dit une blonde.

_– __Quoi ses yeux ?_

_– __Nous ne l'avions jamais vu comme ça avant_, finit la rousse.

_– __Vous allez me répondre clairement à la fin ?_

D'accord Wendy avait haussé le ton. Mais il faut avouer que les sirènes le faisaient exprès. La rousse nagea jusqu'au rebord où était Wendy. Cette dernière s'assit au sol en faisant attention à sa robe qui avait coûté une véritable petite fortune à tante Gloria.

_ – __Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?_

_– __Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites._

_– __Nous te trouvions juste jolie_, dit la brune.

_– __Presque aussi jolie que nous_, continua la blonde.

_– __Et ça c'est dur à trouver_, finit la rousse.

_– __Attendez… vous êtes en train de me dire… que vous étiez jalouses ?_

Wendy interpréta le silence des sirènes comme une réponse positif. Comment pouvaient-elles être jalouses d'elle ? Elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal comparé à des créatures aussi splendides.

_– __Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, interloquée._ Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas être jalouses de moi. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Vous êtes de belles créatures que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer plus petite. Et j'avoue que notre première rencontre a changé l'image que je me faisais de vous._ Maintenant qu'elle avait fini son petit discours, Wendy était prête à entendre les commentaires de ses trois interlocutrices.

_– __Certes mais, _dit calmement la rousse._ Depuis ton départ, nous avons vu Peter changer en très peu de temps._

_– __Oui j'ai bien vu qu'il avait grandi._

_– __Oui mais on veut aussi parler de son cœur_, continua la blonde. _Si le Pays imaginaire est aujourd'hui recouvert de neige, c'est parce qu'il ne va pas bien._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Tu l'ignorais ?_

_– __De quoi ?_

_– __L'île évolue selon l'humeur de Peter_, finit par lâcher la brune un peu plus froidement._ S'il est heureux, l'île est vivante et se porte bien… Et si c'est l'inverse…_

_– __Alors elle devient froide et hostile_, comprit Wendy.

Tout commença à s'éclairer dans sa tête. Elle peut faire ramener le beau temps au Pays imaginaire : il suffit juste qu'elle trouve le moyen de rendre Peter heureux après cinq années de « dépression » (si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça). Mais que faire ? Elle ne pourra agir normalement connaissant ses sentiments pour lui, et surtout en vingt-quatre heures… Il va pourtant falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Une brindille interrompit ses pensées. Les regards des jeunes filles se tournèrent vers les buissons blancs où elles virent Peter revenant.

_– __Tout se passe bien ? _demanda-t-il.

_– __Bien sûr, pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas ?_ sortit la sirène brune.

_– __Ne t'inquiète pas Peter,_ lui dit Wendy d'un ton très doux tout en se dirigeant vers lui._ J'ai eu ce que je voulais._

_– __Euh…d'accord. Donc on peut aller voir les Garçons._

_– __Je suis prête !_

Tous deux dirent au revoir aux sirènes avant de marcher dans la forêt enneigée. Cela changeait drôlement pour les yeux de Wendy. Le blanc de la neige donnait une connotation très paisible, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté… mais c'est ce qui est censé arriver sur cette île on ne grandit pas… à quelques exceptions.

Wendy marchait juste derrière Peter. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, non de l'admirer. Elle aurait tellement souhaité sauter à son cou, lui dire à quel point elle a souffert de son absence et même peut-être… Elle fit chasser la fin de pensée de son esprit en remuant sa tête.

Peter, lui, était assez rassuré de marcher devant, comme ça, il n'était pas déconcentré par la vue de Wendy. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé le moment où ils se retrouveraient ? Et même si Wendy était légèrement différente de son souvenir, elle n'en était que plus merveilleuse. Mieux encore, il sentait en elle un soupçon de déception. Car oui, à force de n'avoir de passion au Pays Imaginaire, Peter s'était étonné lui-même à mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, même limité. Alors revoir _sa_ Wendy, le monde ne pouvait être que plus beau.

Pourtant la neige et le froid étaient toujours les maîtres mots de l'île.

Et Wendy se décida à briser le silence qui durait depuis un petit moment maintenant…

_– __ça change tout ce blanc. Je trouve cela très…paisible._

_– __ça fait cinq ans que je le vois, et je ne lui vois rien de très paisible._

_– __C'est ton avis contre le mien._

_– __Le mien est le plus fort à cause de l'habitude._

_– __Ah ouais…_

_– __Ouais !_

_– __Je ne crois pas._

Et Wendy dépassa Peter en courant pour tomber dans la neige et se rouler dans ce manteau blanc. Elle rêvait de le faire à Londres mais comme le lui a dit Gloria : « Une jeune fille ne doit pas faire de choses qui peuvent lui faire honte ». Sous-entendu se rouler dans la neige dans un parc en plein mois de décembre. Mais là, Wendy pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et un peu de son âme d'enfant refit surface.

Peter ne comprenait pas trop le comportement de la jeune fille. Il la vit rigoler comme une folle, alors il eût un sourire en la regardant rire. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement en ne s'agenouillant pourtant pas pour la rejoindre. La jeune fille resta allongée dans la neige, ses cheveux étant devenus tout blancs et mouillés.

_– __Tu t'amuses bien ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_– __Oh oui. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien !_

_– __Et bien… je suis heureux pour toi._

_– __Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ? Il y a cinq ans, c'est toi qui y serais allé le premier._

_– …_ Peter ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre. C'est vrai ça. En cinq ans, le grand Peter Pan, n'avait plus pensé à s'amuser, toujours préoccupé par ce qui pouvait diable se passer dans sa tête, sans jamais trouver de réponses.

_– __Aller vient Peter._

Et sans lui demander son avis, Wendy attrapa la main de Peter et le fit tomber par terre avec elle. Il était en pleine réflexion, c'est pour ça qu'elle a pu aussi facilement réussir à le surprendre. Mais ce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient prévu, c'était la légère pente à côté, sur laquelle Wendy les avait accidentellement entrainé. Ils roulaient et roulaient tout en rigolant. Ils étaient heureux pendant ces quelques instants à se chamailler tout en tombant.

Quand ils revinrent sur du plat et après avoir évacué tout le rire accumulé, tous deux étaient gênés… Car oui la position d'arrivée n'était pas très appropriée. Peter s'était retrouvé au-dessus de Wendy, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés aussi proches, même les fois où Peter a dû la porter. Jamais…

Le rouge monta très vite aux joues de Wendy. Car, même lorsqu'Edward avait essayé l'embrasser, elle n'avait pas rougi. Alors que là, le simple fait d'être à peut-être moins de quinze centimètres du garçon de son cœur, lui procure des tas de sensations inconnues jusqu'alors.

Peter ne put réfléchir aussi profondément que Wendy. Certes, il était gêné mais également attiré… par les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tout commençait à prendre une autre tournure dans la tête de Peter. N'y comprenant de nouveau rien, il finit par se relever doucement en s'excusant.

_– __Pardon. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal_, dit-il très gentiment et un peu timidement à Wendy en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Wendy repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il n'y a même pas une heure, où elle avait refusé l'aide de Peter pour se relever… Elle n'allait pas faire deux fois la même erreur, rien que pour qu'il tienne sa main.

_– __Non ça va._ Elle accepta la main de Peter qui la tira… un peu trop fort puisque Wendy a bien failli tomber au sol à nouveau si le corps de Peter n'avait pas servi de rempart à cette chute. Elle se remit droite avant d'ajouter un « Merci » timide.

_– __Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche si les Garçons ne veulent pas s'inquiéter de mon absence._

Alors pour aller plus vite, Peter prit une nouvelle fois Wendy dans ses bras et vola, direction l'arbre du pendu. Vous avez dû vous dire qu'avec cette bonne rigolade, un peu de neige a dû fondre, ou tout du moins le soleil était réapparu.

Eh bien, vous avez tort. Certes, on a perçu un léger rayon de soleil mais qui a aussitôt disparu suite à la fin de la glisse. Et la neige n'a pas non plus disparue, pas même une très légère fonte. Le dégel s'annonce bien dur à provoquer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner ainsi votre avis sur l'histoire et sur ses futurs événements :)


	5. Toute une histoire

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster de chapitres mais je ne vous oublie pas rassurez-vous :) Mais entre les examens et les différentes soirées, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper pleinement de mon histoire. Mais maintenant, il y a les vacances.

Je ne pourrai pas publier les prochains avant un bon mois minimum voire plus, donc s'il n'y a rien de nouveau avant août; c'est normal car je n'aurai pas accès à internet pour poster (mais pour lire oui). Mais comme ça, j'ai tout le temps pour écrire quelques chapitres et je reviendrai des chapitres écrits et dont je serai satisfaite.

Donc voici le chapitre 5 que vous aviez l'air d'attendre avec impatience :) c'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Toute une histoire**

Et si nous quittions Peter et Wendy quelques instants pour voir ce qu'il se passe à la cachette des Garçons Perdus. Au creux de cet arbre autrefois si vivant et aujourd'hui si froid, les six enfants attendaient avec appréhension le retour de Peter. Lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé sa décision de faire revenir Wendy, tous se sont dit que ça allait être une très mauvaise idée car, s'il n'y arrivait pas, le Pays Imaginaire serait dans un état bien pire que maintenant.

Alors en attendant, chacun s'occupait depuis quelques heures déjà. Les jumeaux en raton-laveur jouaient à des jeux de main. La Plume en renard restait avec Clochette dans sa petite fente où elle allait de plus en plus mal. L'ours le Frisé regardait d'un œil attentif sa massue qui lui servait d'arme. Bon Zigue le lièvre tentait de remettre la main sur sa couverture car il avait un peu froid. Et la Guigne le putois fixait avec ses yeux innocents l'horloge dans les aiguilles bougeaient très lentement.

_– __J'en ai marre_, commença à crier le Frisé. _Ça fait des heures que Peter est parti et il fait toujours aussi froid !_

_– __Calme-toi voyons_, essaya de lui dire la Plume._ S'il met tant de temps, c'est qu'il est occupé…_

_– __A bouder dans son coin_, dirent à l'unisson les jumeaux.

_– __Arrêtez de vous moquer un peu_, continua la Plume._ C'est vraiment pas drôle de s'amuser sans Peter._

_– __C'est sûr_, dit Bon Zigue. _Mais on a essayé de lui remonter le moral et rien ne marche._

_– __ça veut dire qu'on a pas tout essayé !_

_– __Peut-être, mais on a plus d'idée. Et puis…_

Bon Zigue s'était interrompu à cause d'un bruit qui avait fait son apparition. Il était faible mais étrange.

_– __Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda le Frisé, inquiet.

_– __J'en sais rien_, dit la Plume.

_– __Si ça s'trouve, c'est un ours. Le premier qu'on pourrait chasser depuis cinq ans_, lâcha avec enthousiasme Bon Zigue.

_– __Alors préparons-nous._

Les Garçons perdus se cachèrent alors dans leur tanière, attendant que le bruit se rapproche de plus en plus. En tout cas, il était de plus en plus fort. Même Clochette qui devait rester dans son coin, regardait vers l'entrée de l'arbre pour voir la chose.

Quand les garçons entendirent quelque chose descendre l'escalier, ils n'hésitèrent pas et sautèrent sur leur assaillant. Heureusement pour celui-ci, les garçons s'étaient arrêtés juste à temps.

_– __Peter !_ crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

_– __Euh…vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien ?_

_– __Bah oui, t'avais disparu depuis des heures à la recherche de Wendy…_

_– __Et comme tu revenais pas, on s'est dit que tu étais reparti…_

_– __Et que tu serais encore mal à cause d'el…_

_– __Bonjour les garçons._

Tous se turent alors à l'écoute d'une voix féminine dont aucun n'avait plus l'habitude. Tous les garçons regardèrent Peter et virent Wendy juste derrière, à deux ou trois marches de toucher le sol dans une belle robe rose dont aucun n'avait de souvenir. Tous crièrent son nom et se bagarrèrent pour être le premier à être dans ses bras. Wendy était tellement heureuse de voir tous ces enfants souriants et heureux de la voir. Il est vrai qu'aucun n'aurait eu l'idée d'un jour de revoir leur Maman Wendy. Seul Peter restait un peu à l'écart du groupe ; il voulait laisser les garçons profiter un peu de Wendy car il l'avait eu rien qu'à lui pendant quelques temps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait bien la garder rien que pour lui : comme s'il était jaloux de l'affection que Wendy porte aux enfants et non à lui.

_– __C'est fous comme vous m'avez manqué. Vous n'avez pas changé d'un pouce._

_– __Toi non plus._

_– __Si vous voulez. Juste cinq années de plus._

_– __Ouais comme Peter et mais c'est pas grave pour nous._

A la suite de cette comparaison, la jeune fille se mit à rougir. Décidément, cela devient une habitude chez elle. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler un minimum.

Au même moment, Clochette sortit de sa cachette et vola avec difficulté vers Wendy et se posa au creux de ses mains. La fée était exactement la même que dans les souvenirs de Wendy : petite, très belle, mais moins lumineuse… peut-être à cause de la maladie dont lui avait parlé Peter.

_– __Oh Clochette, je suis si contente de te revoir… Oui tu m'as manqué toi aussi… Non je ne vais pas rester…_

_– __QUOI ?! _lancèrent tous les garçons.

_– __Euh… oui… hum… je…_

_– __Elle rentrera chez elle la nuit prochaine_, dit Peter qui n'avait, jusque-là, rien dit. _ C'est… une faveur qu'elle m'a demandé, la seule pour qu'elle revienne un petit moment._ Pourtant, Peter n'était guère emballer par les mots qu'il prononçait.

_– __Tu vas encore nous laisser ?_

_– __Je le dois. Tout le monde compte sur moi à Londres. _Wendy repensa alors à tante Gloria qui veut absolument la marier le plus tôt possible et qui l'a forcée à diner avec Edward. Certes, elle avait des comptes à rendre, mais aucun ne lui faisait plaisir. L'important est que les Garçons perdus le croient.

_– __Alors tu peux nous raconter une histoire ?_

_– __Oh oui une histoire !_

_– __Mais euh… je n'en ai pas la tête…_

_– __Invente !_

Suppliée par ces regards d'enfants, Wendy accepta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas raconté d'histoire à une bande d'enfants.

Elle déposa Clochette dans sa tanière avant d'aller s'assoir sur un petit tabouret confortable. Tous les enfants s'assirent autour d'elle et une fois de plus, Peter ne se joignit pas à eux, préférant rester assis sur les marches de l'escalier. Même Clochette fit un effort pour écouter l'histoire de Wendy.

_– __Tu vas nous raconter quoi comme histoire._

_– __Ce n'est pas grave si elle est un peu triste ?_

_– __Non comme ça on inventera une autre fin dans notre tête._

_– __Bien alors…_

Afin de se mettre à l'aise avant de raconter son histoire, Wendy prit la peine d'enlever ses chaussures et un frisson parcourut alors ses pieds nus. Il faut l'avouer, crapaüter au Pays Imaginaire en talons, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Elle se remit à l'aise sur le tabouret et commença à parler d'une voix très douce. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle disait mais une seule chose l'intéressait avant tout : non ce n'est pas l'attention des Garçons perdus mais les différentes réactions de Peter.

_– __C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui doit avoir votre âge à peu près. Elle a une vie tout à fait normal avec sa famille et tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est de pouvoir devenir un jour comme sa mère : belle, sûre d'elle, gracieuse, tout ce dont peut rêver une fille. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sent comme un vide ou une drôle de sensation. C'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Et un jour alors qu'elle était en colère pour une broutille, elle dit à ses parents qu'elle…ne veut pas devenir comme eux plus tard. Mais c'est hélas impossible, elle est destinée à devenir comme eux. Et une nuit…_

Wendy s'interrompit afin de regarder très attentivement Peter pan.

– _Une nuit, elle rencontre un garçon lui disant qu'il peut résoudre tous ses problèmes en lui offrant… une vie de jeunesse éternelle dans un lieu paradisiaque regroupant tout ce qu'elle aime._

Peter réagit alors, très discrètement aux propos de Wendy. Il avait simplement relevé la tête de sa main, et ça, Wendy l'avait remarqué. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre d'avoir toute l'attention de Peter, son regard se reporta vers les Garçons qui pour le moment, ne perdaient pas une miette de l'histoire sans pour autant faire de rapprochements.

_– __Elle part alors avec lui et là-bas, dans ce merveilleux pays, elle vit avec lui des tas d'aventures qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre en restant chez elle comme une petite fille bien sage… Tout était exactement comme elle l'avait rêvé…_

Peter réagit à nouveau en se levant rapidement mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Cette phrase était la même au mot près que Wendy avait dit il y a cinq ans, juste lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Pays Imaginaire. Il n'y avait plus de doutes dans la tête du jeune garçon : Wendy racontait son histoire !

– _Mais un soir à une fête, le garçon l'a déçu et elle se sentait à part et rejetée… comme s'il ne faisait plus attention à elle et qu'il préférait aller s'amuser avec une autre fille ! En fait, cette petite expérience l'a indirectement fait grandir. Elle comprit qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour faire ce que ces parents attendaient d'elle… et ne plus jamais revenir sur cette île, ni revoir ce garçon._

Pour les derniers mots, Wendy avait relevé son visage pour fixer Peter. Et celui comprit que ce message lui était destiné, que tout était de sa faute. N'en pouvant plus, Peter s'envola à toute vitesse de la cachette. Wendy voulait certes le provoquer mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à le faire partir.

Wendy se leva précipitamment du siège et courut jusqu'à l'escalier pour le rattraper, juste avant d'être arrêtée par la Plume.

_– __Laisse-moi passer s'il te plait !_

_– __ça ne sert à rien Wendy. Peter est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps que ça ne nous fait plus rien._

_– __Plus rien ! Mais c'est votre ami !_

_– __Mais il refuse de nous écouter et je ne vois pas pourquoi toi il t'écouterait. Tu n'étais pas là !_

C'est vrai. Wendy était partie mais elle peut justement essayer de ramener Peter à la raison. La Plume n'a pas voulu être méchant, les mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

_– __S'il te plait Wendy_, dit Bon Zigue._ Tu peux finir ton histoire, et après tu pourras essayer de chercher Peter._

Ne pouvant résister à ces regards d'enfants, Wendy céda. Elle alla se rassoir et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de recommencer là où elle s'était arrêtée. Après tout, c'était son histoire et personne ne pouvait la connaitre mieux qu'elle.

_– __D'accord… alors… comme je vous le disais, la petite fille était rentrée chez elle et ne voulait plus entendre parler du garçon… Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il la hanterait nuit et jour pendant presque cinq ans. Chacun des gestes qu'elle faisait, des mots qu'elle prononçait ou chaque vêtement qu'elle portait lui rappelait ce garçon. Et après un malentendu, elle a tout compris et bien trop tard…_

_– __Quoi ? _dirent en cœur les Garçons perdus, voulant tout savoir.

_– … __qu'elle était amoureuse de lui…_

Les yeux des Garçons perdus se mirent alors à scintiller. Ils aimaient les histoires d'amours que racontait Wendy et que Peter leur rapportait il y a plusieurs années. Ils n'y virent que du feu.

_– __Mais pour elle, il était trop tard car elle avait tiré un trait sur le garçon et tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle préférait continuer de souffrir… et une nuit, il est apparu comme un miracle. Les retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées de la plus belle des façons mais ils ont réussi à conclure un marché : elle revient pour quelques heures avec la promesse de ne jamais le revoir après, sachant ainsi les conditions. Mais quand elle repart avec lui, tout a changé, rien n'est comme avant… même lui…_

Wendy ne pouvait plus parler. Raconter son histoire déformée pour que les garçons ne la comprennent pas l'épuise réellement.

_– __Voilà ! C'est fini. Maintenant je peux aller chercher Peter._

_– __Attends Wendy ! _cria le Frisé. _Dit-nous la fin de l'histoire._

_– __Oui ! _commença l'un des jumeaux. _Est-ce que le garçon est aussi amoureux de la fille ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont se le dire ?_

Malheureusement pour eux, même Wendy ne connaissait même pas la suite de l'histoire. Comment pouvait-elle s'extirper de cette situation ?

_– __Et bien… elle n'a pas encore été écrite_, dit-elle toute souriante et enthousiaste pour les convaincre. _Alors nous pouvons tous inventer notre propre suite !_

_– __Génial !_

Tous les garçons repartirent à leur place, silencieux, imaginant dans leur tête la suite de l'histoire de leur maman Wendy. Celle-ci soupira, contente de pouvoir repartir trouver son Peter… mais elle fut encore dérangée avant de sortir, par des appels de Clochette.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu as Clochette ?_

_– __J'ai tout compris… ton histoire, c'est la tienne._

_– __Mais comment tu… ?_

_– __Peu importe, l'important c'est Peter. Il est parti avant la fin donc je suis sûre qu'il a compris autre chose. Tu dois le trouver._

_– __Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?! Tu peux me l'expliquer ?!_

_– __Oui mais je n'en ai pas envie._

_– __S'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment !_

_– __Justement, ce n'est pas le moment ! Maintenant retrouve Peter ! Il est sûrement près du lagon, pas celui des sirènes, l'autre._

_– __C'est vrai. Merci Clochette._

_\- __Attends ..._

La petite fée qui se sentait toujours faible prit toute son énergie et envoya un peu de poussière dorée sur Wendy. Cette dernière toussa un peu à son contact.

_– __Tu dois faire vite, ça n'agira pas longtemps._

_– __Merci._

Wendy offrit à Clochette un regard qui voulait tout dire, juste avant de sortir de l'arbre. Une fois dehors, elle eut froid à cause de la neige en contact direct avec ses pieds. Cela ne la gêna pas. Elle fit tout pour penser à des choses heureuses mais elle n'arrivait pas à puiser dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle pensa au visage de Peter et comme par magie, la jeune fille quitta le sol. Voler elle-même, elle attendait ça depuis des années. Toute souriante, Wendy se mit voler du plus vite qu'elle pouvait jusqu'à l'endroit que Clochette lui avait indiqué : le lagon. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver et elle vit Peter, assis au bord du rocher qui regardait droit devant. Elle qui voulait arriver en silence, c'est raté car elle a surpris Peter par le bruit que fit la neige sous ses pieds. Peter se releva et la regarda fixement, visiblement en colère.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_ lâcha-t-il d'un ton désagréable.

_– __Je viens juste te chercher. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes._

_– __Trop tard ! Il fallait tout de suite me dire que tu voulais m'oublier ! Moi ! Et en plus, tu nous a fait tous souffrir en revenant ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu te ramener !_

_– __Tu voulais que je fasse disparaitre l'hiver._ Wendy n'arrivait à répondre sur le même ton que Peter elle était beaucoup maladroite et hésitante, contrairement à lui, déterminé.

_– __J'ai menti : je te voulais rien que pour moi !_

A la suite de cette révélation, Wendy ne savait quoi répondre. Mais l'atmosphère le fit pour elle. De sombres nuages gris étaient soudainement apparus au-dessus de l'île et de l'eau commença à tomber du ciel. D'abord légère, elle s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir torride, au fur et à mesure que Peter s'énervait.

_\- __Peter ..._

_– __Non ne dis rien ! Tout ce que tu dis me rappelle l'erreur que j'ai faite : t'emmener ici il y a cinq ans !_

_– __Mais regarde le temps ! C'est toi qui a provoqué la neige ! Je ne peux pas l'enlever !_

_– __Je me fous complètement de la neige ou de la pluie, je ne voulais que toi ! Et tu as voulu… m'effacer de tes souvenirs !_

_– __Si tu étais resté m'écouter avec les garçons, tu aurais entendu autre chose ! Je tiens à toi Peter ! Plus que ce que tu crois !_

_– __Tu mens ! Tout ici n'est que mensonge ! _Aucun des deux ne pouvait s'arrêter, surtout Peter qui était hors de lui. _Tu devrais rentrer à Londres ! Je suis sûr qu'Edward sera extrêmement heureux de t'avoir pour femme !_

La pluie devint un véritable déluge. Tous les deux étaient trempés mais cela leur était complètement égal. Le jeu était de se provoquer pour savoir qui craquera le premier : Wendy qui retournerait à Londres ou Peter qui admettrait tenir à Wendy.

C'est Wendy qui brisa l'atmosphère tendue en se rapprochant de Peter de quelques pas. Celui-ci recula jusqu'à arriver à la limite du rebord… pourtant il ne s'envola pas malgré la forte pluie.

Wendy était très proche de lui. Elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers Peter.

_– __Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, Peter !_ cria-t-elle._ Ouvre les yeux un peu ! Pourquoi je voudrais te voir souffrir ?! Et moi dans l'histoire ? Qui te dit que j'essaye de protéger tout le monde mais que je prends tout !_

Peter avait entendu chacun des mots de Wendy. Il semblait se calmer mais la pluie s'abattait toujours sur les deux adolescents.

_– __Peter… Prends moi dans tes bras_, dit-elle de la manière la plus douce possible.

_– __Pourquoi ?!_

_– __Parce que j'existe à tes yeux !_

Sans lui demander son avis, Wendy élimina le restant d'espace entre eux et enroula ses bras autour du torse de Peter et y posa sa tête. Elle se rendit compte que, sans ses talons portés, Peter était bien plus grand qu'elle…et sa peau chaude contrastait avec la fraicheur de l'hiver soudain et de la pluie.

Peter fut surpris en premier, mais très vite, il se sentit bizarrement bien et il se détendit. Et tout seul, ses bras s'enroulèrent à leur tour autour de Wendy alors qu'une nouvelle fois, mille et une questions surgirent dans sa tête.

D'ailleurs, le temps semblait répondre à l'esprit de Peter : la pluie se faisait de plus en plus fine jusqu'à s'arrêter… et le soleil était réapparu, lumineux et chaud. Mais cela ne fit pas fondre la neige et il demeurait une certaine ambiance froide.

Alors que Wendy avait les yeux fermés pour profiter du fait d'être dans les bras de son Peter, celui-ci n'arrêtait de se demander des choses. Comment avait-il pu croire une chose pareille sur Wendy ? Et pourquoi il se sentait si bien ainsi ?

Sans y avoir pensé, Peter se remémora ce qu'il faisait il y a cinq ans, avant d'avoir rencontré pour de vrai Wendy, Jean et Michel. Il écoutait les histoires de la jeune fille et les rapportait aux Garçons perdus. Beaucoup de ces histoires étaient des histoires d'amour car c'étaient les préférées de Wendy et Peter n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, il ne faisait que les re-raconter. Mais il se souvient de la façon dont Wendy décrivait les gens amoureux : triste, perdu sans l'autre, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans leurs bras et bizarrement, heureux plus que d'habitude de retrouver l'autre…

Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pendant l'absence de Wendy et en la retrouvant.

Cette idée paraissait pourtant absurde aux yeux de Peter… mais hélas pour lui, tout concordait. Et d'ailleurs, cela expliquait en quasi-totalité son comportement exécrable de ces dernières années et le fait qu'il est grandi : il ressentait quelque chose d'adulte. Cela était impardonnable pour l'enfant qui ne devait jamais grandir !

Alors une fois de plus, Peter choisit la fuite. Il avait soudainement lâché Wendy et avait volé du plus vite qu'il pouvait pour se réfugier à nouveau, espérant qu'elle ne le retrouve pas.

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Wendy de revoir Peter. Sitôt que le garçon était reparti, elle a suivi le plus longtemps qu'elle put les traces qu'il laissait de son vol. Malheureusement pour elle, l'effet de la poussière de fée s'estompa et la jeune fille dût continuer en marchant pieds nus dans la neige. Elle ne devait pas abandonner : elle devait ramener Peter à la raison.

Si seulement elle savait la découverte qu'il venait de faire…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir. Et dites moi aussi si il y a des aspects qui vous déplaisent (ou vous plaisent) pour que je sache comment je dois écrire. Dites-moi également si vous aimeriez voir quelque chose de particulier : je suis preneuse d'idée :) ou si vous voulez voir que j'accentue un élément particulier.

C'est tout pour ce blabla d'auteur. Je vous laisse patiente pour le chapitre 6 qui arrivera dans un petit mois (une idée de la suite ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos petites têtes de lecteurs :D )


	6. La lumière est un piège

Bonjour à tous.

Oui je sais que je n'ai rien publié de toutes les vacances mais je vous ai pas oublié : ces vacances ont juste été très très (...) chargées. Mais j'ai pu écrire quelques chapitres d'avances dont celui-ci. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de cette petite absence.

Pour changer de chanson car normalement vous devriez bien la connaitre désormais, je vous conseille d'écouter "Save me" de My darkest day, "Never grow up" de Taylor Swift ou encore "Tomorrow never dies" de Sheryl Crow. Je vous donnerai une nouvelle liste au prochain chapitre.

Voilà sur ce j'espère que vous êtes bien rentrés (moi oui c'était ce matin). Pour moi c'est la Terminale; mais malgré le boulot je ferrais de mon mieux pour écrire et vous faire profiter de mon histoire.

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

disclaimer: l'univers de Peter Pan appartient à J.M. Barrie

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La lumière est un piège**

Je suis sûre que vous vous dîtes que nous allons à nouveau suivre Wendy cherchant Peter après ce qu'il vient de découvrir… et bien vous avez tout à fait raison mais avant cela, nous allons faire un petit détour. Venez ! Suivez-moi !

Nous allons d'abord voir ce qui se passe sur le Jolly Roger. Et oui, que serait une histoire sur Peter Pan sans la présence du capitaine Crochet et de ses pirates aussi maladroits qu'impitoyables ?

Cela faisait des années que le bateau n'avait pas bougé il était fixe sur l'eau alors que le froid règne sur l'île. Comme Peter ne cherchait plus la bagarre avec les pirates et que cela n'arrangeait pas Crochet, ce dernier a décrété qu'il n'attaquerait plus Peter Pan tant qu'il ne serait pas redevenu normal. Crochet aurait bien pu agir en lâche et tuer Peter alors qu'il est faible même s'il avait physiquement grandi ; mais non, il le voulait redoutable pour accentuer le défi qu'il se fixait.

Aujourd'hui, tous les pirates étaient dans la soute du bateau car c'était le seul endroit qui gardait la chaleur. Tous essayaient de dormir un peu sauf Mouche qui se baladait en train de faire la poussière. Il passa près des hublots et vit quelque chose qui risquait d'intéresser son capitaine. Il alla d'ailleurs le chercher.

_– __Capitaine ! Capitaine !_

_– __Quoi Mouche ?!_ cria-t-il, visiblement sur les nerfs.

_– __Venez, venez voir ! Vite ! Sur la plage !_

Mouche avait l'air bien pressé, se dit le pirate. Il suivit alors son serviteur jusqu'à l'un des hublots et sortit sa longue-vue pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il fut dix fois plus surpris que Mouche.

_– __C'est impossible !_

_– __Et pourtant capitaine, vous les avez sous vos yeux._

_– __Pan et la fille Darling ? Comment est-elle revenue ?! Je veux savoir !_

Mais personne ne put lui donner de réponse. Et le plus étrange, Crochet ne put détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille qui semblait essayer de résonner Peter Pan. Ce qu'elle avait changé en cinq ans ! Il la trouvait déjà très mignonne mais là c'était un comble, elle est magnifique. Et oui, même si Crochet ne vieillit pas, il reste un homme d'un certain âge avec des fantasmes et des envies.

_– __Mouche ?_ appela-t-il d'une voix douce, suggérant une demande de service.

_– __Oui capitaine ?_

_– __Je la veux !_

_– __Qui ça ?_

_– __Wendy Darling, idiot ! Regardes-la un peu. Elle est tellement… tellement… tu vois?_

Mouche répondit positivement alors qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi lui parlait son capitaine.

_– __Tu as vu comment Pan la regarde. Cela l'anéantirait si je la lui prenais._

_– __Oh oui capitaine. Allons l'enlever. Je vais prévenir vos hommes._

Décidément, Mouche n'avait toujours pas compris les sous-entendus de Crochet. Il ne voulait pas que l'enlever, mais aussi _la_ posséder.

Mais alors que tout était calme, une secousse se fit ressentir sur le bateau. Crochet qui continuait de regarder dans sa longue-vue fut aveuglé par une étrange lumière qui venait de l'île. Elle illumina tout, absolument tout sur son passage et elle provoqua aussi un vent qui balaya tout sur son passage. Le bateau tangua légèrement mais c'était à l'intérieur qui ça secouait le plus fortement.

Mais qu'elle était la cause de cette étrange lumière ?

Maintenant, nous allons voir ce qui se passe du côté de Wendy, quelques minutes avant que cette lumière n'arrive.

Elle ne pouvait plus voler à cause de l'effet minime de la poussière de Clochette. Mais heureusement pour elle, Peter avait laissé des traces sur son passage comme un endroit avec un peu moins de neige, ou de branches qui n'étaient pas disposées de façon « normale », etc… Tout ça aida Wendy a retrouvé assez rapidement le jeune garçon. Elle le vit sur une plage, debout face à la mer qui était très calme. Cette fois-ci, Wendy essaya de ne pas faire de bruit en s'approchant, mais Peter avait déjà senti sa présence.

_– __Wendy ? _commença-t-il très calmement. _Tu t'es déjà senti bizarre au point de te dire que tu es folle ?_

_– __Oui. Même très récemment d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ?_

Pourtant, Peter ne lui répondit pas. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée jusqu'à être à côté de lui, il reprit la parole.

_– __Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus. Alors je vais te le redire une dernière fois le plus calmement possible : il faut que tu partes !_

_– __Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je revienne !_

_– __Oui mais je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui pourrait se passer !_

_– __Comme… ? _

_– …_

Encore une fois, un silence pesant.

_– __J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi je t'ai déçu à la fête des Indiens !_ {Et oui, il a compris le sous-entendu de Wendy}

_– __Euh… et bien… je… _Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Bien sûr, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? « Je t'ai vu embrassé Lily la Tigresse et depuis je la déteste alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé ? » Ou encore : « En fait je suis amoureuse de toi et quand le gars qu'on aime embrasse une autre fille sous nos yeux, alors on ne se sent pas bien du tout ! » Wendy n'aurait pas répondu un truc de ce genre pour deux raisons : une, elle était trop bien éduquée pour ça et deux, Peter ne comprendrait sûrement rien, et pire, il se justifierait sans avoir compris les « accusations » de la jeune fille.

_– __J'attends…_

_– __Tu ne comprendrais pas Peter_, dit-elle d'une manière très douce.

Pourtant, cette douceur n'avait pas apaisé Peter. Au contraire, cela le fit rire mais d'une manière assez sarcastique.

_– __Décidément, tu n'as pas changé ! Moi qui croyais que tu pourrais tout me dire, je me suis trompé ! Bien trompé ! Je te veux et je vois que tu ne me veux pas !_

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu me veux ?_

Hélas pour Wendy, Peter ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer. Il voulait Wendy rien que pour lui mais il ignorait pourquoi. Peter tourna le dos à la jeune fille mais elle le remit face à elle en le faisant se retourner… d'un geste de la main, sur sa joue. Peter avait essayé d'afficher un air contrarié, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il était sensible au touché de Wendy. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas retiré sa main de la joue de Peter.

C'était peut-être la chance de Wendy. Si elle n'avait que quelques heures à passer avec Peter Pan, elle devait en profiter pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressent, même si lui ne comprendrait pas ou pire ne ressentirait pas la même chose, et qu'il était énervé.

_– __Peter, je… _Mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. De un, parce qu'elle était comme bloquée de deux, parce que Peter l'avait coupé.

_– __Attends…_

Elle obéit et ne bougea pas, même sa main était restée sur la joue de Peter. Les deux mains de Peter vinrent, quant à elles, également se placer sur le visage de Wendy ce qui la surprit et la fit rougir très fortement. Il pencha sa tête pour regarder Wendy droit dans ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant admirer.

_– __Peter… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_– __Je ne sais pas_, fut la chose qu'il put répondre.

Une fois de plus, le hasard semblait en faveur de Wendy pour qu'elle avoue tout à Peter. Une chaleur se fit ressentir sur son visage à cause des mains de Peter qui étaient chaudes. Le visage du jeune homme était tout près du sien. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser et séparer ce petit espace entre eux en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ou bien en l'attirant à elle de sa main. Oui, Wendy aurait pu tout faire pour embrasser Peter et lui avouer son amour même s'il ne comprendrait pas son geste.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est Peter qui a rompu l'espace le premier, et embrassé Wendy.

Les yeux fermés, tous deux ne comprenaient rien à ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux… ou plutôt sur leurs lèvres. C'était une sensation très agréable et très douce aussi. Et aussi tellement nouvelle et addictive ! Les lèvres de Peter et Wendy bougeaient à l'unisson pour leur plus grand plaisir. Chacun renforça sa prise qu'il avait sur l'autre : Wendy agrippa des deux mains la nuque de Peter et ce dernier serra très fort la jeune fille dans ses bras, baladant ses mains dans son dos.

Très vite après ce premier contact, le baiser s'intensifia presque de lui-même… et une étrange lumière blanche émana de Peter et Wendy. Plus le baiser devenait intense, plus la lumière était puissante et forte. Si forte qu'elle balaya tout sur son passage, provoquant du vent dans les arbres et des vagues sur la mer. Toute la neige et la glace ne résistèrent pas longtemps : elles avaient complètement disparu en quelques secondes. Les deux adolescents ne se rendaient pas du tout compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à profiter des lèvres de l'autre.

La secousse et la lumière furent ressenties par tous les habitants du Pays Imaginaire. Cela allait du camp des indiens, à la lagune aux sirènes, en passant par l'arbre du pendu où se sont réfugiés Clochette et les Garçons perdus, et aussi au bateau des pirates. Tous sans exception, se demandaient ce que avait pu provoquer cette étrange lumière vive. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, tout redevint normal… enfin pas tout à fait puisque la neige avait disparu et que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel.

La lumière avait tout simplement disparu parce que Peter et Wendy avaient rompu leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux se regardaient avec de drôles de regards, mêlant de la surprise, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi une certaine forme de joie… et d'amour. Passé ce moment où ils étaient bouche-bée, c'est Peter qui offrit le premier sourire. Un si lumineux et beau sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il cria de joie et s'envola dans le ciel, porté si l'on peut dire par les ailes de l'amour. Il était sur un petit nuage et ne cessait de faire le tour de l'île. Wendy, qui était restée au sol, avait elle aussi un large sourire sur son visage, admirant son Peter si heureux et ayant retrouvé sa gaieté légendaire. Elle remarqua également la disparition de la neige, le retour du soleil et de la chaleur au Pays imaginaire.

Personne ne sait combien de temps dura ce moment où Peter volait de bonheur, mais il fut interrompu. En effet, Peter avait de nouveau entendu Wendy crier, le même son que lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé dans la ruelle sombre tout à l'heure. Il regarda en bas et constata avec effroi les pirates essayant de la kidnapper. Ni une ni deux, Peter fonça au sol pour la sauver. Ayant retrouvé toute sa force et une forme de rage contre les pirates, il n'avait pas de mal à les combattre. Mais hélas, ils étaient bien trop nombreux, et il vit Crochet qui avançait vers Wendy, prisonnière des bras de deux hommes et qui se débattait pour s'enfuir. Peter voulut sauter pour la sauver mais il fut retenu par plusieurs pirates qui le maintenaient au sol. Crochet s'avança alors vers lui.

_– __Alors comme ça, on retrouve sa force, Pan_, dit-il d'une voix grave et très lentement.

Peter ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se débattre des pirates pour sauver Wendy qui l'appelait désespérément.

_– __Ne t'en fais_, continua le chef des pirates._ Tu vas la revoir… après une petite sieste._

A cet instant, un pirate plaqua sur le visage de Peter une sorte de mouchoir. Et en quelques secondes, Peter perdit connaissance et tomba au sol, lâché par les hommes de Crochet et abandonné à même le sol.

Celui-ci remonta dans sa barque où Wendy avait été attachée fermement.

_– __Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Crochet ?!_ cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_– __Ne vous en faites pas, vous le reverrez bientôt. Mais avant, vous allez vous aussi faire un petit somme._

Et un pirate fit comme à Peter Pan, il plaqua au visage de Wendy un autre mouchoir qui la rendit inconsciente.

En fait, les deux mouchoirs ont été imbibés d'un produit somnifère à dose différente… vingt minutes pour Wendy et deux heures pour Peter.

Après quelques coups de rames, les pirates revinrent à bord du Jolly Roger, avec Wendy toujours inconsciente. L'un des pirates la prit sur son dos et s'adressa à son capitaine.

_– __Capitaine, puisque vous la voulez, je vous l'apporte dans votre cabine ?_

_– __Non Starkey, emmenez-la au sous-sol. J'ai une meilleure idée pour l'obtenir. Veillez à ce que ses mains et ses pieds soient liés._

_– __Bien capitaine !_

_– __Oh et on ne joue pas avec elle._

Car oui, Crochet n'avait pas oublié son idée première : obtenir la fille Darling dans son lit. L'apparition de cette lumière n'a fait que faciliter et accélérer son plan. Peter Pan ayant retrouvé sa force, il voulait de nouveau le tuer. Mais il avait l'air encore plus fort et résistant, alors Crochet devait faire autre chose : le frapper au cœur ! Et il comptait sur Wendy pour y parvenir.

Après tout, il les avaient vus échangé un baiser tellement passionné. Et ça, ça compte !

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Wendy émergea de son petit sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était allongée au sol d'une pièce sombre et en bois où il y avait plein de tonneaux en bois. Il y avait aussi quelques hublots qui donnaient vue sur l'île. Elle comprit qu'elle était dans la calle du Jolly Roger. Wendy arriva à passer de la position allongée à assise, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait les mains et les pieds liés. Elle remua un peu dans l'espoir que les liens se défassent mais il n'en est rien. Son visage se tourna vers le hublot le plus proche et ses derniers souvenirs défilèrent… à savoir la conversation avec Peter sur la plage, leur baiser et son enlèvement avec la vue de Peter gisant sur le sable. D'ailleurs, en observant attentivement, Peter avait disparu de la plage. Tout ça était de la faute de Crochet. Pourquoi l'a-t-il enlevée ?

En pensant au pirate, elle se rappela d'un bouquin que tante Gloria l'avait obligée à lire : un livre sur les marins.

Flash-back :

Un an avant, Gloria éduquait toujours Wendy et lui avait donné un livre sur les marins.

_– __Je suis vraiment obligée de lire ça ?_

_– __Oui._

_– __Et pourquoi ?_

_– __Au cas où tu épouses un marin, il faut que tu comprennes un minimum son métier. Aller on y va. D'abord les nœuds._

Et tante Gloria lui avait appris tous les nœuds marins.

Fin flash-back :

Avec un peu de chance, les nœuds que lui avaient faits les pirates étaient des nœuds qu'elle a appris à faire et à défaire. Pour une fois que cette leçon pourrait lui être très utile.

Mais Wendy devait d'abord voir ses mains. Alors une fois de plus grâce aux leçons de tante Gloria – de danse cette fois –, Wendy réussit, avec une souplesse étonnante, à faire passer ses bras au-dessus d'elle et devant, non sans quelques douleurs. Elle devait faire vite avant que les pirates n'arrivent. Et par chance, le nœud à ses mains était l'un de ceux qu'elle a appris à défaire. Sans grande difficulté, Wendy libéra donc ses mains puis ses pieds.

En se remettant debout, elle sentit ses jambes comme faibles ainsi qu'un mal de tête supportable. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre pas, elle entendit des voix graves qui avaient l'air de se rapprocher. Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais affronter les pirates à mains nues, elle se remit assise à sa place initiale, cacha ses jambes sous sa grande robe et mit ses mains dans le dos faisant ainsi croire qu'elle était attachée.

La trappe s'ouvrit, et le capitaine Crochet parut devant Wendy accompagné de quelques acolytes. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs : lui, il n'avait pas changé !

_– __Wendy Darling_, dit-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe du nom de la jeune fille. _Je suis heureux que vous soyez réveillée. _

_– __Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!_

_– __Ne montez pas sur vos grands cheveux, mademoiselle. Vous me servirez dans quelques temps._

_– __Dites !_

_– __Je ne peux que vous dire que ça concerne ce cher Peter Pan._

A l'entente du prénom du jeune homme, Wendy rougit soudainement et à une vitesse folle. Et ça, Crochet l'avait bien remarqué.

_– __Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ? On repense soudain à ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_– __Taisez-vous !_

_– __Mais ne soyez pas comme ça._ Crochet s'était accroupi pour être au niveau de la jeune fille. Il approchait dangereusement son crochet du visage de Wendy. _Il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Embrasser quelqu'un, cela se fait._

_– __Taisez-vous !_

_– __Mais vous avez du cran puisqu'il s'agit de Pan._

_– __Non, arrêtez de parler ! _cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

– _Mais voyons ma chère, il ne faut pas pleurer pour lui._ Crochet ne faisait que jouer un jeu avec Wendy et il en était le maître. Les réactions de la jeune fille étaient prévues par le pirate pour la faire craquer de plus en plus. _On grandit et les sentiments arrivent. Mais avec lui, vous êtes mal tombée. Oh oui, cela se voit tant que vous l'aimez : votre regard en dit long. Mais je me dois de vous apprendre quelque chose au sujet de Peter Pan…_

_– …_

_– __Il est incapable d'aimer…_

Et là, Crochet savait qu'il avait achevé Wendy. Encore quelques phrases et le tour serait joué et elle tombera ainsi facilement dans ses bras. Crochet savait pertinemment qu'il mentait : Peter Pan était tout à fait capable d'aimer (la preuve) mais c'était une chose difficile à faire et à admettre pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à mentir à Wendy pour qu'elle cède… Mais elle est dure à convaincre.

_– __Je suis sûre que vous mentez !_

_– __Oh ma pauvre enfant. Vous vous faites des idées. C'est un garçon qui ne grandira jamais. Il ne peut donc pas grandir question sentiment._

_– __Mais il a grandi !_

_– __Physiquement peut-être. A-t-il pour autant changer dans la compréhension des choses ?_

_– __Vous mentez ! Vous avez vu ? La neige est partie ! Peter avait raison : j'ai réussi à faire partir l'hiver… grâce à lui ! Alors je suis sûre que vous mentez ! C'est toujours comme ça ! L'amour que je lui porte l'a…_

_– __Justement, c'est l'amour que vous lui portez. Pas celui que lui vous porte. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'une de vos histoires à l'eau de rose se terminant par un baiser magique et où tout s'arrange pour les amoureux. Certes il y a eu un baiser, de la magie, mais l'amour n'est pas des deux côtés… Allons ma chère, retrouvez vos esprits. _

_– __Non, vous mentez ! Vous mentez !_

_– __Mais au fond de vous, vous savez que j'ai raison. Ce qu'il a dû ressentir devait être une forme d'attirance pour vous. Mais de là à parler d'amour, vous ne poussez pas le bouchon un peu trop loin ?_

_– __C'est vous qui le poussez un peu loin, Crochet !_

Et pourtant, Wendy commençait à émettre des doutes sur ce qui venait de se passer. Et si Crochet avait raison ? C'était impossible. Elle avait vu les yeux de Peter et ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance. Mais elle devait faire croire à Crochet qu'il avait gagné… pour cette fois.

Crochet se releva et commença à faire quelques pas avant d'être interrompu par Wendy.

_– __Où est Peter ? Que lui avez-vous fait sur la plage ?!_

_– __Je ne sais pas. Mais nous l'avons endormi pour un moment._

_– __Pourquoi ?!_

_– __Mais pour le capturer voyons._

_– __Il n'est pas ici ?_

_– __Bien sûr que non. Je veux qu'il ait tous ses esprits quand il viendra sur le bateau. Et dès qu'il arrivera, nous le capturerons !_

_– __Vous êtes vraiment ridicule_, dit-elle d'un ton ironique._ Peter est bien trop malin pour se laisser prendre dans un piège._

_– __Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas, ma chère ?_

_– …_

_– __Si nous n'avons pas encore capturé Peter Pan, c'est parce qu'il viendra pour vous ça c'est sûr._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– … __Wendy Darling, vous avez le rôle de l'appât. C'est grâce à vous que Pan sera détruit par mes soins._

Et sur ces derniers mots, Crochet était reparti avec les pirates sur le pont du navire. Sitôt seule, Wendy se releva et courut vers la trappe pour sortir… mais elle était fermée. Elle était coincée. Alors elle commença à sangloter, seule, perdue, et désespérée.

Crochet attrapera Peter et c'est de sa faute.

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. C'est un vrai tournant comme vous avez pu le voir. Il y a moins de dialogues mais je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur la psychologie de tous. Une idée de la suite ? Votre impression ? Des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) ? Je vous attends au tournant :D


	7. L'appat

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me voici avec le chapitre 7. Ici il se passe un peu plus de choses : disons que ça ne sera pas totalement plat :). J'ai finalement décidé de poster mes chapitres environ toutes les 2/3 semaines : donc surveillez votre ordinateur.

La sélection de chanson ici est la suivante : Forever (Vertical Horizon), All of me (John Legend) et Everything has changed (reprise par Landon Austin).

Voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'appât**

Environ deux heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Peter de se réveiller. Il a eu beaucoup plus de mal que Wendy pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus sur la plage, mais sous sa couverture dans sa chambre à l'arbre du pendu.

_– __Eh les gars, Peter s'est réveillé !_

Et en deux secondes à peine, Peter se retrouva avec les garçons perdus tous collés à lui. Cela lui fit mal et il le fit clairement savoir.

_– __Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !_

_– __Excuse-nous_, dirent-ils à l'unisson en descendant du lit.

Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter pour Peter : Wendy a été enlevée par Crochet et il devait à tout prix la sauver. Peter sortit des couvertures et essaya de se mettre debout mais il se rassit rapidement car il était pris par une sorte de vertige.

_– __Fais attention, Peter. Tu es encore faible._

_– __Non, je ne suis pas faible._

_– __Vu l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé, tu n'avais pas l'air bien._

_– __Où ça ? Quand ?!_

_– __Il y a un moment, sur la plage, tu étais comme endormi. On a même cru que tu étais mort._

_– __Un moment…_ soupira-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Ou même quelques jours ?! Peter ne pouvait attendre. Mais une petite boule lumineuse l'a distrait dans ses pensées.

_– __Clochette. Tu vas bien ?_

_– __Oui. Avec le retour du soleil, je me sens en super forme._

_– __Au fait Peter_, commença Bon Zigue. _Elle est où Wendy ?_

_– __Elle a été enlevée par Crochet !_ dit-il en se levant, mais en ne tombant pas cette fois-ci. _Je dois aller la sauver !_

_– __Dans ton état, tu ne pourras jamais_, lui lança Clochette. Je vous rassure, Clochette a accepté Wendy dans son cœur mais là c'était la santé de Peter qui était en jeu.

_– __Non ! Je dois y aller ! Je peux la sauver ! Et je compte sur vous. Vous êtes prêts à mettre une raclée aux pirates ?_

_– __On attend ça depuis des lustres !_

Chaque garçon perdu alla trouver son arme favorite alors que Peter cherchait une longue épée. Cette fois, sa dague ne l'aidera pas mais au cas où, il la prit quand même. Clochette essaya une nouvelle fois de lui parler.

_– __Peter, comme le soleil est là et que la neige a disparu, ça veut dire que tu es redevenu joyeux… Alors pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ?_

_– __Sauver Wendy est la seule chose que j'ai en tête ! Après je serai heureux._

_– __C'est bizarre car il y a quelques heures encore, tu voulais te l'enlever de l'esprit._ La petite fée marquait là un point. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?_

_– __Mais rien ! Laisse-moi maintenant !_

_– __Non, dit-moi tout de suite !_

Mais on retrouve là la grande fierté de Peter Pan. Lui-même avait du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'était passé… alors comment le dirait-il à sa meilleure amie ? De toute façon, elle le saura tôt ou tard…

_– __Je l'ai embrassée_, dit-il si doucement que Clochette n'avait pas entendu.

_– __Pardon ?_

_– __Je l'ai embrassée !_

Vous n'avez pas rêvé. Il n'a pas dit « On s'est embrassé » ou « Elle m'a embrassé » pour soulager sa conscience : il admet bel et bien que c'est lui qui l'a voulu.

_– __Oh_, fut la seule que Clochette put prononcer.

_– __Tu es contente maintenant ?!_

Ils furent interrompus par le retour des garçons perdus.

_– __Eh Peter. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?_ dit le Frisé.

_– __Comme ça fait longtemps, on doit être un peu rouillés_, lança la Plume.

_– __On n'a pas le temps de monter un plan_, sortit le chef des garçons perdus. _On y arrivera sans. Et puis nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !_

_– __Mais…_

_– __Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Nous y allons, un point c'est tout !_

Alors tous sans exception sortirent de leur cachette et partirent à la recherche du Jolly Roger. Bien évidemment que Peter ne pouvait pas prévoir de plan : il était beaucoup trop obnubilé par l'idée de sauver _sa _Wendy.

En quelques minutes, tous étaient arrivés au bord de la mer. Les garçons perdus avaient prévu une barque dans laquelle ils monteraient, ainsi que des cordes qui les aideront à se hisser sur le pont du navire pirate. La barque avançait tout doucement et sans aucun bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est Peter qui, en volant, tirait celle-ci jusqu'à la coque du Jolly Roger. Alors qu'il se préparait à monter avec les cordes, il entendit quelque chose.

_– __Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Peter ? _demanda la Plume.

_– __J'ai… cru entendre quelque chose._

_– __Je n'ai rien entendu moi_, enchaina l'un des jumeaux.

_– __Moi non plus_, répondirent les autres, même Clochette.

_– __Oui j'ai dû rêver._

Pourtant Peter n'avait pas rêvé. Ce qu'il a cru entendre était en fait les cris de Wendy, hurlant qu'ils devaient s'enfuir et que c'était un piège tendu par Crochet et ses pirates.

Mais la paroi du bateau était bien trop épaisse pour que Peter ne l'entende. Ce dernier était en train de voler en silence, cordes à la main, jusqu'au pont. Ne voyant personne, il attacha les cordes et fit signe aux garçons perdus de monter. Mais la situation était très bizarre…

_– __C'est beaucoup trop calme_, se dit-il face au bateau vide.

_– __Non ! Non Peter, c'est un piège !_ réussit-il à entendre.

Wendy avait crié de toutes ses forces une ultime fois. Mais il était trop tard. Sitôt que Peter avait réussi à entendre le message de Wendy, les pirates étaient sortis de leur cachette et ils ont rapidement attrapé Peter, attachant ses mains et ses pieds. Ils s'étaient également occupés des garçons perdus et de Clochette. Ils avaient tiré sur les cordes et ont ligoté les enfants. Et Clochette a fini dans une lanterne en verre vide.

Une fois ce petit monde capturé, Crochet apparut de sa cabine, bien habillé avec son manteau et son grand chapeau à plume. Il avança et s'arrêta devant Peter Pan, maintenu une fois de plus au sol. Mais cette fois-ci, le capitaine avait d'autres projets.

_– __Peter Pan. Je t'ai connu vaillant, insupportable, fort, intrépide, et tout un tas d'autres choses que je déteste chez toi. Mais stupide c'est une première._

_– __Ah oui ?_ lança le garçon au capitaine en ironisant un maximum.

_– __Mais oui. Tu es tombé dans la gueule du loup. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue ?_

_– __Je l'espérais…_

_– __C'est ta Wendy qui m'a bien aidée sur ce coup-là._

_– __Si tu oses la toucher, je…_

_– __Tu quoi ? Tu ne peux rien me faire. Regardes-toi. Entre mes hommes. J'ai gagné !_

Peter n'avait rien à répondre. Crochet avait entièrement raison il a été trop stupide, aveuglé par son idée de sauver Wendy.

_– __Eh capitaine ? _lui demanda un pirate. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ?_

_– __Attachez les enfants autour du mât et laissez la fée dans sa cage. Et jetez Peter Pan au sous-sol._

_– __Mais au sous-sol, il y a déjà la…_

_– __Je sais ! Aller faites !_

Alors que les pirates commençaient à s'exécuter, Crochet les interrompit et revint vers Peter, maintenu par deux hommes.

_– __J'ai oublié quelque chose. Disons que c'est un avant-goût de ce qui t'attends._

Et sans se prier, Crochet venait de frapper d'une extrême force Peter au visage. Ce dernier ne s'était pas plaint et n'avait pas crié mais il avait mal. Après cela, on le redirigea vers la trappe du sous-sol.

Pendant ce temps dans la cave, Wendy avait pleuré depuis la visite de Crochet. Et lorsqu'elle a vu Peter et les garçons perdus depuis le hublot, elle a essayé de les avertir. Mais elle sut que ça a été un échec car en haut, elle pouvait entendre tous les bruits d'une bagarre. Impossible pour elle de dire si Peter avait entendu son message et qu'il arrivait à combattre, ou alors si les pirates l'avaient finalement capturé. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit la première option.

Malheureusement c'était la seconde, car la trappe s'était ouverte et deux pirates jetèrent sans pitié le corps de Peter avant de partir. Wendy se précipita vers lui et elle vit une partie de son visage rouge, comme si on l'avait frappé.

_– __Peter ! Peter, est-ce que ça va ?_

_– __J'ai connu des jours meilleurs_, dit-il avec une certaine difficulté.

_– __Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? _dit-elle en prenant le visage de Peter dans ses mains.

_– __Crochet. Et toi, tu n'as rien ?_

_– __Non, il ne m'a rien fait. Attends je vais te détacher._

Wendy se mit au dos de Peter pour voir les liens. Mais une fois de plus, le sort était contre elle. De un parce que c'était un nœud qu'elle maitrisait moins bien que d'autres. Et de deux parce que ses mains glissaient à cause des larmes qu'elle a dû essuyer.

_– __Je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains glissent._

_– __Ce n'est pas grave._

Après ce bilan d'état, un silence pesant se fit sentir. Et oui, passer l'inquiétude, la gêne s'installa car tous les deux repensaient à leur baiser.

A nouveau en pleur, Wendy se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des hublots et s'assit. Peter qui l'avait entendu, réussit à se trainer jusqu'à elle et s'adossa à une caisse en bois.

_– __Wendy…_

_– __Je suis désolée ! Tout est de ma faute !_ pleura la jeune fille dans sa robe.

_– __Quoi ? Mais de quoi ?_

_– __Tout ! L'hiver ! Ton vieillissement ! Ta souffrance ! Cet enlèvement où j'ai servi d'appât ! Tu vois, tout est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais jamais venu au Pays imaginaire avec Jean et Michel, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé !_

Et elle pleura de plus belle. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais Peter avait un tout autre point de vue.

_– __Oui mais sans toi, l'hiver ne serait jamais parti_, commença-t-il très doucement et d'une voix assez charmeuse. _Sans toi, il y a plein de choses que je n'aurais pas sues, comme toutes tes histoires. Et puis…_ Il s'était interrompu pensant à sa fierté légendaire qu'il allait devoir mettre de côté._ Et puis je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi je tenais autant à toi._

A ces mots, Wendy se retourna vers le jeune homme, le visage plein de larmes. Ce que Peter aurait aimé passer sa main pour les essuyer. Mais la corde l'en empêchait.

_– __Tu es sérieux ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre…_ dit-elle d'un très léger sourire.

_– __Les choses changent, non ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne devais pas grandir que je ne dois pas changer. Aller viens là_, dit-il tout souriant pour que Wendy accepte mieux la situation.

Elle sourit et alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter. Celui-ci pouvait sentir les cheveux de Wendy qui dégageaient un agréable parfum. Wendy, elle, sentit toute la chaleur du corps de Peter qui en émanait. Elle avait vraiment trop chaud, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas bouger et rester ainsi pour toujours.

_– __Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser._

_– __Pourquoi tu dis ça, Peter ?_

_– __Parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger de Crochet._

Wendy releva alors sa tête pour faire face à Peter, toujours incapable de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors elle se mit à caresser tendrement le visage de Peter qui ne refusa pas du tout ce contact. Au contraire, lui aussi voulait que cela dure éternellement.

C'est donc tout naturellement que leurs visages se rapprochèrent à nouveau. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'embrasser une autre fois, Peter et Wendy furent interrompus par le bruit sourd de la trappe s'ouvrant, avec Crochet en première ligne.

_– __On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment. J'ai dû interrompre quelque chose_, affirma-t-il d'une voix aigüe en voyant la position dans laquelle les deux adolescents se trouvaient.

Alors que Wendy allait se lever pour aider Peter à se relever, des pirates vinrent à nouveau les encerclés et les bloquer. Remarquant que Wendy n'était plus attachée, Crochet ordonna donc à nouveau de lier ses mains et ses pieds. Ils furent tous les deux conduits à l'air libre, sur le pont, où tous les attendaient. Ils remarquèrent les garçons perdus ainsi que Clochette qui étaient prisonniers au mât du navire.

_– __Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni_, commença Crochet. _La fête va pouvoir débuter._

_– __Laisses-les partir, Crochet !_ implora Peter. _C'est moi que tu veux, alors laisse partir Wendy, Clochette et les garçons ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait !_

_– __Certes mais pour t'avoir, j'ai compris une chose. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire souffrir, physiquement parlant. J'ai beau te frapper aux bras, aux jambes ou même au visage tu te relèves toujours. Mais je dois te frapper à un autre endroit… _Crochet s'est tu quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de se rapprocher de Peter Pan. _Au cœur…_

Peter sentit alors un frisson parcourant son torse puisque Crochet touchait le jeune garçon de son crochet du gauche. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

_– __Alors vas-y ! Plante ton crochet dans mon cœur et tout sera fini !_

_– __Mais non justement. Comme je l'ai dit je ne peux pas te faire souffrir physiquement. Je ne dois pas te frapper au cœur au sens propre du terme…_ Crochet avait alors détourné son regard vers Wendy qui était juste à côté. _Et c'est grâce à elle que j'y arriverais !_

Cette fois-ci, se fut Wendy qui ressentit un frisson car le capitaine avait placé son crochet juste sous sa gorge, la frôlant.

_– __Préparez-la ! Et n'oubliez pas le poids à la cheville !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux hommes de Crochet pour emmener Wendy vers une sorte de planche mais de taille très réduite. Cette dernière se débattait tant bien que mal pour échapper aux hommes, ce qu'essayait aussi bien de faire Peter. Mais rien à faire.

Wendy était placée debout sur une toute petite plate-forme de bois, juste au-dessus de l'eau, qui était comme reliée par une corde au bateau. On avait également attaché un poids à sa cheville qui pesait bien lourd pour la jeune fille.

_– __Bien, que je vous explique un peu dans quelle position vous êtes ma chère. Quand je le souhaiterai, je n'aurai qu'à couper cette corde et vous tomberez aussitôt à l'eau. Je ne peux être plus clair._

Wendy ne pouvait bouger, car si elle ne faisait qu'un seul mouvement, le poids allait basculer et elle serait déjà à l'eau. Tous les garçons imploraient les pirates de laisser partir leur maman Wendy, et Peter essayait encore de se libérer de l'emprise des pirates : en vain.

Et une fois de plus, Crochet s'avança vers la jeune fille, pétrifiée mais qui n'affichait pas sa peur.

_– __Quelle dommage ma chère enfant que vous deviez nous quitter si tôt. Mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Soit vous restez ici, avec moi, sur le Jolly Roger…_

_– __Et vous ferez de moi une pirate ? Jamais !_

_– __Laissez-moi finir ! Donc je disais que si vous restiez ici, tous vos amis, aussi bien les enfants que Pan seraient libres ou alors vous refusez et vous mourrez tous !_

_– __Pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste ?_

Avant de répondre, Crochet se mit à caresser les cheveux de Wendy. Ce simple geste fit frissonner Wendy de peur, et Peter qui assistait à toute la scène, impuissant, bouillonnait littéralement de rage envers Crochet.

_– __Je vous veux. Soyez ma maitresse et j'épargnerai vos amis._

Vous vous doutez bien que Peter n'avait pas saisi le sens du mot « maitresse » dans ce contexte, mais il sentait que la proposition de Crochet donnait envie à Wendy de vomir. D'ailleurs, pour bien se faire comprendre de Wendy, le capitaine avait passé son crochet dans le nœud du chandail de Wendy et l'avait défait : il s'était aussitôt envolé, faisant découvrir le corps de Wendy qui lui faisait envie. D'ailleurs, tous les pirates la regardaient différemment maintenant… Même Peter, mais lui, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Wendy vêtue de la sorte, avec une grande et jolie robe.

_– __Jamais ! _lâcha-t-elle d'une manière dure et froide. _Je préfère mourir que de vous appartenir._

_– __Dans ce cas, je dois vous dire adieu. _Crochet fit quelques pas en arrière, puis s'adressa à ses hommes. _Les gars, déchirez la robe._

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux pirates pour s'exécuter. Tous excepté celui qui retenait Peter se jetèrent sur Wendy et commencèrent à déchirer la robe qu'elle portait. Vous vous doutez bien que Peter ne pouvant assister à ce spectacle sans rien faire, se débattait comme un lion pour se libérer et porter secours à Wendy, mais le pirate était bien trop fort. Entendre Wendy crier était trop dur pour lui il devait faire taire sa souffrance.

En quelques secondes, Wendy se retrouva dans sa robe rose en véritables haillons, à l'image de Cendrillon après la jalousie de ses belles-sœurs. Elle était humiliée, et elle ne pensait pas du tout à la robe qui avait coûté une fortune à tante Gloria.

_– __Adieu, Wendy Darling._

_– __Attendez_, supplia-t-elle. Crochet crut qu'elle avait finalement accepté sa proposition, mais il avait tort. _Laissez-moi leur dire au revoir._

Après un moment d'hésitation, Crochet accepta.

_– __Les enfants, ne pleurez pas car je serais toujours avec vous, à travers toutes les histoires que je vous ai racontées. Clochette, même si nous ne sommes pas très bien partie, sache que je te respecte et que je te trouve magnifique. Peter… _Bien évidemment, ici, les mots avaient beaucoup plus de mal à venir à Wendy. Tellement que les larmes revinrent d'elles-mêmes. _Par quoi commencer ?_ soupira-t-elle.

_– __Non ! _lança Crochet. _Ne vous interrompez surtout pas ma chère. Laissons place à l'adieu des amants._

A l'entente de ce mot, Wendy se mit à rougir très fortement. Peter ne l'avait pas compris, mais comme il voyait Wendy gênée, il devina que ce devait être plutôt embarrassant.

_– __Peter_, recommença-t-elle, toujours en pleurant._ Pardon de te redire ça mais… je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout même si tu m'as dit le contraire. Mais avec toi, j'ai… j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Sincèrement. Même s'il y a eu des hauts et des bas – comme maintenant – j'ai toujours tenu à toi. Plus que ce que tu ne pourrais le croire. Et je crois que c'est pour toutes ces choses que je… Que je… _

Bien évidemment que ces trois petits ne voulaient pas sortir de la bouche de Wendy. C'était beaucoup trop dur de les dire à haute voix car cela sonne comme la réalité de la situation et de tout ce qui a pu se passer – le baiser y comprit. Alors, connaissant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, elle prit son courage à deux mains.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre désormais ?

_– __Que je t'aime, Peter._

Voilà, c'était avoué au monde entier de vive voix : Wendy est amoureuse de Peter Pan. D'ailleurs, quand l'intéressé a entendu ces mots, ce fut comme si tout devenait plus beau, lumineux, heureux de tout connaitre. Peter était sur un petit nuage même s'il était prisonnier.

Le paradoxe de la situation était que tous les pirates étaient émus de la soudaine déclaration de Wendy. Les garçons perdus étaient sans voix, et Clochette plus qu'heureuse de voir que Wendy a réussi à affronter sa peur du rejet face à Peter.

Ce qu'elle ne sait d'ailleurs pas, c'est que Peter brûle d'envie de s'échapper du pirate pour aller l'embrasser.

_– __Ma chère, je dois dire que vous avez fait forte impression_, dit Crochet.

_– …_

_– __A présent, place au spectacle !_

Wendy entendit l'épée de Crochet sortir de son étui il la plaça près de la corde. Wendy regarda une dernière fois Peter qui avait un visage complètement dépité, désespéré. Alors elle lui offrit un dernier sourire et une dernière larme avant que la corde ne cède et qu'on ne l'entende tomber dans l'eau. Le poids à sa cheville l'entraina au fond et très vite, elle manqua d'air.

Dès qu'il ne vit plus Wendy, Peter avait littéralement perdu la tête. Il criait. Crochet avait raison : il souffrait même plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Mais cette souffrance ne fut pas fatale à Peter. Au contraire, la colère, la rage et la tristesse qui l'habitaient désormais ont fait monter une incroyable dose d'adrénaline, ce qui le rendit redoutable pour le pirate qui le retenait. Ce dernier finit par terre, propulsé par Peter. Il brisa les liens qui le retenaient, coupa ceux des garçons perdus d'un seul geste de sa dague. Ces derniers une fois libre, s'étaient empressés de combattre les pirates. Peter courut vers le rebord pour plonger mais Crochet l'en empêcha, le provoquant en duel.

_– __Crochet, laisse-moi passer !_

_– __Certainement pas !_

Le duel à l'épée commença. Peter devait faire vite, car plus il mettra de temps à se libérer de Crochet, plus il risquera de perdre Wendy.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura. Encore une fois j'attends vos impressions, vos critiques et vos petites idées de la suite. On se revoit pour le chapitre 8 prévu autour du 8 octobre :)


	8. Inconscience

Bonjour vous tous. Nous voici donc au 8ème chapitre de cette fanfiction et je suis contente de voir chaque jour que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir y jeter un coup d'œil. C'est un très long chapitre (le plus long à mon avis avant les suivant) donc n'ayez pas peur de la taille (ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait).

La sélection musicale ici : I will be (Stanfour), Here I am (Air Supply) et la Fairy dance du film de 2003 :) (vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin)

Je vous avais laissé sur une sorte de suspence à la fin du 7ème chapitre. Voyons si ici vous êtes satisfaits. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Inconscience**

Le duel à l'épée commença. Peter devait faire vite, car plus il mettra de temps à se libérer de Crochet, plus il risquera de perdre Wendy.

Crochet ne voulait surtout pas le laisser passer. Mais Peter avait retrouvé toute sa force et toute sa haine envers Crochet, alors il n'eût aucun mal – après quelques coups échangés – à se libérer de son emprise. Même si le combat avait duré un moment, Peter vola comme il ne l'avait jamais fait afin de prendre de l'élan et de plonger dans l'eau. Celle-ci était froide mais cela importait peu pour lui. Il nagea jusqu'au fond et vit le corps de Wendy, qui semblait morte.

Peter nagea jusqu'à elle il avait beau la toucher, elle ne réagissait pas. Alors, il coupa ses liens et pour ce qui était du poids, il crocheta la serrure à l'aide de sa dague. Le corps de Wendy se mit à bouger à cause de l'eau. Peter la prit dans ses bras et commença à nager vers la surface. Lorsqu'il regagna celle-ci, il essaya tant bien que mal de réchauffer son corps complètement gelée.

Il vola au-dessus du bateau mais alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit une prise à ses pieds : un fouet. Crochet a attrapé la cheville de Peter Pan à l'aide d'un fouet. Très vite, ce fut son autre cheville avec un autre fouet qui fut prise par un acolyte du capitaine. Peter remarqua que les garçons perdus et Clochette avaient réussi à s'enfuir et étaient en train de regagner la plage dans la barque.

_– __Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, à moins de la lâcher_, lui lança Crochet.

Vrai. Peter pouvait très bien couper les cordes, mais avec Wendy dans ses bras, il ne pouvait atteindre sa bague sans lâcher sa prise sur elle. Les pirates tirèrent de plus en plus sur leur prise pour attirer Peter, qui même en volant, ne pouvait pas se libérer de leur emprise.

_– __Allons Pan ! Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller tes forces à résister. Elle est perdue ! A toi de voir si tu veux la rejoindre maintenant ou dans un peu plus longtemps._

Pourtant Crochet ne savait pas que pendant qu'il parlait, Peter venait d'avoir une idée pour se libérer.

_– __Alors ce sera jamais_, lança-t-il à l'intention du capitaine.

Peter porta alors Wendy sur son dos et d'un seul bras. Ce qui fait que son autre main était libre pour couper les cordes des fouets. Dès qu'il le fit, la tension fit tomber les pirates. Il put alors voler en reprenant correctement Wendy dans ses bras. Il entendit Crochet ordonner de ne pas les poursuivre. Il était désormais tranquille pour s'occuper de Wendy qui n'était toujours pas réveillée.

Peter alla se poser sur la plage où il allongea Wendy au sol.

_– __Wendy ? Aller réveille-toi… Tout est fini. Nous sommes libres_, commença-t-il avec un certain enthousiasme._ Wendy ? _appela-t-il à nouveau, voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas.

Pourtant, il appela encore un nombre incalculable de fois, elle ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels. Il était hors de question qu'il revive la situation d'il y a quelques heures avec la ruelle sombre… en pire. Il entendit les garçons revenir sur la plage.

_– __Non… Non ! Aller Wendy ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser !_

Peter commença à pleurer de souffrance. Cela se fit aussi ressentir dans le ciel car des nuages gris et menaçants venaient de faire leur apparition.

_– __Elle va bien, Peter ?_ demanda le Frisé.

_– __Non ! Non !_ Personne ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une réponse ou d'une énième lamentation. _Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne doit pas mourir !_

Mais les belles paroles de Peter ne pouvaient faire revenir Wendy. Tout s'écroula pour lui. C'était pire que ces cinq dernières années réunies. Avant, il souffrait parce qu'il savait que Wendy vivait comme une grande personne… Mais elle était en vie ! Et ces dernières minutes étaient bien les pires : Wendy était morte et ça, c'était encore plus insupportable que de savoir qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Ce qui est en plus faux, Peter en a eu la preuve avec la déclaration forcée de Wendy.

_– __Est-ce qu'elle est… ? _commença un jumeau.

_– __Non ! Il ne faut pas dire ça ! Elle ne l'est pas !_

_– __Peut-être que si tu faisais comme dans ces histoires ça marchera_, dit Bon Zigue. _A chaque fois que le garçon embrasse la fille, elle se réveille._

Hélas, Peter savait que l'on n'était pas dans l'une des histoires d'amour de Wendy. Mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Alors sous leurs yeux trépignant d'impatience, Peter prit délicatement le visage de Wendy entre ses mains, et se pencha d'abord sur son oreille et chuchota d'une manière assez douce.

_– __Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Wendy. Je t'interdis de mourir. J'ai besoin de toi…_

Ce n'est qu'après que Peter embrassa Wendy. Il n'y eût pas la même lumière comme tout à l'heure, mais Peter n'avait pas senti la même chose : la chaleur et le goût sucré des lèvres de Wendy avaient disparu elles étaient froides et sans vie. Et comme nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, Wendy ne se réveilla pas. Ce qui rendit la tristesse des garçons et de Peter beaucoup trop importante. Peter releva Wendy et la serra contre lui, espérant une fois de plus la réchauffer. Rien.

Clochette proposa alors si elle pouvait essayer quelque chose. Elle siffla très fort et quelques minutes plus tard, des dizaines de boules lumineuses arrivèrent sur la plage : des fées ! Clochette leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Elles se mirent alors toutes au-dessus du corps de Wendy, toujours dans les bras de Peter, et elles lancèrent de la poussière de fée. Des tonnes et des tonnes de poussière de fée puisqu'elles étaient guéries du froid. Tout simplement parce que cette poussière avait des vertus médicales. Peut-être pouvait-elle ramener un mort à la vie ? Les fées lancèrent de la poussière pendant dix minutes sans s'arrêter, mais voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet. Elles décidèrent de partir mais l'une d'elles prévint Clochette que le roi et la reine des fées organisaient une fête cette nuit pour fêter le retour du printemps.

Quand toutes les fées disparurent, l'espoir était de nouveau parti… ou pas. Car toute la poussière qui a été versée sur le corps de Wendy venait de pénétrer dans sa peau, rendant la jeune fille blanche et scintillante. Wendy brilla quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sous les regards ébahis des garçons et Clochette, et le grand sourire de Peter Pan qui admirait le bleu des yeux de Wendy.

Les nuages disparurent et le soleil illumina de nouveau le sable.

_– __Peter ? Tout va bien ?_

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant sourire, rire et hurler de joie avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Tous sautèrent de joie du réveil de Wendy, et celle-ci ne le comprit que quelques minutes après. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à apprécier le fait d'être dans les bras de Peter. Et elle appréciera la suite. Peter desserra son étreinte et embrassa la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Mais elle n'en fut que plus heureuse. Au grand bonheur de Peter, les lèvres de Wendy étaient de nouveau chaudes et sucrées signe qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Désormais, plus rien n'importait pour Wendy si ce n'est les lèvres de Peter. Les garçons perdus sautèrent de joie et Clochette applaudit.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Peter lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de terminer par un « _Je t'aime_ » qui sonna tellement vrai dans les oreilles de Wendy. Peter ne jouait pas à un jeu cette fois, et cela se voyait. Pour une fois qu'il avait rangé sa fierté et accepté ses sentiments. Et le mieux : il était sincère.

Les garçons perdus se proposèrent pour aller convaincre les Indiens d'organiser une fête cette nuit pour fêter le retour du grand Peter Pan. Ils partirent avec Clochette – qui allait aider pour la fête des fées – laissant Wendy et Peter en tête-à-tête sur cette plage où tout se passe.

Peter aida Wendy à se lever, mais elle avait vraiment du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

_– __Dois-je te remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie ?_

– _C'est à toi de voir._

_– __Alors merci_, finit-elle par dire avant de lui donner un rapide baiser. Décidément, aucun ne pouvait plus se passer de l'autre. _Que s'est-il passé après que… que je sois tombée ? Comment m'as-tu sauvé ?_

_– __A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui a pu m'arriver. Quand tu as disparu, c'était comme si on m'avait enfoncé des milliers de couteaux sans jamais s'arrêter. Et je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai trouvé la force de détruire la corde et de libérer les garçons car je ne pensais qu'à une chose…_

_– __Moi ?_

_– __Te sauver était ma priorité. J'ai été retenu par Crochet et son épée mais j'ai réussi à plonger et à te ramener ici. Tu étais si froide…_

_– __Oui d'ailleurs j'ai encore un peu froid._

_– __J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. C'était la première fois que…_

_– __Que ?_ demanda-t-elle et elle vit que c'était la première fois que Peter avait eu peur.

_– __J'arrive pas à expliquer. Je t'ai interdit de mourir. Surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé._

_– __Attends tu veux dire que… j'étais morte ?_

_– __Oui, pendant un moment. Mais grâce à la poussière de fée, tu t'es mise à briller de mille feux et tu as ouvert les yeux._

_– __Je remercierai les fées lorsqu'on verra._

_– __Oui mais ce soir, on ira d'abord à la fête des Indiens._

_– __Euh… je ne crois pas qu'ils m'accepteront dans cette tenue_, dit-elle en empoignant sa robe en lambeaux.

_– __T'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que Lily la Tigresse aura bien une robe ou quelque chose à te prêter_, dit Peter en prenant la main de Wendy. Mais pour une fois, ce geste tendre ne l'apaisa pas. Lily la Tigresse ! Pendant ces quelques heures, Wendy avait oublié sa jalousie envers la fille du chef indien. _Ça va ?_

_– __Oui, tout va bien_, dit-elle en mentant. _C'est juste que… je ne lui ai jamais parlé, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle acceptera de me prêter des vêtements._

_– __Je suis sûr du contraire. Pourquoi elle refuserait ?_

« Parce qu'elle aussi est amoureuse de toi » voulut lui dire Wendy, mais elle n'allait certainement pas gâcher le peu de moments qu'il lui restait avec Peter.

_– __Tu dois avoir raison. Je me fais des idées_, dit Wendy en passant une main dans ses cheveux. _Et je dois être folle._

_– __ça c'est un truc qui ne changera jamais._ Tous les deux se mirent à rigoler et à se chamailler. _On peut aller faire quelque chose en attendant ce soir. Tu veux ?_

_– __Je te suis !_

**_[***]_**

Alors pendant ces quelques heures, Peter et Wendy étaient vraiment enfantins, heureux, joyeux et surtout amoureux. Ils avaient volé aux différents endroits de l'île, batifolant dans le ciel comme des enfants, observant les animaux sortis de leur cachette. Il y a même eu une bataille de chatouille qui a commencé par accident et qui fut remporter par Peter car Wendy était beaucoup trop sensible au moindre touché. Sans oublier l'échange de quelques baisers.

_**[***]**_

Le soir était arrivé. Peter et Wendy admiraient le coucher de soleil depuis la plage, où Wendy était enroulée dans les bras de Peter. Aucun ne voulait interrompre ce moment, tant pis s'ils étaient en retard à la fête des indiens.

_– __Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas posé pour le regarder_, commença Peter.

_– __Et moi ma tante me retenait toujours pour que je ne puisse pas le voir. Mais il est beaucoup plus joli ici. A Londres je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas les mêmes couleurs._

_– __Tout serait différent._

_– __Oui… tout._

Nos deux tourtereaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder et de s'embrasser. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient comme seuls au monde, sans rien ni personne pour les surprendre et les déranger. Et sans obligation ou devoir. Ou peut-être une invitation…

_– __Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille chez les Indiens maintenant_, suggéra Peter.

_– __Oh non, moi je veux rester ici_, le supplia Wendy avec d'adorables yeux enfantins et irrésistibles.

_– __Je crois qu'ils seront vexés si les deux vedettes ne sont pas là._

_– __Oui mais les vedettes elles peuvent faire des caprices et arriver en retard_, dit-elle cette fois avec la voix qui allait avec son regard.

Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'est Wendy qui ne voulait pas y aller et continuer de s'amuser seule avec Peter. Et Peter qui devait la résonner. Décidément, c'est le monde à l'envers.

_– __Oui, mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester habillée comme ça. Tu vas attraper froid._

_– __Même pas vrai ! En plus, je n'aimais pas cette robe._

_– __Oui mais tu serais tellement plus belle avec une autre._

Avait-il vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? En tout cas, la chose était faite. Wendy se sentit flattée de la remarque de Peter. Il n'était donc pas insensible à son physique.

_– __Vraiment ? Alors il me faudrait quel genre de robe ?_, dit-elle d'une voix plutôt mielleuse, tentant de convaincre Peter de ne pas se rendre chez les Indiens.

_– __Euh… et bien… Je ne sais pas. Il faut voir ce que Lily la Tigresse a à te proposer._

La tentative de Wendy n'avait pas marché. Peter avait gagné… pour cette fois. Tous les deux se mirent alors à voler vers le camp des Indiens.

Quand ils arrivèrent au camp, ils virent tout le monde s'activer. Quelques indiens s'arrêtèrent pour saluer Peter avant de revenir à leur occupation. Quand une belle jeune fille d'environ l'âge de Wendy s'avança vers lui et qu'ils se prirent mutuellement dans les bras. Wendy devina qu'il s'agissait de Lily la Tigresse, mais elle ne pouvait supporter la vision qui s'offrait à elle. En plus, cette dernière ne semble même pas avoir remarqué la présence de la londonienne.

_– __Que c'est bon de te revoir, Peter !_ lança la princesse indienne._ Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu._

_– __ça c'est sûr. Je suis bien de retour !_

_– __Tout le monde t'attendait avec impatience._

_– __Oui mais mon retour je le dois à Wendy._

_– __Wendy ?_

Peter se décala alors pour que Lily puisse voir Wendy. Elle n'en revenait pas.

_– __Wendy ! C'est bien toi ?!_ dit la princesse avec de l'enthousiasme.

_– __Oui aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours la même._

_– __On va enfin pouvoir papoter ensemble. Ça n'a pas été possible il y a cinq ans._

« Parce que Peter m'avait délaissée pour toi » se dit notre héroïne.

_– __Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?_ dit Lily en constatant l'état pitoyable des vêtements de Wendy.

_– __Oh rien. Une longue histoire._

_– __Justement Lily_, lui dit Peter. _Tu pourrais lui prêter quelque chose avant la fête. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on la regarde bizarrement._

« Et en plus, il dit ça avec le sourire » se dit une fois de plus Wendy.

_– __Mais bien sûr ! Aucun souci. Aller viens Wendy !_ lui dit Lily la Tigresse en prenant la main de la jeune femme et en l'entrainant vers une tente indienne, Peter sur leurs talons._ Non Peter ! Affaire de femme. En plus, j'ai plein de choses à lui demander… entre filles._

En clair, Lily faisait comprendre à Peter qu'elle devait connaitre mieux Wendy. Les deux filles entrèrent sous la tente et Lily chercha dans une sorte de malle en bois remplie de vêtements.

_– __Voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'aller ? Et qui ne fasse pas trop indien… Hum… Ahah : ça !_

Elle se releva et montra à Wendy une robe blanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le tissu avait l'air d'être assez fin, arrivant certainement jusqu'aux chevilles et avec deux fines bretelles. Oui c'était une robe toute simple qui convenait à Wendy par rapport aux autres robes à froufrous que Gloria a dû lui faire essayer.

_– __ça te convient ?_

_– __C'est parfait._

_– __Mais l'atout charme c'est ça !_ dit l'indienne en tournant la robe et montrant le dos. Car en effet, il y avait des boutons sur presque tout le dos, qu'il faudra fermer. _Toujours partante ?_

_– __Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…_ dit Wendy en commençant à rougir.

Lily donna la robe à Wendy qui partit derrière une sorte de rideau pour se changer. Quand elle en sortit, elle s'assit par terre alors que Lily s'accroupit pour fermer les boutons dans le dos. Un silence tendu et pesant arriva, mais Lily était déterminée à en savoir plus sur la situation de Wendy.

_– __Pourquoi on ne s'est jamais parlé avant ?_ commença Lily d'un grand sourire.

_– __Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que tu étais trop occupée à danser ou à rester avec Peter. Oh et j'oubliais aussi : à l'embrasser._

_– __Pardon ?!_

_– __Tu as parfaitement entendu !_

_– __Voilà le fond du problème : tu es jalouse_, dit-elle en fermant le dernier bouton.

_– __Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!_

_– __Laisse-moi te dire une chose : je n'ai jamais embrassé Peter._

_– __Tu mens ! Je vous ai vu à la fête. Tu étais en train de danser, et lui il… il était comme hypnotisé par toi._

_– __Je peux quand même me défendre._

Wendy resta assise mais se retourna vers son interlocutrice. Lily s'assit aussi face à elle et garda toujours le sourire car elle connaissait le quiproquo.

_– __Je te jure que je n'ai pas embrassé Peter. D'accord peut-être que cette fois j'étais un peu trop près mais… Peter joue avec moi depuis que je suis née. Je l'ai toujours connu ainsi – sauf maintenant où il a grandi – mais pour moi, c'est un grand frère, pas un amoureux._

Wendy n'arrivait pas à percevoir une forme de mensonge chez Lily. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne la croyait qu'à moitié.

_– __Je vais même te confier quelque chose : mon père voulait que j'épouse Peter._

_– __Quoi ?! _cria Wendy.

_– __Doucement voyons_, ricana l'indienne. _Cela s'est passé peut-être un an après votre départ. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez toi, mais ici, c'est le père de la mariée qui choisit son mari. On a vu Peter grandir comme l'hiver arriver, mais mon père pensait que vu ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, il était normal de le récompenser. Quand je l'ai annoncé à Peter, nous étions tous les deux contre : moi parce que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre et lui…_

_– __Et lui quoi ?_

_– __Il m'a dit que ce serait comme s'il te trahissait._

Wendy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle en resta sans voix. Peter était prêt à se mettre à dos toute la tribu indienne – y compris le grand chef – pour elle.

_– __Nous avons tout avoué à mon père sauf la partie te concernant. Après tout, personne n'aurait cru que Peter pensait à une fille._

_– __Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi Peter ne m'a rien dit ?_

_– __Je crois qu'il veut profiter de toi un maximum. Et pour ça, il ne va pas s'attarder sur une petite broutille._

_– __Petite broutille ? Ton père voulait te donner à lui._

_– __Oui mais j'ai été donnée à un autre._

_– __Celui que tu aimes ?_

_– __Exact !_

C'est parti pour une conversation de fille que Wendy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vivre.

_– __Tu aimes Peter, Wendy. Et ça se voit._

_– __Moi qui voulais être plus discrète._

_– __Je ne le vois que maintenant alors je pense que tu as très bien su te cacher._

_– __Oui mais… j'ai encore des doutes sur ce que lui peut ressentir. Crochet m'a retourné l'esprit parce qu'apparemment, Peter est incapable d'aimer, et…_

_– __Il t'a dit ça ! Mais il ne faut pas croire un pirate ! Evidemment que Peter peut aimer comme un fou… C'est juste qu'il a du mal à admettre ce qu'il ressent._

_– __Sauf pour moi on dirait._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

Wendy réfléchit un peu avant de répondre à Lily. Devait-elle vraiment tout lui dire ?

_– __Tu gardes ça pour toi… entre fille…_

_– __Comme ce que je te dirai._

_– … __Peter m'a embrassée…_ dit-elle après avoir hésité._ Et pas qu'une fois._

_– __Mais c'est génial ! Je suis si contente pour vous deux._

_– __Merci_, répondit Wendy légèrement rouge de gêne.

_– __Comment se passe votre vie d'amoureux ?_

_– __C'est tout récent et ça ne durera pas._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Je dois repartir chez moi dans la nuit. Avec Peter, nous avons un accord._

Le visage de Wendy s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas partir mais elle le devait. Lily la Tigresse prit alors sa main, essayant de la réconforter.

_– __Alors, je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Tu dois profiter du peu de moment qu'il te reste._

_– __En quelques heures ? On s'est tellement amusé avant de venir que je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre._

_– __Et bien… vous pourriez, je ne sais pas moi… concrétiser_, finit par dire Lily avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_– __Pardon ?! _lança Wendy avec stupeur. Son amie parlait-elle sérieusement ? Impossible de savoir. _Tu plaisantes j'espère._

_– __Non, pourquoi je plaisanterais ?_

_– __Parce que… _Mince il fallait que Wendy trouve quelque chose à dire. Que sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose ? Que normalement, cela se fait après le mariage ? Et que Peter ne doit même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit ? En fait, il y avait une infinité d'arguments tout à fait potables. _Parce que c'est comme ça !_

_– __Tu as peur ?_

_– __Mais non_, dit la timide d'un ton qui montrait que si. _C'est juste que… _C'est parti pour l'argument de taille :_ Normalement c'est après le mariage._

_– __La belle excuse ! Tu as deux options : soit tu rentres chez toi et tu le regretteras sûrement toute ta vie soit tu profites de l'instant présent en allant contre les traditions._

Là, Lily la Tigresse avait marqué un point dans l'esprit de Wendy.

_– __Je ne suis pas la seule partie à convaincre._

_– __Et alors ?_

_– __Alors… et bien tu peux parler. Toi, tu as bien du concrétiser après le mariage ?!_

_– __Oui même si ça a failli se faire avant._

Décidément, Lily avait toujours de quoi répondre pour persuader Wendy. Et cette dernière qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

_– __Mais je ne saurais pas mis prendre. Et lui alors ?!_

_– __Mais arrête un peu de t'inquiéter ! Si jamais vous le faites, tout se passera très bien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Tu n'y penseras même plus quand ça se passera. Moi aussi j'avais peur mais Akacheta a su me rassurer alors qu'on allait tous les deux vers l'inconnu._

_– __Akacheta ? C'est ton mari ?_

_– __Oui. Il est tellement adorable avec moi. Il est juste parfait !_

_– __Et vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ?_

_– __ça va bientôt faire deux ans._

_– __Deux ans ?! Mais tu as quel âge ?_

_– __Dix-sept ans. Pourquoi ?_

_– __Pour rien. _

En clair, les deux filles avaient le même âge, mais Lily a dû obéir à ses devoirs « de femme » bien plus tôt que Wendy. Sur ce point-là, elle se sentit chanceuse. Mais la vie et les engagements de Lily devaient certainement être plus simples et faciles que ceux qu'on attendait d'elle.

_– __En plus le jour de mes dix-sept ans_, murmura doucement Wendy, mais Lily l'avait entendu.

_– __C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?_

_– __Euh… oui…_

_– __Voilà une autre chose qui devrait confirmer ce que tu dois faire… Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille._

Lily se leva et tendit une main vers Wendy pour qu'elle se relève. Wendy se sentit stupide pendant un petit moment : comment a-t-elle pu détester Lily sans jamais lui parler avec que c'est une fille tellement adorable qui est en plus déjà mariée ? La jalousie. Un jour, la jalousie la perdra, se dit Wendy.

Toutes les deux sortirent du tipi en rigolant une fois de plus. Elles marchaient au milieu des autres indiens qui pour une fois, n'ont pas donné d'obligations à Wendy, comme d'aller chercher le bois. Wendy vit les garçons perdus en train de sauter partout, l'air heureux, mais aucune trace de Peter. Tant mieux, après sa discussion avec la fille du chef indien, elle n'avait pas envie de paraitre pour une idiote ne sachant plus parler et rougissant pour un rien devant son Peter.

Mais le hasard ne semblait pas de cet avis. Tout simplement parce qu'en parlant avec Lily, Wendy avait bousculé quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Peter Pan. Ce dernier ne put même pas prononcer un mot car il était complètement subjugué par Wendy et sa beauté. Cette fois, c'est dit, jamais il n'avait vu sa Wendy aussi belle et rayonnante. D'accord, peut-être que son ancienne robe rose était belle, mais vêtue de cette simple robe blanche, Wendy semblait comme scintiller aux yeux du monde. Surtout aux yeux de Peter.

_– __On n'a pas été trop longue_, dit Lily sur un ton de moquerie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_– __Non… Enfin je n'crois pas. _Décidément il en perd ses mots le grand Peter Pan. Il se pencha juste à l'oreille de Wendy pour lui dire ses pensées : _Tu es très belle comme ça._

_– __Merci_, lui répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

_– __Bon, on y va_, lança l'indienne. _La fête va commencer. Et Wendy, il faut à tout prix que je te présente Akacheta_, finit-elle par dire avant de partir devant.

_– __Alors, elle t'a parlée d'Akacheta._

_– __Oui vite fait. Tu le connais ?_

_– __Un peu. Et vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre ?_ insista-t-il.

_– __On n'est pas censé demandé ce genre de chose à une dame_, dit-elle sur le ton de l'ironie avant que tous les deux ne rient tout en suivant Lily la Tigresse.

C'est alors qu'une longue soirée commença à la réserve des indiens. En même temps se tenait une fête à l'arbre des fées. Après tout, il fallait bien célébrer dignement la fin de cet hiver maudit.

Mais pour Peter et Wendy, cette soirée symbolisait autre chose : la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient se voir avant de se dire au revoir.

_**[***]**_

La nuit était tombée au Pays imaginaire. Mais la fête organisée pour Peter Pan était bien loin de se finir. Tout le monde dansait au son des tam-tams et des applaudissements autour du grand feu de camp. Lily la Tigresse avait présenté son mari Akacheta à Wendy, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le connaitre un peu plus. Tout le monde s'amusait, ne voyant pas le temps passé. Les garçons perdus jouaient aux Peaux Rouges. Et les indiens s'amusaient comme… des indiens, dansant et chantant pour célébrer le retour du beau temps.

A un moment, Peter avait emmené Wendy à part, un peu loin de tout ce bruit. Ils s'avancèrent dans la forêt, Wendy ignorant où Peter voulait l'amener. Mais ils avaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

– _Peter ? Tu vas enfin me dire où tu m'emmènes ?_

_– __Sois patiente_, lui répondit-il en prenant sa main juste avant qu'ils ne volent main dans la main. _Nous allons à la fête des fées._

– _Mais nous ne sommes pas invités._

_– __Je sais, mais à chaque fois qu'elles organisent un truc de ce genre, le spectacle est à couper le souffle. Et il faut absolument que tu vois ça avant de partir_, finit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Décidément, Wendy était réellement au paradis et rien ne pourrait la faire quitter son petit nuage. Après un certain temps, tous les deux se posèrent sur l'herbe fraiche, dans la nuit sombre.

– _Où c'est ?_

_– __Par ici_, indiqua Peter en montrant du doigt une direction.

Ils commencèrent à marcher doucement et sans bruit jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent une étrange lumière. Plus ils s'approchèrent et Wendy vit ce qu'était cette lumière : des milliers de fées qui déversaient de la poussière à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Elle était émerveillée. Peter lui reprit la main et il l'amena au plus près de l'arbre sans aucun bruit. Tous les deux purent admirer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ne fit qu'éblouir une fois de plus les yeux de Wendy. Peter avait raison, c'était à couper le souffle. L'intérieur du tronc était entièrement recouvert de poussière dorée. Toutes les fées dansaient au rythme d'une musique très douce ; mais au centre dansaient le roi et la reine. Wendy les reconnut à cause de leurs riches vêtements. Ils avaient l'air de danser une valse. Ce que Wendy aimerait aussi danser avec Peter, mais il ne lui proposerait certainement pas. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua que tardivement, c'était que Peter ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce spectacle des fées mais à un autre ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Wendy qui éclatait de beauté avec les reflets de poussière de fée. Et donc Wendy ne prêta plus attention aux petites créatures, attendant ce qu'allait lui dire Peter.

– _Il est temps de voir ce que tu as appris avec ta tante_, lui dit-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Wendy.

Il se leva donc et se mit debout un peu plus loin. Wendy dut aussi se relever pour lui faire face désormais, l'air assez perplexe. Elle comprit alors ce qu'il a voulu dire lorsqu'il s'est incliné à elle : il voulait la faire danser. En effet, Peter avait tout à fait vu la manière dont Wendy observait le roi et la reine des fées et il avait bien vu qu'elle était envieuse de la place de la reine. Alors voulant lui faire plaisir, il se devait de la faire danser. Juste un énième moment de partage avec sa Wendy qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublié.

Wendy fit elle aussi une révérence en tenant le bas de sa robe et pliant ses genoux tout en inclinant sa tête. Peter lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir. Son autre main alla sur l'épaule de Peter tandis que l'autre du garçon alla se placer à la taille de la jeune fille. Désormais très proches, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux ont souffert durant cinq années de l'absence et du vide, alors en vingt-quatre heures, il fallait profiter.

Peter commença à guider Wendy si bien qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de penser aux cours de danse de tante Gloria : hors de question ! Puis Peter a comme poussé Wendy pour la faire s'envoler avant de la rejoindre et replacer ses mains. Des fées qui assistaient à la scène se mirent alors à voler autour de nos tourtereaux. Tous les deux flottaient dans les airs, Peter faisant par moment tourner Wendy. Aucun des deux ne pouvait être plus heureux que maintenant. Ils s'élevèrent de plus en plus dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que la lune puisse les observer. Peter continuait d'entrainer Wendy dans la valse et qui se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras. La seule chose de différente que l'on pourrait noter avec la valse classique – hormis le fait de voler – était la proximité des corps. Généralement, il y a une certaine distance, mais ici Wendy et Peter voulait vraiment être proches l'un de l'autre.

Après l'avoir fait tournée une fois de plus, Peter avait lâché les mains de Wendy pour poser les siennes sur son visage angélique et ainsi l'embrasser. La jeune fille se laissa totalement faire dans ses bras. Il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire ce baiser si ce n'est qu'on voyait à quel point il était à la fois doux et passionné.

Mais Peter se sépara du visage de sa belle parce qu'il n'était pas bien, comme inquiet. Comme Wendy le remarqua, elle préféra lui demander.

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ?_

_– __J'ai entendu un bruit._

_– __Ce doit être un animal qui se balade dans la forêt._

_– __Non. C'est autre chose. Je vais aller voir._

Tous les deux commencèrent à redescendre pour gagner la terre ferme. Dommage pour Wendy, cette danse ne durera pas toute la nuit. Mais elle préférait que Peter sache que tout allait bien plutôt qu'il soit sans arrêt inquiet pour elle.

– _Je reviens tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_– __Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'inquiéter_, lui dit-elle d'un grand sourire.

Wendy s'assit donc sur une souche d'arbre tandis qu'elle vit Peter s'enfoncer dans la forêt, jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 8. Encore un petit suspence (j'adore vous faire ça mouhahahaha...euh...bref -')

N'oubliez de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer :D

Oh et je pense que vous serez très surpris par le chapitre 9 qui arrivera pendant les vacances ;) (c'est pour vous faire mijoter et réfléchir un petit peu).


	9. Un cadre nocturne

Bonjour à tous. Nous voici réunis une nouvelle fois pour un chapitre. Je vous avais encore une fois laissé sur un petit suspens à la fin du chapitre 8... j'espère que vous serez content.

Ce chapitre a été assez délicat à écrire parce que je ne savais pas comment tourner mes phrases alors que je savais parfaitement ce que je voulais qu'il s'y passe. Bref j'espère que cela ne se verra pas trop. Et je pense que vous serez surpris par la tournure des événements :D

La sélection musicale ici : Black Balloon (The Goo Goo Dolls), Recognise me (Sofi de La Torre) et For you only (Trading Yesterday)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait.

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un cadre nocturne**

Dans la forêt simplement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, Peter avançait à pas loup vers le bruit qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Il espérait que Wendy ait raison et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un animal perdu. Pourtant, il avait du mal à y croire. Peter posa sa main sur le manche de sa dague avant de sortir de sa cachette pour voir l'auteur du bruit… Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant le responsable de celui-ci.

_– __Crochet ?! C'était toi ! _lança Peter visiblement sur les nerfs en pointant son arme vers le fautif.

_– __Peter Pan ! Non je t'en prie, ne me fais rien !_

_– __Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! Tu as voulu tuer Wendy !_

_– __Oui je le reconnais et j'en suis sincèrement navré._ Crochet ne montrait vraiment pas l'image d'un pirate sanguinaire on aurait dit un petit enfant qui réclamait sa mère pour se cacher dans ses jupons. Mais ce que Peter ne pouvait voir et savoir, c'est que Crochet le faisait exprès.

_– __Tu n'es qu'un pirate ! Comment je peux te croire ?!_

_– __Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer, ça serait déjà fait ! Je vous aurais déjà retrouvés après que tu l'aies sauvée !_

Peter aurait eu bien du mal à le reconnaitre à haute voix, mais Crochet n'avait pas tort. S'il avait réellement souhaité la mort de Wendy, il aurait tenté toute la journée de la capturer. Or, le reste de la journée avait été calme.

Peter baissa son arme pour que Crochet voie qu'il avait compris le message.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ? _demanda Peter légèrement plus calme.

_– __Mais depuis quand n'ai-je pas le droit de me promener au Pays Imaginaire ?_

_– __En pleine nuit et sans escorte, ce n'est pas normal._

_– __D'accord, j'avoue. C'est la curiosité qui m'a amenée ici._

_– __Pour… ?_

_– __Et bien toi, Peter Pan._

Décidément Crochet n'avait pas décidé d'être très clair ce soir pour Peter. Et puis, il devait faire vite ou Wendy commencerait à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait.

_– __Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire, je m'en vais. J'ai pas que ça à faire ce soir !_

_– __Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important qu'affronter ton vieux Crochet alors qu'il est seul et sans défense ?_

_– __Wendy._

_– __D'accord, mais que dois-tu faire avec elle ?_

_– __Rien. Je veux juste être elle !_

Peter fit volte-face mais son élan fut stoppé par le capitaine qui lui bloquait le passage.

_– __Allons Pan, tu ne vas pas partir comme un voleur sans entendre ma proposition._

_– …_

_– __Un cessez-le-feu jusqu'à demain matin._

_– __Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?_

_– __Et bien, je doute que ta Wendy ne reste indéfiniment sur cette île…_

A l'entente de cette phrase, le visage de Peter commença à changer d'expression. Il est vrai qu'il avait passé une sorte de pacte avec Wendy : il ne devait rester que quelques heures encore… seulement la nuit.

_– __Donc j'ai raison. Demain elle ne sera plus là._

_– __Raison de plus pour me laisser passer !_

_– __Raison de plus pour écouter ce qu'un homme expérimenté a à te dire sur les femmes._

_– __C'est ça_, commença Peter ironiquement._ Je vais écouter les conseils d'un vieux grincheux qui n'a pas vu une fille depuis des siècles !_

_– __Certes_, grinça Crochet qui s'est senti très, très vexé par les propos de Peter Pan. _Mais le vieux grincheux comme tu dis, a vécu bien des choses dont il peut te faire part. Pour qu'elle ne t'oublie jamais…_ avait-il fini par dire d'un chuchotement si fin que Peter l'entendit à peine.

Peter n'avait aucune envie d'écouter le pirate. Mais pourtant, cette dernière phrase avait fait « tilt » dans son esprit. Bien évidement qu'il avait peur que Wendy ne l'oublie il y avait cru pendant cinq horribles années.

_– __Tu en connais un ?_ demanda Peter d'un certain enthousiasme.

_– __On peut dire ça. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peux le… déclencher si on peut dire._

_– __Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ dit le jeune garçon motivé.

_– __Je ne dois pas te le dire._

_– __Quoi ?! Comment ça tu ne dois pas ?!_

_– __Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne dois pas te le dire mais… je peux t'aider à le déclencher. Mais je dois te prévenir qu'ensuite, tu ne seras plus le même._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Eh bien si jamais tu y arrives, ça signifiera que tu auras… grandi d'une certaine manière._

Peter ne put rien répondre au capitaine. Pour que Wendy ne l'oublie jamais selon lui, il doit faire quelque chose qui le poussera à grandir, devenir adulte. Le dilemme était cornélien. Peter se prit la tête entre ses mains et s'assit sur une souche, tentant de réfléchir. Crochet resta debout et continua à marcher très lentement en cercle, faisant les cent pas autour de Peter.

_– __Je sais ce que tu te demandes_, reprit le pirate._ Le choix est terrible. Mais je vais te rassurer. Tu grandiras, certes, mais cela correspondra avec l'âge que tu donnes et non à un adulte : tu ne vieilliras jamais si tu restes ici. Cela te rassure ?_

_– __Un peu_, finit par répondre Peter après quelques secondes. Car pendant ces quelques secondes, il avait décidé d'écouter son ennemi. _Aller dis-moi. Wendy m'attend ! Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'aventure dans la forêt._

_– __Oh parfait, tu vas pouvoir appliquer ça tout de suite. Bon passons, laisse-moi t'aider à faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de toi toute sa vie._

Le capitaine Crochet se plaça à quelques pas de Peter et le fixa d'un sourire mauvais. Peter se leva de la souche et se rapprocha de lui. Il croisa les bras, attendant ce que Crochet avait à lui confier.

_– __Donc pour que ta Wendy se souvienne pour toujours de toi, il faut savoir ce que tu ressens…_

_– __Je le sais déjà ! Je l'aime et ça ne changera pas !_ le coupa Peter.

– _Mais laisse-moi finir Pan ! Je sais bien que tu l'aimes, j'en ai eu une preuve suffisante tout à l'heure !_ hurla-t-il presque en faisant référence à ce qu'il s'était passé sur son bateau quelques heures auparavant. _Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ?_

La question surprit Peter. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait pour Wendy. Elle était tellement douce, gentille, compréhensible, attentionnée, belle et avait du caractère quand il fallait. Oui : elle était tout pour lui.

_– __Elle est si…_

_– __Ne me réponds pas un truc du style douce, gentille et tout le blabla qui va avec. Car ça, je le sais déjà… Mais concentres-toi sur elle, physiquement parlant._

Là encore, Peter fut surpris de la question.

_– __Elle est… _commença-t-il avec un large sourire. _Elle est tellement belle. A chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de…_

_– __Tu as envie de ? _demanda Crochet. Finalement, Peter Pan comprenait plus vite (inconsciemment) ce qu'il voulait.

– _De… je ne sais pas… Je veux être avec elle…_

_– __Tu souhaites toucher la moindre parcelle de sa peau ?_

_– __Oui_, dit Peter en soufflant après quelques secondes de silence.

_– __Ses yeux pétillent à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ?_

_– __Oui…_

_– __Tu la prends dans tes bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en aille, même pour quelques secondes ?_

_– __Oui_, dit Peter plus assuré.

_– __Et tu as une envie folle d'embrasser à tout moment ses lèvres qui s'offrent à toi ?_

_– __Oui !_

Ça y'est, Crochet avait réussi. Il était littéralement en train d'exciter Peter par le souvenir de Wendy. Oui Crochet a un cœur finalement : il voulait offrir à Wendy et Peter un moment intense qu'ils ne pourraient jamais oublier. Peut-être que de cette façon, Pan sera plus facile à vaincre, tant il sera déconcerté par ce qu'ils auraient vécu.

_– __Oui c'est ça, Pan. A chaque fois qu'elle est près de toi, tu veux l'embrasser. Mais pas seulement ses lèvres. Tu es attiré par son corps tout entier. Ses lèvres… son visage… ses cheveux… son cou… sa gorge…_

Pendant que Crochet énonçait cette liste en détachant chaque mot, Peter se visualisait le corps entier de Wendy qu'il avait laissé en forêt, recouvert d'une simple robe blanche. Il repensa alors à la danse qu'ils venaient de vivre. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de l'avoir près de lui, connaissant le temps restant. Et pourtant, Crochet avait réussi une fois de plus à le détourner d'elle. Pour l'aider à ne pas l'oublier ?

_– __Tais-toi Crochet ! Tu ne m'aides pas là !_

_– __Au contraire, tu me remercieras plus tard. Je vous ai vu exécuter votre petite danse tout à l'heure. Ton regard en disait long sur tes pensées et tes désirs, Peter Pan._ Peter se reprit à nouveau la tête entre les mains, ne supportant plus d'entendre Crochet parler.

– _Assez._

_– __Tu la veux rien que pour toi. Ça te détruirait qu'un autre prenne ta place._

– _Assez !_ A ce moment-là, Peter avait revu la scène à Londres où il a cru voir Wendy et Edward s'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas supporté il en avait même pleuré. Crochet sut alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une phrase à prononcer pour que Peter craque.

_– __Tout en elle t'attire : son esprit, son caractère, son physique, son regard. C'est comme si, tu voulais la posséder, l'avoir rien que pour toi…_ Crochet se rapprocha un peu plus de Peter et lui murmura à l'oreille. _ Comme si tu voulais la dominer…_

_– __Assez !_

Cette fois, Peter lâcha sa tête et s'éloigna de Crochet, l'air mauvais. Il le menaça de sa dague.

_– __Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu ne m'aides pas !_

_– __Oh que si ! Mais ça, tu le sauras plus tard. Aller, vas la retrouver._

Et avant que Peter n'ait pu répondre, Crochet avait disparu dans la pénombre. Ce qu'il détestait ça. Crochet lui avait complètement retourné la tête et l'esprit qui va avec. Mais il avait raison sur un point il devait retrouver Wendy maintenant.

Peter se fraya un chemin à travers la forêt jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait laissé sa belle. Il fut heureux de la retrouver au même endroit, assise sur une pierre. Dès qu'elle le vit, Wendy se leva et sauta à son cou. Peter la serra très fort dans ses bras, et se rappela inconsciemment des paroles du capitaine.

_– __Je commençais à m'inquiéter, Peter._

_– __Excuse-moi. J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps._

_– __Le temps me parait long quand je suis loin de toi, Peter_, dit-elle de façon très douce.

Wendy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son cher et tendre. Peter ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser de Wendy, oubliant totalement ce que venait de lui dire Crochet. Ils se détachèrent après quelques secondes, mais restant suffisamment proches pour s'enlacer.

_– __Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit que tu as entendu ?_

_– __Hum… Oh et bien tu avais raison, ce n'était qu'un animal perdu._

_– __Quoi comme animal ?_

_– __Euh… un lapin…_

_– __Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher ? C'est trop mignon les la…pins…_

Wendy a eu du mal à finir sa phrase car un bâillement s'était invité sans prévenir. Elle sentit son corps faiblir pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Peter avaient pris soin de la soutenir.

_– __Tu vas bien, Wendy ?_

_– __Oui je…_

_– __Tu es fatiguée ?_

_– __Quoi ? Mais pas du tout. Je suis en super forme. _A ce moment-là, un nouveau bâillement s'échappa de la bouche de Wendy, et cela fit rire Peter._ Ce n'est pas drôle, Peter !_

_– __C'est te voir résister qui est drôle._

_– __Bon d'accord, je suis fatiguée et alors ? Il reste peu de temps donc il est hors de question que je dorme._

_– __Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir, mais viens te reposer un peu…_

Peter lui offrit un regard et un sourire qui faisaient complètement fondre son petit cœur en pâte d'amende {spéciale dédicace à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra}. Il est vrai qu'avec sa journée « normale » à Londres plus cette journée au Pays imaginaire, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis près de deux jours. Il était donc normal qu'elle montre certains signes de fatigue. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas arrivés lorsqu'elle aurait dû partir ?!

_– __Va pour quelques minutes. Sinon je…_

_– __Ne dit rien et viens. Plus vite tu seras en forme, plus vite on pourra de nouveau trouver quelque chose à faire._

Peter prit la main de Wendy et ils volèrent tous les deux vers l'arbre du pendu. Les garçons perdus et Clochette n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Tant mieux, se dit Peter, de cette façon, ils ne risqueraient pas de déranger Wendy pendant qu'elle se reposera.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'arbre, Wendy commença à se diriger vers un des lits des garçons perdus. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Peter qui avait agrippé son bras.

_– __Je croyais que tu allais te reposer_, lui dit Peter.

_– __Oui. Mais je ne vais pas m'allonger par terre quand même. Je pensais emprunter le lit d'un des garçons._

_– __Hors de question ! Je vais te laisser le mien._

_– __Que…_

Wendy ne put même pas prononcer une phrase entière : Peter lui laissait sa chambre. Elle se souvint de cette pièce, la seule de tout l'arbre qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Peter l'entraina derrière une sorte de rideaux. Et Wendy vit enfin la chambre de Peter Pan. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la « pièce », il n'était pas fait mais ça lui plaisait de voir du désordre. Sinon il n'y avait pas grand-chose, hormis des armes et quelques objets en or – certainement volés à Crochet autrefois – qui trainaient dans un coin de la pièce. Seulement, Wendy commença à être gênée : c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'un garçon – et quel garçon ! Elle repensa d'elle-même à ce que lui avait dit Lily la Tigresse à la fête des Indiens. Cela la fit rougir de plus belle. La jeune fille se frotta le visage avant de regarder Peter, comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce dernier était observateur.

_– __ça va ?_

_– __Hein… euh… oh oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais très bien_, lui répondit-elle d'une voix assez aigüe qui traduisait sa gêne._ Regarde_, reprit-elle en allant s'assoir en plein milieu du lit, pliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. _Je vais parfaitement bien._

_– __D'accord… alors… je vais te laisser te reposer._ Peter put à peine faire deux pas que Wendy l'interpela.

_– __Peter, reste s'il te plait. _L'intéressé se retourna vers Wendy avec un regard interrogateur. Elle devait se justifier. _Comme le temps est compté, autant passer le plus petit moment ensemble, non ?_

Peter sourit. Elle avait raison. A lui aussi, les souvenirs d'une drôle de conversation revinrent à sa mémoire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Wendy et son visage d'ange. Peter ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais lui aussi alla s'assoir sur son lit, au bord, à une certaine distance de Wendy. Et cette dernière prit cette soudaine distance pour un malaise de Peter.

_– __Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_– __Rien du tout_, dit-il doucement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Une nouvelle fois, il était complètement hypnotisé, inconscient de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Voyant que Peter n'apporterait pas de réponse plus claire, Wendy se tut. Elle resserra ses genoux sur sa poitrine et y enfouit son visage pour cacher un nouveau bâillement. Elle releva les yeux et fut soudainement prise de tremblements légers… comme des frissons. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? C'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive un truc de ce genre. Et Peter ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

_– __Tu as froid ?_ commença-t-il en se rapprochant de Wendy et prenant son visage entre ses mains, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière. _Attend, peut-être qu'avec la couverture…_

_– __Je n'ai pas froid, Peter_, lui répondit Wendy, le stoppant dans son élan pour prendre la couverture. Elle se mit alors à caresser l'une des mains de Peter qui était posée sur sa joue. _A vrai dire… j'ai même plutôt… chaud_, finit-elle par lâcher après quelques secondes et avec un petit sourire.

Wendy essaya de rapprocher doucement son visage vers celui de Peter, mais ce fut inutile Peter avait déjà rompu le peu d'espace et embrassé Wendy. Très vite, les mains de chacun se mirent à bouger, ne sachant plus trouver leur place. Peter renforça sa prise en agrippant la nuque de Wendy et serrant son dos de son bras libre. Cette dernière s'accrochait aux épaules et aux cheveux du garçon.

Wendy n'avait pas rêvé : la température était soudainement montée d'un cran.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en train de réaliser ce qui se passait : c'était comme si plus rien autour d'eux ne comptait, à part une forte attirance pour l'autre. En renforçant sa prise sur Peter, Wendy les fit basculer en arrière sur le lit elle était maintenant allongée, Peter au-dessus d'elle mais ne cessant de l'embrasser d'une manière tendre et passionnante à la fois. Alors qu'ils s'y attendaient le moins tous les deux, Peter retira ses lèvres de celles de Wendy pour ensuite déposer de délicats baisers sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de continuer sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Sans le savoir, il avait en fait compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Crochet tout à l'heure.

Le visage de Wendy changea soudainement d'expression, pour de l'incompréhension mais aussi une certaine forme de douceur elle trouvait cela très agréable… même trop agréable. Elle sentait les lèvres de Peter sur sa gorge et ça lui provoquait une sensation nouvelle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer. Est-ce… ? Est-ce que _ça_ allait arriver ?! Lily la Tigresse a peut-être eu raison. Aucun des deux n'était obligé de savoir s'y prendre pour que _ça_ arrive. Après tout, comment faisait-on dans l'ancien temps ?

Ses préoccupations commencèrent à se faire plus fortes quand elle sentit la bouche de Peter au niveau de son épaule droite… et se rapprochant de son décolleté. Et instinctivement, sans aucun contrôle, elle poussa un léger gémissement à peine audible et se raidit complètement… Peter sentant ce soudain blocage arrêta d'embrasser Wendy et releva son visage pour la regarder. Ils avaient tous les deux le même regard rempli d'incompréhension. A la différence que Peter affichait un sourire charmant, au contraire de Wendy qui n'avait plus les idées claires.

La jeune fille se releva doucement, presque à contrecœur, et Peter bougea également pour la laisser se rassoir. Elle alla d'ailleurs assez loin du garçon, bien sur le rebord du lit. Elle plia ses jambes et posa son menton dessus, le regard ailleurs. Peter ne comprenant pas ce changement inattendu traversa le lit et posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de Wendy. Elle ne se retourna pas mais il avait senti une réaction légère de sa part.

_– __Pardon, Peter_, s'excusa la jeune fille. _Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive_, finit-elle par lâcher en retournant son visage vers l'intéressé et lui offrant un sourire forcé.

_– __De quoi ?_

_– __Bah ce qui s'est passé !_

_– __Alors là je pense être aussi fautif que toi._

Sitôt que Peter avait terminé sa phrase, lui et Wendy commencèrent à rire, et sans complexe pour cette dernière. Décidément, elle avait une tendance à bien trop réfléchir. Mais dans un cas comme celui-ci, il est bien normal de se poser tout un tas de questions. Une fois plus calme, Peter recommença à caresser le visage de Wendy d'une seule main. Celle-ci recommença à se crisper et stresser. Et cela s'accentuait à mesure que Peter laissait glisser sa main du visage au bras de Wendy, tout en étant passé par son cou et son épaule. Cela la fit frissonner mais curieusement, ça lui plaisait.

Mais ne comprenant toujours rien à ce qui pouvait bien se passer, Wendy se leva brusquement et resta débout, plantée à regarder dans le vide. Elle sentit très vite Peter qui releva sa tête à l'aide de quelques doigts. Lui aussi s'était levé et se trouvait face à elle.

_– __Tu es vraiment sure d'aller bien, Wendy ?_

_– __Euh… et bien… euh… je… _furent les seules choses qu'elle arriva à articuler à peu près correctement.

– _Oui ?_

_– __Je… Je ne sais pas comment je me sens._ A cela, Peter lui adressa un regard rempli d'incompréhension et l'air interrogateur. _Je te le jure, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive._

_– __Moi aussi et pourtant je ne cherche pas à fuir._

Là, Peter venait de marquer un grand point. Pourquoi fuirait-il quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Lui a toujours aimé découvrir car c'est dans sa nature d'être curieux. Si seulement il voyait la situation du point de vue de Wendy, là peut-être qu'il ne serait plus aussi sûr de lui.

_– __Tu marques un point_, admet Wendy. _Mais là j'ai… j'ai…_

_– __Tu as… ?_ Peter se faisait de plus en plus insistant en continuant ses caresses sur la fille de son cœur, se limitant cette fois à son visage à cause de sa réaction il y a quelques instants. _Tu peux tout me dire, Wendy. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_– … __J'ai peur_, finit-elle par lâcher après quelques secondes de silence. Elle s'attendait à ce que Peter prenne cette réponse à la légère et rigole il n'en fut rien. Certes, il ne comprenait pas en soit le fait que Wendy ait peur, mais il n'allait pas pour autant la rabaisser.

_– __Et comment je peux t'aider à la faire disparaitre ?_

Wendy s'était attendue à tout sauf à ce genre réponse. Et pour répondre à Peter, elle lui donna un léger baiser sans pour autant chercher à le prolonger. Le temps semblait déjà s'écouler à une vitesse folle, sans leur laisser le temps de profiter de l'instant.

A ce moment, aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Wendy sentait bien quelque chose monter en elle… depuis cette fameuse danse. Cela apparaissait petit à petit, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler normalement. Elle comprenait. Et là, elle aurait voulu être comme Peter, ignorant ce qui pourrait _potentiellement_ se passer. Seulement, Peter sentait bien aussi qu'il ressentait quelque chose de différent du reste de la journée passée avec Wendy. Il pense que cela a commencé dès qu'il a revu Wendy à Londres mais qu'il ne s'en est rendu compte réellement qu'après sa conversation avec Crochet.

Tous deux étaient dans le flou total mais étaient attirés par l'autre… physiquement parlant. Et ça, ils ne le comprenaient que partiellement.

Alors que Peter continuait de caresser le visage de Wendy, cette dernière se décida enfin à bouger doucement mais sûrement. Elle leva une main suffisamment haut pour donner un petit coup dans le bonnet de Peter qui tomba au sol sans aucun bruit. Ce fut au tour de Peter de ne rien comprendre et d'interroger Wendy du regard elle lui sourit. Voulant également s'amuser, Peter retira sa main de la joue de Wendy pour attraper le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux il tira sur l'extrémité qu'il avait en main. Le ruban se défit, tomba au sol, et libéra la chevelure de Wendy, dévoilant ainsi de jolies et longues boucles châtains tombant sur ses épaules.

Cela fit instantanément rougir la jeune fille : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser ses cheveux de la sorte. Peter s'amusa à passer sa main dedans, frôlant à chaque fois la peau de Wendy, ce qui la fit frissonner.

Les mains de Wendy bougèrent à nouveau toutes seules, comme si cette dernière n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle-même et ce qu'elle faisait. Pour ne plus regarder dans le vide, elle se concentra sur le visage de Peter qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. En un geste rapide, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture qui retenait sa dague elle tomba aussi au sol comme tout ce qui suivra.

Pour Peter, c'était une sorte de défi auquel tous les deux voulaient jouer. Comme pour se venger, il attira Wendy à lui, la serrant très fort. Tous deux respiraient fort. Wendy sentit le visage de Peter penché sur son épaule et effleurant son cou. Et puis elle entendit des _clic, clic, clic_… L'air se fit sentir sur son dos. Peter était en train de défaire les boutons du dos de la robe de Wendy. Après le dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser ses doigts verticalement et d'une manière si douce que Wendy voulait à la fois que ça s'arrête et que cela dure éternellement.

N'en pouvant presque plus de ce trop-plein de frissons exaltants, Wendy fit se redresser Peter et l'embrassa, mais pas de la manière la plus tendre. Au contraire… Peter la suivit dans son envie. Le mécanisme était enclenché. Impossible de revenir en arrière. Ce fut Peter qui rompit le contact à leur grand désespoir. Wendy le regarda intensément avant de lui demander : « _Tu as peur ?_ »… Ce à quoi il lui répondit d'une manière séductrice sans le vouloir : « _Pas de ce que j'ignore._ »

Et tout s'enchaina beaucoup trop rapidement.

Les baisers reprirent de plus belle. Et dans un élan de désir inconnu, Peter poussa Wendy contre le mur et la bloqua, ne cessant pas de l'embrasser. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais être séparés. Durant le peu de temps où ils reprenaient leur souffle, Wendy avait pris le haut de Peter dans ses mains et le lui enleva délicatement. Cela ne gêna pas Peter qui était maintenant torse-nu face à Wendy. Or, celle-ci avait bien du mal à le regarder en face désormais. Peter embrassa à nouveau Wendy avant de placer ses mains sur ses épaules, au niveau des bretelles de la robe. Il les fit glisser doucement et la robe tomba d'elle-même.

Wendy se raidit et elle crut même que son cœur s'était arrêté – alors qu'il battait à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement face à Peter. Ce dernier, voyant que Wendy redevenait peu à peu distante, se mit à faire glisser ses doigts le long de son bras. Ces caresses légères réveillèrent une nouvelle fois le désir de la jeune fille, qui oublia très vite dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait.

Peter, lui, n'était en aucun cas gêné de la situation. Il en était même plutôt fier et redemandant. Même s'il affichait toujours un sourire radieux, il arrivait à comprendre la gêne de Wendy… mais pas la situation. Il n'y comprenait rien et qu'importe : la nouveauté n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Les baisers et caresses incessants de Peter éveillaient de plus en plus l'envie de Wendy. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort. Alors pourquoi lutter ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Alors, voulant arrêter de trop penser, Wendy embrassa à nouveau Peter… Le baiser devint rapidement trop passionné pour qu'ils puissent le contrôler. Ce contrôle qu'ils perdaient peu à peu.

Ne se séparant pas d'elle, Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras. Elle, s'agrippa à son cou du plus fort qu'elle put. Mais elle lâcha prise quand elle se sentit tomber sur le lit. Tous les deux étaient à genoux sur les couvertures et ils continuaient la découverte du corps de l'autre. Sentant les mains de Peter se baladant dans son dos, Wendy se décida à dégrafer elle-même son soutien-gorge. Maintenant, elle n'était plus gênée, mais fière de se montrer comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Et à Peter Pan qui plus est. Elle se colla davantage à lui et sentit la chaleur parcourir tout son corps. Elle était frappée par la différence de température sur leurs peaux : lui chaud comme le feu et elle froide comme la glace. Peau contre peau. Le paysage est planté.

Leurs cerveaux en mode _off_, aucun ne se rend compte de ce qu'il fait. En quelques minutes (ou secondes, personne ne sait), ils n'avaient plus rien sur eux. Leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson contrôlaient leurs corps.

Peter allongea délicatement Wendy sur le lit ne cessant de l'embrasser pour le plus grand plaisir de cette dernière. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son visage, dans son cou, au niveau de sa poitrine puis de son ventre. Et chaque baiser faisait tordre Wendy de plaisir. S'en était trop pour elle.

Tous deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, n'arrivant pas à lire dans le regard de l'autre. Tout se mélangeait. Et au moment où Wendy s'y attendait le moins, elle sentit Peter en elle et eût mal.

Son visage se crispa à chaque douleur qui arrivait. Puis, finalement, à mesure que Peter l'embrassait pour lui faire oublier cette douleur, elle s'étonna à aimer cette douleur et à en redemander. Wendy, qui avait les mains libres, put alors les passer dans les cheveux de Peter. Elle l'attira à elle pour que leurs corps soient toujours collés.

Plus tard, les coups de rein de Peter se firent de plus en plus forts. Wendy gémit alors. Elle planta ses doigts sur le dos de Peter pour se retenir d'exploser. Mais plus la douleur était forte, plus elle s'agrippait à son amant, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rentrent dans la chair de Peter. Ce dernier eût mal sur le coup mais cela disparut bien vite comparé à ce qu'il ressentait réellement. D'ailleurs, d'une main, il agrippa les cheveux de Wendy afin d'attirer son visage au sien pour l'embrasser.

Personne ne sait combien de temps ce jeu a duré. Mais à un moment, Wendy cria de plaisir. D'une main, elle resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur Peter et de l'autre elle serrait le drap d'une poignée si forte qu'elle aurait pu le déchirer en très peu de temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Peter d'exploser. Ce qu'ils ressentaient devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus intense, addictif.

On pouvait percevoir dans le dernier cri qu'ils lancèrent le mélange de tout ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes : de l'amour, de la douleur, de la peine, de la tristesse, du désir,…

L'ambiance électrisante se calme peu à peu, de même que leurs fortes respirations qui ralentirent. Peter se laissa tomber sur le corps de Wendy. Cette dernière, tout en essayant de se calmer, caressa ses cheveux et y déposa un léger baiser. Peter releva la tête et sourit. Wendy aussi. Il rapprocha son visage et embrassa la jeune fille la plus rouge du monde en cet instant.

_– __Merci_, dit Wendy essoufflée à l'oreille de Peter.

_– __Pour quoi ?_ répondit-il aussi à bout de souffle.

_– __Pour ça_, dit-elle avec le sourire le plus radieux.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui venait de se passer. Si la veille, on lui avait dit qu'elle reverrait Peter Pan et qu'ils feraient l'amour, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que ce serait faux.

Et pourtant, cela venait bel et bien d'arriver.

Peter et Wendy échangèrent quelques baisers tendres et de douces caresses. Peter attrapa la main de sa bien-aimée et y déposa un léger baiser. C'est ainsi, main dans la main, que leurs respirations se firent de moins en moins fortes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus lutter contre l'épuisement et que leurs yeux se fermèrent.

Désormais, il est impossible d'oublier ce qui vient de se produire. Peter avait réussi : Wendy ne pourra jamais l'oublier après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Ahaha ! Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à un truc pareil ?! :D

Dites moi ce que vous en avez passé en commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre me tenait à cœur (vous comprenez pourquoi désormais).

On se retrouve aux alentours du 12 novembre pour le chapitre 10 !


	10. Confessions

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 10

En ce moment j'ai quelque soucis avec mon ordinateur (un virus ou un truc comme ça). Du coup l'avancée de l'écriture n'est plus au même ryhtme. Donc la publication risque également d'être comprise. Mais j'essayerai de vous poster le prochain avant un mois :)

Je vous avais laissé dans une situation assez embarassante avec le chapitre 9. Voyons si vous serez content ici.

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan

Attention : risque de moments guimauves alors sortez les mouchoirs.

La sélection musicale ici : Hallelujah (Bon Jovi), Your guardian angel (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) et Fall for you (Secondhand Serenade)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Confessions**

Quand Peter se réveilla, sa chambre était encore peu éclairée. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais d'une manière moins obscure. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. La deuxième : qu'il ne voulait certainement pas se lever.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Wendy dormait toujours, blottie contre lui et avec un visage d'ange. Peter ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Il lui remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place sans la réveiller.

Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était normal que tous les deux se soient écroulés de fatigue. Ces souvenirs lui revinrent d'ailleurs peu à peu. Il ignore ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire un truc pareil mais, même s'il ne peut mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il avait adoré ça. Et Wendy ? Il lui demandera à son réveil.

En y pensant, Peter se rendit justement compte que le réveil de sa belle signifiait une chose : son départ imminent. Le sourire de Peter disparut. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en une simple journée, il allait devoir à nouveau lui dire adieu. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne souffrirait plus pour les mêmes raisons que la première fois.

Peter fut soudain sorti de ses tourments par un bruit familier : un tintement… En effet, la fée Clochette venait de passer sa tête à travers le rideau de la chambre de Peter. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, lui disant qu'elle pouvait venir. Peter ne bougea pas et resta assis sous la couverture à regarder Wendy.

Clochette vola jusqu'à lui. Elle a d'abord été _très_ surprise – pour ne pas dire choquée – par ce qu'elle venait de voir et de comprendre. A une certaine époque, elle aurait éclatée de colère et réduit à feu et à sang Wendy et Peter. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se demandait simplement une chose.

_– __Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Peter ? _lui demanda-t-elle. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voulait seulement voir si Peter arrivait à en parler.

_– __Je… Je ne sais pas, Clochette. Je…_ Peter soupira en souriant et passa une main sur son visage. _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé._

_– __Bon alors, comment vous en êtes arrivés… là ?_ finit la fée en pointant le lit du doigt.

_– __On était dans la forêt et j'ai vu que Wendy était fatiguée. Je voulais qu'elle se repose alors je l'ai ramené ici. Et… _Peter ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil de révéler tout de suite à Clochette que Crochet lui avait parlé. Il le lui dira plus tard._ On s'est embrassé mais… c'était différent. Je sais pas en quoi mais je sentais que ce n'était pas comme le reste de la journée. Et à un moment, Wendy était comme… perdue dans ses pensées. Elle me disait qu'elle avait peur. Et moi je savais pas pourquoi elle avait peur, et… et je sais pas ! C'est comme si je n'avais plus de contrôle sur moi-même… Tu comprends, Clochette ?_

_– __Oui si on veut. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut la réveiller…_

_– __Je sais… je ne veux pas qu'elle parte._

_– __Je sais mais penses à tout le monde qui l'attend à Londres… Il est parfois nécessaire de laisser partir ceux qu'on aime._

Et Clochette s'en alla.

Cette phrase résonna un long moment dans la tête de Peter. « Il est parfois nécessaire de laisser partir ceux qu'on aime. » Pour que lui et Wendy continuent de s'aimer, ils devaient se séparer à nouveau. Or, la situation était complètement différente de celle d'il y a cinq ans. Avant, aucun d'eux ne s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour l'autre. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'ils ont souffert. S'ils se quittaient connaissant l'amour que chacun porte à l'autre, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

Peter décida de penser positivement. Oui, tout se passera pour le mieux.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa des couvertures pour récupérer ses vêtements et ainsi se rhabiller. Alors qu'il allait remettre son bonnet – dernière pièce à enfiler –, Peter se retourna brusquement. Wendy parlait dans son sommeil. Il s'accroupit vers elle et prit une de ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait mais il arrivait à identifier les mots « seule », « pas encore » ainsi que son prénom.

Wendy faisait à nouveau un cauchemar – certes, bien moins violant que ce qu'elle avait vécu ces cinq dernières années, mais un cauchemar quand même. Qui plus est, après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elle et Peter. Cette fois, Peter ne l'abandonnait pas lâchement comme dans ses anciens rêves pire, il l'oubliait et ça, c'était impensable pour la jeune fille.

Voyant que Wendy ne se calmait pas, Peter caressa délicatement l'une de ses joues. A ce contact, elle se calma peu à peu, comme si la simple présence physique de Peter arrivait à la sortir de ses mauvais rêves. Quand le rêve se dissipa, Wendy se réveilla elle aussi. Elle vit Peter, visiblement rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas devenue folle. Sentant sa main caressant son visage, elle referma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de ce touché.

_– __Salut_, lui dit Peter très doucement pour ne pas brusquer son réveil.

_– __Salut_, répondit-elle souriante.

Pendant quelques minutes, Peter et Wendy n'ont rien dit. Ils préféraient contempler l'autre et ne pas briser l'atmosphère agréable qu'offrait la drôle de situation.

Wendy ne savait pas quoi dire. Peter non plus. Lui ne voulait pas stresser Wendy avec ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce qu'il se passera – à savoir le retour à Londres. Elle, c'était plus pour des questions de formes. Que devait-elle dire après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Devait-elle en parler lui ? Ne rien dire ? Ou bien peut-être se cacher sous les couvertures pensant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Tant de questions et bien peu de réponses pour une jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées.

Peter se décida à briser le silence.

_– __Tu as enfin pu te reposer._

_– __Il aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi_, lâcha Wendy avec un sourire et un rire forcé.

_– __Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de… ce qui vient de se passer ?_ finit par demander Peter, visiblement assez gêné. Car oui, si lui avait pris du plaisir, il voulait également connaitre le ressenti de Wendy. Après tout, elle est « aussi responsable que lui dans l'histoire ».

_– __Oh… et bien… _Wendy tarda un peu à trouver ses mots. Elle se redressa d'ailleurs, faisant attention à garder les draps au niveau de sa poitrine. _J'ai aimé... Même bien aimée. _Et pourtant son visage l'a trahissait. Mais Peter ne pouvait pas le décrypter. Son visage ne disait pas seulement qu'elle avait « aimé » : il voulait même dire « j'ai pris mon pied et j'ai adoré ça ». Mais elle ne pouvait même pas le formuler dans sa tête… alors oralement ? _Et toi ?_

_– __La même chose… On s'est bien amusés._

_– __Oui_, dit Wendy en riant. Le terme « amusé » convenait parfaitement. Ils avaient découvert un nouveau jeu qui reposait sur leurs sens, leurs émotions et désirs les plus profonds.

Quand leurs rires disparurent peu à peu, Wendy se décida à aborder le sujet qui fâche.

_– __Il nous reste combien de temps ?_

_– __Peu… il faudrait partir très bientôt._

_– … __Je n'ai pas envie !_

Wendy attira Peter à elle et l'embrassa. Beaucoup trop vite, tous les deux étaient à nouveau pris d'une sensation de bien-être et de désir. Alors que Peter était à nouveau au-dessus de Wendy, cette dernière le tenait de plus en plus fort, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il parte. Mais alors qu'ils se croyaient une fois de plus « seuls au monde », de drôles de bruits vinrent les déranger.

_– __Les Garçons perdus !_ lança Peter.

_– __Je les avais complètement oubliés !_

_– __Moi aussi._

_– __Mais tu es leur chef après tout. Comment as-tu pu les oublier ?_

_– __A qui la faute si j'avais la tête ailleurs ?_

Là Peter lançait un regard mauvais à Wendy mais cela la fit rire. Lui aussi.

_– __Je vais les voir… Je te laisse t'habiller. Je ne crois pas que tu voudras leur dire au revoir dans cette tenue._

Et c'est en rigolant que Peter quitta sa chambre.

Wendy se retrouva bien seule. Elle se décida à enfin quitter le lit pour récupérer ses vêtements.

Pendant ce temps, Peter rassurait les garçons perdus. Apparemment, ils avaient passé toute la nuit chez les indiens et n'ont pas vu le temps passé. Peter est resté sur le prétexte de la balade en forêt pour que les garçons ne soient pas trop indiscrets.

Trouvant que Wendy mettait du temps, Peter jeta un œil dans sa chambre. Il vit Wendy, de dos, qui avait bien du mal à boutonner sa robe. Il s'immisça en silence derrière elle et l'attrapa par la taille. Wendy sursauta. Mais dès qu'elle sentit Peter enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, elle se détendit et profita de la sensation que cela lui procurait. Peter ferma les boutons plus lentement qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'il était trop occupé à admirer sa Wendy même de dos, elle était magnifique à ses yeux.

Quand il ferma le dernier, Wendy le remercia timidement. Et elle dût le faire une seconde fois à cause de son ruban. En effet, elle était tellement gênée qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à nouer correctement son ruban dans ses cheveux. Peter ria, lui prit le ruban des mains et le fit à sa place. Wendy sentit des frissons parcourir sa nuque à cause des mains de Peter qui l'effleuraient sans cesse.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, vraiment prêts cette fois, face aux garçons perdus et Clochette. Il était l'heure de dire adieu à tout le monde. Les garçons perdus voulaient tous serrer Wendy une dernière fois. Elle se baissa pour être à leur hauteur.

_– __Tu vas nous manquer_, commença l'un des jumeaux.

_– __Beaucoup trop_, finit son frère.

_– __Vous êtes adorables. Comment résister ?_

_– __Tu dois vraiment partir ? _demanda Bon Zigue.

_– __Oui… _Wendy savait bien que la justification donnée aux garçons ne risquerait pas convaincre Peter. Mais bon, eux, ils étaient plus jeunes. _Beaucoup de personnes m'attendent à Londres. Et si je ne revenais pas, ils seraient très tristes._

_– __Mais nous aussi on est triste_, dit la Plume.

_– __Oui mais vous avez tout pour être heureux ici. Chez moi, la seule manière d'être heureux est d'être auprès de ceux qu'on aime. _En disant ces derniers mots, Wendy avait jeté un regard furtif à Peter qu'elle vit sourire. Finalement, il avait l'air de comprendre. _Et puis je ne vous oublierai jamais._

_– __Nous aussi, on t'oubliera jamais_, dit le Frisé.

_– … __un câlin général ? _leur demanda Wendy.

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour que les garçons ne sautent sur Wendy pour leur dernier câlin. Quand ils se relevèrent, Clochette vola vers Wendy et lui fit signe qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elles s'éloignèrent un peu des garçons.

_– __Clochette, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Peter._

_– __Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je m'occupe de lui depuis toujours._

_– __Oui mais, je crois qu'il sera différent maintenant. Vois-tu… on… euh on…_

_– __Ce n'est pas la peine de le dire, je vous ai vu._

_– __Quoi ?! Tu nous as vu pendant qu'on…_

_– __Mais non ! Quand je suis revenue, Peter était réveillé et toi tu dormais. De toute façon j'ai compris toute seule._

_– __Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ou mauvaise chose que _ça _soit arrivé ?_

_– __Seul l'avenir nous le dira. J'espère que tu vivras bien à Londres maintenant que tout s'est arrangé entre Peter et toi._

_– __Oh merci Clochette._

La jeune fée se colla au visage de Wendy, comme si elle aussi elle voulait lui faire un câlin. Elles revinrent vers les garçons, ne disant rien sur leur conversation.

_– __On y va ?_ demanda Peter avec un doux sourire.

_– __Il le faut bien._

Tout le monde quitta l'arbre du pendu. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plage, Peter et Wendy main dans la main, les garçons et Clochette juste derrière eux. Une fois arrivés sur la plage, Clochette versa de la poussière de fée sur Wendy. Celle-ci eut le temps de dire à tous qu'elle ne les oubliera jamais, avant de s'envoler avec Peter.

Le trajet fut extrêmement calme. Ni Wendy ni Peter ne voulait parler – et puis pour dire quoi. Ils volaient en admirant le paysage et ne se lâchant ni des mains ni des yeux par certains moments.

Quand ils volèrent au-dessus de Londres, Wendy sentit le froid de l'hiver qu'elle avait oublié. Elle n'était plus habillée chaudement. Peter voyant qu'elle commençait à greloter décida de se poser sur les aiguilles de Big Ben. L'horloge anglaise indiquait 1h15.

_– __J'avais oublié que c'était l'hiver ici_, dit Wendy en essayant de se réchauffer en vain. _Et la neige…_

_– __On va vite rentrer chez toi pour te réchauffer._

Mais Wendy n'arrivait plus à bouger, beaucoup trop frigorifiée. Peter la prit alors dans ses bras et s'envola à nouveau. Wendy était froide alors que lui n'avait pas senti le changement brusque de température.

En quelques minutes à peine, Peter trouva le chemin de la maison des Darling. En la voyant de loin, il sentit déjà un pincement au cœur de laisser à jamais Wendy. Plus que quelques minutes... Devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Wendy sentit elle aussi ce fameux pincement. L'heure était venue. Elle allait retrouver sa petite vie tranquille. Mais redeviendrait-elle normale après tous les événements récents ?

Tout en portant Wendy, Peter ouvrit la fenêtre. Il constata alors que l'ancienne chambre des enfants avait bien changé. Une si grande chambre pour une seule personne. Il déposa Wendy au sol mais lui resta dans les airs. Tous les deux se fixèrent un long moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait accélérer les choses pour qu'ils se quittent.

_– __Bon_, commença Peter sans grand enthousiasme. _Je suppose que… je dois te laisser…_

_– __Non attends Peter… Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici… avec moi… ?_

Peter se décida à se poser juste devant Wendy. Il la fixait toujours mais plus d'une manière si tendre. Wendy se raidit. Mais elle ne voulait pas afficher sa crainte quant au changement d'humeur soudain de Peter.

_– __Je ne peux pas._

_– __Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?_

_– __Je ne peux pas !_

_– __Pourquoi ça ?!_

Peter soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il fixa l'étoile, son étoile. Deuxième à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin… Il ne pouvait pas partir sans apporter une réponse à Wendy. C'était son secret. Très peu de personne le connaissait. En fait, seuls les fées et les indiens étaient au courant. Même les garçons perdus n'en savaient rien… Que risquait-il si Wendy venait à l'apprendre ? Pas grand-chose…

Peter se retourna à nouveau vers Wendy qui n'avait pas bougé. Pour en parler, il alla s'assoir sur le lit de Wendy. Cette dernière la regarda bizarrement mais le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

_– __Ce que je vais te dire, peu de gens le savent. Je te le dis car… j'ai confiance en toi._

La première phrase faisait sauter de joie la jeune fille – intérieurement parlant bien sûr.

Sentant que Peter avait du mal à continuer, Wendy lui prit la main et elle le sentit se détendre peu à peu.

_– __Tu ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé au Pays Imaginaire._

_– __C'est vrai que j'ignore tout à ce sujet._

_– __En fait… je vivais ici avant. _

A partir de ce moment-là, Wendy ne voulait plus rien dire. Elle était hypnotisée par les mots de Peter.

_– __J'ai peu de souvenirs de ma vie à Londres. Je me souviens juste que j'avais froid, faim et que j'étais seul. Pas de famille. Ou alors si peut-être, je ne sais plus. Mais un jour, j'ai vu une petite fée. Elle m'a proposée de la suivre dans un endroit où je pourrais m'amuser pour toujours sans aucune contrainte._

_– __C'était Clochette ?_

_– __Oui. Elle m'a appris à voler, mais le plus étrange, c'est que j'arrivais à la comprendre._

_– __Mais moi aussi j'arrive à la comprendre._

_– __Alors c'est qu'on n'est pas normal. _Là, tous les deux rirent avant que Peter ne reprenne son histoire. _D'après elle, je n'aurais manqué à personne si je disparaissais. Elle m'a proposée d'être le nouveau maître du Pays Imaginaire._

_– __Le nouveau maître ?_

_– __Oui, celui qui règnerait sur l'île et la contrôlerait. Apparemment l'ancien était mort pendant d'un combat._

_– __Avec Crochet ?_

_– __Non à cette époque, Crochet n'était pas encore là. Donc Clochette m'a emmené faire une sorte de rituel pour que je devienne le nouveau maître. J'ai dû plonger dans de l'eau spéciale et quand j'en suis sorti, je pouvais voler sans poussière de fée. J'étais libre, le plus heureux du monde… et là Clochette m'a dit que…_

_– __Quoi ?_

_– __Que je ne pourrais jamais quitter l'île. Définitivement. Je peux faire des allers retours entre ici et le Pays Imaginaire, mais je ne pourrai jamais partir. Je suis lié à l'île._

A ce moment, dans l'esprit de Wendy, tout s'effondra. Son seul espoir pour que Peter reste avec elle venait de s'envoler. Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne pourra jamais partir.

_– __C'est pour ça que toute l'île réagit en fonction de moi. Sa santé est ma santé. Le temps est mon humeur…_

_– __Et tu étais figé dans la peau d'un jeune garçon… L'eau t'a donnée la jeunesse éternelle._

_– __Oui… mais y'a des exceptions à tout_, finit Peter en souriant car il pensait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Wendy en l'espace d'une journée et aux cinq années de souffrance durant lesquelles il a grandi.

_– __Mais… pendant combien de temps tu es resté… figé ?_

_– __Entre le moment où je suis entré dans l'eau et quand je t'ai rencontrée avec Jean et Michel… je ne sais pas. Il faut dire que le temps passe plutôt vite quand on s'amuse._

_– __Et qu'ont pensé les garçons perdus quand ils t'ont vu arriver ?_

_– __Je te l'ai dit, ils ne savent rien de tout ça. J'étais là avant eux. Je les ai amenés de Londres pour m'amuser avec eux… car ils étaient seuls et sans famille._

« Et ils ont tant besoin d'une mère » se dit Wendy.

_– __Et Crochet ? Il est arrivé quand ?_

_– __Dès que je suis sortie de l'eau, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et j'ai vu Crochet et ses pirates. Depuis on se déteste_, soupira Peter alors qu'en même temps il s'allongea sur le lit de Wendy.

_– __Attend, vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous vous détestez ?_

_– __Bah non. _

Wendy ne trouva pas bon d'en ajouter davantage. Elle n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires. A présent, elle comprenait toutes les attitudes de Peter et des garçons lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois. Peter avait simplement cherché un lieu pour s'échapper de la misère et enfin s'amuser sans culpabiliser. Etre enfant tout simplement. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, il n'était plus vraiment un enfant.

_– __Tu dois repartir quand ?_

_– __Avant que le jour se lève. Tant qu'on voit encore les étoiles._

_– __Donc… tu as encore un peu de temps…_

En guise de réponse, Peter leva un sourcil et sourit. Il attira Wendy à lui et ils s'enlacèrent. Eux aussi avaient droit à un câlin, non ?

Et pendant quelques heures, nos deux tourtereaux avaient complètement oublié leur prochaine séparation. Cela leur revint à l'esprit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Big Ben sonna cinq fois. 5 heures. Les étoiles n'allaient pas tarder à disparaître. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, Peter et Wendy quittèrent doucement le lit pour se diriger le plus lentement possible vers la fenêtre, sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'autre.

Tous deux échangeaient des regards remplis d'amour et de tristesse. Wendy savait qu'elle craquerait, mais elle voulait que la dernière image que Peter ait d'elle soit celle d'une fille souriante, et non d'une pleureuse.

_– __Je suppose que c'est maintenant qu'on doit se dire au revoir._

_– __Je ne te dirai jamais au revoir, Peter._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Parce que… dire au revoir, ça veut dire partir. Et partir c'est aller loin… et aller loin c'est oublier. Or, ça, je ne peux pas. Oublier…_

Peter caressa tendrement le visage de Wendy, qui sourit tendrement. Il était réellement touché par tous les mots qu'elle disait. A son tour de lui offrir les mots auxquels il a réfléchi toute la journée ainsi qu'un cadeau. Juste à trouver la bonne occasion.

_– __Merci, Peter._

_– __Pour ?_

_– __Pour tout. Merci d'être revenu, merci de me faire confiance. De m'avoir sauvée. De… De m'avoir confiée ton secret… De… De m'aimer, et…_

_– __Alors, pour reprendre ce que tu as dit. Moi non plus je ne te dirai jamais au revoir mais aussi juste merci. Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie et de me donner la joie de vivre. Merci de m'aimer et d'accepter mon amour en retour. Merci pour ces souvenirs que je chérirai pour toujours. Mais plus que tout, merci de m'avoir montré qu'il existait un moment où je pourrais te laisser partir._

Cette fois, Wendy ne put retenir ses larmes. Ce genre de déclaration, elle en avait lu des dizaines – non des centaines – dans les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle adore. Mais elle ne pensait pas en entendre une qui lui soit adressée. Ses larmes étaient petites mais elle souriait. Des larmes de joie pour l'instant.

_– __D'ailleurs, j'avais quelque chose pour toi…_

Alors que Wendy regardait Peter chercher dans ses poches, elle le vit sortir une sorte de petite bourse marron. Elle observait en silence. Et là, Peter en sortit un bijou. Wendy fut stupéfaite, cachant sa bouche avec ses mains tant elle était sous le choc.

Peter avait tout simplement sorti une bague.

Là, Wendy pleura de plus belle, d'émotion. Et cela ne fit en aucun cas disparaître le sourire de Peter.

_– __J'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir._

_– __Mais… où… où as-tu trouvé ça ? _eut du mal à dire Wendy à cause des larmes.

_– __Quelques temps après ton premier départ. Avec les garçons, on affrontait encore Crochet et on a réussi à voler une partie de ses richesses. Et quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi… Et ce n'est que maintenant que je peux te l'offrir. Je peux ?_

Il sous-entendait le fait que Wendy devait lui tendre une main pour lui passer la bague au doigt. Wendy avait commencé à lui donner sa main gauche mais avant que Peter n'ait pu passer la bague, Wendy la retira et lui offrit la droite à la place.

_– __Pourquoi ce changement ?_

_– __Si c'est à gauche, ce sont des fiançailles… officielles… Et mes parents ne savent pas que tu existes. Comment pourrais-je expliquer l'apparition soudaine d'une bague ?_

_– __Donc… pour nous protéger, on va à l'encontre des traditions ?_

_– __Tu as tout compris._

_– __Ça me plait bien._

Et là, Peter put vraiment passer la bague au doigt de Wendy. Celle-ci put l'admirer plus attentivement. C'était un anneau en or surmonté d'une petite pierre bleu pâle. Un saphir ? Un diamant ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Peu importe la valeur marchande, la valeur dans son cœur était la plus forte. Simple et élégante, que ses parents ne remarqueraient sûrement pas, mais qui restera pour toujours à son doigt.

_– __Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir moi !_

_– __Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me donnes quoi que ce soit._

_– … __Attends._

Wendy se dirigea vers son armoire, à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Elle chercha dans ses affaires jusqu'à tomber sur une boite. Et dans cette boite, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait plus jamais osé regarder depuis cinq ans. Elle alla poser la boite sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un long tissu bleu pâle. Tout en le tenant fermement, elle revint vers Peter.

– _Est-ce que c'est… ta robe ?_

_– __Oui. C'est la chemise de nuit que je portais la première fois._

Wendy tendit doucement le tissu vers Peter et celui-ci le prit dans ses mains. Il approcha son visage et sentit l'odeur de la robe.

_– __Ton parfum y est toujours._

_– __Mon parfum ?_ interrogea Wendy alors qu'elle aussi sentit rapidement le tissu. _Je ne sens rien du tout._

_– __J'ai senti ton odeur toute la nuit, alors crois-moi, je la connais par cœur maintenant._

Wendy rit gênée et rougit. Et cela fit également rire Peter.

_– __Arrête de rougir._

_– __Je rougis si je veux !_

_– __C'est vrai que tu es très mignonne comme ça._

Peter termina sa phrase en donnant un baiser dans les cheveux de Wendy. Elle était toujours rouge mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte depuis leur retour. Hélas pour Wendy, les larmes qu'elle voulait empêcher de couler avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Cette fois, ce n'était plus des larmes d'émotion, mais bien de douleur et de tristesse.

_– __Oh non Wendy_, dit Peter alors qu'il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras tentant de la consoler. _Je t'interdis de pleurer, d'accord ?_

_– __Oui mais, c'est beaucoup trop dur_, réussit-elle à articuler à peu près correctement.

_– __Hey, est-ce que tu peux me faire une promesse ? _Peter desserra son étreinte pour que Wendy puisse le regarder. _Je ne veux plus que tu pleures pour moi._

_– __Quoi ?! _

_– __Non attends, je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je veux que tu vives ta vie à fond. Tu ne dois plus souffrir car tu sais que je penserai toujours à toi. Et que je t'aimerai toujours, Wendy. Tu comprends ?_

Wendy hocha timidement la tête et fit un sourire forcé. Oui, elle comprenait ce que Peter voulait lui dire.

_– __Alors toi aussi fais-moi une promesse en retour. Ne souffres plus également à cause de moi. Toi aussi tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aimerai. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Alors, fais en sorte que le Pays Imaginaire se porte bien. Occupe-toi des garçons, de Clochette, de tout le monde… Et met une ou deux raclées aux pirates pour moi._

Un petit rire s'échappa de leurs bouches. Peter tendit sa main libre à Wendy, qu'elle serra. Un nouveau pacte venait de se conclure. Mais celui-ci allait durer pour toujours.

_– __Je te le promets_, dit Peter.

_– __Moi aussi._

Peter décolla du sol de quelques centimètres. Il prit la nuque de Wendy de sa main libre pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils ne ressentiraient plus jamais cette sensation de papillons dans le ventre, de cœur palpitant et d'un désir incomparable et indéfinissable.

Quand ils rompirent le contact, Wendy mit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quand elle le fit, Peter n'était plus là. Il était bel et bien parti.

Wendy se pencha sur sa fenêtre et observa le ciel. Elle vit l'étoile brillée de mille feux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu briller auparavant.

Wendy sourit alors qu'elle sentit une ultime larme glissée sur sa joue. Plus jamais elle ne pleurera de douleur à cause de Peter Pan. Ils ont mis les points sur « i ». Sa dernière redevance envers lui était de respecter sa promesse.

Wendy se redressa pour ensuite s'agenouiller au sol et poser ses bras sur le rebord, contemplant le ciel étoilé et sans nuage. Pour toujours, elle se souviendrait de cet anniversaire inoubliable. Gagnée par la fatigue, elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Wendy dormit sans l'ombre d'un cauchemar.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Exprimez-vous dans les commentaires ça fait toujours super plaisir. On est à plus de 1 100 vues : c'est incroyable pour moi que vous soyez toujours là.

On se retrouve très bientôt pour le chapitre 11. J'espère que d'ici là que mes problèmes d'ordi seront réglés -'


	11. Joyeux anniversaire

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Me revoici avec le chapitre 11 : nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire. ça me rend toute chose.

Je dois vous remercier pour être de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour à cliquer sur mon histoire et prendre le temps de la lire. Donc merci.

Une fois de plus, je vous avais laissé bien impatient d'avoir la suite et de voir comment cela allait se passer ? J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long pour une raison inconnue. Je dois être très inspiré dites donc :)

La sélection musicale ici : Just give me a reason (Landon Austin) [non je ne me suis pas trompée], Rhythm of love (Plain White T's), Let it be (Beatles), et This is a life (Amy McDonald)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Joyeux anniversaire**

Le lendemain… 10 heures 30… Un dimanche matin.

Voilà près d'une heure que la famille Darling était levée. George, Mary, John et Michael étaient à table et discutaient tout en finissant leur petit-déjeuner.

_– __Il serait temps que Wendy se lève ! _se plaint George Darling.

– _Allons, George, elle doit être épuisée de son dîner avec Edward._

_– __Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire la grasse matinée ! Avec tout ce qu'i faire aujourd'hui pour son anniversaire !_

– _Maman a raison_, dit John._ Déjà qu'elle ne dort pas beaucoup depuis quelques temps, il faut la laisser se reposer._

_– __Oui Jean_, recommença Mary. _Mais ton père a raison il faudrait aller la réveiller. Rien que pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

_– __Mais tu ne l'as pas vu cette nuit ? _demanda Michael. _D'habitude, tu vas la consoler toutes les nuits._

Cette remarque toucha Mary Darling. Oui, toutes les nuits, elle devait consoler Wendy qui pleurait et criait… Mais cette nuit…

_– __Je n'ai rien entendu…_

_– __De quoi Mary ?_

_– __Wendy ! Je ne l'ai pas entendue de la nuit ! _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mary se leva brusquement et partit de la salle à manger. Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, suivie de son mari et de ses fils. Devant la chambre de Wendy, alors qu'elle venait de prendre la poignée, Mary fut stoppée par son mari.

_– __Mais Mary, que se passe-t-il ?_

_– __Michael a raison. Chaque nuit, Wendy pleure et je viens la voir. Or, là, je n'ai rien entendu._

_– __Peut-être que tu dormais un peu trop bien._

_– __Non ! Je l'entends toujours ! Redescendez, je reviens après l'avoir vue._

Voyant bien que Mary ne serait calmée qu'après avoir vu leur fille seule à seule, George, John et Michael quittèrent le pallier pour revenir à la salle à manger.

Mary ouvrit doucement la porte. L'air était froid. La panique l'envahit : Wendy n'était pas dans son lit ! Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre et elle vit sa fille endormie, avec la fenêtre ouverte. Elle était certes dans la même position que chaque nuit… mais elle semblait sereine, et elle souriait. Un vrai ange.

Mary s'approcha de sa fille et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre – qu'elle ferma d'ailleurs.

_– __Wendy ? Wendy ? Aller, réveille-toi ma chérie_, lui dit-elle d'un ton très maternel tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Elle était si froide à cause de l'air qui avait envahi la chambre toute la nuit. Et pourtant, voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un sourire sur son visage. Après quelques gestes tendres, Wendy émergea de son sommeil. Doucement et difficilement…

_– __Maman ?_

_– __Bon anniversaire ma chérie._

Mary serra sa fille dans ses bras. Au début déconcertée, Wendy répondit finalement à l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle était bel et bien de retour à la maison. Elle remarqua alors la fenêtre fermée. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir laissée ouverte.

_– __Tu as fermé la fenêtre ?_

_– __Oui, d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était ouverte ?_

_– … __Euh… j'ai regardé le ciel et… j'ai dû m'endormir._

_– __J'étais si inquiète pour toi, Wendy._

_– __Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien._

_– __Oui je le vois. Je ne t'avais pas vu sourire depuis longtemps. _Wendy se rendit alors compte que sa mère évoquait les cinq années de souffrance. Il est vrai que maintenant, tout avait changé – mais cela devait rester secret.

_– __Disons que… je pense être guérie maintenant_, dit Wendy avec le sourire.

_– __Mais au fait, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Edward ?_

Lui, Wendy l'avait complètement oublié.

_– __Edward ?_

_– __Mais oui, Edward Beckett. __Hier soir… votre diner…_

_– __Oh lui !_

_– __Mais oui. De qui d'autre aurais-je pu parler ?_

_– __Euh… de personne._

_– __Donc, ça s'est passé comment ?_

_– … _Wendy chercha au plus profond de ses souvenirs pour se rappeler du diner datant d'il y a deux jours pour elle. _Très bien. Nous sommes allés au restaurant et après nous nous sommes promenés au bord de la Tamise… Et c'est tout. Il m'a raccompagnée après. _Wendy vit d'un très bon œil de ne pas parler de l'épisode de la ruelle. _Disons que ça m'a changée les idées._

– _Bien, je suis heureuse pour toi. Aller, viens manger quelque chose._

A ces mots, le ventre de Wendy fit un étrange bruit. Sa mère rit. Car après tout, Wendy n'avait pas mangé durant son séjour au Pays Imaginaire.

Wendy laissa Mary partir devant, prétextant le fait qu'elle doive se changer. Wendy sortit une robe dans les tons bleus clairs de son armoire. Etrangement, quand elle se déshabilla, elle réussit à déboutonner sa robe. Elle se rappela des mains de Peter parcourant son corps et cela la fit frissonner quelques instants.

Une fois habillée, Wendy fit un rapide saut à la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Se calmer était la priorité. Après cela, elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle à manger où sa famille l'attendait.

A peine elle fut arrivée dans la pièce que ses frères coururent vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

_– __Joyeux anniversaire ! _dirent-ils ensemble.

– _Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire._

_– __Bah d'après maman, tu es redevenue normale_, dit Michael.

– _Oh vous êtes adorables les garçons._

Wendy se dirigea vers son père, assis à sa place. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur comme d'habitude. Mais quand Wendy fut suffisamment proche de lui, George Darling se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras. La voir souriante et visiblement heureuse avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc chez le père de famille.

_– __Oh Wendy !_

_– __Tu es sûr que ça va papa?_

_– __Ma petite fille devient une adulte aujourd'hui._

_– __Une adulte ?_

_– __Mais oui, ma chérie_, intervint Mary. _Tu n'as pas oublié la fête de ce soir quand même ?_

_– __Oh non pas du tout. Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais._

Un mensonge de professionnel : Wendy avait totalement oublié. Une adulte ? La fête de ce soir allait celer son destin : devenir une femme de la haute société. Choisir un époux parmi des dizaines de prétendants… et ne plus être autorisée à penser comme une enfant. Ce qui inclue Peter Pan…

Tante Gloria est venue peu après dans la matinée. Elle, Wendy et Mary étaient en train de discuter dans le salon tout en buvant du thé – alors que George lisait le journal dans la cuisine et que John et Michael étaient chacun occupés dans leurs chambres.

_– __Wendy je dois dire que je te trouve différente d'hier._

_– __Ah bon ?_

_– __Oui, tu es souriante, tu as bonne mine, tu ris. On dirait qu'Edward y est pour quelque chose_, la taquina sa tante.

– _Oh non pas du tout… Je me suis juste donnée un coup de pied mental._

_– __Le plus important ma chérie_, lui dit Mary. _C'est que tu te sentes bien. Tu vas bien ?_

_– __Mais oui, arrêtez un peu de vous inquiéter._

Alors que Wendy but une autre gorgée du thé citron, elle vit que le regard de Gloria avait soudainement changé.

_– __Vous allez bien, ma tante ? Ou est-ce que vous avez besoin d'un rendez-vous avec Edward pour vous débloquer ?_ dit la jeune fille en riant. Mary la suivit dans le rire alors que Gloria affichait une mine déconcertée.

_– __Allons Wendy ! Non je me disais juste que… ta bague est très jolie._

_– __C'est vrai ça_, dit Mary. _Montre-la nous ma chérie._

Gloria et Mary se levèrent et examinèrent la main droite de Wendy. Celle-ci allait devoir trouver un bon mensonge sur la provenance du bijou.

– _Elle est magnifique ! _

_– __Mais elle ne fait pas partie de ta collection_, remarqua Mary. _Où l'as-tu eu ?_

_– __Euh… et bien… c'est un cadeau d'Edward. Un cadeau… d'anniversaire !_

Ce fut la seule excuse potable que Wendy arriva à sortir. Et cela avait l'air de marcher.

_– __Ce jeune homme est bien élevé. Elle a l'air de valoir très chère._

_– __Je ne sais pas. C'est un cadeau, je n'ai pas à demander le prix._

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

_– __Va ouvrir Wendy, ce doit être pour toi_, lui dit Mary.

Aujourd'hui, de nombreuses personnes allaient défiler pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Wendy. Cette personne ne pouvait pas mieux tombée : elle avait sauvé Wendy de la situation.

Wendy se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit toute souriante pour faire bonne figure. Quelle ne fut sa surprise.

_– __Bonjour Wendy._

_– __Bonjour… euh…_

_– __Edward oui. Ne me dit pas que tu m'as oublié en l'espace d'une nuit._

_– __Hein ? Oh non, bien sûr que non. Oui c'est toi : Edward ! _Et une nouvelle fois, Wendy gagnée par la panique dit n'importe quoi. Un jour, se dit-elle, elle se calmera. En même temps, elle l'avait complètement oublié avec Peter. _Et, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_– __Je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

_– __Merci._

_– __D'ailleurs, tu as l'air différente d'hier._

_– __C'est marrant, tout le monde me le dit depuis que je suis réveillée._

_– __Je t'assure. Tu es bien plus… rayonnante et souriante qu'hier._

_– __Et bien… encore une fois : merci._

_– __Et puis je suis passé pour m'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée, seule._

_– __Je suis entière comme tu peux le voir._

_– __Wendy !_ cria Gloria depuis le salon. _Ne laisse pas la personne sur le pas de la porte avec la neige qui tombe._

Et pourtant, Wendy hésita pendant quelques secondes à laisser entrer Edward. S'il venait, sa mère et sa tante lui poseront des questions sur la bague… Et son mensonge sera découvert !

Wendy laissa entrer Edward et ferma la porte. Celui-ci attendit qu'elle revienne vers lui avant de marcher à ses côtés.

_– __Dit Edward, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?_

_– __Ça dépend duquel. Mais comme c'est ton anniversaire, je suis tout ouï._

_– __Tu vois cette bague ? _dit Wendy lui en montrant le bijou à sa main.

– _Waouh ! Qui te l'a offerte ? Elle est splendide !_

_– __Euh… personne qui t'intéresse._

_– __Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette bague ?_

_– __Et bien, ma mère et ma tante croient que c'est toi qui me l'as offerte. Mais je ne veux pas leur dire qui m'en a fait cadeau. Donc… si tu pouvais… tu vois… continuer mon mensonge…_

_– __Je te sauverai la vie. D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_– __Le sentiment de m'avoir sauvée d'un interrogatoire interminable._

_– __Ce n'est pas suffisant._

_– __Le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action._

_– __Ce n'est pas une bonne action de mentir._

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir épuisé ses cartes, Wendy se souvint d'une chose qui a failli se passer après le dîner.

_– __Mon silence sur ta tentative pour m'embrasser. Si mon père venait à l'apprendre, je crois que tu ne reverras pas la lumière du jour avant très longtemps. Je suis sa seule et unique fille après tout. Celle qu'il protège des mauvais garçons._

_– … __Je t'ai achetée cette bague comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Tu aimes ? _ironisa Edward, admettant que Wendy l'avait coincé.

– _Merci._

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le salon. Gloria et Mary furent très surprises de voir Edward. Il les salua en leur faisant chacune un baisemain.

_– __Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Edward ? _demanda Gloria.

_– __Je suis juste venu souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Wendy. Par simple politesse_, répondit Edward en ne perdant pas son sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était poli et galant ! Et joli garçon en plus : le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles en quête d'amour, à la recherche du prince charmant. Seulement pour elles, cet homme n'avait d'yeux que pour Wendy depuis leur rencontre. Et elle… elle l'avait complètement oublié. Après tout, elle avait déjà un prince charmant. Un peu particulier certes, mais _son_ prince à elle seule.

_– __Veux-tu rester un petit moment ? _lui proposa Mary.

– _J'aimerais bien mais j'ai des choses à faire. De toute façon, nous nous reverrons ce soir_, dit-il en regardant Wendy.

_– __Pardon ? Pourquoi ce soir ?_

_– __Et bien je suis invité à la soirée. Nous pourrons nous voir ce soir._

_– __Hum… si tu y tiens._

Et assez rapidement, Edward dit au revoir aux Darling et s'en alla, laissant Mary et Gloria sous le charme et Wendy dans le flou le plus total.

George Darling fit son entrée au salon, l'air fier, et le journal à la main.

_– __Ma Wendy, tu es dans la page centrale du journal de ce matin._

_– __Comment ça dans le journal ?_

Pour toute réponse, son père lui tendit le journal ouvert à la page en question. Wendy ne prit que quelques secondes pour lire la double page mais dès le titre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… et de plus en plus au fil de la lecture.

La jeune fille lisait comme titre :

**« Wendy Darling : le plus beau parti de Grande-Bretagne à l'honneur ce soir. »**

_– __Comment ça « le plus beau parti à l'honneur » ?!_

_– __Et bien pour les journalistes et les rédacteurs : tu es la plus belle fille à marier du royaume_, dit tante Gloria d'un ton très fière. _Et j'ai même entendu d'un ami qui travaille au journal qu'il aurait dû écrire « de l'Europe » à la base. Mais ayant peur que cela ne crée un attroupement autour de toi ils ont préféré se concentrer sur le pays._

_– __Wendy_, commença Mary._ Te rends-tu compte que très peu de jeunes filles ont la chance d'avoir une page dans le journal pour annoncer leurs fiançailles,_

_– __Mais je ne suis pas fiancée !_

_– __Pas encore voyons_, dit Gloria d'un ton sec. _Mais ce soir, nous y réfléchirons._

_– __Et c'est également un honneur pour nous_, nous George Darling. _Notre réputation va atteindre des sommets._

Tout le monde se réjouissait de cet article montrant l'importance du futur mariage de Wendy. Tout le monde sauf la principale intéressée. Cela allait beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Entre son cœur et sa raison, la frontière est très mince. Elle ne peut décevoir sa famille mais elle ne peut aimer un autre que Peter…

Mais elle lui a promis de vivre normalement sans plus souffrir et pleurer à cause de lui.

Un mariage arrangé fait-il parti des termes du contrat ? Très bonne question à laquelle il n'y a aucune réponse.

Et le plus beau parti de Grande-Bretagne – et même d'Europe ! Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Wendy prit conscience de son charme. Elle en est sûre : cela lui sauvera la vie à maintes reprises. Mais pour le moment, elle se sentait bien trop prisonnière de ses obligations.

_**[***]**_

Le reste de la journée passa d'une façon extrêmement lente chez les Darling. Le seul moment éprouvant pour Wendy fut lorsque tante Gloria lui fit essayer sa robe de ce soir. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien dit quant à la disparition mystérieuse de la robe rose.

Wendy était resplendissante dans la nouvelle robe – elle la préférait à l'autre qui était beaucoup trop _girly_, même pour elle. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf que le tissu était vert pâle. Une vraie princesse.

La jeune fille se brossait les cheveux alors qu'on l'appela pour partir. Il n'était pas loin de 20 heures. Elle finit de nouer son ruban vert, attachant quelques mèches rebelles mais laissant sa chevelure tomber en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. _Ça _c'est grâce à Peter avant elle ne laissait jamais ses cheveux détachés.

Pour l'occasion, les Darling avaient réservé une calèche qui emmènera Wendy et Mary sur le lieu de réception. George, John, Michael et Gloria étaient partis il y a presque une heure. Wendy et sa mère montèrent dans la calèche, juste avant que le cocher ne commande les cheveux pour démarrer. Wendy resta silencieuse et pourtant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Sa mère, qui a logiquement eut dix-sept ans comme elle, pourrait très bien y répondre. Mais la poser revenait à dévoiler son petit secret – ou plutôt son lourd secret.

Malheureusement pour Wendy, sa mère n'était pas dupe. Mary voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa fille, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée…

_– __Tu veux me dire quelque chose, chérie ?_

_– __Hein ? Euh non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_– __Ta gestuelle. Tu sembles nerveuse. Est-ce à cause de la fête ?_

_– __Non pas du tout, c'est juste que… _Et là Wendy se rendit compte qu'elle avait répondu beaucoup trop vite.

_– __Que ?_

_– __Je me demandais juste si… si… _Décidément, Wendy n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. En même temps, elle avait dû mal à formuler ses phrases dans sa tête. Alors à l'oral ?

_– __Wendy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire_, dit Mme Darling en prenant la main de sa file. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_– __Et bien, je me demandais juste ce que ça fait si deux personnes non mariées ont… euh ont eu…_

_– __Des rapports ?_

_– __Oui ! _Ce « oui » était franc et massif de la part de Wendy parce que sa mère avait deviné sans qu'elle ne le dise.

_– __Mais pourquoi te demandes-tu ça ?_

_– __Euh, oh pour rien_, dit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus en plus à chaque mot._ C'est juste qu'avec ce mariage et tout et tout, c'est la seule question où… je n'ai pas de réponse claire._

_– __Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je pense que le moment pour te dire comment cela se passe est un peu trop tôt et mal approprié._

_– __Oh non ! Je te rassure. Je veux juste savoir si, hypothétiquement, il se passe quelque chose de ce genre avant le mariage est-ce que cela a des conséquences sur la réputation des familles ?_

_– __Comme tu dois t'en douter_, recommença Mary sans la moindre gêne mais le tout en délicatesse._ Cela n'affecte pas les fils de bonne famille. Mais pour les filles : c'est différent._

_– __Elles sont rejetées j'imagine._

_– __En partie. D'après les textes religieux, c'est beaucoup plus mal vu. Une jeune fille n'est pas censée se donner à un garçon autre que son mari. Même si ce garçon devient par la suite son mari._

_– __C'est beau la théorie, mais dans la vie réelle plein de femmes ont des amants._

_– __Oui ! Mais l'important est qu'une fille reste vierge – et donc pure et innocente – jusqu'à son mariage._

« Pour cette partie-là, c'est raté » pensa Wendy.

_– __Mais, si le désir est vraiment plus fort pour les deux ?_

_– __Ils doivent apprendre à se maitriser et affronter ces pulsions._

C'est avec ces mots que Mary clôtura la discussion.

Donc, selon sa mère, Wendy serait rejetée par sa propre famille si son secret venait à être découvert. Roh et puis cela n'arrivera jamais. Qui croirait une jeune fille qui affirme avoir fait l'amour avec un garçon qui était censé rester éternellement jeune ? Personne. Elle est tranquille si elle ne commet aucune erreur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cocher déposa Wendy et Mary devant le lieu de réception. C'était un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à un vrai château, dans le même style que Buckingham mais en bien moins imposant. Mary aida sa fille à descendre à cause de sa robe.

_– __Je suis vraiment obligée de trouver un mari ?!_ dit Wendy d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

_– __Oh non, bien sûr que non. Ce soir, on fait du repérage._

_– __Du repérage ?_

_– __George, John et Gloria ont appelé pour ce soir les hommes présentant le meilleur profil pour être ton mari. Il doit y en avoir une bonne cinquantaine._

_– __Cinquante garçons ! Sur combien de demandes ?_

_– __Un bon millier au moins. Tu n'es pas le plus beau parti de Grande-Bretagne pour rien._

Wendy, qui n'avait pas senti une once de stress, commença à réellement se sentir faible et mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle et sa mère n'étaient toujours pas entrées. Elle, la seule fille, au milieu de cinquante garçons qui espèrent l'obtenir aux enchères. La situation ne pouvait être plus embarrassante.

_– __Si cela peut te rassurer_, dit Mary voyant sa fille dans tous ses états. _Tu ne seras pas la seule fille de la soirée. Ces hommes sont venus accompagner de leur famille aussi._

_– __Ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Mais pour ce repérage, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_– __Simplement créer des liens d'affinités avec ces garçons. N'aie pas peur de leur parler. Et demain, tu nous diras les noms de ceux que tu préfères._

_– __Ce n'est pas logique : je ne peux me marier qu'avec un seul. Alors en choisir plusieurs ?_

_– __Tu viens de le dire : pour avoir le choix. Nous inviterons ensuite une fois par semaine l'un d'eux pour un après-midi où nous parlerons tous ensemble. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, la liste se réduira jusqu'à ce qu'on connaisse celui qui deviendra ton mari._

_– __Et tout cela prendra combien temps ?_

_– __Idéalement, il faudrait que tu sois fiancée dans un an. Et dans la logique des choses, le mariage se fera un an après les fiançailles. _Mary marqua une pause avant de reprendre. _Allons, assez discuter. Nous sommes en retard. Ton père va t'emmener dans la salle._

Mais Wendy n'écoutait plus du tout sa mère. Elle était coupée du monde.

Alors qu'elle et sa mère entraient dans la grande et belle demeure, Wendy ne faisait guère attention au faste et au luxe exposé. Son père arriva dans un élégant costume.

_– __Wendy, il est temps de faire notre entrée_, dit George Darling tout en offrant sa main à sa fille. Wendy la saisit sans rien dire.

_– __Moi je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard chérie_, dit Mary juste avant de s'en aller.

Sitôt Mary hors de sa vue, George commença à guider sa fille vers la salle de réception. Il sentait bien sa fille s'accrocher de plus en plus à sa main, comme si elle ne désirait pas accomplir ce qu'on attend d'elle. Or, Wendy n'avait rien contre le fait d'aller à une fête : c'était juste l'enjeu qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

– _Wendy, je comprends tout à fait que cette situation ne te plaise pas, mais je… enfin nous faisons ça pour ton bien. Je veux la garantie que tu vivras correctement sans aucun problème. C'est pour cela que nous devons te trouver un fiancé le plus tôt possible et qui possède les qualités que nous recherchons._

_– __Comme ? _demanda Wendy, histoire de montrer à son père qu'elle écoutait sa tirade sans y prêter une très grande attention.

_– __La gentillesse, la sincérité, la fidélité…_ « Ça c'est loupé pour moi « se dit à nouveau Wendy._ La franchise, le dévouement,…_

_– __C'est bon, papa : j'ai compris_, le coupa Wendy.

_– __Très bien. Mais je veux que tu saches que… je ne veux que ton bonheur. Et même si désormais tu es une femme, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille._

Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, Wendy sentit son père la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Elle l'entendit même sangloter. Elle aussi versa quelques larmes sur le costume de son père. Ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré particulièrement attentif envers elle alors le simple fait de savoir qu'elle sera toujours sa « fille unique à protéger des mauvais garçon » (comme il le lui avait dit un jour) la touche particulièrement. Maintenant, elle sent la culpabilité montée en elle : mais elle doit se ressaisir.

_– __Bon_, recommença Mr Darling en essuyant ses larmes et celles de sa fille._ Es-tu prête à entrer dans la danse ?_ continua-t-il en offrant son bras.

_– __Maintenant oui_, lui répondit-elle avec assurance en empoignant le bras de son père.

Lorsque George et Wendy arrivèrent dans la salle, la foule applaudit à tout rompre. Ils offrirent également la première danse de la soirée. Ce fut un moment très émouvant pour eux deux. Wendy observait du coin de l'œil ses petits frères adossés au mur près du buffet. Ils souriaient, heureux de retrouver la Wendy qu'ils ont toujours connu : souriante, rieuse, pétillante, resplendissante, et visiblement heureuse.

On présenta à la jeune fille quelques-uns des prétendants ici pour l'occasion. Aucun ne lui plaisait pour le moment, tant physiquement que mentalement. Soit ils étaient narcissiques, soit égocentriques, soit bien trop maladroits – avec certaines idées obscènes en prime. Et le pire pour elle, elle dût danser avec eux !

Après une bonne dizaine de valses – chacune avec un garçon différent –, Wendy s'échappa de la foule dansante pour s'isoler dans une autre pièce sombre où il n'y avait personne. Elle n'en pouvait plus : elle sentait que ses jambes et son cœur allaient lâcher. Elle passa alors sa main droite sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits, et son regard se posa sur la petite pierre bleu pâle à son doigt. Depuis son réveil, à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait, Wendy n'éprouvait pas du tout de la tristesse ou du désespoir, mais plus un sentiment qui réchauffait son cœur en temps voulu. Et en cadeau bonus, en à peine une ou deux secondes, la totalité de ses souvenirs avec Peter Pan défilaient dans son esprit.

La pierre précieuse brillait plus que ce matin mais exactement comme cette nuit. Wendy remarqua alors la fenêtre à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle alla observer. Et quelle étoile vit-elle ? _La sienne._ Elle la trouvait infiniment plus belle qu'à l'accoutumer. Wendy commença alors à parler toute seule :

_– __Tu vois ça, Peter ? Je suis en train de respecter ma promesse. Je vis comme je devrais vivre. Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que mon cœur est resté à tes côtés. Je t'aime et ça ne change rien à ce qui pourrait se passer. Ici, on veut que je te remplace par « un homme respectable ». C'est vrai que tu ne possèdes rien de ce que mes proches attendent d'un mari mais je m'en fiche ! Tu es unique et c'est ce qui fait ton charme._

Wendy s'interrompit un moment le temps pour elle de se calmer. L'émotion était si vive et revenait malgré elle. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

_– __Ce qu'on a vécu ensemble se résume en deux mots : magique et inoubliable. Je ne revivrai jamais quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et pourtant, le destin était contre nous. Qu'importe si ça devait se passer de cette manière : cela m'a permis de te rencontrer et de t'aimer. Je ne regrette absolument rien et j'espère que c'est aussi ce que tu penses. Et…_

Wendy avait tellement de choses à dire à cette étoile mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler.

Tout d'un coup, la musique se fit plus forte et Wendy entendit un bruit sourd : des portes qui s'ouvrent. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement, mais elle se calma instantanément en voyant que l'intrus était John.

_– __Ah tu es là, Wendy ! Papa et maman te cherchent._

_– __Très bien. J'arrive._

Wendy emboita le pas à son frère. Elle sortit de la pièce tout en essuyant ses larmes et en regardant une dernière fois l'étoile. Sitôt qu'elle rentra dans la salle de danse, Wendy perdit John des yeux. Elle se retrouva désorientée par tous ses couples en train de danser. Ils tournaient en rond, et encore en rond, si bien qu'elle en eût mal à la tête. Wendy retint sa tête de ses mains et ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que ce mal disparaisse. Elle étouffait.

_– __Vous êtes fort belle ce soir, mademoiselle Darling_, dit une voix masculine.

A l'entente de ces mots, Wendy rouvrit les yeux et se redressa afin de connaitre l'identité de l'homme qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Une vraie surprise encore une fois. Ce n'est qu'une de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des choses qui la surprendront toujours.

_– __Merci, Edward. Je t'en remercie. Mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais_, lui répondit Wendy avec un petit sourire, histoire de faire bonne figure.

– _C'est un honneur._

_– __Tu es donc bien venu ce soir…_

_– __Tu en doutais ?_

_– __Disons que ça m'était sorti de la tête._

_– __Tu me vexes là_, lui dit le jeune homme d'un ton ironique. _Dire que je vais devoir faire ce dont on a parlé hier soir._

_– __De quoi ? De quoi a-t-on parlé… hier soir ?_

_– __Tu as la mémoire bien courte, dites donc. Hier, nous critiquions ces parents qui obligent leur fils à se pavaner pour trouver une fille à marier._

_– __Je suppose que tu as dû assister à beaucoup de soirées comme celle-ci._

_– __C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je m'arrangeais pour que la fille me déteste._

_– __En faisant quoi ?_

_– __En étant tout simplement désagréable en parlant avec elles et en dansant._

_– __Donc tu vas être désagréable avec moi puisque tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici._

_– __Hum, cette fois c'est différent. _

Edward se rapprocha de Wendy et prit ses mains. Cette dernière voulait s'échapper mais avec la foule, elle ne serait pas allée bien loin. Son sourire plaisantin disparut pour laisser place à de la confusion. A chaque fois qu'elle et Edward parlent, c'est de manière ironique. Alors pourquoi affiche-t-il un tout autre regard ? Peut-être à cause de sa tentative de baiser l'autre fois ?

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Edward entraina la jeune fille sur la piste de danse et il la fit danser. Wendy ne protesta pas. Et pourtant, cette danse était bien différente des autres de la soirée… mais également de celle avec Peter. Depuis le début de la soirée, Wendy était exaspéré à chaque danse. Avec Edward, elle se sent bien mais n'est pas gênée… mais elle ne ressent rien au fond d'elle, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il est vrai qu'Edward est plaisant à regarder et c'est aussi un très bon danseur. Mais sa danse préférée restera celle avec Peter. Alors qu'elle était complètement morte de peur à l'idée d'échanger une danse avec lui, il lui a souri et toutes ses craintes se sont enlevés, à l'image d'eux tournant dans le ciel obscure. Oui, là elle a tout ressenti : chaque touché, chaque caresse, chaque baiser, faisait apparaitre une sensation des plus agréable dans son ventre. Mais aussi un sentiment d'addiction, voulant que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Avec Edward, Wendy ne ressentit rien de tout cela. C'était certes la meilleure danse de la soirée puisqu'il était le seul qu'elle connaissait… Mais aucun papillon dans le ventre ne vint la troubler.

_– __Cette soirée est différente_, reprit-il._ Parce que la jeune fille à l'honneur est différente._

_– __Dois-je être gênée ?_

_– __A toi de voir. Mais sachez, mademoiselle Darling, que je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui m'insupporte._

_– __Puis-je savoir quoi ?_

_– __Je vais devoir jouer les gentlemen devant vos parents pour que votre père m'accorde votre main._

_– __Vous avez déjà passé le cap des sélections. Mais c'est moi qui choisirai mon futur mari._

_– __Certes. Mais il est préférable d'ici là, de gagner la confiance des parents. Nous sommes d'accord ?_

Wendy ne trouva rien à répondre. Même si elle a promis à Peter de vivre convenablement et normalement, ce projet de mariage était une vraie torture intérieure. Elle a promis de ne plus pleurer de souffrance à cause de lui. Or, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Wendy fit appel à toutes ses forces pour se retenir de pleurer une fois de plus.

_– __J'imagine_, dit-elle. _Mais, j'ai un an pour me décider. On verra bien si un autre ne t'aura pas détrôner._ Wendy se détacha alors Edward. _J'espère que tu profites bien de la soirée. Moi je vais trouver de vraies personnes._

Wendy fit une petite révérence et laissa Edward, planté au milieu de la piste de danse.

Les vraies personnes pour elle sont ses petits frères. Elle trouva John et Michael en train de discuter.

_– __Je peux me joindre à vous ? _demanda la jeune fille d'une manière assez réservée.

_– __Pourquoi est-ce qu'on rejetterait notre sœur ?_ dit John pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_– __Vient Wendy_, lança Michael. _Allons jouer un peu. Personne ne te surveille pour une fois._

_– __Oui… allons jouer tous les trois._

Les trois enfants Darling allèrent dans une pièce où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Et là un miracle se produisit : leur imagination à tous les trois reprit le dessus sur tout ce qu'ils avaient été obligé de faire ces dernières années.

Ils redevaient les petits enfants d'autrefois.

Wendy se moquait bien que ses proches la cherchent des heures durant. Ici, elle était elle-même, la Wendy des secrets. Ses parents et sa tante avaient juste oublié qu'avant d'être une femme, elle était une jeune fille qui avait des rêves. Même ça, ils lui ont pris. Elle a dû grandir bien trop vite, sans profiter réellement de son enfance.

Et il a fallu qu'elle revoie Peter Pan et le quitte à nouveau pour qu'elle se rende compte d'une chose : jamais elle ne sera vraie avec ses parents, même avec ses frères. Tous la croyaient toujours pure et innocente… Ils se sont bien trompés.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Ne vous inquiéter pas, Peter ne va disparaitre comme ça (ou peut-être que si). Je vous réserve plein d'autres surprises pour après. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire : ça fait chaud au cœur et ça fait du bien dans les moments de doute.

Dites aussi si vous avez une petite idée sur ce qui peut arriver après. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête.

Le chapitre 12 n'est pas encore écrit mais si tout va bien, il devrait arrive juste pour les vacances de Noel (mon cadeau pour en avance), donc aux alentours du 20 ou 21 décembre.

Je vous embrasse très fort !


	12. A coeur ouvert

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Je suis désolée pour le retard puisque j'avais annoncé ce chapitre pour la semaine dernière. Veuillez m'excuser.

Voici donc le chapitre 12. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être arrivée ici et ça, c'est grâce à vous qui êtes toujours plus nombreux à venir jeter un coup d'œil à ma fiction. Encore merci à vous.

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noel. Moi oui. Mais la publication prendra certainement un peu plus de temps : cette semaine, je n'étais pas très bien et je n'avais pas envie d'écrire (bizarre). Il va falloir patienter un petit peu pour les prochains.

Je crois que cette petite perte d'inspiration est due au fait que Peter Pan soit parti de l'histoire. Ce qui est paradoxal car ces chapitres où il est absent sont de la plus haute importance ! Mais je vous rassure tout de suite ; il reviendra (et mon inspiration avec) ... mais pas tout de suite.

J'arrête mon blabla d'auteur et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Et je vous souhaite au passage une bonne année 2015 :)

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

La sélection musicale ici : My immortal (Evanescence), Let it go (Fauxiliage), The feat you won't fall (Landon Austin), Wings (Sofi de la Torre)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : A cœur ouvert**

Wendy avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Une journée passait si lentement alors que voilà près de deux mois que Peter Pan l'avait quittée. Chaque jour était presque le même que le précédant mais le moment que préférait Wendy était sans aucun doute celui où elle devait aller se coucher. En effet, chaque nuit, juste après avoir troqué ses beaux habits contre une chemise de nuit, elle s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et n'avait d'yeux que pour son étoile. Wendy parlait à cette étoile et donc indirectement à Peter chaque soir avant de dormir. Elle racontait sa journée, ce qui lui avait plu et déplu, et aussi ce qu'elle a ressenti. Elle termine toujours par une déclaration à son amour toujours profond et sincère. Une nuit, elle a même dit : « Je préfère vivre te sachant loin de moi et m'aimant, plutôt que près de toi sans ton amour. »

Il y a aussi ces rêves que Wendy fait chaque nuit. Oh ce ne sont pas des cauchemars comme ceux d'avant, mais des rêves plus doux où elle s'évade et retrouve Peter. Les seuls rêves qu'elle a du mal à « gérer » (si on peut employer ce mot) sont ceux où elle rêve que Peter lui fait l'amour. A chacun de ses réveils après un tel rêve, sa respiration s'accélère, ainsi que le rythme de son cœur. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas du tout crédible aux yeux de sa famille sous prétexte qu'elle a passé une nuit calme.

Elle respecte sa promesse : ça, c'est le plus important.

La seule chose qui change désormais de l'ordinaire est le samedi. En effet, maintenant tous les samedis après-midi, un jeune homme vient chez Wendy et tente de la courtiser sous les yeux de Mary et Gloria. Ce moment est de loin le plus ennuyeux de la semaine. Wendy n'écoute aucune parole de ces hommes. A la place, elle songe à Peter. Et elle arrive à ne pas se trahir. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, il conviendra d'éliminer petit à petit les prétendants afin que dans un an, il ne reste qu'un seul nom. Cela serait simple si les hommes plaisaient à Wendy. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.

En plus de deux mois, elle s'est prêtée au jeu à dix reprises. Encore quelques mois avant que tous ne soient passés. Et bien sûr, il n'est pas interdit à ses messieurs de revenir un jour qui leur convienne.

En clair, Wendy espère être dans l'un de ses anciens cauchemars et qu'elle se réveillera un jour… Elle attend toujours ce jour…

Une autre chose qui s'est passé ces deux derniers mois : Wendy a repris contact avec une vieille amie d'enfance avant qu'elle ne raconte les histoires de Peter Pan. Elizabeth Collins, une fille de bonne famille très gentille, que Wendy a réappris à connaitre. La dernière fois que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient vues, elles devaient avoir dix ans. Elizabeth n'a pas encore dix-sept ans (mais presque), et donc aucun prétendants officiels, mais beaucoup d'hommes la courtisent. Elle n'est certes pas « le plus beau parti de Grande-Bretagne » comme Wendy, mais elle est une très belle fille. Elle écoute d'ailleurs avec attention tout ce que lui raconte la fille Darling sur ses propres prétendants qu'elle doit supporter chaque semaine.

Même si Wendy sent qu'elle peut avoir confiance en Elizabeth, il est hors de question de lui avouer qu'elle ne se sente ni comme une adulte, ni comme une enfant. Wendy ignore sur quel pied danser : il n'y a pas d'entre-deux. Et que dirait son amie en apprenant par mégarde ce qu'elle avait déjà _fait_ avec un garçon alors qu'Elizabeth se vante d'avoir déjà embrassé plusieurs garçons sans chercher à aller plus loin : Wendy ne préfère même pas imaginer la situation. Ni même lui raconter ses rêves et sa période de dépression.

Fermons la parenthèse de ces deux derniers mois pour nous replonger dans l'histoire.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au mois de février. La neige a disparu depuis un moment mais il fait toujours froid dans les rues de Londres.

En se réveillant, Wendy se rappela que c'était samedi. Et qui dit samedi dit : un nouveau prétendant pour l'après-midi. Ce qui veut également dire : des heures à faire semblant d'être intéressé par lui.

Une fois de plus, Wendy s'était réveillée en sursaut à cause de la fin brutale de son rêve : sa mère qui l'appelait d'en bas. La jeune fille s'habilla d'une robe bleu foncé, se coiffa et alla à la salle de bain se passer un coup d'eau fraiche. Elle descendit à la cuisine et fut étonnée de ne voir que sa mère à table.

_– __Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ? _demanda Mary en allant embrasser sa fille.

_– __Très bien, merci_, lui répondit Wendy tout en s'asseyant et tentant de ne pas se trahir à cause du nouveau rêve mouvementé. _Où sont les autres ? Il est assez tard._

_– __Ton père a été appelé à son travail. John a décidé d'emmener Michael faire un tour en ville. Et je crois que Gloria est partie t'acheter une nouvelle robe._

_– __Encore ?! De toute façon, je ne suis pas à une robe près. Il faut qu'elle arrête sinon je n'aurai plus de place dans mon placard._

_– __Je te prêterai une partie du mien si cela arrive._

La mère et la fille rirent de bon cœur. Wendy passa sous silence son nouveau rêve et ses nouveaux maux de ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait mal au ventre dans la journée, mais elle avait préféré ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Cela durait en général cinq minutes et ça partait tout seul.

Alors qu'elle buvait son chocolat chaud, elle vit sa mère très pensive.

_– __Tout va bien, maman ?_

_– __J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras ?_

_– __Essaye toujours._

_– __Eh bien, tu es maintenant une femme. Bientôt mariée…_

_– __Si c'est pour me mettre la pression une fois de plus, ce n'est pas la peine. J'en ai suffisamment_, la coupa Wendy.

_– __Laisse-moi finir voyons ! Avec tante Gloria, nous pensons qu'il est temps pour toi d'avoir ton propre médecin._

_– __Mon propre médecin ? _répéta Wendy, interloquée. _Notre médecin de famille actuel n'est pas bien ?_

_– __Si, il est très bien_, recommença Mary. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. _Je te parle d'un gynécologue, Wendy._

A cet instant, Wendy a bien failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson chaude. Elle toussa, essayant pourtant de se retenir. Une fois plus calme, elle s'adressa à nouveau à Mary.

_– __Dit-moi que c'est une très bonne blague._

_– __Je comprends ta réaction. Mais comprends-moi. Il y a forcément des questions que tu te poses et que tu n'oses pas me demander. Et puis, qui te suivra lorsque tu seras enceinte ?_

Instinctivement, Wendy porta une main à son ventre où elle sentit à nouveau un mal. Un effet du choc.

_– __Tu pourras lui parler, demander tout ce que tu veux. Il est tenu au secret médical et ne dira rien du tout._

_– __Mais enfin, maman ! Je n'ai aucune envie de… me montrer à ce type !_

_– __Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est une femme._

_– __Il n'empêche que je n'en ai pas envie !_

_– __Tu es pourtant obligée de passer par là._

_– __On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ?!_

_– __J'ai bien peur que non._

La seule raison pour laquelle Wendy désirait plus de temps, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement pris conscience qu'une autre personne devrait prendre la place de Peter. Elle ne le réalisait que partiellement. Il n'y a que lui qui l'avait vue ainsi, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sale. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle n'avait aucun regret. Même si elle devait culpabiliser à vie.

_– __Pourquoi nous n'avons pas de temps ?_

_– __Cela va te paraître complètement absurde, mais il nous faut un certificat qui stipule que tu n'as pas encore eu de rapports. Pour ton futur mariage. Moi aussi je trouve ça absurde : je sais bien que tu ne ferais jamais rien de ce genre avant le moment venu. Je vais te laisser te calmer un instant._

Mary quitta la cuisine, laissant sa fille dans ses pensées.

Si rien ne s'était passé avec Peter, Wendy aurait tout simplement protesté, trouvant cette chose complètement absurde comme l'a dit sa mère. Mais elle était plutôt inquiète et mal à l'aise, et avait peur également. Car le certificat révèlera sa faute. Et personne ne voudra la croire si jamais elle dévoile toute son histoire.

Wendy fut obligée le jour même d'aller voir ce gynécologue, aux alentours de 15 heures. Elle venait d'être déposée par un taxi devant le cabinet en question, au cœur de Londres. Le seul point positif selon elle d'aller à ce rendez-vous est le fait qu'elle ne rencontrera pas un nouveau prétendant aujourd'hui, comme chaque samedi.

D'après la plaque de l'entrée, c'était au deuxième étage. Wendy prit les escaliers et sur le pallier, vit une femme assise derrière un bureau. Elle prenait des notes. Elle avait un chignon tiré en arrière et des lunettes : elle en déduit que c'était la secrétaire.

Wendy s'avança lentement vers elle, l'air stressé et ne pouvant s'empêcher de jouer avec ses mains.

_– __Bonjour_, dit la secrétaire._ Vous avez rendez-vous ?_

_– __Euh… oui_, dit Wendy avec beaucoup de mal.

_– __A quel nom ?_

_– __Darling. Wendy._

_– __Hum_, fit la dame tout en cherchant dans un cahier bourré d'écritures. _Darling oui, avec le docteur Stuart. Elle va vous recevoir dans un instant. Allez vous assoir, je vous prie._

_– __Merci._

Wendy obéit à cette dame et alla s'assoir sur l'une des chaises mises à disposition. Sa nervosité avait atteint son paroxysme. Elle se demanda alors si elle était dans le même état juste avant – et même pendant et après – qu'elle et Peter ne fassent l'amour. Après une mure réflexion, il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_– __C'est votre première fois j'imagine_, lui lança la secrétaire avec un regard malicieux.

Il fallut un petit temps à Wendy pour remettre l'expression « première fois » dans le contexte où elle se trouvait. Elle se sentait honteuse alors que toutes les femmes devaient passer par là. Elle hocha la tête positivement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Wendy fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit sourd d'une porte s'ouvrant. Elle tourna la tête et vit une femme pleine de charisme et d'élégance sortir de la pièce en question. Elle raccompagna un couple souriant qui descendit l'escalier. La femme alla vers la secrétaire.

_– __Katherine, est-ce que mon prochain rendez-vous est arrivé ?_

_– __Oui, docteur. Il est juste là_, dit Katherine – la secrétaire – en montrant Wendy.

Le docteur se tourna vers Wendy, toujours assise sur sa chaise à jouer avec ses doigts. Elle lui sourit et cela mit la jeune fille tout de suite en confiance. Mais bon, le stress était loin de partir en un claquement de doigt. Le docteur s'avança vers Wendy, cette dernière se leva, et elles se serrèrent la main.

_– __Bonjour, mademoiselle Darling._

_– __Bonjour_, répondit Wendy avec un sourire gêné.

– _Si vous voulez bien me suivre._

La dame indiqua ce qui semble être son bureau à Wendy, la faisant passer devant. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et Wendy se retrouva dans une pièce chaleureuse qui était loin de ressembler à la salle de torture qu'elle avait imaginé plus tôt.

Deux grandes fenêtres, un canapé, un bureau, des chaises qui avaient l'air confortables, le tout dans un décor boisé : le mélange parfait pour une ambiance apaisante. Alors que la situation n'avait rien d'apaisant.

Le docteur indiqua à Wendy une chaise pour s'assoir – ce qu'elle fit – et elle aussi prit place, derrière son bureau.

_– __Bien Wendy… Cela vous dérange que je vous appelle Wendy ?_

_– __Non, c'est mon prénom. Je n'ai pas à…_

_– __Oui alors_, la coupa le docteur tout en lisant un papier. _Je suis le docteur Johanna Stuart et ce sont votre mère et votre tante qui m'ont appelée. Est-ce vrai ?_

_– __Euh oui_, répondit Wendy en hésitant un peu.

_– __Vous avez eu dix-sept ans il y a un peu plus de deux mois – félicitation à vous – et vous rencontrez des prétendants depuis ?_

_– __Oui mais je…_

_– __Et pour le moment aucun ne vous intéresse ?_

_– __C'est exact mais à quoi sert ce questionnaire_, dit vite la jeune fille avant de se faire à nouveau couper la parole.

– _Il ne faut pas de mensonge entre nous dès le départ_, dit Johanna Stuart en reposant son papier sur son bureau._ Voyez-vous, un gynécologue comme moi est une sorte de psy pour ses patients. Qui dit psy, dit pas de secrets._

_– __Euh si vous le dites._

_– __Je vois bien que vous êtes gênée et c'est normal. J'étais comme vous pour mon premier rendez-vous._

_– __Je veux bien vous croire._

Wendy avait dit cela sans y croire. Johanna ne voulait pas de secrets, et pourtant elle était incapable d'avouer ce qu'elle avait fait. Impossible pour elle de l'avouer à sa famille, alors à une personne qu'elle vient de rencontrer ?

_– __Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?_

_– __Je l'ai appris ce matin…_

_– __Allons, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je vous promets que ce sera rapide. Venez, nous allons passer à côté._

Johanna Stuart se leva, tout comme Wendy. Le docteur l'entraina dans une pièce voisine où se trouvait un grand lit. Wendy avait le choix : soit elle avouait tout maintenant, soit elle laissait le docteur le découvrir elle-même. Comme elle n'arrivait plus à parler, c'est la deuxième option qui l'emporta.

Pour Wendy, ces quelques minutes furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Quand elle entendit Johanna lui annoncer la fin de l'examen, c'était la délivrance. Wendy se rhabilla et elle retourna au bureau de Mme Stuart. Cette dernière s'était rassise à son bureau mais sa bonne humeur avait bel et bien disparu. Wendy se rassit devant elle, de plus en plus inquiète de sa réaction.

_– __Que vous ai-je dit mademoiselle Darling il y a environ dix minutes ?_

Le fait qu'elle l'appelait « mademoiselle Darling » et non « Wendy » constitua une nouvelle source de stress pour la jeune fille.

_– __Qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de secrets envers un psy_, dit Wendy d'une toute petite voix.

– _Exactement ! Et, depuis un quart d'heure que nous nous connaissons, j'ai déjà découvert un de vos secrets. Et pas des moindres !_

Wendy ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de se refermer peu à peu sur elle-même. Elle vit le docteur Stuart s'énerver de plus en plus.

_– __Votre famille m'a demandé un certificat de virginité pour votre futur mariage. Je me suis dit que ça se passerait normalement, sans aucun problème. Mais non ! Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?!_

_– __Mais qu'est-ce que je dois vous répondre ?! _répondit Wendy sur le coup de la colère. _Ça s'est passé, voilà tout ! Je n'ai pas pu y résister !_ finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Wendy se retint pourtant de pleurer elle a promis à Peter de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui. Et ce n'est pas le jour de la découverte de son secret qu'elle devait craquer.

_– __Mais Wendy, vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences que cela va avoir sur votre vie ?_

_– __Non, car je ne vois pas du tout quel impact cela pourrait avoir ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va déterminer ce que ma vie deviendra ! C'est arrivé un point c'est tout ! _termina la jeune fille en détournant le regard de celui de Johanna. Là, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'être seule au monde, sans personne pour lui reprocher cette « erreur ».

– _Parlons-nous bien de la même chose ?_

_– __Mais bien sûr ! Oui, je ne suis pas restée pure jusqu'au mariage_, recommença Wendy d'un ton mielleux et ironique avant de reprendre plus fermement. _Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !_

_– __Je vois surtout que vous n'êtes pas au courant…_

_– __De ces stupides règles de l'Eglise ?_ la coupa-t-elle. _Evidemment que je les connais ! Et puis…_

_– __Allons, écoutez-moi, Wendy !_

Là, Johanna paraissait très autoritaire, tapant du poing sur la table. Wendy se tut, comme pétrifiée. L'attitude de Johanna lui rappelait celle de son père lors de ses jours de colère.

Johanna Stuart retrouva son calme au bout d'un certain temps. Elle se dirigea vers Wendy et la fit se lever. Elles allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé, bien plus confortable.

_– __Je dois vous parler de ce que j'ai découvert lors de l'examen._

_– __Que j'ai déjà « rencontré » un garçon je crois déjà le savoir._

_– __Non, Wendy, c'est quelque chose de bien plus important. _Johanna marqua une pause qui sembla durer des heures pour Wendy. Elle reprit avec une expression, la plus neutre possible et une voix plus grave. _Vous êtes enceinte, Wendy._

_– __Pardon ?_

_– __En-cein-te_, articula le médecin._ Vous attendez un enfant._

Wendy s'arrêta de respirer. Le souffle coupé. Le temps pour elle de réaliser les derniers mots de Johanna. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Voyant la réaction de Wendy, Johanna lui servit un verre d'eau que la jeune fille s'empressa de boire.

Wendy se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, une main sur son cœur, l'autre à sa bouche. Johanna l'observait en silence.

La jeune fille mit un moment avant de comprendre réellement ce que lui avait dit son nouveau médecin. Un enfant ? Un enfant de Peter Pan ? C'était complètement improbable ! Impensable ! Et pourtant, Johanna a été on ne peut plus claire… Un enfant…

Wendy portait l'enfant de Peter Pan.

Quand elle le réalisa complètement, elle ne put se contenir davantage et fondit en larme. Johanna se leva pour aller la consoler mais Wendy refusa son étreinte. A la place, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda Londres. Il faisait beau malgré le froid. Un calme étrange régnait sur la ville. Et c'est dans ce calme plat que Wendy avait appris cette nouvelle. Après, Wendy fixa la bague que son amour lui avait offerte cette fameuse nuit : elle était encore plus brillante que d'habitude.

Wendy continua à verser quelques larmes, mais ce n'était en aucun cas des larmes de tristesse. Non, elles étaient de tout sauf de la tristesse. De la joie. De l'amour déjà pour cet enfant. De l'espoir. Oui, ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou du regret.

La jeune fille sentit la main réconfortante de Johanna sur son épaule. Elle vit également un mouchoir qu'elle lui offrit. Wendy essuya alors le restant de larmes. Combien de temps avait-elle pleuré ? Impossible à déterminer. Johanna la raccompagna jusqu'au canapé où elles se rassirent. Et Wendy ne pouvait enlever le large sourire de son visage.

_– __C'est… c'est…_ tenta de commencer Wendy sans réussir à dire quoique ce soit. A la place, elle soupira.

_– __Avez-vous pleinement conscience la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez ? Ni avait-il pas des signes ?_

_– __Non, enfin je ne crois pas… Il y a bien mes règles qui sont absentes depuis un moment maintenant. Et ces maux de ventre._

_– __Des maux de ventre ?_

_– __Oui mais rien de très grave… Enfin je croyais. Ils arrivaient une ou deux fois par jour mais ne duraient jamais plus de cinq minutes. Ça ne m'a pas inquiété plus que ça, alors je n'en ai parlé à personne…_

_– __Votre famille n'était pas au courant de vos relations intimes ?_

_– __Non…_

Là, Wendy ne voulait plus répondre aux questions de Johanna. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas de cet avis.

_– __Racontez-moi s'il vous plaît._

_– __Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez connaitre les détails !_

_– __Non je vous rassure, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour m'en passer. Non, racontez-moi vos relations. Déjà combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?_

_– … __Une seule fois…_

_– __Une seule fois !_

_– __Puisque je vous le dis !_

_– __Bien alors, si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas pu résister, parlez-moi de ce garçon._

_– __Si je vous disais la vérité, vous ne croiriez pas._

_– __Essayez toujours, je suis très ouverte d'esprit._

Et pourtant, cette « ouverture d'esprit » ne suffira certainement pas. Wendy décida quand même de lui raconter. Deux mois qu'elle en a trop sur le cœur, à garder ce lourd secret. En parler l'allègera peut-être. Mais alors, elle cachera une partie de la vérité.

_– __Très bien_, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce._ Quand j'étais plus jeune, vers douze ans, j'avais une relation très fusionnelle avec mes frères. Comme je suis la plus grande, je m'occupais d'eux lorsque nos parents ne pouvaient pas. Je m'amusais à leur raconter des histoires, à jouer avec eux sans aucune honte. Mais pour mon père, ce n'était pas « digne d'une jeune fille » d'avoir ce comportement. Et puis un jour, avec mes frères, nous avons rencontré un garçon de mon âge. Lui aussi voulait échapper à ses obligations. Et franchement, ç'a été une des plus belles périodes de ma vie. Nous nous amusions sans complexe, sans gêne. Mais il a dû rentrer chez lui et nous aussi…_

Les souvenirs d'enfance de Wendy la refirent basculer dans les larmes. Et pourtant, elle devait tenir car l'histoire était loin d'être terminée.

_– __Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que pendant cinq ans, je me suis sentie comme… vide._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Un rien m'exaspérait. Et les leçons de ma tante n'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Franchement : jouer du piano, danser, chanter, bien se tenir je n'en pouvais plus ! Et aussi, toutes les nuits, je faisais des cauchemars à propos de lui. Ils étaient tellement horribles que ma mère venait me consoler chaque nuit pour que je me rendorme… Et la veille de mon anniversaire, j'ai été invitée à diner avec un garçon – pas celui auquel vous pensez. Je marchais dans la rue et… et… je me suis rendue que, pendant toutes ces années, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et juste après l'avoir réalisé, il… il… il était là._

_– __Le garçon de quand vous étiez enfant ?_

_– __Oui_, reprit Wendy les larmes aux yeux._ C'était lui. Il était là, devant moi. Bon, nos retrouvailles ne sont pas passées de la meilleure des manières, mais… Pendant quelques heures, nous nous sommes amusés, comme lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. C'est là que j'ai appris que lui aussi était en « dépression » depuis cinq ans et qu'il était amoureux de moi. Vraiment c'était… complètement magique. Il m'a dit qu'il était ici pour quelques heures et qu'il repartirait à nouveau, sans jamais revenir. Et… une chose en entrainant une autre…_

_– __Oui, je vois bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est fini ?_

_– __Oui, enfin pas vraiment. Juste après, il m'a raccompagnée chez moi et… m'a offert ceci_, finit Wendy en montrant la bague à Johanna. Le médecin était impressionné devant la beauté du bijou. _Juste avant de partir pour toujours._

Wendy réutilisa le mouchoir de Johanna pour réessayer son visage. Là, elle avait bien le droit de craquer un petit peu. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien mieux.

_– __Vous ne direz rien ?_

_– __Je suis tenue au secret médical. Etiez-vous sûr d'être amoureuse de ce garçon ? _

_– __Oh oui, on ne peut plus sûr. Et d'ailleurs, je le suis toujours. Même si ma famille veut marier, je le ferai. Mais mon cœur lui appartient pour toujours. Vous voyez_, recommença la jeune fille après une pause, et mettant pour la première fois depuis l'annonce, une main sur son ventre encore plat. _Cet enfant est la dernière chose qui me lie à lui._

_– __Vous oubliez cette bague._

_– __Certes mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je… je ne sais pas comment faire. Mais je veux le meilleur pour lui._

Wendy entendit alors un semblant de mots venant du médecin, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Bien trop occupée à imaginer sur ce futur enfant. A qui ressemblera-t-il ? Le caractère du père ou de la mère ? Et comment devrait-elle l'appeler ?!

Mais surtout, comment fera-t-elle pour le cacher ? Elle devra quitter sa maison, déshonorer sa famille, trouver un moyen pour survivre. Wendy imaginait la pire des situations alors que Johanna la rappela à l'ordre.

– _Wendy, vous m'écoutez ?_

_– __Excusez-moi j'étais… perdue dans mes pensées._

_– __Très bien. Bon, et si j'avais une solution à votre problème._

_– __Si vous êtes un génie ou une bonne fée, je prends tout. Vous acceptez l'argent ou autre chose comme moyen de paiement ?_

_– __Allons, Wendy_, dit Johanna au bord du rire alors qu'elle devait être la plus sérieuse possible._ Ecoutez-moi attentivement, et pas de réactions avant que j'ai fini._ Wendy inclina la tête, signe d'approbation. _Et si… ce n'était pas vous qui éleviez l'enfant._

_– __Pardon ?!_

_– __J'avais dit pas de réaction avant la fin._

_– __Mais vous… vous êtes complètement folle ! Je vous dis que cet enfant est la dernière chose qui me lie à son père et vous, vous voulez me l'enlever._

_– __Allons calmez-vous ma chère_, reprit Johanna en prenant les mains de Wendy. Celle-ci se calma peu à peu._ Bien. Sachez que des couples viennent me voir parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, et ils attendent désespérément qu'une femme qui ne souhaite pas d'enfant et tombe enceinte, le leur en fasse cadeau._

_– __Mais je veux cet enfant !_

_– __Nous pourrons trouver un arrangement. Disons que pour l'administration, il sera l'enfant d'une autre, mais vous contribuerez à son éducation… Et vous ferez partie de sa vie contrairement aux autres femmes qui abandonnent leurs enfants._

Ces dernières phrases résonnèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Wendy. Et si son enfant, vivait bien, et qu'elle le voyait toujours ?

_– __Réfléchissez bien, Wendy. Soit vous avouez tout à votre famille et vous en payer le prix – et votre enfant aussi par la même occasion. Soit, vous acceptez qu'il soit confié à une autre famille et que vous fassiez un peu moins partie de sa vie… C'est à vous de décider…_

Et pourtant, entre ces deux propositions, cela apparut comme une évidence aux yeux de Wendy. Bien sûr, cela lui ferait mal de ne pas avoir son enfant auprès d'elle à longueur de temps… mais le savoir en sécurité était la priorité.

_– __Vous avez raison_, dit Wendy en ayant du mal tout de même. _Je préfère cette option._

_– __Allons, je vous promets que tout se passera bien_, dit Johanna en prenant Wendy dans ses bras et tentant de faire passer son chagrin.

– _Mais, vous avez juste oublié un détail, docteur…_

_– __Je vous appelle Wendy. Désormais, appelez-moi Johanna._

_– __D'accord… Alors, Johanna, vous avez oublié un détail._

_– __Lequel ?_

_– __Cela se verra tôt ou tard que je suis enceinte. Là, il n'y a rien mais j'imagine que, dans quelques mois, j'aurai deux fois plus de formes._

_– __Ne vous en faites pas, je vous prêterais des vêtements suffisamment amples et votre entourage ni verra que du feu._

_– __Si vous le dites_, répondit Wendy sceptique. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle venait d'accorder une confiance aveugle à ce médecin qu'elle connait à peine.

_– __Venez, il est temps de rentrer chez vous._ Les deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie._ Katherine prendra vos prochains rendez-vous. Une fois par mois désormais. Et comptez sur moi pour appeler des couples intéressés par votre cas. Dans un mois je les ferais venir et nous choisirons ensemble celui qui accueillera votre enfant._

_– __Euh, très bien, mais…_

_– __Mais ?_

_– __Pour le certificat, ça tombe un peu à l'eau maintenant._

_– __Attendez deux secondes._

Johanna Stuart fit un rapide aller-retour jusqu'à son bureau, où elle prit un papier, écrit quelque chose et revint vers Wendy. Elle lui donna le papier et Wendy le lit.

_– __Si votre secret doit être bien gardé, mieux vaut que ce certificat atteste de votre virginité._

_– __Merci beaucoup._

_– __Alors nous nous revoyons dans un mois_, dit Johanna en ouvrant la porte et emmenant Wendy à l'extérieur. _Au fait, une dernière chose Wendy. Puis-je connaitre le nom de ce garçon si cher à vos yeux ?_

_– … __Peter. Il s'appelle Peter._

Et c'est avec le prénom du garçon de son cœur que Wendy quitte le docteur Stuart. Avant de partir, elle prit ses rendez-vous auprès de Katherine la secrétaire. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, alors elle décida de passer chez Elizabeth. Bien sûr, rien de ce qui a été dit dans ce cabinet ne devait sortir du cabinet. Secret défense pour Wendy.

Et elle n'a aucun moyen de prévenir la seule personne qu'elle désirait à ses côtés.

Wendy avait passé presque une demi-heure chez Elizabeth. Elle était arrivée pile à l'heure du thé mais son amie avait une leçon de chant dans très peu de temps. Elles n'ont pu parler de sujets concrets.

Il n'était pas loin de 17 heures 30 quand Wendy revit sa maison. Rentrée à pied lui a fait du bien car l'air frais lui a permis de mettre au clair la situation dans sa tête. Maintenant, le but était une fois de plus de cacher tout ça à sa famille.

Quand Wendy franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée, personne ne l'accueillit.

_– __Je suis rentrée. _

Wendy déposa son manteau au porte-manteau de l'entrée avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Et c'est dans le salon qu'elle trouva sa mère et tante Gloria.

_– __Oh pardon, ma chérie_, dit Mary._ Nous ne t'avions pas entendue rentrer_, reprit-elle juste avant de se lever pour enlacer sa fille.

_– __Wendy_, dit sa tante. _Tu n'as pas oublié le papier au moins._

_– __Non, ma tante_, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton assez froid. Elle le sortit d'une de ses poches et le donna sa tante. Cette dernière se mit à le lire, comme pour être sûre de ce qu'elle était censée savoir._ Vous voyez : tout va bien._

_– __Oui. De toute façon, je n'avais aucun doute_, dit Gloria visiblement mal à l'aise.

– _Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais dans ma chambre. _Alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers, Wendy s'arrêta pour reprendre. _Oh, désormais j'ai rendez-vous tous les mois avec le docteur Stuart._

_– __Pourquoi cela ?! _brailla tante Gloria.

– _Il y a quelque chose de grave, Wendy_, dit Mary.

_– __Non ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que tu avais raison j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler._

_– __Oh Wendy_, reprit Gloria._ J'ai déposé ta nouvelle robe dans ton placard. Tu l'essayeras._

Sans prêter attention aux derniers mots de sa tante, Wendy quitta les deux femmes et alla dans sa chambre. Là, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie qu'elle n'avait jamais eue : dessiner. Avec un grand sourire et une vitesse incroyable, Wendy trouva tout le nécessaire (crayons, feuilles, chevalet, toiles, peinture,…). Elle s'installa face à sa fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte. Se saisissant d'un crayon, les esquisses se firent d'elles-mêmes. Un dessin apparu rapidement. Ses couleurs vinrent le compléter. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Et ainsi de suite.

Tous ayant un point commun : chacun représentait un souvenir de Wendy avec Peter.

Aussi bien un à douze ans qu'un à dix-sept ans.

Un moyen d'immortaliser ses pensées.

Très rapidement, les dessins de souvenirs laissèrent place aux sentiments de la jeune fille. Mais également à ses craintes, ses peurs, ses joies, son amour, ses rêves.

Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait dire à voix haute, elle le retranscrit sur une toile.

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura. N'hésitez pas à commenter car désormais, j'y répondrais avant le chapitre suivant. Toute opinion est la bienvenue ainsi que différentes questions (par contre, s'il y a risque de gros spoilers, je ne pourrais pas répondre. Mais posez quand même : je suis curieuse ^^)

Je vous embrasse fort et encore une fois : bonne année !


	13. Recherche famille en détresse

Bonjour lecteur.

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence : plus d'un mois pour poster, ça ne s'explique pas. Mais bon, j'ai de bonne excuses : mes profs ont eu la bonne idée de nous mettre des contrôles le samedi matin et une semaine entière de bac blanc, ainsi que quelques interros par ci par là. Disons que j'avais pas réellement le temps d'écrire. Mais là, avec les vacances, je compte bien me rattraper.

En tout cas, nous voici au chapitre 13. Je n'arrive toujours à croire que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux à venir lire mon histoire. Et nous sommes au 13ème chapitre (espérons qu'il ne portera pas malheur XD)

Dans la chapitre précédant, vous avez découvert dans quelle fâcheuse situation se trouvait Wendy. Ici, vous allez découvrir une partie de la solution. Aller, je vais vous laisser apprécier la lecture.

Réponse à Gaelle: si tu avais lu le blabla d'auteur du chapitre précédent, tu aurais eu la réponse à ta question XD A moi aussi Peter me manque mais il est nécessaire qu'il soit absent pour quelques temps. Encore merci d'être une lectrice fidèle et de laisser tes commentaires (depuis le chapitre 3 eh bein)

Réponse à Marylovestory: Merci beaucoup ça fait du bien t'entendre (ou de lire ici) ce genre de compliment. Et voilà la suite

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan

la sélection musicale : How to save a life (The Fray), We can work it out (Beatles), Alive and Kicking (Simple Minds) et When I was your man (Bruno Mars)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Recherche famille en détresse**

**Deux mois plus tard…**

Des bruits d'oiseaux. Des oiseaux qui semblaient heureux. Voilà ce qu'entendit Wendy à son réveil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté à cause de la forte lumière du jour. Mais elle ne se sentit pas à l'aise son lit était devenu bien trop dur et presque râpeux. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'habituèrent à la lumière et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une forêt. Wendy se leva rapidement et regarda autour d'elle : rien à part des arbres qui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit.

Ce n'est que là que Wendy se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait chez elle : son ventre était redevenu plat. Aucune forme témoignant du fait qu'elle soit, à ce jour, enceinte de cinq mois. Impossible selon elle. A ce stade, le bébé ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça, à moins qu'une fausse couche ait eu lieu. En mettant une main à son ventre, Wendy commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Une forêt sombre et inconnue. Son bébé disparu… _Et la robe blanche de cette nuit _! {pour un petit souvenir, jetez un coup d'œil aux chapitre 8 et 9}

_– __Très bien. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est franchement pas drôle_, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour une tierce personne qui serait présente.

Soudain, tous les oiseaux commencèrent à s'agiter. Le bruit de leurs ailes battant et frôlant les branches dérangea Wendy qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Quelques secondes après, au milieu de ce bruit infernal, Wendy entendit son prénom. On l'appela. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mais elle avait déjà reconnu la personne au premier appel : _Peter Pan._

Wendy se mit alors à courir aussi vite que possible en suivant les appels de Peter. Le son qu'elle entendait n'était en aucun cas joyeux. Non, c'était un appel au secours. Presque de désespoir. Peu importe ce qui lui en coûtera, Wendy se devait de le rejoindre et de tout lui dire.

Alors qu'elle courait tout en prenant quelques branches, Wendy entendit un nouveau bruit qui lui déchira davantage le cœur : les pleurs d'un enfant. Beaucoup trop jeune. Certainement un bébé. Venant de la même direction que les appels de Peter. Wendy redoubla d'effort pour ne pas perdre la cadence. C'était une évidence pour elle : l'enfant qui pleurait était le leur. Criant sûrement de peur.

Au bout d'un moment, Wendy fut surprise de sortir brusquement de la forêt. Et ce qui la surprit d'autant plus fut la nouvelle vue qu'elle eut : le bord d'une falaise avec l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'admirer le paysage elle devait retrouver Peter et leur enfant.

Mais plus aucun d'eux ne criait.

Wendy se remit à courir, à l'aveugle cette fois-ci. Elle espérait que la chance soit en sa faveur et qu'elle les retrouve vite. Elle était essoufflée et épuisée mais on ne peut plus déterminer. Quand le hasard sembla en sa faveur. A peut-être cent mètre d'elle, elle vit un jeune garçon de dos et vêtu de vert. Aucun doute, c'était _lui_.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Wendy. Elle s'élança donc vers Peter.

_– __Peter !_ appela-t-elle._ Je suis enfin…_

Mais elle fut coupée au moment où elle arriva à lui. L'image devant elle était digne de ses cauchemars les plus atroces. Un homme en noir et haut de plus de deux mètres, était de dos au bord de la falaise. Et il tenait à bout de bras Peter Pan par la gorge d'une main, et une couverture qui ressemblait plus à un baluchon de l'autre. L'enfant.

Wendy était choquée, sans voix. Les larmes montèrent rapidement mais elle se devait de ne pas craquer. Elle voyait Peter qui avait du mal à respirer. Il avait les yeux fermés, essayant tant bien que mal de résister. L'homme mystérieux se retourna pour faire face à Wendy, intervertissant ainsi les places de Peter et de l'enfant. Ses pleurs reprirent et cela déchira encore plus le cœur de Wendy. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de cet homme, caché par un large chapeau sombre.

Pourtant, elle n'avait en aucun cas peur de lui. Pas directement. Elle avait peur du sort qu'il lui réservait, à elle, à Peter, et à l'enfant.

_– __Qui êtes-vous ?!_ cria-t-elle courageusement._ Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez ?!_

_– __Voyons ma chère_, répondit-il d'une voix grave et presque menaçante, voire surhumaine._ La seule qui devrait en vouloir à ces deux êtres, c'est vous._

_– __Alors relâchez-les !_

_– __J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. Vous les avez abandonnés, ils vous sont donc retirés._

_– __Vous mentez ! Je ne les ai jamais abandonnées : je les aime !_

_– __Une drôle de façon de le prouver._

_– __Wendy…_ prononça une voix plus faible, interrompant la conversation.

Wendy arrêta de fixer le mystérieux homme et détourna le regard vers Peter. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et c'était bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé malgré la souffrance qu'il endurait : son regard amoureux… pourtant marqué d'une légère pointe d'incompréhension, ou de doute.

_– __Va-t'en_, réussit-il à dire.

_– __Non, je ne partirai pas sans vous deux._

_– __Je te l'interdis._

_– __Personne ne m'interdit quoique ce soit!_

_– __Moi si. Pars… avec lui_, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Peter avait de plus en plus mal : Mr Mystère renforçait sa prise à son cou. Et Wendy ne savait pas si Peter parlait de l'homme en noir ou de l'enfant. « Avec lui »…

_– __Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal !_ supplia la jeune fille.

_– __Je crois que c'est à cause de vous qu'il souffre le plus. Franchement, partir alors que vous auriez pu vivre un amour parfait tous les deux, tout en étant immortel et jeune pour toujours : cela ne se refuse pas._

_– __Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je devais partir !_

_– __Il est vrai que sinon, vous n'auriez jamais appris être enceinte. Mais vous avez quand trouver le moyen de l'abandonner également._

_– __Je n'ai pas le choix !_ Wendy parlait au présent car dans son esprit, elle était toujours enceinte. _Je veux simplement la meilleure vie pour lui !_

_– __Qui vous dit que le laisser à des inconnus est la meilleure des choses ?_

Wendy ne trouva rien à répondre. Son enfant lui manquait déjà. Elle ne supportait plus le débit de parole de cet homme.

_– __J'ai fait le choix qui me semblait juste !_

_– __Mais qui vous dit que c'était le bon choix ?_

_– __Taisez-vous !_

S'en était trop. Wendy se précipita vers l'homme avec l'intention de le frapper pour, dans l'espoir, libérer Peter et l'enfant.

Pourtant, au moment où elle allait lui rentrer dedans, il disparut avec Peter et le bébé. Avec l'élan, Wendy ne put s'arrêter à temps. Elle tomba de la falaise et cria. Hélas, le paysage se métamorphosa. L'océan et les rochers avaient laissé place au noir le plus total.

Wendy était en train de tomber et de crier dans le vide absolu.

**_[***]_**

Wendy ouvrit les yeux – si rapidement que ça lui dit mal – et se redressa. Elle respirait bien trop vite et trop fort. En cherchant à tâtons avec ses mains où elle pouvait être, elle fut soulagée de reconnaitre son lit et ses couvertures, même dans le noir.

Un rêve. Ou plutôt un affreux cauchemar.

En y repensant, Wendy porta une main à son ventre. Il n'était pas plat. Quel soulagement pour elle. Durant quelques instants, elle avait bien cru l'avoir perdu. Et puis que voulait dire cet homme mystérieux ? Et Peter ? C'est la première fois depuis leurs adieux que Wendy avait refait un cauchemar avec lui au centre. Pourquoi cette nuit et pas une autre ?

Wendy releva la tête en direction de sa pendule. Elle indiquait 6 heures 30. Bon, elle allait essayer de se rendormir une heure ou deux. Quand elle se souvint de la date du jour, la jeune fille devina pourquoi ce cauchemar était apparu cette nuit. Aujourd'hui, nous étions un samedi. Elle allait éviter son dernier rendez-vous avec un prétendant pour un avec le docteur Stuart. Mais c'était un samedi particulier.

Dans quelques heures, Wendy choisira les personnes qui s'occuperont de son enfant.

**_[***]_**

Wendy n'était pas parvenue à se rendormir. Elle était bien plus préoccupée par la rencontre avec les familles de cet après-midi. Le Dr Stuart a mis plus de deux mois pour réunir ses clients et les convaincre de rencontrer la jeune fille. Espérons qu'ils ne la jugent pas trop vite.

Voilà deux mois que Wendy applique à la lettre les conseils de son médecin. Oh pour le moment, ils ne sont pas insurmontables ; cela consiste juste à faire attention à son alimentation et à porter des vêtements plus larges. Car oui, son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir. Très légèrement certes, mais elle le remarquait lorsqu'elle se changeait et prenait son bain. Les maux de tête et de ventre avaient disparu : cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Wendy continue de retranscrire ses souvenirs sur une toile. Après la vitesse du début, elle s'applique de plus en plus et réalise pratiquement un tableau par semaine, ou un simple dessin en deux jours. Mais ils sont si ressemblants avec sa réalité qu'on croirait voir des photographies. Et évidemment, chaque soir, elle n'oublie pas d'ouvrir la fenêtre quelques minutes et de parler à son étoile. Elle sait bien qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre : on peut toujours essayer.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut retenue par sa mère.

_– __Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Wendy ?_

_– __Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai rendez-vous avec le Dr Stuart aujourd'hui._ (Pour sa mère, ce n'était qu'un psychologue.)

_– __Mais j'ai complètement oublié d'annuler ta rencontre avec David Van der Aussen. _

_– __Qui ?_

_– __Tu sais bien. Il était le dernier prétendant à te présenter sur les cinquante de la soirée._

_– __Oh lui ! Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne l'ai pas franchement apprécié._

_– __Tu n'as dansé qu'une seule fois avec lui, voyons._

_– __Oui mais… disons qu'il avait les mains baladeuses_, dit Wendy avec un sourire ironique et sarcastique.

Mary ne trouva rien à répondre et Wendy en profita pour la saluer et partir.

En ce début d'avril, Wendy pouvait profiter du retour du printemps. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent dans les rues londoniennes, les fleurs commencent à pointer le bout de leurs pétales. Toute cette beauté aurait dû faire mal à Wendy : la nature continuait de vivre alors qu'elle sans Peter, ce n'était pas vraiment… elle. Et pourtant, elle souriait constamment, était heureuse de vivre avec une famille aimante (certes un peu trop à cheval sur les traditions) et des amis qui faisaient tout pour la mettre de bonne humeur. Et le plus excitant : elle était enceinte. Bien qu'elle devra laisser son enfant à des inconnus pour son bien, elle ne cessera de l'aimer – tout comme un certain garçon – et ira le voir très souvent et dès que possible. Si Peter était là, le décor serait parfait. Mais il était loin d'être affreux sans lui.

Vêtue de son ensemble violet, Wendy arriva, après une demi-heure de marche, au cabinet de Johanna Stuart. Elle monta au deuxième étage et salua Katherine la secrétaire.

_– __Bonjour, Kate_, dit-elle d'un ton très enjoué.

_– __Oh bonjour, Wendy. Mais pour toi, c'est Katherine. Seuls mon mari et Johanna m'appellent Kate._

_– __Je sais : tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois… Y'a un mois._

_– __Alors pourquoi tu… _Katherine ne finit pas sa question qu'elle en posa une autre. _Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?_

_– __Oh… _Wendy hésita quelques secondes en repensant à son cauchemar. _La routine. Ma famille ne se doute toujours de rien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je suis toujours aussi amoureuse. Et… oh, j'ai enfin rencontré tous mes prétendants_, finit-elle, exprimant ainsi un certain lâcher-prise.

_– __Combien y en avait-il ?_

_– __Cinquante._

_– __Cinquante ?!_

_– __Et oui. La dernière était aujourd'hui, mais j'avais rendez-vous… et puis je n'aurais pas fini sur une bonne note. Il était vraiment exécrable ce David !_

_– __David ?_

_– __David Van der Aussen. Vous le connaissez._

_– __Pas personnellement, mais il a la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons. Un vrai gosse de riche._

_– __Oh_, fit Wendy en repensant à cet idiot alors qu'il essayait de la toucher de ci de là pendant qu'ils dansaient.

_– __Mais sinon, aucun n'a retenu ton attention ?_

Wendy fut sauvée par le gong… ou plutôt par Johanna qui avait ouvert la porte pour l'accueillir.

_– __Bonjour, Wendy_, dit le Dr Stuart en serrant la main de Wendy. _Tu vas bien ?_

– _On ne peut mieux._

_– __Aller, rentres vite : nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui._

Johanna l'entraina dans son cabinet. Dans la salle, Wendy retira son châle et le posa au porte-manteau. Elle et Johanna s'assaillirent sur le canapé, leur siège habituel et préféré pour discuter.

_– __Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?_

_– __Je veux bien du thé, si vous en avez._

_– __Tu as de la chance, je viens d'en préparer. _Johanna alla chercher la théière et deux tasses dans un meuble à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle revint avec un petit plateau et les tasses visiblement chaudes.

_– __Vous aviez prévu le coup ? _demanda Wendy.

_– __Tu vas rencontrer beaucoup de personnes aujourd'hui qui ne connaissent pas forcément ta situation._

_– __Oui, bien sûr_, dit la jeune fille d'un ton peu assuré avant de boire une gorgée du thé à la menthe – son préféré accessoirement.

_– __Installes-toi bien, respires profondément je vais appeler le premier couple._

_– __Mais je ne les ai pas vus dans la salle d'attente avec Kate, euh Katherine._

_– __C'est normal, ils sont dans une autre pièce. Je reviens tout de suite_, dit Johanna en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers Wendy._ Et je ne dirai rien à Kate sur ton lapsus._

Et Johanna disparut souriante.

Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens. Elle tremblait de stress. Elle allait confier son enfant à des gens triés par le Dr Stuart pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Elle voulait pour lui une famille – non un foyer, elle était sa famille – aimant et chaleureux, de préférence ayant des revenus conséquents pour être sûr qu'il ne manque de rien. Wendy devra convaincre le couple de la laisser rendre visite à son fils ou sa fille. Elle se devait de la voir grandir. De lui raconter des histoires. Lui parler de son père bien évidemment. Et lui dire qui il est réellement.

**_[***]_**

Une femme avec un molosse pour garde du corps. Un couple de snobes. Une célibataire qui déteste sa façon de s'habiller : Wendy avait tout vu passé devant elle. Ceux-ci ne sont que trois exemples parmi la bonne vingtaine de « candidats » que Johanna a fait venir. Elle les avait tous refusé.

_– __Wendy ! Il va falloir faire un effort ! Je vous assure qu'ils sont tous très gentils._

_– __Oh mais je vous croie. C'est juste que je n'aie pas apprécié leurs comportements et leurs façons de me regarder. Comme si j'étais indigne de mon enfant._

_– __Si vous le dites. Mais il ne reste qu'un seul couple à voir et… j'ai peur que mes autres clients n'acceptent pas la situation._

_– __Eh bien, faites-les entrer_, dit Wendy, exaspérée, fatiguée d'avoir pendant presque une heure et demie rencontré des gens qui la voyaient comme inexistante.

_– __Très bien. Je vais les chercher._

Johanna partit de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre du dernier couple en attente. Wendy rêvassa quelques instants tout en caressant son ventre bombé d'une main légère et douce.

_– __Ne t'en fait pas_, dit-elle d'un ton très maternel. _Je te promets de te trouver une maison où on prendra soin de toi. Et où je pourrai te voir sans les déranger. Je te dirais tout ce que je sais. Je te raconterai des histoires. On s'amusera… Tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout… Bon à une exception près ; mais sache que je tiens à toit plus que tout au monde. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

Et là, comme en guise de réponse, Wendy le sentit bouger. Cela n'a même pas duré une seconde. Mais cela a été suffisamment long pour émouvoir Wendy. Même si elle l'avait toujours senti en elle là, c'était une preuve qu'il réagissait. Peut-être au son de sa voix ?

Wendy n'eût pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Johanna revint avec le dernier couple. En une fraction de seconde, elle retrouva un visage chaleureux et souriante – et non troublée – pour faire bonne impression.

_– __Wendy_, commença Johanna._ J'aimerais te présenter les O'Malley : Charles et Victoria._

_– __Enchantée_, salua la dite Victoria.

_– __Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance_, dit à son tour son mari en faisant un baisemain à Wendy qui n'était en aucun cas gênée.

– _De même pour moi._

Johanna et Wendy retournèrent sur le canapé tandis que les O'Malley s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils juste en face, mais suffisamment proches l'un de l'autre. Johanna leur proposa du thé et ils acceptèrent.

L'ambiance était très différente des autres entretiens. Les autres couples (ou célibataires) se vantaient dès le début de la conversation, et ne laissaient jamais Wendy (et Johanna aussi d'ailleurs) en placer une. Là, c'était agréable – un peu tendu certes – mais plus agréable qu'avant.

Wendy en profita pour examiner plus attentivement les deux personnes en face d'elle. A gauche, Charles. Quand il l'a saluée tout à l'heure, elle l'a trouvé très grand, assez beau pour son âge et élégant. Il jetait de temps à autre des regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse à sa femme. Il venait d'enlever son chapeau melon pour laisser place à des cheveux coupés assez court et noir de jais. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine.

A droite, Victoria. La première pensée de Wendy à son sujet fut qu'elle la trouvait très belle (à cela, elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère). Elle avait l'air un peu plus jeune que Charles. On voyait à sa robe qu'elle aimait bien s'habiller mais sans trop en faire. Elle avait des cheveux auburn, retenus en un chignon haut, mais quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage. Elle semblait plus jeune que Charles, si raffinée… et stressée également.

De tous ceux qu'elle a rencontrés aujourd'hui, les O'Malley sont ceux qui inspirent le plus de sympathie à Wendy. Cette dernière fut tirée de ses pensées observatrices par le docteur Stuart.

_– __Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus_, dit le médecin, histoire de faire la conversation, tout en buvant son thé.

_– __Oui_, répondit Victoria visiblement gênée._ Il est vrai que le temps passe à une vitesse folle._

Et le retour du silence pesant. N'en pouvant plus, Wendy décida de le briser.

_– __Sinon_, commença-t-elle tout en posant sa tasse. _Pourquoi avez-vous fait appel au Dr Stuart pour… avoir un enfant ? _finit-elle par dire après avoir réfléchi à mille et une façons d'aborder le sujet.

Charles et Victoria se regardèrent profondément et intensément. On aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par télépathie, vu leurs micros changements d'expression.

_– __Tous les clients de Johanna ont besoin d'une solution à un problème_, dit Charles comme entrée en matière._ Je ne connais pas ton histoire Wendy, mais tu as certainement cherché une solution à ton problème en allant la voir._

_– __Eh bien, oui si on veut._

_– __Nous allons te confier pourquoi nous souhaitons plus que tout un enfant_, compléta Victoria avec un sourire qui laissait transparaître une certaine tristesse.

Wendy se redressa et ouvrit grand ses oreilles pour ne pas perdre une miette de leur histoire. Après tout, pour chaque personne interrogée, cela a été un facteur déterminant. Elle sentit dans la voix de Victoria toute la peine qu'elle avait à essayer de lui raconter leur histoire. Voyant sa détresse, Charles décida de parler le premier.

_– __Vois-tu Wendy, nous sommes en vérité déjà parent._ Charles fit un geste intimant à la jeune fille de le laisser continuer. _Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de sept ans. Victoria est tombée enceinte et Johanna la suivait._ Wendy aperçut un sourire nostalgique sur le visage de Charles. _Elle a donné naissance à notre fils, Benjamin. Il était vraiment tout pour nous._

_– __Etait ? _se risqua à demander Wendy, le plus doucement possible.

_– __Malheureusement. Nous sommes occupés tous les dimanches avec Victoria à cause de diverses mondanités donc nous avons engagé une nourrisse pour ce jour uniquement. Mais…_

_– __Alors que Benjamin avait trois ans_, reprit Victoria, les larmes aux yeux. _Elle a décidé de l'emmener faire un tour en ville. Il était apparemment assez agité et elle ne le surveillait pas très bien. Elle ne lui tenait même pas la main !_

Le ton de Victoria avait augmenté si brusquement que Wendy sursauta. Son mari posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Une fois cela fait, c'est lui qui reprit le récit.

_– __Il est allé sur la route et il a été… renversé par une calèche. Il est mort sur le coup._

Ce fut au tour de Wendy d'être bouleversée. Dès le début de leur récit, elle s'attendait à une fin tragique pour le petit Benjamin… mais certainement pas de cette façon. Tout ça parce que cette nourrisse n'a pas été capable de le surveiller.

_– __Cela a été très dur pour nous, tu dois t'en douter_, reprit Charles._ Mais nous désirions réellement un autre enfant. Cependant, cela ne fonctionne pas. Alors Johanna nous a parlé de ces jeunes filles enceintes qui acceptent de confier leur enfant à quelqu'un d'autre._

_– __Vous en avez rencontré beaucoup ?_

_– __Quelques-unes. Mais si nous sommes ici devant toi, c'est que nous ne leur correspondions pas._

Et pourtant, qui n'aurait pas craqué pour leur histoire ? Qui ne serait pas touché ? Wendy l'était à un point qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Comment aucune fille avant elle n'avait eu de compassion pour eux ? Elle les avait trouvés si beaux et visiblement épanouis, heureux ensemble… maintenant elle a du mal à les regarder dans les yeux.

_– __Wendy_, commença Johanna après un court silence._ Je pense que Charles et Victoria aimeraient connaitre ton histoire._

Le docteur Stuart posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, signe d'encouragement. Son histoire avait l'air bien idiote comparé à celle des O'Malley. Mais c'est donnant-donnant. Ils ont accepté de se confier à une inconnue : à son tour désormais. Et puis, aucun des candidats précédents ne l'avaient laissé en placer une.

_– __Très bien. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas me juger… parce que je n'ai que dix-sept ans ou pour autre chose._

_– __Vois-tu, je t'aurais cru plus jeune_, dit Charles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Wendy s'installa bien, respira un bon coup et commença son histoire, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait dite à Johanna trois mois plus tôt.

_– __Disons que… je suis tombée amoureuse quand j'étais plus petite. Ce garçon a déménagé et pendant cinq ans, j'ai fait une sorte de dépression. Et le jour de mes dix-sept ans, je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai aussi appris qu'il m'aimait mais nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble. Et une chose en entrainant une autre…_ Wendy se tut quelques secondes, guettant une once de méprise dans le regard des O'Malley : il n'en fut rien. _Et voilà qu'il y a trois mois, je rencontre le Dr Stuart qui m'apprend que je suis enceinte_, finit-elle toute souriante en posant une main sur son ventre déjà formé.

Même si elle avait simplifié un maximum l'histoire, cela provoquait toujours un pincement au cœur de la jeune fille. Mais bon, si elle arrivait à garder un sourire, alors tout était possible.

_– __Mais_, commença Victoria._ Si cet enfant est aussi celui du garçon que tu aimes, pourquoi ne pas le garder ? Ta famille n'a pas les moyens ?_

_– __Au contraire, il ne manquerait de rien avec ma famille… Encore faudrait-il que mes proches soient au courant._ Wendy s'arrêta quelques secondes, constatant l'incompréhension dans le regard des O'Malley._ Personne n'est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, ils ne me croiraient pas. Alors je préfère que mon enfant soit confié à d'honnêtes gens qui sauront s'occuper de lui._

_– __Et bien_, dit Charles. _C'est vraiment très… brave de ta part…_

_– __Mais_, le coupa Wendy. _Je souhaite toujours le voir. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois par mois, je veux faire partie de sa vie. Etre sa mère. Pas de la manière « normale » certes, mais je veux quand même qu'il sache que j'existe._

La requête de Wendy avait jeté un nouveau froid dans le bureau de Johanna. Charles et Victoria étaient sans voix : eux qui se faisaient une joie de, peut-être, plaire à Wendy qui accepterait de leur confier son bébé, voilà qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en occupent pleinement.

_– __Eh bien_, reprit Charles. _Il nous faut réfléchir et…_

_– __Charles. Victoria_, dit Johanna._ Une telle occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas. Pouvez-vous donner une réponse maintenant ?_

_– __Pouvons-nous sortir quelques instants ?_

Johanna fit un geste de la main et les O'Malley disparurent de la pièce. Wendy et Johanna les entendaient discuter. Elles ne comprenaient pas grand-chose mais le ton était soudainement monté derrière la porte.

_– __Ils n'accepteront jamais !_ dit Wendy, complètement désespérée.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûr que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte…_

_– __J'ai pourtant essayé !_

_– … __Mais ils sont prêts à tout pour avoir un autre enfant et enfin tourner la page de Benjamin. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'ils accepteront. Laisse-leur juste quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur un arrangement._

_– __Je ne devrais pas aussi participer à cet arrangement ?_

_– __Tu n'es pas vraiment dans la bonne position pour ça._

Johanna et Wendy coupèrent court à leur discussion. Quelques minutes après, les O'Malley revinrent, bien plus calmes que lorsqu'ils étaient partis.

_– __Alors Wendy_, commença Charles._ Nous acceptons de… te laisser faire partie de la vie de l'enfant._

_– __Car après tout, tu es sa mère et il est tout à fait compréhensible d'avoir… ce genre d'attente_, compléta Victoria.

_– __Merci vraiment. Je ne saurai comment vous remercier._

_– __Bien_, dit Johanna._ Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord sur les termes du contrat, vous le signez et cette histoire profitera à tous._

**_[***]_**

Une heure plus tard, tout avait été réglé. Wendy, Johanna et les O'Malley ont signé un accord stipulant toutes les clauses de confidentialité et de préoccupation vis-à-vis de l'enfant de la jeune fille. Aux yeux de la loi, il sera l'enfant de Charles et Victoria et portera leur nom. Mais tous les dimanches – en raison de mondanités de ces derniers – Wendy pourra s'occuper de son enfant jusqu'à sa majorité. S'il y aurait une impossibilité à assurer ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire, Wendy disposera du week-end entier suivant.

De cette manière, son enfant connaitra pleinement sa famille.

Les O'Malley avaient proposé à Wendy de la raccompagner et elle avait accepté. Elle rentra vers 17 heures 30 et personne ne sembla inquiet de l'horaire quand elle arriva dans le salon. Pas étonnant, sa mère et sa tante étaient en bonne compagnie.

_– __Bonsoir_, fit-elle doucement, sur le pas de la porte du salon.

_– __Oh ma chérie, te voilà_, lui répondit Mary qui se leva pour aller l'embrasser. _Tout s'est bien passé avec le docteur Stuart ?_

_– __Oui… Rien de particulier._

_– __De quoi avez-vous parlé pour que cela dure si longtemps ?_

_– __Secret médical. Pardon maman mais… je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Et je suis un peu fatiguée._

_– __Oh oui je te comprends, mais viens juste saluez Edward avant d'aller te reposer._

Wendy sourit à sa mère et elle prêta plus attention au jeune homme assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec sa tante, visiblement radieuse. Elle avait échappé à son rendez-vous avec David Van der Aussen. Elle avait juste oublié que tous pouvaient passer à l'improviste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward venait sans prévenir, et il était le seul dont la visite ne lui déplaisait pas. « Mais il aurait pu choisir un autre jour » se dit-elle.

Wendy s'approcha de lui, ne laissant rien transparaitre de son ressenti.

_– __Bonsoir, Wendy_, salua Edward en se levant avant de lui faire un baisemain.

_– __Que me vaut… l'honneur de ta visite ? _dit Wendy en cherchant ses mots pour éviter tout silence.

_– __Oh je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais ne te trouvant pas, j'ai profité de ta mère et de ta tante. Tu as réglé ton problème ?_

_– __Mon problème ? _lança-t-elle paniqué. Il était impossible qu'il – ou quiconque – soit au courant de _son_ problème !

– _Oui. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais chez ton médecin car tu ne te sentais pas bien. Ça va mieux ?_

_– __Oh, ce problème ! Hum, oui ne t'en fais pas : je vais très bien maintenant._

_– __Alors je suis content._

_– __Si ça ne te dérange, je vais te laisser. J'ai eu une après-midi assez… chargée en émotion. J'aimerais me reposer un peu avant que nous passions à table._

_– __Il n'y a aucun souci. J'allais justement m'en aller._

_– __Je vais te raccompagner._

Edward salua la famille Darling avant que Wendy ne l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

_– __A une prochaine fois, Edward._

_– __Compte sur moi. Puisque tu n'as plus de rendez-vous fixé il me semble, je peux venir comme bon me semble._

Et Edward partit avec un sourire charmeur qui laissa Wendy perplexe. Il ne l'avait même pas laissée répondre. Mais cette préoccupation disparut bien vite quand Wendy alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea et caressa son ventre du bout des doigts.

_– __Tu vivras bien, mon ange. Tu ne manqueras de rien. Et je veillerai à ce que tu connaisses tout de ton père. Je ne peux même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il était au courant que tu existes. Soit il éprouvait une immense joie, ou alors dans le cas contraire, une extrême déception. Peut-être penserait-il que je l'ai « trahi » en étant enceinte ? M'enfin. Tu es là, et ça je ne le regrette en aucun cas… Même si je devrais te dire au revoir..._

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Excusez les éventuelles fautes, mais il est un peu 2 h du mat' quand je le mets en ligne.

Dites en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé. Que pensez-vous du cauchemar ? Qui est cet homme mystérieux ? Votre avis sur les O'Malley ? Leur histoire avec Benjamin ?

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez... mouvementé. Nous approchons à grand pas de l'arrivée de cet enfant. Je vous laisse ouvrir les paris : est-ce que ce sera une fille ou une garçon ? J'aimerais connaitre votre curiosité ^^

Bien je vous laisse donc et je vous retrouve très vite (j'espère) pour le chapitre 14 ;)


	14. Quand on dépasse les limites

Bonjour bonjour. Me revoici avec le chapitre 14. J'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt que prévu car les vacances sont finies pour moi ;( (et je ne sais pas encore quand la suite sera à peu près postée)

Mais bon, c'est pas grave ! Aujourd'hui nous suivons toujours Wendy et ses problèmes.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de lire ma fiction et de laisser par moment des commentaires (que j'adore lire et relire), ou de mettre mon histoire en favori et la suivre. Cela fait très plaisir :) merci beaucoup.

Gaelle: Merci beaucoup. C'est sûr que garder un secret pareil c'est compliqué XD. J'ai mis du temps à réfléchir pour la famille d'adoption mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat :) Et oui, on ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer des coups tordus. Tout ce que je peux promette, j'ai du suspens.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

La sélection de musiques : Abraham's daughter (Arcade Fire), Comatose (Skillet), What about now (daughtry) et Ready for anything (Landon Austin)

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Quand on dépasse les limites**

**Trois mois plus tard…**

Le fait que Wendy ait réussi à cacher à son entourage le fait qu'elle soit enceinte relève du miracle. Heureusement, grâce à des robes que Johanna lui avait dégoté, le ventre volumineux semblait « normal » – dû aux plis des robes. Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. En effet, Wendy était de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle essayait de passer le plus clair de son temps allongée ou assise, limitant son contact avec sa famille aux repas. Les éventuelles visites de prétendants étaient un supplice. Heureusement que la liste se réduit considérablement.

D'après Johanna, le bébé se porte bien vu l'état de santé de Wendy. Mais cette dernière a de plus en plus de mal à mentir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois à tenir avant le terme et l'arrivée de l'enfant. Un mois… Trente jours de patience…

Pendant trois mois, Wendy avait rendu visite à de nombreuses reprises aux O'Malley, pour mieux les connaitre, se confier à eux, mais aussi pour voir où son enfant vivrait. Charles et Victoria habitent une belle maison qui ressemble un peu à celle de Wendy. Une chose est sûre l'enfant ne manquera de rien question financière. Mais Wendy fera tout pour que chaque dimanche soit magique. Et un heureux hasard, la maison des O'Malley n'est qu'à quelques rues de chez elle.

Même si elle s'entendait bien avec Charles, Wendy arrivait à mieux parler avec Victoria. En effet, elle arrivait à se confier à elle quant à ses craintes, ses prétendants, ses sentiments mais aussi ses pensées sans cesse tourner vers Peter. Bien évidemment, la seule chose que Victoria connait de Peter est son nom.

Aujourd'hui en cette fin d'après-midi, la famille Darling était au complet dans le salon. Mary et Gloria discutaient sur le canapé des dernières actualités du quartier. Et George, John, Michael et Wendy étaient à la grande table en train de jouer aux cartes. Ces petits moments de partage faisaient du bien à la jeune fille car ainsi, elle oubliait dans quelle situation fâcheuse elle se trouvait. Et puis, elle cache plus facilement son ventre avec la table. Mais comme chaque jour, elle porte plusieurs couches de vêtements pour le dissimuler encore plus. Et avec la chaleur d'un mois de juillet, cela était un véritable calvaire ! « Un mois… un mois… » se disait-elle pour tenir le coup.

_– __Fais attention, papa_, dit John en regardant ses cartes. _Il ne reste que trois tours et ton paquet n'est pas rempli._

_– __John, tu dois savoir depuis le temps que le tarot est un domaine dans lequel j'excelle._

_– __Peut-être, mais Wendy aussi elle est très forte_, fit Michael. _On sait jamais ce qu'elle va jouer._

_– __Ça Michael, c'est l'art de cacher ses émotions_, lui dit sa sœur. Il est vrai qu'à chaque partie de tarot, la victoire se joue entre Wendy et son père. _Aller, jouons._

A cet instant, Wendy sentit une contraction. S'était devenu habituel ces derniers mois. Johanna lui avait expliqué qu'elles préparaient son corps pour l'accouchement. Il était normal d'en avoir quelques mois avant. Mais là, la sensation était légèrement différente de d'habitude.

_– __Tout va bien, Wendy ?_ demanda son père.

_– __Euh, oui ! Juste un vertige passager. A qui le tour ?_

Alors que les quatre joueurs continuaient à lancer les cartes, le téléphone sonna et ce fut Mary qui partit répondre. Elle revint peu après : malheureusement pour elle, sa fille était bien trop concentrée sur la partie de tarot.

_– __Wendy, c'était le père d'Edward au téléphone._

_– __Ah_, fit Wendy sans rien ajouter, plus préoccupée par le jeu des autres.

_– __Edward devrait passer dans une heure. Il voulait juste nous prévenir. Ça te fait plaisir de le voir ?_

_– __Très bien_, répondit-elle une fois de plus sans avoir vraiment écouté sa mère.

_– __Wendy, tu vas bien ?_

_– __Oui j'essaye juste de gagner contre papa avec John et Michael. Sinon tout va bien._

Les deux frères rirent suite à la remarque de leur sœur. C'était l'heure du dernier tour. John posa sa dernière carte, puis Michael. Ce fut au tour de George. Comme c'est lui qui a pris sur cette partie, il fallait qu'il fasse ce dernier pli. Il montra sa carte et les deux frère Darling étaient bouche-bée.

_– __Le petit au bout !_ cria presque Michael.

– _Eh oui_, commença George._ Comme tous les atouts sont tombés, je gagne et j'ai un bonus de 50 points ! Aller, Wendy. Montre ta carte. C'est peine perdu de toute manière pour vous trois._

_– __Tu es sûr, papa ?_ fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Quand Wendy posa sa dernière carte, les trois autres joueurs n'en revinrent pas. Encore plus surpris qu'avec la carte de George.

_– __Le 2 d'atout ! _dit George d'un ton triste, comprenant qu'il avait perdu la partie. _Mais je les ai tous comptés !_

_– __Justement_, dit sa fille._ On oublie trop souvent les plus petits atouts._

_– __Je propose de dire que Wendy est officiellement la reine du tarot_, proposa John tout en applaudissant. _On a gagné grâce à toi_._ C'était chaud._

_– __John, au lieu de parler, compte nos points. Ou ceux de papa plutôt, il en a beaucoup moins. Tu n'avais qu'un bout et j'ai réussi à te le voler. Tu seras très loin des 56 points._

Alors que George protestait contre la victoire de ses enfants et que John et Michael le charriait, Wendy sentit une nouvelle contraction. Beaucoup plus violente. Et certainement pas normale. Elle avait bien plus mal qu'habituellement. Est-ce que … ? Johanna lui avait dit que les contractions qui précédaient l'accouchement étaient les plus difficiles à supporter. Et là, Wendy aurait tout donné pour crier à cause de la douleur. Elle se contentait seulement de se retenir. Elle devait à tout prix voir Johanna. Le travail était sur le point de commencer elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Wendy se leva précipitamment et partit dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle avait préparé un sac avec quelques affaires comme le lui avait conseillé Johanna. Il fallait juste qu'elle le retrouve. Quand cela fut fait, elle s'arrêta juste devant le salon, où sa famille la regardait bizarrement, surprise de son comportement soudain et inhabituel.

_– __Euh, j'avais oublié que… j'ai promis à Elizabeth de passer chez elle. Avec les préparatifs de sa soirée, elle n'a pas le moral et je lui avais promis de lui rendre visite._

_– __Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir avant ?! _gronda tante Gloria.

_– __Je suis désolée mais…_ Wendy fut coupée par une nouvelle contraction. Parler était un vrai supplice. _Je dois y aller._

_– __Qu'y a –t-il dans ce sac ?_ demanda Mary.

_– __Oh juste des affaires… de filles ! Pour se détendre. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

_– __D'accord_, dit son père. _Mais quand penses-tu rentrer ?_

_– __Je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra si elle va mieux… Peut-être demain. _

Wendy ne laissa pas le temps à sa famille de protester qu'elle fonça vers la porte et sortit. Dehors, la chaleur était bien plus qu'insoutenable. Wendy s'autorisa à respirer plus fort, exprimant ainsi sa douleur. Elle devait se dépêcher mais marcher jusqu'au cabinet du Dr Stuart semblait impossible dans son état. Alors qu'elle venait de s'engager sur le trottoir, la chance semblait lui sourire.

_– __Taxi !_ appela-t-elle en faisant un grand signe.

La voiture s'arrêta à son niveau et Wendy s'engouffra sur la banquette arrière.

_– __Alors, mademoiselle, où est-ce que je vous dépose ?_

_– __4 Wych Street, s'il vous plait._

_– __Pas de problème._

Et la voiture démarra. Wendy essayait à nouveau de se contenir – elle n'allait tout de même pas crier de douleur devant un inconnu ! Et à son grand désespoir, le taxi avançait plutôt lentement.

_– __Vous ne pourriez pas aller plus vite ?_

_– __Ha ma p'tite dame, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde a décidé de sortir sa voiture aujourd'hui._

_– __Je vous en prie. Il faut que j'y sois le plus tôt possible._

_– __Aller donc parler aux autres conducteurs. Et puis ça ne doit pas être une question de vie ou de mort._

_– __Oh que si c'est une question de vie : figurez-vous que je vais très certainement accoucher dans peu de temps !_ hurla Wendy sur le coup de la colère, de la douleur et des harmones toujours montantes.

Le chauffeur tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et constata le ventre volumineux. Traduction : il devait se dépêcher.

_– __Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt ! Je connais un raccourci mais ça risque de secouer un peu._

_– __Du moment que j'y arrive_, soupira Wendy avec un petit sourire.

Ni une ni deux, le chauffeur appuya sur le champignon. Si fort qu'il surprit Wendy. Si elle mettait trente minutes à pied et que cet homme lui dégotait un raccourci, elle arriverait avec un peu de chance dans quinze minutes.

Pendant le trajet, les contractions jouèrent aux montagnes-russes. Tantôt insupportables pour Wendy, tantôt absentes lui offrant un moment de répit.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta enfin, le chauffeur annonça à Wendy qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_– __Merci beaucoup._

_– __Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

_– __Non ça ira. Je vous remercie._

Et c'est le moment que choisit une nouvelle contraction pour se manifester. Le chauffeur n'écouta pas la jeune fille et l'aida à descendre.

_– __Quel étage ?_

_– __Le premier._

Wendy ne résista pas face à la détermination de cet inconnu à l'aider. Il prit son sac, l'épaula et l'aida à monter les escaliers. Sur le pallier, Katherine fut sous le choc.

_– __Oh mon Dieu, Wendy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

_– __Je crois que ça a commencé, Kate_, dit l'intéressée avec beaucoup de mal.

Katherine ne broncha pas. Elle remercia le chauffeur et le paya vite pour qu'il parte. La secrétaire épaula Wendy et elles entrèrent dans le bureau de Johanna sans prévenir, qui étaient en train de discuter avec une patiente.

_– __Mais qu'est-ce passe-t-il ?_

_– __Wendy va sûrement accoucher._

_– … __Très bien. Merci d'être venu madame et nous nous revoyons dans un mois_, dit le médecin en chassant littéralement sa cliente. _Kate, annulez tous mes rendez-vous du week-end. Je vais m'occuper d'elle._

_– __Bien docteur._

Kate partit rapidement et ce fut au tour de Johanna d'aider Wendy. Cette dernière avait beaucoup de mal à respirer maintenant à cause de la douleur. Johanna l'emmena dans une chambre et elle lui intima de s'assoir sur le lit. Le médecin s'agenouilla devant elle.

_– __Wendy, je veux que tu te calmes et que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Tout._

_– __Je… j'étais assise et tout d'un coup j'ai senti une contraction. Plus violente que les précédentes. Puis il y en a eu deux, trois, quatre ! Et je n'arrive plus à les compter !_

_– __D'accord, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Ça devrait bientôt se calmer. Tu vas te changer et je vais t'examiner pour voir où on en est._

– _Mais est-ce qu'on peut ouvrir la fenêtre avant ? Je meurs de chaud._

_– __Oui bien sûr. En plus avec ces épaisseurs, ça ne doit pas être facile._

Johanna alla ouvrir la fenêtre et cet air fit tout de suite du bien à Wendy. Le Dr Stuart l'aida ensuite à troquer ses vêtements pour une chemise de nuit légère bien plus confortable. Elle examina ensuite Wendy. Apres l'examen, Johanna alla chercher une serviette trempée dans l'eau froide pour la mettre sur le front de Wendy. A son contact, la jeune fille se détendit.

_– __J'ai deux nouvelles plutôt bonnes pour toi_, commença Johanna.

_– __Allez-y._

_– __Tout est en ordre. Il n'y a aucun problème._

_– __Parfait. Et l'autre ?_

_– __Tu n'es pas encore assez dilatée. Il va falloir attendre une heure ou deux avant de commencer. Au moins, les contractions vont s'espacer._

_– __D'accord. _Wendy ne revenait toujours pas de la situation. Elle avait des mois pour se préparer mentalement à l'accouchement, et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'elle essayait de se calmer. _Je pensais que ça ne serait que dans un mois._

_– __Ah mais la nature est capricieuse et ne fais jamais deux fois la même chose._

_– __C'est vous la professionnelle_, dit-elle ironiquement.

_– __Wendy, j'aimerais que tu te détentes un maximum._

_– __Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

_– __Je suis sérieuse. Cela ne sert à rien de t'en faire. Dis-toi que des millions de femmes sont passées par là et elles s'en sont toutes sorties. Penses à de belles choses. Aller, qu'est-ce qui te vient à l'esprit ?_

_– __Peter_, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Après, elle se dit que Johanna devait en avoir marre de l'entendre parler de lui. _Pardon, hum… je…_

_– __Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Très bien : pense à lui, à tous les plus beaux moments que vous avez partagés._

_– __D'accord._

_– __Je vais te préparer quelque chose à boire. As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit en attendant ?_

_– … __Un téléphone._

Donc avant de partir, Johanna amena un téléphone à Wendy. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en servir, le médecin ordonna à Katherine de veiller sur la jeune fille. A aucun moment, elle ne voulait qu'elle soit seule.

_– __Puis-je savoir qui veux-tu appeler alors que tu es sur le point d'accoucher ? _demanda Kate.

– _Mon alibi._

Wendy resta allongée, prit le combiné et composa un numéro. Elle voulait profiter du calme des contractions pour parler de façon presque normale. Après quelques sonneries, on lui répondit.

_– __Henry Collins, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_– __Bonsoir monsieur Collins. C'est Wendy Darling._

_– __Oh Wendy, comment vas-tu?_

_– __Hum… plutôt bien_, dit-elle en hésitant à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle était. _Est-ce que vous pouvez me passer Elizabeth, s'il vous plait ?_

_– __Mais bien sûr. _Wendy entendit Henry appeler sa fille. Après quelques secondes, elle eût son amie au bout du fil.

– _Wendy ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu appelles._

_– __Oui moi aussi je suis heureuse de te parler._

_– __C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas pu se voir ces derniers mois._

_– __Disons que… je n'étais pas en très grande forme._

_– __Tu vas bien ?_

_– __Oui… _Wendy hésita à ajouter un « Pour le moment » mais elle se ravisa._ Elizabeth, il faut que tu me rendes un service de la plus haute importance._

_– __Oh si c'est si important, je ne peux pas refuser ! _Wendy rit à la réponse enthousiaste de son amie._ Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_

_– __En fait… à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis pas chez moi…_

_– __Quoi ?! _la coupa Elizabeth._ Mais où es-tu ?!_

_– __Sache seulement que je vais très bien. Mais laisse-moi terminer. J'ai dit à ma famille que je suis partie chez toi pour le week-end ; ils vont certainement appeler pour avoir confirmation. Je veux que tu leurs dises que je suis avec toi._

_– __Tu veux que je mente à tes parents ?!_

_– __Exactement !_

_– __Mais… qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?_

_– __Je n'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'à dire que je me change, que je ne suis pas disponible. Mais que je vais bien, rassure-toi !_

_– __Je n'aime vraiment pas ça._

_– __Elizabeth, tu as promis._

_– __Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas vraiment bien ?_

_– __Ecoute, vendredi je passerai réellement te voir et tu verras à quel point je suis en forme._ A cet instant, Wendy sentit une nouvelle contraction._ Il faut que je te laisse._

_– __Très bien. Mais jure-moi que tu vas bien !_

_– __Je te le jure. Et tâche de décrocher avant ton père._

_– __D'accord. Je te laisse alors. Au revoir._

_– __Au revoir._

Toutes les deux raccrochèrent. Katherine ramassa le téléphone et le posa sur une table un peu plus loin.

_– __Ton alibi, hein ?_

_– __Il fallait bien que je me sauve. Je n'allais pas accoucher chez moi sous les yeux de ma famille._

_– __C'est normalement ce qui se passe._

_– __Sauf si la famille n'est pas au courant qu'ils seront grands-parents, ou oncles, ou encore grand-tante._

Wendy retint un cri de douleur, alors que Katherine alla s'assoir près d'elle. La jeune fille se calma à nouveau. Kate lui prit la main.

_– __Il y a une chose que je n'ai toujours pas comprise : pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit dès le début que tu étais amoureuse de ce garçon ? Tout se serait bien passé, j'imagine_, dit Kate en essayant de rester optimiste.

_– __Oh ils ne m'auraient simplement pas cru. Peter est… un garçon très spécial. Personne ne m'aurait cru. Je pensais que j'emporterai ce secret dans ma tombe. Cela ne m'a pas semblé si grave… C'était avant d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte. Cela serait un scandale et ma famille en serait victime._

_– __Nuance Wendy ; tu en serais la première victime._

_– __Oui mais… ce serait comme si je n'étais plus digne pour eux. Et puis qui est-ce qui a inventé ces règles stupides ? Le mariage_, soupira-t-elle avant de continuer dans l'ironie. _Quelle belle invention ! Partager les moments les plus intimes avec une personne qu'on peut ne pas supporter : c'est génial ! J'ai rêvé de ça toute ma vie !_

_– __Chut, Wendy_, tenta Kate pour la calme. Elle lui caressa alors les cheveux dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa rage. Comme elle ne veut pas crier à cause de la douleur, Wendy se défoulait à l'aide des mots._ Qui sait, peut-être que tu aimeras ton futur mari…_

_– __Avec un enfant du seul qui m'a aimée pour celle que je suis et par pour la richesse de ma famille ? Certainement pas. J'aimerai toujours Peter, ça je ne peux pas le nier._

_– __Bon, alors tu apprécieras ton futur mari…_

_– __Un de ces garçons de bonne famille qui se croient supérieurs aux autres : non merci !_

_– __Allons Wendy, je vois bien que tu dis tout ça sur le coup de la colère._

_– __Mais c'est la vérité_, finit-elle par avouer avant que les larmes n'arrivent. _Je ne suis pas assez forte_, avoue-t-elle toujours dans les larmes.

S'en était trop ! La comédie avait assez duré. Wendy était en train de craquer. La pression des derniers mois avait été trop forte. Et étant enceinte, ça ne faisait que lui porter un coup plus fort au moral. Elle pensait que cela serait passager mais finalement, c'est toujours là. Tout était réel. Combien de fois a-t-elle pensé que c'était un rêve plaisantin ?

Alors que Kate tentait en vain de consoler Wendy, Johanna réapparut dans la chambre.

_– __Kate, qu'as-tu encore fait ?!_

_– __Je n'y suis pour rien, madame. Elle s'est énervée contre sa famille et… elle a craqué._

_– __Bon, allez dans mon bureau, je m'occupe d'elle._

Katherine suivit les ordres de Johanna et partit. Johanna s'assit alors sur la chaise où sa secrétaire se trouvait. Elle prit la main de Wendy et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait bien du mal à les garder ouverts à cause des larmes dont le débit commençait à ralentir.

_– __Je vous avais dit de penser à Peter_, commença Johanna très doucement pour ne pas brusquer Wendy.

– _C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'ai ensuite pensé à ma famille. Si jamais ils apprenaient ce qu'il s'est passé. Si jamais ils apprenaient l'existence de mon enfant. Si…_

_– __Allons, arrêtez d'imaginer le pire_, continua le médecin, toujours sur un ton assez maternel.

_– … _

Wendy décida de respirer plus profondément pour se calmer. Johanna avait raison sur un point : ressasser le passé ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Et penser au pire ne l'aidera pas à mettre au monde son enfant.

_– __Excusez-moi. Mais… c'est toute cette histoire de mariage. La pression. Les prétendants. La pression ! Je n'en pouvais plus._

_– __Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Vous vous dîtes que vous trahirez Peter si vous en épousez un autre. Mais regardez cette bague_, dit Johanna en désignant l'anneau doré avec la pierre bleu que Peter avait justement offert à Wendy, juste avant de partir pour toujours. _Même si vous ne le revoyez jamais, il sera toujours avec vous. Et votre enfant ? Il est autant une part de lui qu'une part de vous. Votre mari ne remplacera en aucun cas la place que Peter a dans votre cœur. Ni celle de votre enfant._

Wendy s'autorisa à sourire suite aux belles paroles de Johanna.

_– __Et puis franchement_, recommença le Dr Stuart. _Dans tout le lot de prétendants que vous avez rencontré, aucun ne vous a fait de l'œil._

_– __Non_, soupira Wendy.

_– __Mais, il y en a forcément un avec qui vous vous entendez plus que les autres. Un dont vous n'êtes pas exaspérée des visites. Un ami ?_

_– __Eh bien… _Wendy dut réfléchir un bon moment pour ne pas répondre une ânerie. Elle essayait de repasser dans sa tête la liste des hommes qu'elle a rencontrés à cause de sa tante… Et un nom se détacha malheureusement du lot. _Il y en a bien un… mais je ne ressens rien pour lui. Juste de l'affection._

_– __Bien. Mais je suppose que vous préférez un ami comme mari, où vous êtes sûre qu'il prendra soin de vous et ne vous brusquera pas plutôt qu'un homme que vous connaissez à peine et dont vous ne voulez franchement rien savoir._

_– __Ça c'est sûr. _Wendy sentit à nouveau une contraction et le Dr Stuart sortit de son rôle de psychologue.

_– __Bon, tenez, je vous ai préparé ceci pour la douleur_, dit le médecin en tendant une tasse chaude à la jeune fille.

_– __C'est du thé ?_

_– __Hum, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. Mais cela vous aidera à supporter la douleur._

Wendy ne se fit pas prier et elle but le contenu entier de la tasse. Même si cela avait un goût plus qu'amère, elle se força et ne broncha pas. Elle se rallongea ensuite.

_– __Bien. Je reviendrai t'examiner dans dix minutes. Puis je viendrai tous les quarts d'heure pour te surveiller. Si tu sens quoique ce soit de bizarre, ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose je suis juste à côté avec Kate._

_– __D'accord. Merci._

_– __Maintenant, essaye vraiment de te détendre._

Quand elle se retrouva seule, Wendy se mit à respirer profondément et assez lentement. Cela la calma même si elle se crispait à chaque contraction ; au moins cela lui fit moins mal. En même temps, elle appliqua le conseil de Johanna et elle songea à tous ses plus beaux souvenirs avec Peter. Le fait de penser à son visage l'apaisa également. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers leur enfant. Wendy essaya d'imaginer comment il serait. Des yeux bleu glacé comme elle. Ou les yeux noisette et chauds de Peter. Des cheveux roux ou châtains ? Et le visage ? Cela devrait dépendre s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou une fille. A ce sujet, Wendy n'avait aucune préférence. Il est vrai que petite, elle rêvait d'avoir une fille qui serait son portrait craché. Aujourd'hui, le plus important concernant cet enfant était le fait qu'il soit celui de Peter Pan, le garçon qui devait éternellement rester un enfant… « Quelle ironie » se dit Wendy.

Comme les contractions ne la faisaient plus atrocement souffrir, la jeune fille essaya d'imaginer son caractère. Sera-t-il plutôt calme ou actif ? Joueur ? Hostile ? Créatif ? Une infinité de combinaisons qui pourtant détendait Wendy de plus en plus. Tellement qu'elle ne remarquait pas Johanna et ses contrôles toutes les quinze minutes.

Wendy fut sortie de ses songes car Johanna l'avait appelée. Elle releva la tête et remarqua Johanna et Kate sur le pas de la porte avec des regards étranges.

_– __Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-elle, commençant un peu à s'inquiéter.

_– __Tu es arrivée il y a exactement une heure et demi et… _Johanna s'interrompit pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était visiblement émue._ Nous allons pouvoir commencer._

_– __Oh…_

Ce fut tout ce que Wendy pouvait répondre. Elle qui avait réussi à ne plus penser à l'accouchement en luttant contre les contractions, voilà que le devoir la rappelait à l'ordre juste quand il fallait. Elle hocha la tête et tout se mit en place : Johanna prête à tout contrôler et à « réceptionner l'enfant », et Kate juste à côté de Wendy. Elle lui offrit une main, mais Wendy était dubitative.

_– __Si tu en as besoin pour exprimer ta douleur, tu peux me briser la main. Tu peux même déchirer les draps si cela te fait du bien._

_– __Je ne crois pas que j'irai jusque-là._

_– __Es-tu prête, Wendy ?_ demanda inutilement Johanna. _Ne t'en fais pas, je te guiderai. Mais il va falloir commencer. Et essaye de te détendre un maximum cela sera moins douloureux. C'est vraiment très important._

Wendy resta allongée quelques instants, prenant le temps de respirer en attendant les instructions du Dr Stuart. Cette dernière avait anticipé une nouvelle contraction et avait intimé à la jeune fille de pousser. Ce qu'elle fit.

Johanna avait bien dit que si Wendy arrivait à se détendre, la douleur serait moindre… Avait-elle seulement averti à quel point cela serait douloureux pour elle ?! En effet, Wendy n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences. Elle fut ravie d'avoir la main de Kate pour se défouler. La secrétaire ne risquait pas de revoir sa main entière avant très longtemps.

Wendy ne pouvait retenir ses cris. Cela était vraiment très difficile et elle ignorait depuis combien de temps Johanna et Kate l'encourageaient en vain. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien faire. Que ses efforts étaient vains. Et exprimer sa douleur ne servait aussi à rien. Elle était réellement énervée, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée. Des millions de femmes avant elle… Il fallait juste que son corps soit capricieux.

Wendy ne pouvait être plus désespérée…

_– __Allez-y, continuez Wendy !_ encouragea Johanna. _J'ai enfin aperçu la tête!_

« Miracle ! Oh mon Dieu, merci ! » pensa Wendy un bref instant. Enfin une lueur d'espoir qui lui intimait de ne pas lâcher si près du but. La jeune fille reprit le travail toujours sous les instructions du Dr Stuart. Kate encourageait aussi. Toutes les deux étaient derrière elle ; elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant.

Avant chaque nouvelle contraction, Wendy voyait le visage de Peter. Il lui disait de ne rien lâcher, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle le voyait éveillée, et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cela la motiva encore plus.

Elle entendit Johanna dire quelque chose mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas fini, mais la fin était proche.

Quand des cris nouveaux arrivèrent sans crier gare.

_– __C'est bon Wendy ! Je le tiens ! _se réjouit Johanna.

_– __Félicitation ! _lui dit Kate_._

Wendy se laissa tomber sur le lit et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle avait réussi. Son enfant était né. Et l'entendre pleurer est un signe qu'il était en bonne santé.

Kate vint avec une serviette humide essuyer le visage de Wendy qui était déshydratée. L'eau fraiche lui fit aussi du bien. Mais ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, c'était de pouvoir tenir son enfant. Johanna était justement à côté d'elle. Wendy se redressa pour être assise, un oreiller dans le dos.

_– __Félicitation, Wendy. C'est un garçon._

Et Wendy put enfin tenir son enfant. Johanna l'avait quelque peu débarrassé des résidus de l'accouchement et l'avait aussi emmitouflé dans un linge. Lui qui pleurait jusqu'à présent, il se calma au simple contact avec sa mère.

Wendy ne put contenir des larmes de joie. Elle était fascinée par son fils.

_– __Comme tu es beau, mon ange_, dit-elle tout en le caressant du bout des doigts.

L'enfant avait l'air assez réceptif aux gestes de sa mère. Il émettait des petits sons adorables dignes d'un bébé. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Et Wendy put contempler deux adorables prunelles bleues. « Il a mes yeux, on dirait » se dit-elle. Pourtant, en regardant plus attentivement son visage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Peter. Comme une certaine ressemblance…

_– __Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?_ lui demanda Kate.

Voilà bien une chose à laquelle Wendy n'avait pas pensé. Elle avait bien en réserve quelques idées de prénoms… de filles. Wendy voulait un prénom peu commun mais pas non plus trop original. Et il était hors de question de lui donner le même prénom que son père puisque dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, il n'y avait qu'un seul Peter.

En pensant à lui, Wendy songea à toutes les histoires qu'elle racontait à ses frères… et il y avait bien un personnage qu'elle adorait qui lui faisait penser à Peter.

_– __Arthur_, souffla-t-elle. _Il s'appelle Arthur._

_– __Pourquoi ce choix ?_ la questionna Johanna avec un sourire.

_– __A cause de la légende. Le roi Arthur…_ Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler son fils ; elle répondait à Johanna sans même lui adresser un regard._ Il me rappelle Peter. Il est fort, intrépide. Il n'a peur de rien. Il fonce tête baissée. Mais il peut aussi être doux et attentionné, tout en menant à bien ses projets. J'ai envie qu'il ressemble à son père…_

_– __En tout cas_, dit Kate._ Je trouve que ça lui va très bien._

Oh oui, ça lui allait comme un gant.

_– __Kate, allez téléphoner aux O'Malley, s'il vous plait_, lui demanda le Dr Stuart.

_– __Mais il est assez tard. Je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient venir à dix heures du soir. Même pour leur futur enfant._

_– __Dites-leur juste qu'il est né et qu'ils pourront le voir demain à la première heure._

Wendy fut prise d'un pincement au cœur : elle ne voulait certainement pas l'abandonner. Masi elle devait s'y résoudre.

Tout ce travail en valait la peine… Mais pas pour elle. Demain, elle dira simplement au revoir à son nouveau-né qu'elle ne peut quitter du regard. La comédie allait continuer tous les dimanches… Mais elle n'aurait plus à se cacher entièrement.

* * *

Eh voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Laissez un petit commentaire, c'est toujours plaisant (même le traditionnel "J'adore ta fic!" est le bienvenu)

Le petit Arthur est donc né. J'ai du réfléchir pendant des semaines pour trouver son nom (sachant que j'imagine l'histoire depuis l'année dernière) ! Et j'ai longtemps hésité entre une fille ou un garçon -' donc...

Partagez votre avis en commentaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé et sur ce que vous attendez de la suite. La critique (positive ou négative) est souhaitée si vous le pouvez. On se revoit bientôt pour le chapitre 15 ;)


	15. Une suite est-elle possible ?

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Nous voici donc au chapitre 15 (déjà si loin !) Je vous remercie d'être chaque jour plus nombreux à lire ma fiction : alors merci :D

Ce chapitre a été écrit très rapidement (2 jours) mais j'ai attendu un moment avant de le poster afin que vous n'attendiez pas trop pour le prochain (le 16) qui arrivera au début des vacances (aux alentours du 18 avril) : obligations de lycéenne y oblige du style les oraux officiels de BAC, un autre Bac blanc, pleins de devoirs à rendre... bref si je ne suis pas morte d'ici là, vous aurez le chapitre 16 :D

Après la naissance du petit Arthur, vous allez pouvoir découvrir la suite. Voyons si elle sera à votre gout ;)

**Pek's-Sama :** Merci beaucoup. Je sais je n'ai pas voulu leur faire de cadeaux (je suis cruelle et sadique). Ha c'est la grande question que tous se posent : Peter et Wendy seront-ils ensemble ?! Réponse dans quelques chapitres ;)

**Gaelle :** A la base de ma fic (imaginée il y a un an), il ne devait pas y avoir d'enfant. Et puis j'ai une vision ;D Mais je ne savais vraiment pas si il devait être un garçon ou une fille et encore moins comment l'appeler. Cela a été une très grande réflexion pour moi -.- Merci de penser que "Arthur" est bien trouvé comme prénom (et puis je voulais qu'il ait une signification particulière pour Wendy). Et encore merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant.

disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

La sélection de musiques ici : Safe and sound (Taylor Swift), I still believe (Daniel Pearson), Adrienne (The Calling), Numb (Linkin Park) et One (U2).

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une suite est-elle possible ?**

Kate et Johanna avaient dû forcer Wendy à se nourrir après l'accouchement. Mais la jeune mère ne voulait pas laisser Arthur aux deux femmes… même pour quelques minutes. Elle souhaitait profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'il ne parte avec les O'Malley. C'est donc à contrecœur que Wendy confia quelques minutes son fils à Johanna, le temps pour elle de l'examiner. De cette manière, elle était libre de se nourrir avec ce que lui avait préparé Kate, ainsi que de se laver. Elle fit au plus vite pour revoir Arthur.

Johanna avait intimé à Wendy d'attendre au moins le lendemain midi avant de rentrer chez elle. De toute façon, elle ne se voyait pas rentrer à onze du soir sans prévenir – elle espérait juste que son alibi tienne la route.

Le Dr Stuart avait renvoyé Kate chez elle. Là, elle revenait dans la chambre de Wendy, Arthur dans ses bras qui gesticulait. La jeune fille était allongée sous les draps fins.

_– __Tu as bien meilleure mine maintenant, Wendy._

_– __C'est vrai que le spectacle n'était pas très plaisant à regarder_, dit la jeune fille en riant.

_– __Oh tu sais, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps. Je te ramène juste Arthur. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il est en pleine forme. Il bouge beaucoup._

Wendy se redressa et prit Arthur dans ses bras. Il ne fallut que quelques instants au nouveau-né pour se calmer, au simple contact maternel. Ce que remarqua Johanna – Wendy étant trop fascinée par son fils.

_– __C'est étrange._

_– __Quoi donc ?_

_– __Il se calme dès que tu le tiens._

_– __Oh il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il sait juste reconnaitre sa mère._

Pourtant Wendy n'avait en aucun cas parlé d'une façon hautaine. Au contraire, elle était elle-même impressionnée par cela. Mais elle n'en faisait pas tout un plat comme Johanna.

_– __Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu qu'il naisse aujourd'hui. Auquel cas, j'aurais prévu un berceau pour qu'il dorme._

_– __Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Il peut dormir avec moi._

_– __Tu en es sûre ?_

_– __La première fois que j'ai dormie avec le plus jeune de mes frères, il n'avait que quelques mois. Et il se porte comme un charme_, plaisanta la jeune fille.

_– __Bien_, céda Johanna._ Je vais dormir dans la pièce d'à côté. Toutes ces émotions… voilà longtemps que je n'avais vécu une telle situation._

_– __Et moi donc._

_– __Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…_

_– __Je viendrai vous voir, ne vous en faites pas_, la coupa Wendy.

_– __Très bien. Alors bonne nuit, Wendy._

_– __A vous aussi._

Johanna partit en fermant la porte. Wendy se retrouva donc seule avec Arthur. Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir cela un jour.

Maintenant que Johanna l'avait nettoyé, Wendy remarqua encore plus la ressemblance du garçon avec Peter. Leurs visages étaient si semblables… Sauf les yeux…

Wendy détourna le regard un simple instant vers la fenêtre. Et que voyait-elle en guise de signe ? Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin. Cette étoile la suivait partout et Wendy aimait à penser que, de cette manière, Peter veillait sur elle. Wendy se leva, Arthur toujours dans ses bras. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air frais d'une nuit d'été était si agréable. Et Wendy vit d'un très bon œil de commencer dès maintenant à parler de son père à Arthur. Plus il la croira tôt, mieux il comprendra en grandissant.

_– __Tu vois l'étoile la plus brillante juste ici_, dit-elle à son fils en indiquant du doigt l'étoile. _Elle permet d'aller au Pays Imaginaire. C'est un endroit merveilleux où tout peut arriver. Mais vraiment tout !_ dit-elle en riant. Dans ces trois mots, Wendy pensait notamment à son deuxième voyage et à tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur elle-même et sur Peter._ Et c'est aussi là que vit ton papa : Peter Pan. Malheureusement…_ Le ton enjoué de Wendy disparut pour un autre, plus triste. Mais elle ne pleura pas._ Tu n'auras pas la chance de le connaitre. Bien sûr, je te raconterai tout sur lui. Tout ce qu'il a fait et vécu. Si tu savais toutes les choses qu'il a accompli. Dire qu'il ne sait même pas que tu existes. _Wendy serra plus fermement son fils et l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête. Arthur fut tout de suite réceptif et gigota un peu. _Mais moi, je serai toujours là ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je sais que Charles et Victoria s'occuperont très bien de toi. Tu ne manqueras de rien… Mais je viendrai te voir chaque semaine. Il est hors de question que tu ignores d'où tu viens…_

Et comme signe de fin de sa tirade, Wendy vit Arthur bailler. Elle rit.

_– __Très bien j'ai compris. On va dormir._

Elle referma la fenêtre avant de se remettre au lit. Wendy installa correctement Arthur, et se plaça juste à côté de lui. Le petit s'endormit presque instantanément. Sa mère le contempla quelques minutes, songeant à Peter Pan, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte également.

**_[***]_**

Wendy et Johanna furent réveillées dans la nuit par les pleurs d'Arthur. Car oui, même s'il était très calme aux côtés de sa mère, il restait un nouveau-né qui eût faim dans la nuit. A par ce petit moment, tous avaient dormi comme des pierres.

Wendy fut sortie de ses songes vers 10 heures, Johanna étant entrée dans la chambre.

_– __Bonjour, Wendy._

_– __Bonjour. Vous avez pu vous rendormir ?_

_– __Un petit peu, mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question._

_– __Eh bien, non. J'ai passé mon temps à le regarder dormir. Et c'était très… apaisant._

Wendy vit bien que Johanna souhaitait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle avait du mal à cela.

_– __Que se passe-t-il ?_

_– … __Les O'Malley sont arrivés. Il faudrait que… tu te prépares._

_– __Oh… d'accord. Je… Accordez-moi quelques minutes, s'il vous plait._

Et Johanna laissa Wendy et son fils.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Wendy réalise ce qui allait se passer. Arthur, son enfant, celui qu'elle ne peut quitter des yeux, son seul lien avec Peter, sera confié aux O'Malley dans quelques minutes.

La jeune fille prit tout son temps pour se préparer, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à son fils. Et quand elle fut prête, elle prit délicatement Arthur dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau du Dr Stuart, elle vit les O'Malley assis sur le canapé. Quand ils la remarquèrent, ils se levèrent précipitamment. Ils avaient bien du mal à contenir leur émotion – notamment Victoria.

_– __Bonjour, Wendy. Tu vas bien ? _demanda Charles pour la forme car lui aussi ne pouvait quitter des yeux son futur fils.

– _Un peu fatiguée. Mais… ça va._

Le cerveau de la jeune fille lui disait de confier au plus vite Arthur aux O'Malley avant de craquer. Mais son cœur lui intimait de ne pas le laisser… du moins pour quelques instants.

Terrible dilemme.

_– __Est-ce que… on peut… ? _dit Victoria en sous-entendant le fait de voir Arthur.

Johanna était émue de la scène, mais elle se rendait compte à quel point cela était dur pour Wendy. Cette dernière se rapprocha un peu du couple. Quand ils virent Arthur de plus près, Charles et Victoria sourirent, ne cachant plus leur joie.

_– __Il s'appelle Arthur_, dit Wendy souriante, fière de son enfant.

– _C'est très joli comme prénom_, dit Victoria. Cette dernière se décida à faire le premier pas et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de l'enfant. Le petit Arthur fut réceptif, gigotant légèrement mais ne pleurant pas._ Il est très beau._

_– __Comme son père_, rajouta Wendy doucement, plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Victoria.

_– __Wendy_, commença Charles._ On te promet de prendre soin de lui. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Et puis, tu pourras vérifier chaque semaine… _

_– __A ce propos…_

Wendy renforça sa prise sur Arthur et s'éloigna des O'Malley pour se tenir à côté de Johanna. Personne dans la salle ne comprit ce geste.

_– __J'aimerais passer cette journée avec Arthur. Aujourd'hui. Après tout… nous sommes dimanche, non ?_

Personne n'osa parler. Et ce fut Charles qui décida de protester.

_– __Wendy, tu es fatiguée. Et t'occupez de lui aujourd'hui ne t'aidera pas à te remettre de tes émotions._

_– __Ne pas l'avoir près de moi aura le même effet !_

_– __Johanna, que stipule exactement notre arrangement ?!_ demanda Charles dans un élan de désespoir et de colère. Victoria tenta de le calmer, en vain.

_– __Eh bien, il dit qu'à la naissance de l'enfant, Wendy sera responsable de lui chaque dimanche. Nous sommes bien dimanche… et Arthur est né hier soir. Tard certes, mais hier soir._

Charles et Victoria comprirent alors qu'ils devraient attendre avant de repartir avec Arthur. Et Victoria fut, sur ce point, plus lucide que son époux.

_– __Chéri, je comprends tout à fait l'attitude de Wendy. Moi-même à la naissance de Benjamin, je ne voulais pas le quitter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce soir, Johanna._

_– __Vous pourriez passer vers quatre heures._

_– __Cela serait parfait._

Après avoir dit au revoir, les O'Malley partirent. Wendy avait réussi. Elle avait encore droit d'être une mère jusqu'à 16 heures. Elle soupira longuement avant de demander quelque chose à Johanna.

_– __Puis-je utiliser le téléphone ?_

_– __Bien sûr. Mais laisse-moi m'occuper d'Arthur. Tu ne seras pas très à l'aise sinon_, finit-elle de dire en tendant les bras. Wendy fut pourtant sceptique._ Allons, je te promets de ne pas l'abîmer_, plaisanta le Dr Stuart.

Wendy dût se donner une claque intérieurement pour confier son enfant à Johanna. Et dans les bras du médecin, Arthur fut beaucoup moins calme. Pas au point d'être de crier, mais il n'était pas à l'aise.

_– __Décidément, dans tes bras, il est doux comme agneau._

_– __Que voulez-vous que je te dise ? Vous êtes la professionnelle_, rigola la jeune fille.

_– __Allons, va passer tes appels._

Wendy s'installa sur le canapé, décrocha le téléphone et fit le numéro. Elle sourit et surveillait du coin de l'œil Johanna qui parlait d'une façon gâteuse à son fils. « Pitié que je n'agisse pas comme ça avec lui » supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Wendy fut ravie d'entendre une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

_– __Oui ?_

_– __Elizabeth. C'est Wendy._

_– __Oh mon Dieu : tu vas bien!_

_– __Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?_

_– __Mais hier tu avais l'air si faible au téléphone._

_– __C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai… fait ce que j'avais à faire._

_– __Je suis contente pour toi._

_– __Dis, est-ce que mes parents ont appelé hier soir ?_

_– __Oui, juste après qu'on se soit parlé. Je leur ai bien menti. Il faudrait juste que tu les appelles… en faisant croire que tu es chez moi._

_– __Merci, et puis j'avais l'intention de le faire. Je ne pourrai jamais payer ma dette envers toi._

_– __Ne t'en fait pas. Tu la paieras en étant ma demoiselle d'honneur à mon futur mariage._

_– __Si tu veux_, rigola Wendy.

Elle et Elizabeth restèrent quelques minutes encore à discuter de tout et de rien. Après cela, Wendy composa le numéro de chez elle. Elle tomba sur sa mère.

_– __Mary Darling. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_– __Maman…_

Avec ce simple mot, Wendy avait comblé sa mère de joie. Elle entendait que Mary avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

– _Oh ma chérie, tu… tu vas bien ? Tout se passe bien chez les Collins ?_

_– __Oui, ne t'en fait pas… Je vais bien. Même plus que bien_, affirma Wendy en regardant Arthur.

_– __Tu es partie si précipitamment hier. Nous étions tous déconcertés._

_– __Oui je peux le comprendre. Et j'en suis désolée._

_– __Dis, à quelle heure penses-tu rentrer ? Tu nous manques ici ?_

_– __Je pense être à la maison entre 16 et 17 heures._

_– __Parfait. Tu t'amuses avec Elizabeth ?_

_– __Hum… Oui si on veut._

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Disons que… on se détend._

Et c'est le moment que choisit Arthur pour commencer à pleurer. Johanna essayait de le calmer, sans résultat et Wendy ne pouvait rien faire.

_– __Wendy, il y a un bébé près de toi ?_

_– __Oui ! Hum… _Wendy réfléchit à un énième mensonge._ Des cousins d'Elizabeth viennent d'arriver à l'improviste, et ils ont un bébé. _

_– __Oh très bien. Je vais te laisser alors. Fais en sorte qu'Elizabeth aille mieux._

_– __D'accord. Et passe le bonjour à tout le monde pour moi, s'il te plait._

– _Pas de soucis._

_– __Je t'aime, maman._

_– __Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie._

Et toutes deux raccrochèrent. Wendy eut du mal à contenir son émotion suite à cette conversation. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une discussion de ce genre avec sa mère.

Johanna se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa Arthur, qui se calma à nouveau.

_– __C'était très touchant._

_– __Merci._

_– __Alors, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?_

_– … __Cela faisait longtemps que… je n'avais pas eu une conversation aussi banale avec ma mère. Depuis quelques mois, on ne parle que de prétendants, de mariage, de mes préférences, de mon choix qui doit s'affiner !_

_– __Tu m'as pourtant dit hier qu'il y en avait un qui ne te déplaisait pas._

_– __Oui mais…_

_– __Wendy_, la coupa Johanna._ Cela ne sert à rien de sans cesse repousser. Tu seras confrontée à ton problème un jour ou l'autre. Si tu le règles maintenant, peut-être que cela se passera mieux dans le futur._

– _Cela s'applique aussi à Arthur._

_– __Lui est un cas à part. Ce que je veux dire c'est… N'essaye pas de fuir tes responsabilités. Même si cela te fera mal de le faire, tu verras que… ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise situation._

Wendy réfléchit plus profondément à ce que venait de lui dire Johanna. Pour le médecin, elle repoussait sans cesse le choix d'un prétendant pour échapper au mariage. **Vrai.** Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir car elle aurait l'impression de trahir Peter. **Vrai.** Elle ne pourra y échapper.** Vrai.** Et Wendy se souvint de sa promesse… De ce que Peter lui avait demandé, mot pour mot :

« _Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je veux que tu vives ta vie à fond. Tu ne dois plus souffrir car tu sais que je penserai toujours à toi. Et que je t'aimerai toujours, Wendy. »_

**Vrai.**

Wendy se devait de respecter sa promesse… Ce qu'elle compte faire dès qu'elle rentrera chez elle. Puisqu'une vie autre que la sienne était en jeu. Mieux elle sauvera les apparences, mieux elle protégera Arthur et son secret.

_**[***]**_

Wendy passa la journée à s'occuper d'Arthur. Johanna n'était jamais très loin, mais elle n'avait eu besoin d'aucune aide. Pendant que son fils dormait, Wendy put aussi se reposer car elle n'avait pas totalement récupérée de l'accouchement. Elle se dit qu'elle aura tout le temps pour dormir, et que les quelques heures passées avec Arthur étaient les plus précieuses.

Wendy attendait dans le bureau du Dr Stuart avec cette dernière et Arthur dans ses bras. Les O'Malley devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et Johanna sentait bien le déchirement intérieur de la jeune mère.

_– __Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Tu le retrouveras dimanche prochain._

_– __Je sais…_

_– __Une semaine, c'est très court._

_– __J'attendrai chaque dimanche avec impatience._

On toqua. Johanna alla ouvrir et accueillit pour la seconde fois de la journée le couple O'Malley. On lisait sur les visages de Charles et Victoria à quel point ils étaient pressés de faire plus ample connaissance avec Arthur.

Wendy se leva et les O'Malley vinrent à sa rencontre.

_– __As-tu profité de cette journée ? _lui demanda Victoria avec un sourire radieux.

– _Il est encore petit. Il ne sait pas encore s'amuser._

Décidément, Wendy savait détendre une atmosphère – même la plus tendue.

_– __Mais oui, j'en ai bien profité. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux de la journée._

_– __Nous sommes ravis pour toi_, finit Victoria.

Et un silence fit son entrée. Johanna mit une main à l'épaule de Wendy, signe qu'elle devait maintenant confier Arthur aux O'Malley.

_– __Hum… Vous voulez le prendre ? _demanda-t-elle timidement et sans le moindre sourire.

Charles fit un signe positif et Victoria commença à tendre les bras. Et Wendy confia Arthur à la femme en face d'elle. Sitôt qu'il avait quitté ses bras, Arthur se remit à s'agiter et pleura.

_– __Chut, hey tout ira bien, mon petit_, dit Victoria d'un ton très maternel tout en le berçant. Après tout, elle avait déjà été mère ; elle connaissait les bonnes méthodes. Mais Arthur ne semblait pas très réceptif. Wendy n'agit pas. Entendre son fils pleurer était une torture… Mais elle devait le laisser s'habituer aux O'Malley.

_– __Dites donc_, commença Charles._ Il a de la voix pour un nouveau-né._

_– __Oh je ne l'ai pas beaucoup entendu pleurer_, dit Wendy sans grande conviction.

_– __Je suis sûr qu'il sera un grand et beau jeune homme dans quelques années._

– _Oh ça ne fait aucun doute_, conclut Victoria.

Wendy ne put s'empêcher de comparer Arthur et Peter. Ce dernier ne devait jamais grandir, rester dans la peau d'un garçon – et puis d'un jeune homme. Arthur, lui, devra grandir dans ce monde où l'on force les enfants à grandir trop vite. Il ira à l'école, aura des amis, se mariera un jour, et aura des enfants à son tour… Un destin tout autre que celui de son père… Mais si proche de celui de sa mère.

Wendy fut rappelée à la réalité par Johanna.

_– __Wendy, veux-tu que je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ?_

_– __Euh… Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfère rentrer seule…_

_– __Tu n'as pourtant pas fini de récupérer…_

_– __Je reprendrai un taxi. J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer une fois chez moi._

_– __Alors, laisse-moi au moins te donner un peu d'argent…_

Wendy alla prendre sa cape et l'enfila. Elle retourna auprès de Johanna et des O'Malley. Elle saisit l'argent de Johanna et le rangea dans son sac.

_– __Je suppose que… je dois vous dire au revoir._

_– __Wendy_, dit Charles. _Nous te serons infiniment reconnaissants pour ce geste._

_– __Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite à venir nous voir._

_– __Ne vous en faites pas. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est que je puisse passer du temps avec Arthur._

_– __Ce que nous comprenons_, conclut Charles.

_– __Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu le souhaites_, proposa Victoria.

– _J'aimerai mais… il faut que je règle quelque chose… Et je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre._

_– __J'espère que tu trouveras un moyen._

_– __Merci._

Dans un élan de tendresse, Wendy se pencha sur son fils et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. Elle lui fit aussi quelques caresses et Arthur se calma aussitôt. Les O'Malley furent très impressionnés.

_– __A la semaine prochaine, mon ange_, chuchota-t-elle à son fils._ Je t'aime plus que tout. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Wendy eut beaucoup de mal à se détacher de lui pour s'éloigner. Elle salua tout le monde et sortit du cabinet avec ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire : tout se passera pour le mieux. Et pourtant, Wendy ne put retenir ses larmes en descendant les escaliers. Et le seul mouchoir qu'elle avait ne lui suffirait certainement pas.

Voilà longtemps que Wendy n'avait pas ressenti un tel déchirement, une telle douleur psychologique. La dernière remontant à ses adieux avec Peter Pan.

L'air était chaud mais moins que la veille. Dehors, Wendy trouva rapidement un taxi et indiqua son adresse. En route, elle regarda les rues de Londres sans vraiment faire attention au moindre petit détail. Par contre, quand la voiture passait devant un couple heureux, se tenant par la main et s'embrassant ou devant une mère et son enfant dans les bras : Wendy ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère. En colère contre une chose invisible et qu'elle n'avait pas eu : le choix. Elle n'a jamais eu le choix. Elle a toujours agit par intérêt ou par instinct, pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Elle n'avait rien choisi et elle ne regrettait rien… Mais par moment, elle aurait aimé avoir une deuxième option. Et pourquoi elle, n'avait pas le droit de profiter de ceux qu'elle aime ?!

Wendy demanda au chauffeur de la laisser descendre un peu avant d'arriver chez elle. Il ne dit rien et elle le paya. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait faire le reste du trajet à pied. Une saute d'humeur certainement ?

La jeune fille marchait assez lentement. Elle ne regardait même pas devant elle mais elle réussit tout de même à ne pas entrer en collision avec une autre personne ou un arbre. Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Tellement qu'elle ne remarquait rien autour d'elle.

Elle fut cependant ramener à la réalité par un appel… Elle était à l'angle de la rue, à trois mètres de chez elle. Et qui était sur le point de partir de chez elle ? Une partie du problème qu'elle devait régler… Et quelle plus belle occasion ?! Et quelle ironie que ce soit aujourd'hui, après qu'elle ait abandonné son lien le plus fort avec Peter Pan…

_– __Wendy ! Enfin tu es là ! Nous étions vraiment inquiets, tu sais_, dit Edward Beckett avec beaucoup de mal, tout en se précipitant vers elle. _Enfin, ta mère non, puisque tu as téléphoné ce matin._

Wendy ne voulait pas répondre. Elle savait que si elle parlait, elle n'aurait plus le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait. Le silence était sa meilleure protection avant que **_cela _**n'arrive.

_– __Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre._ Edward laissa quelques secondes de silence, voyant que Wendy n'était visiblement pas disposée à lui répondre._ Je t'attends depuis hier, tu sais. Ce sont tes parents et ta tante qui m'ont convaincu de rester jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Mais je devais partir et je te trouve là : quel hasard !_ essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

A bout, Wendy lâcha son sac qui atterrit par terre. Elle ferma les yeux, si fort que ça lui fit mal… Mais pas autant que ce qu'elle allait faire dans quelques secondes…

_– __Wendy ? Wendy ? Tu te sens bien ?_

Elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Edward fut intrigué par ses yeux rouges qui avaient pleuré pendant un long moment. Elle tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait.

_– __Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Alors avant de craquer totalement, Wendy attrapa le col d'Edward, referma les yeux, et l'embrassa.

Edward fut le premier surpris de ce geste. Mais voyant que Wendy ne se détachait pas de lui, il la serra fort et répondit à son baiser. Au début doux, cela devint rapidement langoureux – Edward menant la danse. Il était fier que Wendy accepte enfin ses sentiments envers lui : il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Mais il ignorait que Wendy ne ressentait rien. C'était certes un baiser fort agréable – elle qui n'en a plus connu depuis huit mois – mais rien ne la fit frissonner. Aucun papillon dans le ventre. Aucun manque. Aucune envie que cela dure éternellement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que ce qu'elle ressentait en embrassant Peter. Avec Edward, il n'y avait rien.

Combien de temps ce jeu dura ? En tout cas, bien assez pour que des petites vieilles passant dans la rue trouvent cette scène touchante et adorable. Et aussi assez pour que Mary et George Darling jettent un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon, guettant le retour de Wendy. Quelle ne fut leur surprise en découvrant la scène. George voulut sortir pour donner une leçon à Edward mais Mary le retint, lui intimant plutôt d'être fier de sa fille. Pourtant, George ne voulait pas voir Wendy avec un garçon dans ce genre de situation.

Si seulement il savait tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avec un garçon. Et qu'il était grand-père ! Cela l'achèverait sûrement.

Mais revenons à Wendy et Edward…

Ce fut Wendy qui rompit le baiser. On pouvait distinguer sur ses joues des larmes séchées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Tu viens d'embrasser Edward… Tu viens d'embrasser Edward… » dut-elle se répéter plusieurs fois pour que cela sonne vrai… « Tu viens d'embrasser Edward… Tu viens d'embrasser Edward… »

Quand Edward tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, Wendy l'arrêta en posant sa main sur les lèvres. Il comprit et elle la retira. Edward avait du mal à trouver ses mots alors que Wendy savait ce qu'elle devait dire.

_– __Wendy_, souffla-t-il._ Que…_

_– __J'accepte._

_– __Quoi ?_

_– __Le mariage._

Edward fut à nouveau surpris par le comportement de Wendy. Mais il ne pouvait être plus heureux.

_– __Waouh. Eh bien. Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi dire._

_– __Parfait_, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Et Wendy laissa Edward en plan, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec son sac.

_– __Attends ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! _lança-t-il en la rattrapant.

_– __De quoi ?_

_– __Ton attitude ! Tu m'embrasses et après je n'existe plus. Finalement, tu me choisis pour époux, et tu pars aussitôt._

Wendy aurait dû se douter que cela ne serait pas si simple une fois le baiser passé. Edward était tenace. Elle éprouvait déjà des remords, et s'expliquer avec lui était le cadet de ses soucis.

_– __Oui, nous nous marierons. Je t'ai choisi car tu es celui que j'apprécie le plus. Je te connais depuis le temps. On s'entend très bien, on rigole bien. Alors, oui je remplirai mes devoirs d'épouse mais cela s'arrête là. _

_– __Je ne comprends pas…_

Wendy se rapprocha du visage pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_– __Je tiens à toi, Edward. Vraiment… Mais je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de toi. Que ce soit clair dès à présent entre nous._

_– __Et que fais-tu de ce que moi je ressens ?_

_– __Tu devrais être heureux que j'accepte de t'épouser._

Wendy éloigna son visage pour fixer Edward. Elle était déterminée à lui imposer les termes du contrat. Et Edward n'arrivait pas à lire sur son visage : il était on ne peut plus indescriptible, indéchiffrable.

_– __Je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille. Tu devrais en faire autant. Au revoir, Edward. A une prochaine fois._

Notre héroïne ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle rentra chez elle. Elle resta un petit moment cramponnée à la poignée, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son cœur battait fort. Elle avait aussi du mal à respirer. Tant d'émotions en deux jours cela n'était guère bon pour la santé.

Après s'être calmée, Wendy se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendaient ses parents.

_– __Bonjour_, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ses parents la regardaient d'une façon attendrie, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux la serrer dans leurs bras.

_– __Euh… vous êtes sûrs d'aller bien ?_

_– __Oui, ma chérie_, dit Mary. Elle et George desserrèrent leur étreinte pour la laisser respirer. _Alors, c'était bien chez Collins ?_

_– __Oui. Elizabeth va beaucoup mieux_, mentit Wendy sans grande conviction dans la voix.

_– __Et_, commença George, gêné – ce qui étonna Wendy. Son père était toujours plein d'entrain et d'assurance. _Tu n'as rien à nous dire de plus ?_

_– __N'as-tu pas croisé Edward ?_ demanda sa mère, histoire d'accélérer les choses._ Il est parti il n'y a même pas cinq minutes._

_– __Si, je l'ai croisé._ Wendy comprit alors que ses parents l'avaient vu l'embrassé dans la rue. Sinon pourquoi seraient-ils aussi insistants ?!_ Et, hum… J'ai… C'est lui._

_– __Lui ?_ firent inutilement ses parents, afin que ce soit elle qui le dise de vive voix.

– _C'est Edward que je vais épouser._

**_[***]_**

Le temps pour George et Mary de féliciter leur fille, de prévenir tante Gloria, John et Michael, et Wendy en avait mal à la tête. Elle était partie dans sa chambre pour s'allonger. Elle entendait le remue-ménage deux étages en-dessous. Tous étaient complètement surexcités par cette grande nouvelle. Tous sauf elle.

Wendy avait sellé son destin à celui d'Edward. La seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer était le fait de savoir que ce mariage n'aurait lieu que dans un an au moins. C'était une tradition. Et puis elle n'était pas encore majeure. Elle avait un an pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle sera liée à Edward par le mariage, un simple bout de papier, un contrat…

Et personne ne pourra venir contester cette union. Pas même Peter. Et c'est cette déduction qui la fit pleurer à nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)

Vos impressions ? Les quelques heures de Wendy en tant que mère ? Ses excuses auprès de sa mère et d'Elizabeth ? Son comportement face aux O'Malley ? Le petit Arthur qui a déjà du caractère ? Et ce final avec Edward ?! Je voulais inclure un passage comme celui-là où elle devrait faire un choix.

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et tenez vous bien pour la suite qui arrivera dans quelques semaines donc (vers le 18 avril)


	16. Un jour où tout bascule

Bonjour bonjour. Alors voici le 16ème chapitre de Rose Twilight. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'en suis arrivée là. Et c'est grâce à vous si je continue d'écrire, me forçant par moment et faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Enfin bref, je suis désolée de la longue attente mais je voulais poster ce chapitre dès que j'aurai fini le suivant... ce qui n'a pas été le cas -' Bah ouais avec les seconds Bac Blanc et les oraux de BAC je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Oh et j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction ; alors si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez y jeter un p'tit œil :)

Je vous avais laissé la dernière fois avec Wendy qui avait confié son fils Arthur aux O'Malley et qui a décidé d'épouser Edward Beckett. Et bien...nous allons faire un petit saut dans le temps.

**Gaelle**: merci encore de commenter pratiquement à chaque chapitre. Je voulais en avant le lien entre Wendy et Arthur, montrer que même si ils seront séparés, le lien entre une mère et son fils est plus fort que tout. Et oui Edward a été choisi (vous ne vous en étiez pas doutez ? Pour moi cela se voyait trop. 'est simple il était le seul prétendant dont on entendait parler) Peter me manque aussi mais son absence est essentielle.

**Marylovestories**: Oui je suis avec Wendy. De toute façon, je n'aime pas les histoires où c'est tout beau tout rose pour les personnages : j'adore le drame !

La sélection musicale : Thinking out loud (Ed Sheeran), How deep is your love (Bee Gees), Stand in the rain (Superchick), When you find me (Joshua Radin), Man in the Mirror (Michael Jackson)

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Un jour où tout bascule**

Un parfait tableau de famille. Dans un décor de rêve, paradisiaque. Ils volaient tous les trois au gré du vent, volant, riant et s'amusant. De temps en temps, les deux plus grands prirent la main du plus petit et ils le faisaient se balancer dans les airs. Même en faisant mine de tomber, tous savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Ils volaient car ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble. Enfin…

Le petit garçon avait à peine un an. Mais l'émotion partagée par un enfant est la plus forte. Ici, il était libre d'être avec ses parents. Réunis. Arthur était le portrait craché de son père : le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, et déjà certaines manies. Seuls ses yeux bleu glacé témoignaient de l'héritage de sa mère.

La nuit était tombée au Pays Imaginaire. Peter et Wendy avaient joué toute la journée avec leur fils. Le voyant fatigué, ils le ramenèrent à l'arbre du pendu. Peter le porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa puis Wendy vint le border. Tous deux embrassèrent Arthur avant de le laisser s'endormir presque aussitôt.

_– __Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? _demanda Peter assez doucement et avec son éternel sourire charmeur, faisant vaciller le cœur de Wendy.

_– __Surprend-moi_, lui murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour s'embrasser. Chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient était un véritable feu d'artifice, provoquant des milliers – non des millions – de papillons dans leurs ventres. Et l'irrésistible envie que cela dure éternellement. L'envie aussi d'en avoir plus.

Sans rompre le baiser, Peter prit Wendy dans ses bras et vola jusqu'à leur lit. Tous deux rirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Ce qu'ils aimaient jouer à ce nouveau jeu. Un jeu qui mettait tous leurs sens en éveil.

Allongée, Wendy sentit les lèvres de Peter parcourir son corps, et elle frissonna. Elle aimait ce contact et ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle le redemanda pourtant à ses lèvres.

Leurs caresses mutuelles étaient douces et débordantes de tendresse, à même leur peau qui se découvrait petit à petit. La pression du corps de l'un sur l'autre était un pur bonheur, une explosion de sensations. Peter et Wendy se mouvaient dans les draps en fonction de l'autre, indissociables, inséparables.

_– __Wendy… Wendy…_ chuchota Peter à l'oreille de son amante. Cette dernière aussi murmura son nom, à mesure que leurs corps montaient en température. Tout était trop. Un délice d'effets plus électrisants les uns que les autres.

La voix de Peter prononçant son nom passait en boucle dans l'esprit de Wendy. Elle s'agrippa alors à lui, de peur d'être à nouveau séparés. Ils roulèrent sur le grand lit, sans pour autant se détacher.

Et Wendy tomba par terre, entrainant la couverture avec elle.

Elle cria de surprise et de douleur. Il faut l'avouer : atterrir sur le sol sans avoir été prévenu, ce n'est pas la joie. Wendy passa une main sur son crâne et se redressa doucement pour être assise. Quand ses yeux furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle se retrouva dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de ce genre situation – que ce soit avec Arthur ou Peter. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'en bougeant comme dans le rêve, elle se faisait mal. Quoique, cela faisait un petit moment que ces rêves n'ont pas été aussi intenses. Wendy rit en pensant qu'elle était complètement folle. Folle de « vivre » son rêve. Et folle de croire que ce qu'elle a imaginé pourrait devenir vrai. Ils ne seront jamais réunis. L'un vivant ailleurs, l'autre ici mais ne pouvant voir l'enfant qu'une fois par semaine. Et le premier ignorant son existence.

En s'installant à nouveau dans son lit, Wendy constata que le jour ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se dit aussi que ses rêves les plus étranges – ou intenses, cela va dans la même catégorie – avaient toujours lieu à l'occasion d'un jour spécial.

Elle se rappela à quel point elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille. Et les quelques heures qu'elle avait réussi à aligner lui rappelaient que son plus profond désir ne se réalisera jamais. Et plus particulièrement parce que dans quelques heures, tout espoir partira.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait devenir Wendy Beckett, la femme d'Edward.

**_[***]_**

Oui, un an est passé (comme le temps passe vite dans cette histoire). Et en un an, Wendy ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée qu'elle serait finalement la femme d'Edward. D'accord, elle l'avait choisi… par obligation.

Durant cette année, à chaque fois que les fiancés se retrouvaient ensemble pour on ne sait quelle occasion, Edward tentait de se rapprocher de Wendy. Mais elle le repoussait toujours d'une façon cordiale et courtoise. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à saisir l'esprit de sa future femme. En vérité, elle refusait qu'il la touche avant leur mariage. Tant qu'elle n'était pas mariée, elle restait Wendy Darling et, d'une certaine façon, « appartenait » toujours à Peter Pan.

Gloria fut sûrement la plus excitée par la nouvelle de ce mariage. Elle s'était chargée de tout organiser, de la liste des invités jusqu'au banquet en passant par les tenues de tout le monde. Et un an lui avait bien servi.

Le seul moment de répit de Wendy était le dimanche. C'était son jour préféré de la semaine. Elle arrivait généralement chez les O'Malley vers 9 heures et ne repartait jamais avant 18 heures. Elle avait prétexté auprès de sa famille qu'elle avait été engagée comme nourrisse. Ce qui en un sens, n'était pas totalement faux.

Charles et Victoria ont totalement confiance en Wendy. Et le petit Arthur devait être même plus heureux que sa mère.

Il grandissait bien. Et ressemblait tellement à son père. Tant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Et même s'il ne savait pas encore marché, ramper pour faire rire ses proches était son passe-temps favori. Avec Wendy, il était toujours aussi actif mais il savait la reconnaitre comme étant sa vraie mère. D'ailleurs, les seuls moments où il se calmait et restait en place, c'est lorsque que Wendy le prenait sur ses genoux – ou le bordait pour une sieste – et qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Wendy alternait entre les contes traditionnels et les aventures de Peter Pan – en passant sous silence certains faits évidents pour elle. C'était le moment le plus complice entre eux.

Et Wendy eut la joie d'assister au premier mot d'Arthur. _Maman_. Et il lui était clairement destiné. Il le disait seulement lorsqu'il la voyait. Wendy ne pouvait être plus aux anges, mais elle avait de la peine pour les O'Malley, en particulier Victoria. Après tout, ce sont eux qui élèvent Arthur, qui le nourrissent, qui le couchent le soir, assistent à ses exploits… Et c'est elle qu'il reconnait comme sa « Maman ».

Oui, cette année a été chargée pour tout le monde. Et cela ne fait que commencer.

**_[***]_**

_– __Wendy_, commença Gloria d'un ton pas très agréable._ Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de bien dormir cette nuit._

_– __Pardon, mais_, essaya-t-elle de contester. _J'ai été un peu secouée…_ « Dans beaucoup de sens » pensa-t-elle.

_– __Ne t'inquiète, Wendy_, dit Elizabeth avec enthousiasme._ On va faire de toi une vraie princesse._

Aujourd'hui, la maison des Darling était vide. Il n'y avait que Wendy, Gloria, Mary et Elizabeth, venue spécialement pour aider à la tâche suivante : préparer la future mariée. Ce qu'elle devait faire en tant que demoiselle d'honneur.

Wendy n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis le reproche de sa tante. Elle resta assise, sans bouger, alors que Mary et Gloria s'occupaient de sa coiffure et Elizabeth de son maquillage. Et la cérémonie avait lieu dans trois heures. Les trois préparatrices disaient qu'elles étaient en retard, mais Wendy ne le pensait pas vraiment. Qu'elle y arrive plus tôt ou plus tard n'y changera rien.

La jeune fille était assise face à la fenêtre de sa chambre afin d'être éclairée par la lumière du jour.

Elle qui croyait que cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa chambre elle s'était trompée. En effet, George et Mary Darling ont annoncé quelques jours plus tôt à nos fiancés qu'ils leur laissaient la maison. Wendy avait bien évidemment protesté mais à la fin de l'argumentation de ses parents, elle comprit que son avis n'avait pas grande importance. Depuis une semaine, ils vivaient désormais dans un appartement assez grand dans le centre de Londres. Et exceptionnellement, Wendy et Mary étaient revenues dans cette maison, en cette veille de mariage. Et la dernière nuit que Wendy passerait en tant que Mademoiselle Darling avant de devenir Madame Beckett.

Mary voulut être seule avec sa fille pour la robe. D'ailleurs, Wendy avait eu interdiction de se regarder dans un miroir avant le résultat final. Mme Darling voulut partager un moment intime avec sa fille, tout simplement parce que la robe que Wendy allait porter était celle de sa mère.

_– __Voilà, ma chérie_, dit-elle en fermant le dernier bouton dans le dos de Wendy. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec le moment où Peter l'a aidée avec sa propre robe.

_– __J'ai enfin le droit de regarder ?_

_– __Oui. Viens._

Mary mit ses mains sur les yeux de sa fille. Le fait que Wendy soit plus petite qu'elle l'arrangea. Elle la conduit jusque dans son ancienne chambre à elle et son époux puisque c'était la seule pièce qui disposait d'un miroir en pied. Elle retira ses mains et rectifia quelques petits détails.

_– __Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant._

Même si elle n'était pas folle de joie à l'idée de se marier, Wendy obéit à sa mère. Et elle crut que la jeune fille en face d'elle était une illusion tant elle était resplendissante. La robe de sa mère était un peu longue pour elle, mais cela donna un côté princesse à la tenue. Elle laissait ses épaules dénudées mais le tissu blanc recouvrait ses bras sous la forme de dentelle. La robe était serrée en haut à cause du corset, marquant la fine taille de Wendy, pour ensuite partir en évasé. La jeune fille était un peu plus grande qu'à l'accoutumer à cause des belles chaussures à talon argentées (elle dut lever la robe pour les voir). Wendy distinguait à peine ses cheveux, plus bouclés que d'habitude. Gloria et Mary les avaient réunis en une sorte de chignon tressé, laissant quelques mèches encadrées son visage. Le maquillage était juste parfait : ni trop ni pas assez. Elizabeth avait réussi à faire ressortir d'une manière incroyable les iris bleues de Wendy. Cette dernière constata également le voile dans ses cheveux.

Elle était sans voix, émue. Tous se donnaient tant de mal pour que ce jour soit inoubliable. Comme le plus beau jour de sa vie. Alors qu'elle, le voyait comme le jour marquant un point de non-retour.

_– __C'est…_ Wendy ne pouvait en dire plus tant le choc était grand. Elle sentit l'émotion monter trop vite, mais elle la contenue après tout, il ne fallait pas abîmer l'œuvre de ces trois préparatrices. Ce que Mary perçut.

– _Oui, ma chérie. Viens, on va devoir y aller._

Mme Darling passa une partie du voile sur le visage de Wendy, le cachant ainsi. Elles rejoignirent Gloria et Elizabeth au rez-de-chaussée, juste avant de monter en voiture vers le lieu de réception.

Et Wendy ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Peter s'il la voyait ainsi.

_**[***]**_

Wendy resta dans la voiture, attendant que tout le monde rentre dans l'église. Excepté son père qui viendrait la chercher. Elle ne devait pas se montrer aux autres pour, soi-disant, garder l'effet de surprise. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour oublier tous les bruits environnants. A un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que son père frappe à la portière, signe qu'elle devait descendre.

George Darling aida sa fille à sortir. Quand il la vit debout de plein pied, il se souvint du jour de son mariage avec Mary, notamment dû au fait que Wendy porte sa robe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému. Le remarquant, Wendy parla la première.

_– __Papa, tu es vraiment élégant aujourd'hui_, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots, voyant que son père ne se détendait pas plus.

_– __Merci mais… C'est réellement toi la plus belle. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours._

Le père et la fille se prirent alors dans les bras. Il faut dire que George avait bien du mal à laisser sa petite fille voler de ses propres ailes. Wendy, elle, était aussi loin de vouloir quitter le cocon familial. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir son indépendance. Mais désormais, tous ses plans avaient été bousculés. Comme aujourd'hui.

_– __Il est temps de faire notre entrée_, dit George en s'éloignant de Wendy. Cette dernière prit le bras de son père. Ils s'avancèrent alors jusqu'aux portes de l'église. Elles étaient ouvertes mais personne ne pouvait les voir. Les murmures étaient bien présents, mais ils s'estompèrent quand une musique au piano, très douce, apparut. Il était temps.

_– __S'il te plait, papa : ne me laisse pas tomber_, supplia Wendy dans un élan de stress en se cramponnant à son père, et serrant davantage son bouquet de lys blancs.

– _Jamais. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, ma chérie._

Et George entraina sa fille à l'intérieur.

Un peu plus et Wendy en oublierait comment marcher. Elle avança au même rythme que son père, assez lentement, suivant le tempo de la musique. Tout le monde l'admira et sourit à sa vue tant ils étaient éblouis par sa beauté. Durant un court instant, Wendy croisa le regard vert d'Edward et elle y vit une étincelle – même si elle était encore assez loin de l'autel. Elle rendit les sourires à tous par politesse, excepté pour sa famille proche où là, elle était sincère.

Quand ils furent proches du marié, George posa la main de sa fille dans celle d'Edward, signe qu'il la lui confiait désormais. Edward ne put s'empêcher de souffler de joie à cause du stress et de l'émotion qu'occasionne un mariage dit normal. Wendy resta souriante mais impassible, bien moins enthousiaste.

Le prêtre commença son discours et la mariée n'y prêta pas vraiment attention : un simple bruit de simple de fond accompagné par moment de chants lyriques. La seule chose qu'elle devrait dire dans quelques minutes, c'est « Oui ». Elle n'était pourtant pas sûre d'y parvenir. Alors que tout le monde était concentré sur ce que disait le curé, Wendy tourna légèrement la tête à la recherche d'une personne en particulier… ou plutôt trois en vérité. Quand elle croisa un regard semblable au sien, la pression s'évapora. Charles et Victoria avaient très bien habillé Arthur pour ce jour. Le petit garçon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Wendy. Et à un an, il se tenait tranquille, observant sa mère se lier à un homme autre que son père. Wendy eut tout juste le temps de faire un large sourire et un clin d'œil au garçon rouquin avant de se remettre en place, toujours en ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles du prêtre.

A un moment, elle fut surprise par Edward qui avait pris sa main gauche. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais il avait les yeux rivés sur la bague qu'il faisait glisser à son doigt. Un petit anneau en argent avec une pierre blanche au milieu. « Celle à mon autre main est bien plus jolie » se dit-elle. Car oui, elle y était inconcevable qu'elle n'ait pas une trace de Peter le jour de son mariage. Wendy confia rapidement son bouquet à Elizabeth – en tant que demoiselle d'honneur – et pris l'autre bague devant elle. Elle fit comme Edward, mais elle tenta de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle se retourna à nouveau vers le prêtre, elle ne comprit que des murmures. Aucun mot perceptible, alors qu'à son contraire, Edward semblait boire ces paroles.

_– __Oui._

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Wendy en fut tirée. Edward avait répondu à la fameuse question qui l'engageait. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille entendit à nouveau les paroles du prêtre, ne sachant où regarder et étant déstabilisée.

_– __Et vous, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Edward Liam Philip Beckett, de le chérir et le protéger, dans la santé et dans la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

Elle fut déconcertée suite à la question. Son texte est des plus simples. Un seul mot. Un simple mot et tout basculera. Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas sortir ? Elle comprit bien sûr rapidement. Dire « Oui » à Edward, c'est rejeter Peter – pour toujours d'après le discours. Interdiction de l'aimer, de penser à lui… Et comment faire quand une partie de lui vit ici ? Wendy ne pourra jamais refouler ses sentiments pour le garçon du Pays Imaginaire, et pour Arthur.

Elle constata le regard insistant du prêtre pour avoir la réponse que tout le monde attend. Tout le monde sauf elle… Wendy examina longuement les personnes s'étant déplacé pour ce jour. Sa famille éloignée. Des illustres inconnus – tant des amis de ses parents que la famille d'Edward. Ses parents. Ses frères. Et les O'Malley… Elle leur sourit et se retourna vers le prêtre, son regard ayant perdu de détermination.

_– __Oui_, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, si doucement que le prêtre et Edward purent à peine l'entendre.

_– __Alors, au nom de l'Eglise anglicane, je vous déclare mari et femme_, dit le prêtre avait un grand sourire, heureux de célébrer un mariage – même si Wendy n'était pas très enthousiaste._ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_, dit-il à l'attention d'Edward.

Edward tourna Wendy de sorte qu'elle soit face à lui. Délicatement, il enleva le voile qui couvrait son visage pour le passer derrière. Il sentit toute la pression sur ses épaules. Elle tremblait légèrement. Avoir dit « Oui » lui a fait prendre conscience de la réalité de la situation. Edward approcha son visage et le saisit.

_– __Je t'en prie, essaye de sourire_, lui dit-il près de l'oreille._ Tout le monde nous regarde, alors laisse-moi te sortir de cette situation._

Edward attendit que Wendy sourie finalement avant de l'embrasser. Tous applaudirent, lançant des cris de joie pour les jeunes mariés. Par chance pour Wendy, le baiser ne dura pas longtemps et « son homme » n'avait pas tenté de le prolonger. Voir tous ses visages heureux de cette union lui donna aussi le sourire. Alors qu'Edward lui prit la main afin qu'ils sortent de l'église, des pétales de fleurs furent lancer par les invités. Et au milieu de cette pluie blanche, Wendy ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Arthur. Ce qui était réciproque…

_**[***]**_

La soirée se passait très bien jusque-là. Gloria avait privatisé un grand jardin comme lieu de réception. Et en ce soir d'été, tous les invités étaient à leur aise. Ce furent Wendy et George qui ouvrirent la danse, avec non loin d'eux Edward et sa mère. Les deux mariés durent bien sûr valser ensemble juste après, et ce pendant plusieurs danses à la demande des invités les acclamant à tout rompre. Le banquet aussi se déroulait bien. Pas l'ombre d'un imprévu. Edward et Wendy eurent droit aux traditionnels discours de félicitation de leurs amis et familles. Cela fut par moment assez gênant.

Wendy était assise à sa place, observant des couples dansant au milieu de la piste. Son frère John vint la sortir de ses songes.

– _Tu ne danses pas ?_

_– __Je n'ai pas très envie. Et puis, je te signale que j'ai dansé au début de cette soirée._

_– __Avec papa et ton mari. Tu n'as même pas dansé avec ton frère._

_– __Tu ne m'as pas invitée._

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Wendy regarda son frère, très élégant aujourd'hui.

_– __On peut se rattraper alors_, dit-elle.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraina au milieu des autres. Ils commencèrent à danser mais John était décidé à parler ce soir.

_– __Je peux te dire quelque chose ?_

_– __Bien sûr._

_– __Je ne te trouve pas heureuse_, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes.

_– __Comment ça ?_

_– __Tu as hésité à dire « oui » à l'église._

_– … __Cela s'est tant remarqué…_

_– __Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu. Tout le monde te trouvait si belle qu'aucun n'a fait attention à ton expression. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu voulais._

_– __Il est un peu tard pour changer d'avis. S'il te plait John, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler._

John acquiesça et se tut. Le frère et la sœur dansèrent quelques instants encore avant que Wendy ne sorte de la piste. Elle aurait vraiment du aller se changer dans la propriété d'à côté la robe n'était en aucun cas pratique. Splendide mais difficile de marcher sans l'abîmer. Elle redoublait donc de vigilance. Au moins, elle avait retiré le voile.

Alors qu'elle marchait sans but précis, Wendy remarqua Charles et Victoria à quelques mètres avec Arthur dans leurs bras. Elle n'avait pas pu leur adresser la parole de toute la soirée. Il était temps.

_– __Bonsoir_, salua-t-elle un peu gênée. Les O'Malley se tournèrent vers elle et Arthur sourit en émettant des petits bruits. C'est Victoria qui le tenait et Wendy aurait tout donné pour être à sa place.

_– __Wendy !_ dit Victoria avec le sourire. Elle fit la bise à la nouvelle mariée, tout en gardant Arthur dans ses bras. _Quel plaisir de te voir._

_– __Avec toute cette agitation_, compléta Charles._ Nous n'avons pas pu venir te saluer._

_– __Merci d'être venus. Je ne voyais pas cette cérémonie sans… vous_, ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné. Elle avait failli dire « lui » et par conséquent, le vexer. _J'ai vu qu'Arthur a été très calme toute la journée._

_– __Oh il faut dire qu'il était trop occupé à t'admirer. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Il a déjà l'œil pour repérer le beau_, dit Charles, la taquinant et complimentant ce qui la fit rougir un peu.

Réceptif aux paroles de son « père », Arthur gigota un peu et réclama sa mère avec un sourire auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

_– __Tu devrais le prendre, Wendy_, fit Victoria en passant le garçon dans les bras de la jeune fille. _Tu lui as manqué._

_– __Oh mais c'est réciproque_, dit Wendy en taquinant son fils, lui faisant quelques chatouilles. A ce jeu-là, elle était la plus forte – sauf si elle se retrouvait en tant que victime. Ce simple contact avec Arthur fit apparaitre un sourire plus que radieux sur son visage.

_– __C'est un peu commun de dire ça_, recommença Charles._ Mais c'était une très belle cérémonie._

_– __Merci, mais c'est ma tante Gloria qu'il faut remercier. Elle a tout organisé !_

_– __Tu le feras pour nous._

–_Wendy, tu ne nous présentes pas ? _fit une voix féminine et gracieuse.

Surprise, Wendy serra davantage Arthur dans ses bras. Elle tourna la tête et vit sa mère et son mari qui la scrutait, elle et les O'Malley. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité que sa famille et les O'Malley puissent se croiser à son mariage. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

_– __Oh qu'il est adorable !_ dit Mary en caressant les joues d'Arthur du bout des doigts. Il ne fut pas contre cette approche après tout, elle était sa grand-mère.

_– __Maman, Edward, voici Charles et Victoria O'Malley. Et là c'est Arthur, leur… fils_, eut du mal à ajouter Wendy, avec un sourire forcé.

_– __Oh c'est lui que tu gardes tous les dimanches ?_

_– __Exactement._

_– __Je suis reconnaissante d'avoir confiance en ma fille pour veiller sur votre fils._

_– __Oh vous savez_, dit Charles, plutôt à l'aise._ Il l'apprécie beaucoup._

_– __Je vous laisse, il faut que je retrouve oncle Owen. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas tombé de fatigue avec tout cet alcool._

Wendy rit et Mary partit. C'est Edward qui reprit le fil de la conversation.

– _Vous avez un très beau fils._

_– __Oh, il a de qui tenir_, dit Victoria en faisant un clin d'œil à Wendy. Et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore.

_– __C'est étrange mais… tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, Wendy._

Elle se raidit. Comme elle tenait Arthur, leurs visages étaient proches et donc la comparaison facile à faire. Une bonne explication à donner ?

_– __Il les a hérités de mon grand-père_, dit Charles._ Ce bon vieux Franck avait aussi les yeux bleus perçants._

_– __En tout cas plus tard, il en fera craquer plus d'une_, dit Edward.

« Comme son père » ne put s'empêcher de penser Wendy. Et elle ignorait qu'Edward, en voyant sa femme avec cet enfant, songea à leur future famille. Il aimerait qu'elle soit aussi aimante avec les enfants qu'il espère qu'avec cet Arthur. Si seulement il savait qui il était…

_– __Puis-je vous voler ma femme ?_ demanda Edward en ironisant avec un sourire charmant._ Nous n'avons dansé ensemble qu'à une seule reprise depuis le début de la soirée._

_– __Il n'y a aucun souci_, dit Victoria sur un ton pour taquiner la jeune fille._ Wendy, peux-tu le rendre Arthur._

_– __Oh oui bien sûr._

Pourtant le geste eut du mal à venir. Mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à replacer Arthur dans les bras de Victoria. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui chuchota : _On se voit dimanche prochain, mon ange. Je t'aime très fort._

Edward la prit par la taille et l'entraina ailleurs. Pourtant, Wendy crut percevoir la voix d'Arthur l'appelant « Maman » à plusieurs reprises. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas partir.

Edward commença à faire valser sa femme au milieu d'autres couples en mouvement.

_– __Ils ont l'air très sympathique._

_– __Oui ils le sont._

_– __Tu as l'air de tenir à cet Arthur._ Edward fit tourner sa femme avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_– __Je le vois souvent il est tout à fait normal que je me sois attachée à lui._

_– __Nous devrions les inviter à diner un de ces jours._

A ce moment, Edward retenait Wendy par la taille alors qu'elle était près du sol. Le temps qu'elle reprenne place face à lui, elle put réfléchir à sa réponse. Il était hors de question de voir les O'Malley alors qu'Arthur était encore petit. si jamais il l'appelait « Maman » devant Edward, cela serait la fin. Il faudra attendre. Et pour éloigner son mari du sujet, Wendy ne trouva qu'une chose à aborder.

_– __Profitons d'abord d'être des jeunes mariés. Après on s'occupera des autres_, lui répondit-elle faisant jouer son charme un maximum pour qu'il cède.

_– __Sur ce point, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi._

Edward continua à guider Wendy quelques temps encore, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Le sujet « O'Malley » n'était plus revenu de la soirée.

_**[***]**_

_– __J'espère que c'est la bonne taille._

_– __Maman, tu m'as achetée cette robe la semaine dernière. Je en crois pas avoir pris de poids en si peu de temps._

Mary et Wendy étaient dans l'une des pièces de la demeure où se situait la réception. Il était plus de minuit et de nombreux invités étaient partis. Wendy, sur ordre de sa mère, avait troqué sa robe de mariée contre une autre, vert sapin et bien plus confortable. Elle avait aussi défait son chignon pour laisser ses cheveux respirer. En vérité, Mary avait obligé sa fille à venir se changer pour lui parler seule à seule… avant la nuit de noce. Il est vrai que sur ce point, Mary était plus nerveuse que Wendy. Et voir que sa fille n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire la rendait d'autant plus nerveuse.

_– __Wendy, tu es sûre d'aller bien ? _la questionna-t-elle s'asseyant sur une chaise et lui prenant les mains.

_– __Oui. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?_

_– __Ma chérie, je crois que tu n'as toujours pas conscience de ce qui va se passer. Demain tu ne seras plus la même. Et te voir si détendue, sans aucune peur, cela me fait bizarre. J'étais tout le contraire de toi pour ma nuit de noce._

« Oui mais tu ignores que j'ai déjà vécu la plus magique des nuits. »

_– __Pour être honnête, maman. Je n'ai pas peur… j'ai juste… J'ai peur, oui ! Mais de l'après… Comment je me sentirai… Pas du moment même…_

Wendy ne pouvait en cacher plus à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas peur pour son corps mais pour son cœur. Evidemment que ça lui faisait mal – terriblement mal – de tromper Peter d'une certaine manière. Mais sa réaction l'effrayait davantage. Edward se doutera-t-il de quelque chose si, inconsciemment, elle refuse ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle y arrive. Trahir Peter protègera Arthur. Lui être fidèle la condamnera elle et son fils caché… Pour un garçon qui n'existe pas aux yeux des autres.

_– __Ce que tu penses est tout à fait compréhensible_, lui dit Mary sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. _Je te promets que tout se passera bien._

_– __Je veux bien te croire…_ lui répondit sa fille sans grande conviction.

Wendy partit ensuite saluer son père, ses frères et sa tante. Elle vit dans leurs regards de l'inquiétude, de l'amour, de la fierté… Tout pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Mary l'accompagna dehors. La nuit d'été était fraiche et douce. Edward attendait devant une voiture lui aussi s'était changé. Wendy se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère, plus aussi sûre d'elle. Voyant sa détresse, Mary lui caressa tendrement le visage.

_– __Tout se passera pour le mieux_. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, y mettant tout son amour._ Je t'appelle demain, d'accord. Passe une bonne nuit._

Wendy hocha la tête et Mary la laissa partir. La jeune mariée sourit, forcée, à son mari et ils montèrent en voiture. Le trajet fut extrêmement silencieux. Wendy essayait de repérer l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire. Rien. Elle avait disparu, comme si Peter ne veillait plus sur elle à ce moment-là. Pourtant sa bague brillait toujours autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le « couple » arriva à la maison des Darling. Leur maison désormais. Edward dit à Wendy d'entrer seule, prétextant devoir garer le véhicule. A peine en eut-elle franchi le seuil que son visage serein disparut. Elle n'était en aucun cas stressée : elle se sentait coupable, comme si elle allait commettre un crime impardonnable.

Wendy monta à l'étage et fonça à la salle de bain. L'eau fraiche sur son visage ne réussit pas à la détendre ou la calmer. Elle alla alors dans sa chambre. Et elle la regarda d'un nouvel œil. Ce matin encore, c'était encore la chambre de Wendy Darling. A partir de cette nuit, elle sera celle d'Edward et Wendy Beckett. La jeune fille balança ses chaussures dans un élan de colère et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à une vitesse folle. L'étoile était réapparue. « Il est toujours là », se dit-elle. « Il sera toujours là. »

Wendy joignit les mains et pria en silence. Elle suppliait Peter Pan de lui pardonner. Lui, le garçon à la fierté démesurée. Oui, elle le faisait. Aucun retour en arrière n'était possible et ce depuis plus d'un an. Wendy pensa très fort à tout son amour pour le garçon, se remémorant chaque ressenti, chaque émotion, chaque sensation à ses touchés, baisers et autres caresses. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait oublier. Elle ne devait pas oublier.

Mais elle fut interrompue et surprise par des bras forts entourant sa taille, la serrant, et un menton posé sur son épaule. Elle se raidit, se crispa, resserrant sa prise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Son rythme cardiaque aussi – mais pas par amour. C'était la première fois qu'Edward était si entreprenant.

_– __Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie_, dit Edward d'une voix beaucoup trop douce et suave au goût de Wendy._ Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit il y a un an._

« Oui, nous nous marierons. Je t'ai choisi car tu es celui que j'apprécie le plus. Je te connais depuis le temps. On s'entend très bien, on rigole bien. Alors, oui je remplirai mes devoirs d'épouse mais cela s'arrête là. »

« Mais je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse de toi. Que ce soit clair dès à présent entre nous. »

_– __Et ton attitude envers moi durant cette année n'a fait que me le confirmer. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent._

Wendy laissa Edward parler. Sa voix était coincée et refusait d'émettre le moindre son.

_– __Sache que je sais être patient. Mais il arrivera un moment où je ne tiendrai plus. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu as sur moi…_

Elle sentit Edward caresser son cou du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna. Et cette voix qui refusait de s'exprimer. Wendy garda son regard fixé sur l'étoile la plus étincelante. Peter avait-il idée dans quelle situation elle se trouvait ? Un petit vent se fit sentir. Ses cheveux virevoltèrent légèrement. Mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Edward niche son visage dans le cou de sa femme. Il y déposa un léger baiser.

_– __Tes sentiments peuvent changer avec le temps_, reprit-il avec toujours la même voix douce, un point charmeuse._ Comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de ne pas m'aimer ?_

Wendy voulut lui répondre : _Je t'aime mais pas de la même manière que toi._ Mais à la place, elle réussit à lui dire :

_– __Disons que je tiens à toi._ Sa voix était tremblante et aigüe, signe qu'elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans cette position.

_– __Mais pas suffisamment pour que tu sois amoureuse…_

Wendy ouvrit la bouche mais, une fois de plus, aucun son ne sortit. Sa voix n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête ! Mais après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu lui répondre ?

_– __Je te l'ai dit je suis quelqu'un de patient. Mais tu m'as aussi promis de respecter tes devoirs conjugaux._

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors, oui je remplirai mes devoirs d'épouse mais cela s'arrête là. »

Elle espérait en secret qu'il avait oublié ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'an dernier.

Puis elle ne sentit plus le visage d'Edward dans son cou, ni ses bras l'emprisonnant. Elle le sentit reculer légèrement, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

_– __Je pense que, pour cette nuit, nous devrions faire chambre à part._

Wendy se cramponna au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle le serra si fort qu'elle aurait pu y enfoncer ses doigts. Ses yeux devinrent humides mais elle ne détourna pas le regard de l'étoile. Une larme eût le temps de glisser sur sa joue, juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne vite vers son mari.

Wendy la fixa, Edward la contempla. Tous deux avaient le regard dur, quasi inexpressif. Et Wendy se décida à faire un pas, puis deux et trois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à son niveau. Cachant toujours ses émotions, elle attrapa le col de la chemise d'Edward et l'embrassa. Pour approfondir le baiser, il saisit sa nuque afin qu'elle soit au plus près de lui. D'un geste sûr, Wendy défit un premier bouton. Mais Edward la stoppa. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à percevoir la moindre émotion dans le regard de sa femme.

_– __Es-tu vraiment sûre ?_

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Edward lâcha l'affaire et la serra davantage. Tout ça était vraiment trop lent pour Wendy qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Edward fut très doux avec elle – ayant déjà eu quelques expériences en la matière. Ne la brusquant pas.

Et Wendy se laissa faire. Elle ne devait émettre aucune résistance, sinon elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais elle s'autorisa à culpabiliser pendant qu'Edward essayait de lui donner du plaisir. Elle le serait très fort pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage détruit. Son regard vers l'étoile. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à fermer la fenêtre. Quelle ironie…

_**[***]**_

Quand Wendy ouvrit les yeux, elle ne sentit que les draps sur son corps. Edward ne la tenait pas, il dormait profondément de l'autre côté du lit. Wendy serra davantage le drap contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs et prier pour que ce soit un mauvais rêve.

Cette nuit avait été on ne peut plus douloureuse. Non seulement psychologiquement mais aussi physiquement. Et pire, elle n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable ! C'est cela qui lui faisait le plus mal. Certes, son ressenti n'était pas à son paroxysme comme lors de sa seule nuit avec Peter Pan, mais elle devait admettre qu'Edward savait s'y prendre.

Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, Wendy se leva. Le petit réveil sur sa table indiquait 4 heures du matin. Elle fouilla dans son armoire et sortit une robe de chambre qu'elle enfila. Puis elle alla vers la fenêtre. Après avoir regardé un long moment l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire, elle se décida à enfin la refermer. Le tout sans le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller Edward.

La nouvelle Mme Beckett sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Prendre un bain ferait trop de bruit, et il était hors de question de prendre l'air à cette heure-ci.

Inconsciemment, elle se retrouva dans la salle à manger. Et elle fixait le vaisselier. Se rappelant qu'il contenait autre chose que des couverts. Wendy alluma la lumière et fouilla dans les placards du bas elle tomba sur une bouteille de whisky. Elle l'empoigna et prit un petit verre au passage. Elle alla s'assoir à la table et déboucha la bouteille. Elle se versa un verre et le regarda intensément.

_– __Ça c'est pour toi Peter !_ dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

Et elle le but d'un trait. L'alcool descendant dans sa gorge la brûla. Mais cette douleur était bien infime comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand le mal se dissipa, elle s'en servit un deuxième.

_– __Ça c'est pour toi Arthur ! _Elle le but. Et ce manège continua au bout de plusieurs verres._ Parce que je n'aurais jamais une vie normale ! Parce que je devrais être reniée par les autres ! Parce que je dois mentir constamment ! Parce que mon mari me croit folle ! Parce que c'est vrai ! Parce que je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse !_

Elle continua ses lamentations encore un moment. Une phrase valait un verre. Elle perdit au fur et à mesure le contrôle de son esprit.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Edward avait émergé de son sommeil. Il fut étonné que Wendy ne soit pas à ses côtés. Il avait pourtant passé une très agréable nuit. Il devait en être de même pour Wendy. En toute logique…

Edward enfila rapidement un pantalon souple et partit à la recherche de sa femme. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il entendit un son étrange qui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Il se laissa guider par le bruit et il arriva à la salle à manger. Et il vit Wendy en train de vider une bouteille d'alcool.

_– __Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?! _implora-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Il lui enleva son verre des mains et éloigna la bouteille.

_– __Mais, j'ai même pas bu mon verre_, dit Wendy complètement ivre. _Laisse-moi le finir. Promis c'est le dernier._

_– __Combien en as-tu bu ?!_

_– __Aucune idée_. Un petit hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche et cela la fit rire._ J'avais tellement de choses à confesser._

_– __Confesser ?_

_– __Mais oui. Comme le fait que je suis mariée à l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde._

Et Wendy embrassa Edward. Ce dernier la repoussa tout de suite, voyant bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

_– __Mais tu es complètement folle !_

_– __Oui. Je suis folle de toi. Aller viens._

Elle tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher mais Edward la stoppa juste à temps.

_– __Je te préfère consciente. _

Et là, Wendy se mit à rire. Edward ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Wendy à boire soudainement ? Etait-ce à cause de cette nuit ?

_– __Tu veux que je te confie un secret, mon chéri ? _lui demanda Wendy d'une voix suave et sensuelle, ce dont Edward n'était pas habitué venant de sa part._ En fait, un autre garçon avant toi a eu le droit de me toucher. Et oui, je suis un monstre je ne suis pas restée vierge jusqu'au mariage. Et tu veux savoir la meilleure : nous avons un enfant ! Enfin c'est surtout moi parce que lui, il le sait même pas. Et personne n'est au courant. A part toi bien sûr tu es mon mari après tout. On doit tout se dire._

Evidemment, Edward ne la prit pas au sérieux. Pour lui, Wendy avait vraiment trop bu. Elle devait à tout prix se reposer.

_– __Et je peux savoir qui c'est ce garçon ?_ demanda-t-il pour entrer dans son jeu.

_– __Il s'appelle Peter. Et c'est le plus beau du monde. Le plus fort. Le plus…_

_– __Très bien, et il habite où ?_

_– __Dans le ciel. Là_, dit Wendy en pointant le doigt vers le ciel. _L'étoile la plus brillante. Deuxième droite au matin et tout droit jusqu'à l'étoile_, dit-elle en mélangeant les mots sans le faire exprès. Nous mettrons ça une fois de plus sur le compte de l'alcool._ Oh, tu sais pas la meilleure ?_

_– __Non, mais je vais bientôt l'entendre_, dit Edward complètement désespéré.

_– __Il sait voler !_ fit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Moi d'ailleurs, mais seulement quand je suis avec lui. Et avec la poussière dorée évidemment._

S'en était trop pour le jeune mari. Ni une ni deux, Edward s'empara des jambes de Wendy afin de la porter la tête en bas, la faisant basculer sur son épaule.

_– __Eh ! Repose-moi tout de suite, Edmund !_

_– __Moi c'est Edward !_ Il ne lui répondit même pas sur un ton agressif. Il était normal qu'elle confonde certaines choses avec les effets de l'alcool. Et qui sait combien de verres elle avait bu ! Edward monta les escaliers, Wendy toujours sur son dos se débattant de son emprise. Il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

_– __Mais euh, j'ai des jambes. Je sais marcher. _

_– __Tu as surtout besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil._

_– __Pff, après le début que tu m'as fait vivre, je n'y arriverai jamais !_

_– __Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça._

Wendy non plus d'ailleurs. Son esprit se perdit totalement, et elle s'endormit presque la tête en bas. Edward atteignit la chambre juste à temps. Il déposa Wendy sur le lit et la borda. Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Et son expression montrait qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

_– __Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais devrait te faire du bien._

« Oh non, je l'avais fermé exprès. » C'était la seule chose claire dans l'esprit alcoolisé de Wendy. Elle ne voulait pas que la fenêtre soit ouverte, pas cette nuit. Edward revint à elle après qu'il l'ait ouverte. Il se pencha au-dessus de sa femme.

_– __Je vais te laisser passer seule cette nuit. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à crier, je serais dans la chambre d'à côté_, finit-il par dire avec le sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le front._ Bonne nuit._

Et il partit.

Le regard de Wendy divagua quelques instants. Et il arriva sur ses deux mains, non recouvertes par les draps. A gauche, l'alliance argent à la pierre blanche d'Edward. A droite, l'anneau doré à la pierre bleu clair de Peter. Les deux pierres brillaient fortement avec les reflets de la lune. Mais l'une d'elles a été trahie cette nuit.

La tête de Wendy se fit plus lourde et elle tomba complètement sur l'oreiller, ne faisant aucune résistance. Ses yeux se fermèrent après une dernière vue – floue – sur la fenêtre.

Et le lendemain, Wendy n'eut aucun souvenir et de cette expérience alcoolisée. Tout ce qu'elle avait gagné, c'était une étrange gueule de bois.

De quoi bien commencer une vie de femme mariée !

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors qu'il est assez dramatique je trouve x)

Dites-moi en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé (normalement il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographe mais on ne sait jamais) J'adore toujours autant les relire pour me donner de la motivation et ne pas vous décevoir.

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre mais avec les vacances qui arrivent dans _ 2 jours _j'espère pouvoir écrire pas mal.

Sur ce, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 17 :)

**SPOIL : comme je vois que vous mourrez d'impatience de savoir quand reviendra Peter, eh bien je vais vous le dire car je suis de bonne humeur. Peter Pan fait son grand retour au chapitre 18 ! Voilà c'est dit je ne craquerai sur rien d'autre ;)**


	17. Rappels de réalité

Bonjour à vous ! :D Voici donc le 17eme chapitre. J'annonce déjà qu'il est écrit depuis un moment mais que malheureusement je n'arrive pas à avancer plus sur ma fiction avec les études. Le bac dans un mois n'arrange pas les choses. Donc vous allez devoir attendre au moins fin juin je pense pour avoir la suite. Je m'en excuse :(

Dans le chapitre précédant, je vous avais laissé avec le mariage de Wendy. Alors oui dans ses conditions, la relation de Peter et Wendy est compromise, je vous l'accorde. Mais patience... je reviens... au prochain chapitre -' (**je vous fais un cadeau de spoil là !**) Bref ici, vous allez découvrir la vie de Wendy étalée sur plusieurs années. C'est un chapitre-souvenir si vous préférez ;)

La sélection musicale : The power of love (Huey Lewis and the News), Who's loving you (Jackson 5), Don't leave me now (Supertramp), The sanctuary (Darling Violetta), I still believe (Daniel Pearson)

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Rappels de réalité**

**Deux ans plus tard…**

– _Tu es enceinte, Wendy._

Notre héroïne aimerait que cette phrase soit le fruit d'un de ses rêves étranges. Voilà deux ans qu'elle était mariée à Edward. Deux ans qu'elle remplissait sans grande passion ses devoirs d'épouse. Et aujourd'hui, Johanna Stuart lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte.

Quand Edward apprit la nouvelle, il était fou de joie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre sa femme dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et il était impossible de lui retirer son sourire. Wendy était beaucoup moins euphorique. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'être à nouveau enceinte. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Un sentiment qui aurait dû se trouver là mais qui n'était pas présent. Wendy ignorait lequel mais elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sa famille accueillit la nouvelle à bras ouverts. D'ailleurs, au bout de deux ans, tante Gloria trouvait étrange que sa nièce ne soit enceinte que maintenant. Ses parents furent plus cléments et ses frères étaient ravis de devenir tonton. Oui, tout son entourage était ravi de la nouvelle. Mais Wendy avait peur. Peur de son futur comportement envers cet enfant. Et pire : elle redoutait la réaction d'Arthur.

Elle décida de le lui annoncer lors d'un de ses dimanches de visite, quelques mois plus tard.

Arthur avait trois ans. Et il respirait la joie de vivre. Les visites de Wendy le rendaient toujours plus heureux. Passer du temps avec sa mère, cela n'avait pas de prix. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Charles et Victoria O'Malley ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Au contraire, ils étaient attentifs à tout ce que le petit garçon faisait. On ne pouvait rêver de meilleurs parents au quotidien. Mais Arthur voulait sa mère rien que pour lui. La nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer ne risquerait pas de lui faire plaisir…

Wendy et Arthur étaient dans la chambre du garçon. Et ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre.

– _Regarde, maman_, dit Arthur avec du mal. Car oui, parler était encore un apprentissage chez lui. Mais il se débrouillait bien pour l'instant. _C'est quoi ?_ continua-t-il en montrant un animal.

– _C'est un chat. C'est très gentil, tout mignon, et ça adore les câlins._

_– __Comme moi._

_– __Oui tu es mon gros chat à moi._

Wendy prit Arthur dans ses bras et commença à le chatouiller. Le garçon riait aux éclats en suppliant sa mère d'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes d'une interminable torture.

_– __Je t'aime, maman_, dit-il en lui faisant un gros câlin.

Pourtant, Wendy ne répondit rien si ce n'est par une étreinte. Elle avait conscience que, pour Arthur, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans ce monde. Personne ne pouvait entrer et les interrompre. Ils seraient toujours ensemble malgré les jours à être séparés. C'était le prix à payer.

– _Mon ange, il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Wendy se leva du sol, Arthur dans ses bras. Elle partit s'assoir sur son lit et positionna son fils sur ses genoux. Elle pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude dans son regard.

– _Il… Il se passe que…_ Wendy n'arrivait pas formuler de phrases correctes. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle arrive à lui annoncer la nouvelle. A elle de trouver la meilleure des manières. _Tu ne seras plus le seul dont je devrais m'occuper._

Vu l'expression sur le visage de son fils, Wendy devait être plus claire.

– _Il… Il va y avoir un autre enfant._

Wendy montra son ventre qui avait déjà commencé à se former. Arthur eut l'air déconcerté. Il se pencha et colla une oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose.

– _Y'a un bébé dans ton ventre ?_

_– __Oui._

_– '__Vais avoir un p'tit frère !_

Il se releva l'air joyeux. Wendy ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction première. C'était un bon point. Mais elle était sûre que la suite serait plus dure à avaler.

– _Ou une p'tite sœur_, plaisanta la jeune mère.

_– __Chouette ! Donc papa il est revenu !_

La période de joie de Wendy fut très courte. Son visage s'assombrit.

– _Non, mon chéri. Je t'ai dit que papa ne vivait pas ici._

_– __Mais il est là ! S'il est pas là, mon p'tit frère va pas avoir de papa !_

Décidément, ce garçon étonnerait toujours Wendy : il était intelligent pour son âge. Il n'avait pas du comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait capté qu'il fallait bien un papa et une maman.

– _Si_… soupira Wendy._ Il a un papa. Mon mari, Edward._

_– __Mais… Je veux pas de lui comme papa._

_– __Edward n'est pas ton père, Arthur. Il est le père de l'enfant que je porte._

_– __Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es ma maman ! Tu dois avoir un enfant avec papa !_

La pilule avait vraiment du mal à passer et Wendy aurait tout donné pour remonter en arrière jusqu'à la nuit où ce petit être a été conçu. De cette manière, elle n'aurait pas eu à l'annoncer à Arthur.

– _Cet enfant, mon chéri, sera ton demi-frère ou ta demi-sœur. Vous avez la même maman mais un papa différent._

_– __Mais… c'est pas possible._

Wendy vit des larmes apparaitre sur le visage d'Arthur. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle le serra alors dans ses bras.

– _Je te promets que tout se passera bien, mon ange. La situation est peu commune. Mais… tout s'arrangera. Un jour, je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets. Tout. _

Les larmes du garçon se firent plus rares mais la tristesse demeurait sur son visage. Wendy le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit pour que le message passe mieux.

– _Il va y avoir un autre enfant dans ma famille. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vais t'abandonner. Je viendrais toujours te voir et je te préviendrai des jours où je ne pourrais pas. Il faut que tu sois fort, comme ton père. Nous ne serons jamais une famille comme les autres, mais je veux tout faire pour être avec toi. Et puis… tu pourras rencontrer cet enfant dans quelques années. Vous jouerez tous les deux… Mais il ne saura pas que tu es son frère._

Wendy essuya du bout des doigts les dernières larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de son fils. Il était calme, mais pas encore consolé.

– _Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire de Peter Pan pour te consoler._

_– __Oh oui, une histoire de papa !_

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Arthur et il oublia quelques instants la nouvelle de sa mère. C'est ce qui est génial avec les petits enfants : il passe d'une activité à une autre sans raison apparente. Wendy venait de repousser le problème. Mais pour combien de temps…

Cette fois-ci, nous allons faire plusieurs sauts dans le temps pour nous intéresser à certains événements…

Quelques mois après cette conversation, Wendy donna naissance à une petite fille. Les familles Darling et Beckett accueillirent cette enfant à bras ouverts. Edward et sa femme l'appelèrent Jane en référence à l'héroïne de _Jane Eyre_ qu'ils aimaient beaucoup.

Cette naissance obligea Wendy à rester au lit quelques jours. Elle souhaita plus que tout se lever et retrouver Arthur. Quand elle put le revoir, elle lui annonça la nouvelle. Il fut assez dubitatif et se referma sur lui-même quelques temps. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Charles et Victoria prirent le relai et Arthur retrouva le sourire assez rapidement.

Les O'Malley rendirent visite aux Beckett quelques semaines après la naissance de Jane. Et elle était déjà un bébé capricieux qui donnait de la voix. Ils venaient en tant qu'amis, mais Wendy et Arthur se lançaient de temps à autre des regards que seuls une mère et son fils pouvaient échanger. Edward n'y vit que du feu.

Wendy découvrit les joies et les malheurs d'être une mère à temps plein. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Edward était très investi dans son rôle de père, plus que la majorité des hommes de cette époque. Il était dingue de sa princesse et Wendy trouva cela touchant. De cette manière, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de les laisser le dimanche pour retrouver Arthur.

Arthur et Jane grandirent. Mais Wendy ne souhaitait pas encore qu'ils se rencontrent « par hasard ». Il était trop tôt. Même si Arthur avait plus ou moins digéré la venue de sa demi-sœur, Jane apparaissait déjà comme son opposé. Là où Arthur pouvait s'amuser avec n'importe quoi et inventer un monde en un rien de temps – comme son père –, Jane mettait beaucoup de temps à oublier le monde extérieur.

Et Wendy ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le fait de les confronter l'un à l'autre. Elle imaginait déjà la scène : Arthur se présentant (en omettant le fait qu'il soit son demi-frère) et lui tendant la main tout sourire ; et Jane qui le repoussait mais finirait par lui dire bonjour pour la forme. Oui il était encore un peu tôt selon Wendy.

Wendy raconta également à Jane les histoires de Peter Pan. Sa fille adorait ces moments et réclamait souvent que sa mère continue l'histoire. Même Edward se prit au jeu et écouta les récits du héros de Wendy.

Mais pour cette dernière, le masque était plus dur à mettre en place. Quand elle racontait ces histoires à Arthur, elle parlait sans réellement faire attention à ses émotions. Arthur connaissait la vérité sur Peter Pan alors Wendy ne respectait jamais la forme. Mais face à Edward et Jane, elle devait se contenir, paraître moins… passionnée ? Elle devait se concentrer pour se rappeler sa façon de raconter les histoires à ses frères, plus jeune.

Personne n'avait encore découvert son secret et Wendy était de plus en plus étonnée à mesure que le temps passait.

Au fil des années, Arthur ressemblait de plus en plus à Peter autant physiquement que mentalement. Il ne tenait pas en place, trouvait sans arrêt une nouvelle façon de s'amuser. Mais contrairement à son père, il savait quand s'arrêter et devenir sérieux si la situation l'y obligeait. Ça, il le tenait de sa mère.

Et Jane apparaissait comme une fille assez cartésienne comme Edward, qui avait du mal à se lâcher. Pour elle, s'amuser était bien… tant que ce n'était pas une source de honte. Jane était plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses yeux bleu-gris : elle faisait la fierté de son père. Mais Wendy regrettait qu'elle ne s'amuse pas plus, qu'elle profite de son enfance sachant pertinemment qu'elle disparait le jour où on aimerait y rester.

L'événement que je vais vous relater se passe alors que Wendy rend visite à Arthur, huit ans.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans la chambre du garçon.

_– __Maman, est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ?_

_– __Bien sûr, mon ange._

_– __Mais j'ai peur que tu me prennes pour un fou…_

_– __Et pourquoi ça_, lui répondit-elle sur une ton ironique.

– _Je sais pas. Mais comme tout ce que tu me racontes sur papa est complètement… fou, je me dis que je suis bizarre. _

_– __Oh tu sais, j'ai assisté à plein de choses bizarres avec ton père. Si tu l'es, crois-moi, ce n'est pas un drame._

_– __D'accord… alors regarde !_ reprit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon fonça sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur. Il était en train de se concentrer.

– _Que veux-tu me montrer exactement ? Que tu sais faire la statue ?_

_– __Chut. Là je crois que j'y suis…_

Le sourire sur le visage de Wendy disparut en une demi-seconde. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se figea sur sa chaise.

Car devant ses yeux, Arthur flottait dans les airs.

– _Euh… Arthur… tu…_

_– __Ouais ça marche !_

_– __Mais…_

Wendy ne pouvait dire plus de chose. Son fils était en train de voler.

– _T'as vu ça : je sais voler ! C'est génial !_

Arthur fit un ou deux tours de sa chambre (au ras du plafond tant qu'à faire). Wendy était à la fois impressionnée, déconcertée et inquiète.

Arthur fit le fier encore quelques instants… avant de tomber comme une pierre sur le sol.

_– __Oh Arthur !_ dit Wendy en se précipitant vers son fils. _Tu t'es fait mal ?_

Le garçon se redressa difficilement mais il réussit à s'assoir par terre. Wendy s'accroupit et l'examina, touchant son visage.

– _Je vais bien, maman._

_– __Mais tu as fait une sacrée chute !_

_– __C'est tout ce qui t'as impressionné ?_

Voyant qu'il allait plutôt bien et qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, Wendy se détendit et souffla.

_– __Comment as-tu fait ça ? Et depuis quand peux-tu le faire ? _lui demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste et admirative.

– _Depuis toujours. Et j'ai fait comme papa : j'ai pensé à des choses heureuses._

Wendy se sentit idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

– _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?_

_– __J'avais peur que tu me crois pas._

_– __Oh les preuves matérielles m'auraient suffi. Je t'aurai cru dès le départ._

Elle prit à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. Arthur se calla contre sa mère.

– _Mais, pourquoi es-tu tombé ? Tu n'as plus eu de pensées heureuses ?_

_– __Non ! J'y pensais toujours mais j'arrive jamais à tenir longtemps. Mon record c'est cinq minutes._

_– __Etrange…_

_– __Que je vole ou que je tienne que cinq minutes ?_

Tous les deux rirent à la répartie d'Arthur. Wendy songea alors à cette découverte. Il lui apparut logique qu'Arthur ait hérité des capacités surnaturelles de son père. Et le vol en était une. Il paraissait aussi normal qu'il ne puisse pas voler éternellement puisqu'il est aussi « à moitié ordinaire ». Pour Wendy, il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

Et un nouveau secret à protéger.

Peu après, Wendy se retrouva à nouveau enceinte. La nouvelle de cette grossesse fut plus facile à digérer que la précédente… mais il manquait encore ce petit quelque chose. Elle et Edward se retrouvèrent parents pour la seconde fois. Le petit Daniel naît une nuit d'automne et faisait la joie de ses parents et de sa sœur.

Une nouvelle fois, Wendy avait dû prévenir Arthur. Il accueillit la nouvelle plus facilement que la première fois.

Encore une fois, Edward se tenait aux côtés de Wendy. Et cette dernière ne faiblit toujours pas. La petite famille apparaissait comme un modèle dans le quartier et faisait la fierté des Darling et des Beckett. S'ils connaissaient le secret de Wendy, leurs avis changeraient radicalement. Elle arrivait à faire bonne figure et c'était le plus important.

En grandissant, Wendy trouva certains points communs entre Daniel (ou Danny) et Arthur, surtout dans leur façon de s'amuser et d'imaginer. Et Arthur allait encore devoir attendre avant de rencontrer enfin ses demi-frères et sœurs.

Nous nous sommes intéressés à différents événements qui ont rythmé la vie de Wendy jusque-là. Il est temps d'étudier ses sentiments et son ressenti.

Bien qu'Edward soit son mari, Wendy avait toujours du mal à remplir ses devoirs conjugaux. Elle devait bien le faire par intérêt ou son époux se douterait de quelque chose. Et pourtant, elle ne trouvait pas cela si désagréable. Et c'est ça qui la répugna.

A chaque fois qu'Edward lui faisait l'amour, Wendy se sentait coupable. Il était impossible pour elle d'oublier Peter. Ses souvenirs étaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Ainsi que ses sentiments pour le garçon…

Oh bien sûr, Wendy se trouvait ridicule de s'accrocher à cela. Et pour quoi ? Rien du tout…

Chaque jour, Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa bague. Oui, elle ne l'avait jamais enlevé et personne ne s'était posé la question. On pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un bijou quelconque qui allait avec toutes ses tenues. Or, il était loin d'être ordinaire.

De plus, Wendy n'avait en aucun cas besoin de regarder cette bague ou l'étoile la nuit pour se remémorer chaque instant passé aux côtés de Peter Pan. Elle l'entendait lui répondre quand elle se posait une question. Et elle rêvait toujours de lui. Et elle priait pour qu'elle ne parle pas dans son sommeil ou Edward aurait de sérieux doutes.

Elle était amoureuse. Amoureuse d'une illusion. Amoureuse d'un fantôme. Amoureuse d'un rêve... ou d'un cauchemar...

Elle aurait très bien pu faire une place à Edward dans son cœur. Il était parfait. Beau, servant, généreux, chaleureux. (...) Toutes les qualités qu'on recherchait chez un époux. Et pourtant, le cœur de Wendy lui était fermé. Lui, le mari fou amoureux de sa femme, n'avait pas accès à son cœur. Comme si Wendy l'avait fermé à double tour… Or, elle sait qu'il aurait été plus simple pour elle si elle acceptait de faire son deuil. Ainsi, elle ne se sentirait plus coupable envers Edward. Mais c'était impossible. L'ampleur de la tâche était trop grande.

Surtout quand cet amour interdit a engendré un enfant…

Au fil des années, Wendy apprit à vivre avec ces sentiments contraires. Mais elle savait qu'elle était soutenue et entourée d'amour. Rien ne pouvait la faire souffrir. Rien ne pouvait perturber l'équilibre qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à trouver.

Et pourtant, une date marqua son rapport avec son entourage, aussi bien d'un côté Edward, Jane et Danny, qu'Arthur de l'autre.

Si vous connaissez un minimum vos cours d'histoire, vous n'êtes pas censés ignorer que le **3 septembre 1939** marque un tournant en Grande-Bretagne.

C'était un dimanche (vous pouvez vérifier sur un calendrier). Wendy discutait avec Arthur, âgé de quinze ans. Elle ignorait à ce moment que le destin des anglais allait prendre une autre tournure.

_– __Aller, dis-moi comment elle s'appelle ?_

_– __Maman, s'il te plait. On peut parler d'autre chose._

_– __Non, non. Je veux connaitre le nom de cette fille avec qui je t'ai vu il y a deux jours._

Voilà presqu'une heure que Wendy cuisinait son fils pour qu'il lui avoue le nom de sa petite-amie – si cette fille l'était bien. Il y a deux jours, alors qu'elle allait chercher Jane à l'école, elle avait repéré Arthur et ses amis au bord de la Tamise. Il lui avait confié qu'il trainait peu de temps après la sortie des cours à cet endroit avant de rentrer à la maison. Aucun de ses amis n'était au courant de sa situation particulière. Mais le plus surprenant pour Wendy alors qu'elle allait le saluer, ce fut lorsqu'elle l'a vu en compagnie d'une jeune fille et s'embrassant. Un vrai charmeur comme son père.

Evidemment sur le coup, cela lui a fait un choc. Mais avec le recul, elle se rendit compte que son fils grandissait, bien qu'il gardait toujours son âme d'enfant. C'était le plus important.

_– __Aller, Arthur, je veux savoir._

_– __Okay_, céda ce dernier._ Mais alors, on fait donnant-donnant._

_– __C'est-à-dire ?_

_– __Si je te parle d'elle, tu me dis tout sur papa et toi._

Wendy se raidit l'espace de quelques secondes.

_– __Tu… tu es sûr ?_ bégaya-t-elle.

_– __Oui. Depuis que je suis petit, tu me dis que tu m'expliqueras tout quand je serai grand. J'ai quinze ans, maman. Je pense être en âge de comprendre toute l'histoire._

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

– _Très bien. Mais c'est toi qui commence._

_– __Pourquoi ?_

_– __Mon histoire risque d'être plus longue_, dit-elle en riant. Arthur rit aussi quelques instants avant de reprendre.

_– __Alors. Elle s'appelle Lucy, elle a quatorze ans et c'est la petite sœur de Paul._

_– __Paul Kent ? Ton meilleur ami ?_

_– __Oui._

_– __Et bien. Je peux enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage qui me hante_, dit Wendy d'une façon très théâtrale.

– _Maman !_

_– __Je plaisante, mon ange. Donc tu es amoureux de cette Lucy._

_– __Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle._

_– __Tu dis ça mais je suis sure que tu penses le contraire._

_– __Non maman, j'en suis sûr. D'accord, j'ai peut-être un petit faible pour elle mais pas au point d'être amoureux._

_– __Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

Arthur ramena ses jambes sur son lit et plia les genoux. Wendy était assise juste à côté de lui. Son sourire taquin disparut quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage d'Arthur. Il avait l'air perturbé, comme s'il allait aborder un sujet sensible.

– _Je vois comment tu parles de papa. Et de ce que je sais, je t'assure que je ne suis pas amoureux de Lucy._

Wendy comprit qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la plaisanterie.

_– __D'accord, je… Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus que ça avec cette histoire._

_– __Merci. C'est à ton tour maintenant._

Wendy était tendue. Elle n'avait jamais évoqué l'histoire dans son intégralité face à son fils. Il était donc normal qu'elle se sente bizarre, toute retournée. Pour la première fois depuis seize ans, elle allait parler de son histoire _entière_ à voix haute et sans omettre de détails.

_– __Très bien. Mais je te demande seulement de ne pas me juger._

_– __Maman, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'aimerai toujours. Et j'accepterai ton passé car… c'est un peu le mien._

Ce garçon avait l'art de mettre à l'aise en trouvant les bons mots. Mystère quant à l'héritage de ce point de vue-là.

C'est alors que Wendy raconta son histoire. Elle commença bien sûr par sa première rencontre avec Peter Pan, quand elle l'a aidé à recoudre son ombre. Elle sourit en repensant à cette scène. Puis elle passa à leurs aventures lors du premier voyage avec John et Michael. Les deux fois où elle a failli mourir. La jalousie de Clochette. La sienne également pour Lily la Tigresse. Leur retour…

Elle expliqua qu'elle était rentrée car elle voulait grandir, ce qui était contraire au principe de Peter et du Pays Imaginaire. Elle voulait ressembler à sa mère, être la femme parfaite. Ce qui l'avait conduit à la dépression.

Cela fut difficile pour Wendy d'évoquer cette période sombre : son éducation à la dure, ses rêves et cauchemars, sa perte de joie de vivre.

Le récit commença à s'égayer au retour hasardeux de Peter… et à son changement.

Arthur se mit à écouter beaucoup plus attentivement. Il n'avait pas encore interrompu sa mère.

Là-dessus, Wendy raconta son second voyage dû au pacte. 24 heures pour trouver une solution à l'hiver infernal. Solution qui était l'expression de leurs sentiments respectifs. Solution qui a pris forme en un baiser. Leur premier baiser…

Quelques larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Wendy, mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Elle garda le sourire et continua.

Wendy en vint à parler de sa « mort » et du stratagème du capitaine Crochet pour éliminer Peter Pan. Arthur découvrit une autre facette du pirate. Une que sa mère avait bien faite d'éviter alors qu'elle lui racontait des histoires plus petit. Une face de séducteur qui aimait un peu trop la compagnie féminine.

Wendy vint ensuite à la fête des Indiens et à sa conversation avec Lily la Tigresse.

_– __Je croyais que tu détestais cette fille._

_– __Certes mais c'était avant de lui avoir parlé. Je n'avais aucune raison d'être jalouse d'elle. Et puis elle était déjà mariée._

Arthur siffla, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

_– __A un moment de la fête, Peter m'a emmenée danser. On ne pouvait faire plus romantique. La lune nous tenait compagnie et nous dansions dans les airs. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin._

_– __Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_– __Rien de grave. Peter a juste eu un mauvais pressentiment alors il est parti voir ce que c'était. J'en ai profité pour me reposer car j'étais très fatiguée. Mais quand il est revenu, j'avais toujours l'air faible. Il m'a ramené à l'arbre du pendu pour que je me repose… Mais… L'ambiance était différente. Nous savions que le lendemain, nous devrions nous quitter et ça a provoqué une drôle de sensation._

_– __Et… ?_

Wendy fixa alors son fils d'un regard disant « Tu ne comprends toujours pas ce que je veux dire ».

– _Arthur, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin sur ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite._

_– __Hein ?_ Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau du garçon :_ Oh non ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris. Passe-moi les détails. Je ne veux rien savoir._

_– __Merci._

Wendy reprit son récit. Elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de s'échapper quant à l'évocation de ses adieux avec Peter Pan. Sa promesse. Son secret lié à l'île. La bague. Leur dernier baiser. Tout était source pour rappeler son chagrin. Arthur lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

_– __Et voilà, je ne vois pas ce que je peux te raconter d'autre. Tu en sais autant que moi._

_– __Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il ne peut pas vivre avec nous. Il est lié au Pays Imaginaire._

_– __Et oui. Malheureusement pour nous. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive encore de rêver de lui._

_– __Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Je me demande ce que vous pouvez bien faire dans ses rêves, sachant que je ne te vois pas tuant des animaux._

_– __Arthur : le dessin._

_– … __Oh mais maman ! Ne me parle pas de ça ! _cria-t-il presque en montrant son dégout. _Tu es mariée je te rappelle_, dit-il pour l'ironie.

_– __Sur le papier, oui. Mais dans mon cœur, je ne me considère pas comme mariée._

_– __Tu oublies Jane et Danny. Ils sont le fruit de mariage._

_– __Et je les aime tellement. _

_– __Ça fait combien de temps ? Quatorze ans ?_

_– __Oh oui_, dit Wendy en le réalisant. _Quatorze ans de mariage fêtés le mois dernier._

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Arthur baissa la tête et concentra son regard sur ses doigts qui faisaient des dessins sur les draps.

_– __J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer._

_– __Moi aussi, mon ange… Moi aussi._

_– __Dis-moi, il est comment ? Physiquement ?_

Sa mère lui fit un clin d'œil puis alla chercher un petit miroir qui se trouvait sur une commode. Elle le lui tendit.

_– __Regarde-toi._ Arthur obéit._ Tu es son portrait craché. Le même visage. Ces mêmes cheveux roux. Cette même expression lorsque vous jouez au dur._

Arthur lança un regard mauvais à sa mère mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle rit.

_– __Il n'y a que les yeux qui changent. Ceux de ton père sont noisettes. Chaud, chaleureux. A chaque fois que je croisai son regard, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais me baigner dedans. Il me faisait fondre de bonheur, littéralement._

_– __Hum, c'est sûr que les miens sont plutôt glaçants._

_– __Eh ho un peu de respect. J'ai les mêmes que toi._

_– __Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as craqué : je dois être aussi beau que lui._

La plaisanterie fonctionna à nouveau.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'Arthur et Wendy se taquinaient mutuellement, le poste de radio de la chambre s'alluma et on annonça un message de la plus haute importance. Un message du roi George VI.

Wendy et Arthur s'installèrent sur le lit et se tinrent par la main.

_– __En cette heure sombre_, commença le roi,_ peut-être la plus fatidique de notre Histoire, j'envoie dans tous les foyers de mon peuple, à la fois ici, et à travers l'océan, ce message, transmis avec la même profondeur de sentiment pour chacun d'entre vous, comme si j'étais capable de franchir votre seuil et de vous parler moi-même._

Wendy se redressa un peu plus et Arthur serra davantage sa main.

– _Pour la seconde fois dans l'existence de la plupart d'entre nous, nous sommes… en guerre._

Tous deux échangèrent un regard. Leurs cœurs respectifs ratèrent un battement. Leur respiration s'accéléra. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. La guerre… Une deuxième grande guerre. Wendy n'avait pas vraiment connu la première. Elle était toute petite et n'en avait aucun souvenir. Même ses parents n'en parlaient que très rarement. La guerre…

– _Encore et encore nous avons essayé de trouver une voie pacifique pour régler nos différents avec ceux qui sont aujourd'hui nos ennemis. Mais cela a été en vain. On nous a contraints au conflit._ _Nous sommes appelés à faire face à un défi contre un principe qui, s'il venait à prévaloir, serait fatal pour tout ordre civilisé dans le monde. Un tel principe, débarrassé de tout déguisement, est sûrement la simple doctrine primitive selon laquelle le puissant a raison. Pour le bien de tout ce que nous chérissons, il est impensable de ne pas relever le défi._ _C'est dans ce but que j'appelle maintenant mon peuple d'ici et mon peuple à travers les mers, qui feront de cette cause la leur._

La Grande-Bretagne se battra contre l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit… Mais c'est le peuple qui servira d'armée. Quand Wendy réalisa cela, elle prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Arthur aussi serra sa mère, comme si aucun ne voulait être séparé de l'autre.

– _Je leur demande de rester calme, déterminés, et unis en ces temps difficiles. La tâche ne sera pas aisée. Les jours devant nous seront peut-être sombres. Et la guerre ne peut plus seulement être confinée au champ de bataille._

Les civils participeront également ? Londres courrait le risque de croupir sous les bombes ?

– _Mais nous pouvons toujours faire le bien tant que nous voyons le bien et confier notre cause à Dieu. Si tout un chacun garde une foi résolue à cela, alors, avec l'aide de Dieu, nous allons prévaloir._

Fin du message.

Le temps sembla s'être arrêté dans la chambre d'Arthur O'Malley. La mère et le fils se regardèrent et comprirent : désormais, les visites de Wendy étaient dangereuses. La guerre allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Cette scène d'émotion dure fut interrompue par un coup de téléphone. Tous les deux mirent quelques secondes avant d'y faire attention. Arthur fonça au rez-de-chaussée et décrocha. Il fut suivi de près par Wendy.

_– __Allô_, salua-t-il alors que la détresse s'entendait dans sa voix._ Oh oui… Oui… Je vous la passe._

Il regarda sa mère intensément avant de lui tendre le combiné.

_– __Oui ?_

_– __Wendy ?_

_– __Edward. Oui c'est moi._

_– __Tu as entendu le message?_

_– __Oui_, continua-t-elle dans un soupir.

_– __Il faut que tu rentres tout de suite._

_– __Je sais mais… je ne peux pas laisser Arthur seul alors que Charles et Victoria ne sont pas encore rentrés._

S'en suivit alors d'une dispute assez violente entre les époux. Et c'est Wendy qui gagna.

_– __Très bien_, dit Edward._ Je conçois que tu ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il est sous ta responsabilité. Mais s'il te plait, rentre au plus vite._

_– __Je te le promets._

_– __Je t'aime._

Wendy ne répondit pas et entendit son mari raccrocher. Elle se tourna vers Arthur.

_– __Je vais attendre le retour de Charles et Victoria avant de te laisser._

_– __C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

Sa tentative d'humour échoua. Wendy alla à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras.

_– __Je suis sûre d'être dans un de mes cauchemars. J'espère me réveiller en tombant de mon lit._

Mais il n'en fut rien. Peu de temps après, les O'Malley revinrent. Ils avaient quitté leurs obligations plus tôt à cause du message.

Avant de partir, Wendy promit à Arthur qu'elle ferait tout pour continuer de le voir.

Dans la rue, les londoniens étaient en panique – et cela devait être le cas pour tous les anglais. Wendy courait dans les rues. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite à la maison.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, son mari et ses enfants l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle ne se débarrassa même pas de ses affaires qu'elle alla les serrer dans ses bras.

Edward tenta de tous les rassurer, comme quoi ils resteraient ensemble quoiqu'il advienne. Cela convainc Jane et Danny, mais pas Wendy. Elle sentait toute la peur dans la voix d'Edward. Et elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais elle avait peur de le perdre. Il a été un soutien, un ami, pendant ces années de mariage. Et s'il venait à être appelé au front, avec un mince espoir de revenir, elle ne le supporterait certainement pas.

Pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva. Quelques jours plus tard, des militaires vinrent enlever Edward à sa famille. Les au revoir – ou adieux – furent déchirants pour tous. Edward offrit une dernière étreinte à tous avant de monter à l'arrière d'un camion militaire. Celui-ci partit bien trop vite au goût de Wendy.

Elle était seule désormais. Elle raccompagna Jane et Danny à l'intérieur et eut beaucoup de mal à les calmer et à les consoler. Comment pouvait-elle les calmer alors qu'elle-même ne l'était pas ? Elle réussit tant bien que mal à les faire dormir. Dans sa chambre, Wendy ouvrit la fenêtre en larme et fixa d'un œil mauvais l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire.

_– __Tu voulais que je mène la meilleure vie qui soit. Tu voulais que je vive dans un monde fait pour moi… Je ne vois rien de tout ça ! Nous sommes en guerre ! Nous allons tous souffrir et il n'y a aucune échappatoire !_

Sous la colère, Wendy donna un coup dans le rebord de la fenêtre. Cela ne lui fit même pas mal. Cela la calma un petit peu mais les larmes étaient toujours présentes.

_– __Tu ne risques pas de connaitre ça, Peter. Ce sentiment où tu as l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de toi. Tout ce que tu as fait pour te soigner, te rétablir : tout est en train de disparaitre. Je voulais juste une vie simple. Une vie avec toi._ Wendy fit une pause dans ses lamentations avant de reprendre._ J'aimerais tant que mes enfants, aussi bien Jane, Danny et Arthur, puissent aller au Pays Imaginaire. Là-bas, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de cette guerre. Je suis certaine qu'ils se verront obligés de grandir trop vite. Ils n'ont que quinze, douze et six ans ! Ils ne peuvent pas… ils ne peuvent pas…_

Wendy n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. Elle tomba au sol et pleura.

« Ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans un monde en guerre. » Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire. Si ses enfants pouvaient aller au Pays Imaginaire, ils seraient en sécurité et n'auraient aucun souci à se faire.

Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que la guerre. Les hommes choisissent de s'affronter afin de savoir lequel est le plus fort. Alors qu'ils sont tous égaux ? Cela sonne comme absurde. Et pourtant, personne ne pouvait échapper à ce nouveau conflit, qui s'annonçait déjà comme meurtrier.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

On a fait un sacré bon dans le temps mais c'était nécessaire pour passer à la suite. Mais je savais que je voulais parler le plus possible de la relation entre Wendy et Arthur.

Pour le message du roi sur l'entrée en guerre, je me suis référée au film Le discours d'un roi (VOSTFR). Cela vous donne sûrement un indice sur le contenu du prochain chapitre ;)

On se retrouve la prochaine dans longtemps... Je vous aime fort.


	18. Le temps des vérités (partie 1)

Bonjour bonjour. Après un long temps d'attente, voici le chapitre 18. Sachez déjà qu'il n'est en réalité pas fini mais j'ai décidé de le couper car je veux encore parler de pleins de choses (et sinon ça aurait fait un trop chapitre à lire pour vous). Donc il est bien plus court que les précédents : veuillez m'en excuser.

La 2eme partie sera poster fin juin certainement. Je suis en pleine révision du bac donc peu de temps libre (un miracle que j'ai écrit ce chapitre).

Bref arrêtons de parler de ma vie si passionnante. La dernière fois, je vous avais laissé avec le début de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. A partir de maintenant, nous prenons pour **base le 2eme film de Disney**. Il n'est pas nécessaire (même si je pense le contraire) de l'avoir vu. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, sachez que je ne l'ai JAMAIS apprécié (même à 5 ans). Alors j'ai décidé d'inclure dans ce chapitre, une réécriture de la dernière scène pour qu'elle colle à mon histoire (si mouvementée soi dit en passant).

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

La sélection musicale : Grenade (Bruno Mars), Just a kiss (Lady Antebellum), Pièces (RED), Broken (Seether)

Sur ce, très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le temps des vérités (partie 1)**

Les bombes tombaient du ciel et déchirait le cœur de Londres.

Voilà comment nous pourrions résumer l'atmosphère dans la capitale anglaise. Chaque jour, les citadins se préparaient au pire, n'osant presque plus sortir de chez eux.

Et ce soir, Wendy s'était disputée avec sa fille. Jane avait crié sur son frère encore petit, comme quoi il ne fallait pas croire à de ridicules histoires pour enfant. Cela avait déchiré le cœur de Wendy. Jane apparaissait beaucoup plus adulte qu'elle ne l'était. Et cette période de guerre n'y arrangeait rien. Jane avait grandi trop vite alors que sa mère essayait de la préserver, elle et Danny, dans le monde de l'enfance. Mais aussi Arthur.

Cela devait bien avoir une faille.

Wendy eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. D'une part à cause des sirènes des pompiers qui refusaient de s'arrêter et d'autre part parce qu'elle refusait d'admettre que Jane ait raison. On pouvait très bien s'évader, rêver d'un autre monde alors que le pays était en guerre.

Arthur y arrivait. L'adolescent et sa mère connaissaient tous les risques qu'encouraient ces visites : chacun était en danger dès qu'il mettait un pied dehors.

Charles O'Malley, contrairement à Edward, n'avait pas été appelé à combattre puisqu'il était blessé de guerre lors de la première bataille. Wendy fut rassurée qu'il reste avec Victoria et Arthur. De cette manière, il aura tout le soutien nécessaire en son absence. Il aura un père…

Quand elle voyait Arthur, ils essayaient de ne pas se préoccuper du climat d'affrontement extérieur, se concentrant sur des anecdotes, des histoires, les dernières nouvelles…

Oui, Arthur, même s'il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait, réussissait à se comporter comme un adolescent normal de quinze ans.

Au contraire de Jane qui n'agissait plus comme si elle avait douze ans.

Wendy trouva finalement un moyen de s'endormir. Mais sitôt qu'elle allait rejoindre le monde des rêves, elle en fut extirper.

_– __Maman ! Maman !_ l'appelait-on.

Elle sursauta. Elle se leva vite, inquiète, et enfila une robe de chambre. Dès qu'elle arriva dans le couloir, sa fille lui sauta au cou et la serra très fort.

_– __Tu avais raison sur tout, maman_, continua Jane complètement surexcitée._ Il est vraiment magnifique._

_– __Qui ça ?_

_– __Je regrette, maman. J'aurais dû t'écouter_, finit-elle en la serrant davantage.

Wendy ne comprit rien de ce que venait de lui confier sa fille. En tout cas, elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Jane soit si démonstrative dans l'expression de ses sentiments. Alors Wendy en profita pour être à son écoute.

Toutes les deux furent interrompues par Danny qui prétend avoir fait un cauchemar. Jane se précipita vers lui et le fit rire. Wendy était restée devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'entendait rien de ce que Jane racontait à son frère. Mais vu son expression, son enthousiasme et ces grands gestes, on aurait dit qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Une histoire pleine d'aventures.

Wendy fut touchée par cette scène. Un peu de chaleur enfantine dans ces temps sombres, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Un courant d'air la sortit de ses songes. Il venait de la chambre de Jane. Wendy s'y dirigea à pas loup, laissant ses enfants dans le couloir. Elle s'avançait doucement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Etrange qu'elle soit ouverte en sachant que Jane avait horreur des courants d'air la nuit.

Wendy se pencha, sceptique, et elle regarda dehors. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. La nuit semblait assez calme pour une fois mais à part cela, tout semblait normal. Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment du contraire ? Elle se redressa se disant une énième fois qu'elle était complètement folle – dans tous les sens du terme.

Alors qu'elle fit demi-tour, elle entendit un bruit léger de grelot. Elle sursauta et se raidit. Elle connaissait ce bruit, elle en avait la certitude. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

Wendy s'appuya à nouveau sur le rebord de la fenêtre et scruta les alentours. Toujours rien. Là, c'est sûr, elle était encore plus folle qu'elle ne le pensait.

Quand quelque chose surgit par en-dessous.

Wendy eut un mouvement recul. Un peu plus et elle faisait une crise cardiaque. Son cœur s'était emballé sous l'effet de surprise. Quand elle fut calmée, elle releva la tête. Son cœur se remit à battre mais pour une raison totalement différente. Une nouvelle surprise. Une surprise de taille. Wendy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une de ses hallucinations occasionnelles. Le garçon devant elle avait bien l'air réel. Et il volait.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment ? Elle avait toujours rêvé de l'impossible, de l'interdit. Et aujourd'hui, en cette nuit, on lui faisait un immense cadeau.

Peter Pan…

_– __Wendy ?_

Elle sentit dans sa voix toute son inquiétude, son incompréhension. Il paraissait choqué face à elle. Il y avait de quoi : elle était bien différente de la nuit où il l'avait quitté. Elle avait vieilli. Oh elle était encore une jeune femme, mais pour Peter, elle était devenue une adulte.

Contrairement à elle, Peter était exactement le même que dans les souvenirs de Wendy. Cela lui confirma qu'il avait respecté sa promesse : comme il n'a pas grandi et parait toujours avoir dix-huit ans, tout se déroule pour le mieux au Pays Imaginaire.

– _Bonsoir, Peter_, lui répondit-elle assez gênée par la situation, mais sans perdre son sourire rayonnant.

Elle en avait rêvé de ces retrouvailles… et aujourd'hui elle ne savait quoi dire.

Wendy fut à nouveau surprise par Peter. Il s'était si soudainement approché d'elle qu'elle eut un sursaut. Il semblait l'examiner, vérifier que c'était elle. Cette proximité qui ne dura que quelques secondes réussit à faire s'emballer son cœur.

Peter se recula et s'assit dans l'air, détournant son visage.

_– __Tu as changé_, dit-il visiblement déçu.

Il était impensable qu'il n'y songe pas. On dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… Mais l'apparence est bien la première chose que l'on voit chez une personne, même un inconnu.

Wendy devait rectifier le tir.

_– __Pas vraiment_, murmura-t-elle en obligeant Peter à la regarder. Ce simple contact physique se fit ressentir comme un courant électrique sur la main de Wendy et le menton de Peter. Tous les deux furent interloqués avant que Wendy ne reprenne. _Jamais je ne changerai. _

Alors que Peter allait lui répondre, ils furent interrompus par une boule lumineuse qui, après s'être fait remarquer, se posa au creux des mains de Wendy.

_– __Bonsoir Clochette_, dit-elle avec le sourire.

La fée lui rendit son sourire. Et comme pour la remercier de l'avoir reconnu, elle déversa de la poussière sur sa tête. Et Wendy put retrouver quelques instants la sensation et la joie de voler. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que Peter se rende bien compte que Wendy n'avait pas changé à l'intérieur.

_– __Combien de temps ? _demanda le garçon en jouant avec ses mains.

_– __Seize ans, Peter._

_– __Tant que ça ! J'ai l'impression de t'avoir quitté hier._

_– __Et oui. Le temps doit passer plus rapidement lorsqu'on s'amuse._

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Le maître mot de ces retrouvailles hors norme était « gêne ». Et Wendy fut la plus courageuse.

_– __Je vois que tu as tenu ta promesse._ Peter lui répondit par un sourire car il voyait très bien de quoi elle parlait._ Comme tu es resté le même, je suppose que tout se passe bien au Pays Imaginaire._

_– __Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Crochet est toujours une pourriture, les Garçons perdus et moi trouvons toujours quelque chose à faire._

_– __Rien n'a changé. _

_– __Et toi ? As-tu tenu ta promesse ?_

Wendy lui lança un regard perplexe. Comment lui dire que cela a été très difficile pour elle ? Qu'elle y était finalement parvenue… mais à quel prix ?

_– __Disons que cela n'a pas été si simple…_

A ce moment, Wendy et Peter entendirent des rires d'enfants provenant du couloir.

_– __J'ai pris soin de Jane._

_– __Elle était avec toi ?!_

_– __Oui. Enfin je l'ai trouvé je ne suis pas venue la chercher._

La jeune femme se dit qu'elle devrait avoir une conversation avec sa fille.

– _Elle disait que…_ reprit Peter assez hésitant. _Qu'elle devait rentrer pour veiller sur quelqu'un._

_– __Son frère. Danny_, lui répondit Wendy dans un soupir.

_– __Tu… tu as eu deux enfants donc._

Le constat de Peter provoqua un pincement au cœur de chacun. Le garçon comprit que Wendy était passée à autre chose, qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui. Et elle, pensa à Arthur.

Arthur… Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui en parle. Mais comment amener le sujet ?

_– __Tu t'es donc mariée_, en déduit Peter. On pouvait distinguer de la déception dans sa voix, et cela n'échappa pas à Wendy.

_– __Oui mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Peter. Tu as toujours là, avec moi._

Pour confirmer ses dires, Wendy lui montra sa main droite. Cette même main où seize ans plus tôt, Peter lui avait offert la bague. Elle y était toujours. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent en la remarquant. Il s'avança plus et contempla le bijou.

_– __Tu l'as gardé ?_

_– __Elle n'a pas quitté sa place depuis cette nuit. Oh Peter, je… je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire… _dit-elle en souriant.

_– __Alors ne dis rien._

Peter avait cessé de contempler le bijou pour se plonger dans les yeux de Wendy. Ils étaient bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Ce regard était le même que la dernière fois. Bleu glacé, vif, perçant, où se mêlaient la surprise et la joie. Peter ne pouvait croire que tant d'années avaient passé. Si tel serait le cas, Wendy ne devrait plus avoir cette lueur dans le regard. Cette même lueur qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle était différente mais toujours aussi belle.

Wendy resta comme paralysée face au garçon. Le revoir après tant d'années de séparation et voilà qu'elle était incapable du moindre geste. Elle resta cramponnée au rebord de la fenêtre et se perdit dans les yeux de Peter. Ils avaient la même teinte que dans son souvenir : noisette, chaud – et cela la faisait toujours fondre. Son visage était complètement identique. Il avait toujours cette expression malicieuse et d'envie même s'il… ne souriait pas ?

Cette expression était celle qu'elle rencontrait le plus souvent en parcourant ses souvenirs. Peter avait toujours cette expression juste avant de l'embrasser. Cette déduction la paralysa encore plus. Elle se rendit enfin compte que Peter s'était _sérieusement_ rapproché d'elle. Quelques centimètres. Wendy avait l'impression de redevenir cette fille de dix-sept ans tout juste qui vivait son amour sans aucune conscience et sans aucune crainte. Elle était captivée par ce regard – voilà bien quelque chose qui ne changerait pas – et ne bougea pas.

Alors que pour d'autres la scène ne durait qu'à peine deux secondes pour Peter et Wendy, le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement – pour ne pas leur déplaire.

Alors que chacun s'attendait à retrouver une sensation de plaisir, ils furent interrompus par un bruit assourdissant qui dura peu de temps. Peter se recula de Wendy en se bouchant les oreilles. Il ignorait la nature de ce bruit, mais Wendy devina ce que c'était. De nouveau, elle fut paralysée mais pour une raison différente. Elle se risqua à regarder en bas et y vit ce qu'elle pensait.

_– __Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda Peter, déçu d'avoir été interrompu.

– _Un camion de l'armée… _

Wendy n'en dit pas plus, continuant de fixer le véhicule. Peter se mit aussi à regarder.

Un homme descendit de l'arrière du camion en tenue de militaire avant que le véhicule ne reparte.

Dans le couloir, Wendy entendit ses enfants pousser des cris de joie. Elle les entendit aussi descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour aller dehors.

Edward était de retour.

Wendy lança un regard d'excuse – et de déception ? – à Peter. Il comprit.

_– __Bien alors… je vais te laisser._

_– __Non Peter. Tu dois rester !_

_– __Aurais-tu oublié que je ne peux pas rester ?_

_– __Non mais…_

_– __Il n'y a pas de « mais » Wendy ! Il faut que tu ailles le retrouver !_

Peter avait parlé d'une façon si violente, si froide, que cela laissa Wendy perplexe. Généralement, cela signifiait qu'il était en colère.

Pourtant, Peter avait parlé ainsi pour cacher sa tristesse et sa jalousie. Il avait deviné que cet homme était le mari de Wendy. Celui qu'elle aimait désormais. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour lui. Alors le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était partir et la laisser vivre. C'était bien les termes du contrat qu'ils avaient passé seize ans plus tôt : vivre chacun de son côté, tant que l'autre était en bonne santé.

Il aurait dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas. Mais le fait de voir cet homme le répugnait.

_– __Peter tu vas m'écouter !_ s'énerva Wendy._ Non je n'ai rien oublié de ton lien avec le Pays Imaginaire, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Cela te concerne directement._

_– __Quoi ?_ dit-il légèrement plus calme.

_– __Je… c'est beaucoup trop long. Attends-moi, j'essayerai de faire vite._

Sceptique, Peter acquiesça et vola derrière la maison de Wendy pour se poser dans le jardin. Il s'assit au pied de l'arbre central et soupira. Clochette se posa sur son genou et tinta.

_– __Aller qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?_

_– __Rien du tout._

_– __Je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois que tu étais comme ça. Et Wendy est encore le problème._

_– __Ce n'est pas elle !_

_– __Ouais, j'ai bien vu : c'est son mari._

A ces mots, Peter serra les poings pour se retenir d'exploser.

_– __Elle a quelque chose à me dire. Je ne compte pas bouger avant de savoir._

_– __Alors nous sommes deux._

C'est ainsi que la longue attente débuta pour Peter et Clochette.

De son côté, Wendy avait quitté précipitamment la chambre de Jane et descendit les escaliers avec hâte. Elle arriva rapidement en bas et ouvrit la porte.

Edward tenait Jane et Danny dans ses bras, au beau milieu de la route. Tous les trois riaient, heureux de se retrouver. Edward repéra enfin sa femme et sourit. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Edward posa ses enfants à terre, et Wendy courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Edward la serra très fort. Après des mois de séparation, il pouvait enfin la serrer dans ses bras. Respirer son parfum. Admirer son visage…

Wendy pleura sur son épaule. Edward lui avait terriblement manqué. Il a toujours été un soutien pour elle et on lui avait pris ce qu'il la rattachait à sa faute. Elle l'appréciait – ça elle ne pouvait le nier. Chaque jour sans nouvelle de son régiment, elle se demandait s'il était toujours vivant, s'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Maintenant qu'il était là en chair et en os, Wendy s'autorisa à se laisser aller dans ses bras. La guerre n'était pas finie, mais désormais elle n'était plus seule à faire face au quotidien.

Edward reconduisit sa famille dans la maison et décréta que les enfants devaient dormir. Ces derniers protestèrent mais devant le sourire de leur père, ils cédèrent.

Alors qu'Edward était en train de mettre Danny au lit, Jane avait demandé à parler à sa mère seule à seule. Toutes les deux étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Jane était blottie dans les draps de son lit. Wendy prit soin de fermer la fenêtre – en espérant que Peter l'attende toujours – puis elle s'accroupit à côté de sa fille. Jane prit la main de sa mère.

_– __Maman, il faut que je te dise un truc._

_– __Je suis déjà au courant, chérie._

_– __Ah bon ? Mais comment tu sais que…_

_– __Que tu as rencontré Peter Pan. Il…_ Wendy s'arrêta avant de poursuivre. Si elle lui disait que Peter l'avait revu, Jane lui demanderait certainement d'où elle le connaissait et pourquoi il n'était pas revenu la saluer… _Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre._

_– __C'était un voyage… grandiose ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi magnifique._

_– __Oui, le Pays Imaginaire n'en a pas fini d'être fabuleux._

_– __Mais maman je parlais de Peter !_

Wendy se raidit et interrogea sa fille du regard. Jane n'arrêtait pas de sourire et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_– __Jane, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_

_– __Oh maman, tu vas surement me prendre pour une folle de penser ça, mais... _

_– __Jane, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! _commença à s'énerver Wendy.

_– __Je crois que je suis amoureuse._

_– __Et de qui, chérie_, dit Wendy pour la taquiner, sachant que sa fille plaisantait certainement.

_– __Mais de Peter Pan_, dit Jane avec un grand sourire et une voix douce.

Wendy sentit une pression dans sa poitrine et une douleur la secoua. Suivie par une sensation étrange. Cette sensation de vide, et en même comme si elle se prenait des milliers d'aiguilles en pleine poitrine.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Pleins de symptômes vinrent la frapper au même moment en quelques instants. Cœur lourd, boule au ventre, tête qui tourne, respiration un peu trop rapide à son goût : tout pour lui faire vivre une bonne nuit !

Jane ne sembla remarquer que maintenant la détresse de sa mère.

_– __Maman ? Tout va bien ?_

_– __Oui_, souffla Wendy en détournant le regard afin de masquer le début de ses larmes. _Tu… Tu es vraiment sûre ?_

_– __Oui, maman. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un – sans vouloir te vexer. Bon au début, je le trouvais vraiment prétentieux et pas sérieux du tout. Mais… _

Jane poussa un soupir en retombant dans son lit, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage.

Après s'être calmée un peu, Wendy reprit la parole.

_– __Jane, te rends-tu compte que Peter Pan… n'est qu'une illusion ?_

_– __Que veux-tu dire ?_

_– __Il… _Wendy puisa au fond de ses souvenirs afin de retrouver une phrase. Une phrase qui devrait dissuader Jane de ses sentiments éphémères. Ce que Crochet lui avait dit après l'avoir enlevée et torturée psychologiquement. _Il est incapable d'aimer…_

_– __Voyons maman, ne racontes pas de bêtises._

Pourtant, en voyant le regard sérieux de Wendy, Jane se dispensa de répondre. Sa mère lui faisait peur.

_– __C'est un garçon qui ne grandira jamais. Il est non seulement question de son physique, de sa mentalité, mais aussi de ses… sentiments…_

_– …_

_– __Il ne sait pas ce que veut dire l'amour._

Wendy prit la main Jane comme pour la consoler. Néanmoins, Jane n'émit aucun signe de regret.

_– __Je suis désolée, Jane. Mais…_

_– __Non ça va, maman._

_– __Tu es sûre ?_

_– __Oui_, sourit la petite fille._ Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais c'est pas grave, la vie continue. Je suis juste contente de ressentir ça pour lui._

_– __Oh… Eh bien, je…_

Wendy fut interrompue par une personne qui toquait à la porte. Edward entra sitôt et fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler avec sa fille. Sa femme partit donc et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se demanda où pouvait bien être Peter.

Que lui aussi ait une très bonne explication à lui donner !

Chaque mot qu'elle avait dit à sa fille était un supplice. Parler de cette façon de Peter Pan lui était insupportable. Et pourtant, elle se devait de le faire. La réaction de sa fille l'avait troublée. Quand Crochet lui avait dit cela, Wendy avait crié que c'était faux, elle avait pleuré, avait souffert, son corps entier lui faisait mal, et elle était incapable d'oublier son premier baiser. Là où Wendy avait connu la torture d'une simple phrase, Jane était sereine. Calme, le sourire toujours présent, et disant qu'elle pouvait bien passer à autre chose.

Wendy essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait dit cela pour le bien de Jane, qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions. Qu'elle ne court pas le risque de tomber en dépression, au risque de ne plus avoir goût à la vie…

Et pourtant, Wendy sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle s'était sentie trahie, un vrai couteau dans le dos. Trahie… un mot pire ne pouvait exister pour elle en ce moment. Trompée ferait aussi bien l'affaire. Son cœur était toujours compressé dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration n'avait pas ralenti son rythme. Alors dire cela à sa fille était un moyen de la dissuader d'un amour naissant. Elle mettait des bâtons dans les roues à sa propre fille !

Wendy sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et voyait trouble à présent. Elle passa sa main pour les sécher, mais rien n'y faisait.

Comment Peter a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?! Lui, qui après l'avoir quitté, part se consoler dans les bras de sa propre fille ?! Wendy se souvint que toutes les filles du pays Imaginaire étaient sous son charme… Mais là, elle le détestait plus que tout. Et dire qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser il n'y a même pas vingt minutes, après avoir laissé Jane. Et elle, elle allait se laisser faire comme une idiote. Heureusement que le camion d'Edward était arrivé à ce moment.

Le fil des pensées de Wendy se brisa quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de son mari déposer un baiser dans son cou.

_– __Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué, Wendy._

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et Wendy se laissa faire. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face

_– __Chaque jour, je me disais que je devais tenir pour un jour revenir, revoir ton visage et celui des enfants. Je voulais tenir ma promesse de revenir un jour._

Edward remarqua alors les yeux rouges de Wendy. Il attrapa une larme sur sa joue qui n'avait pas fini son chemin. Il pensa alors qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie, d'émotions d'enfin le retrouver.

Il avait complètement tort. Oh bien sûr, Wendy était très heureuse du retour d'Edward, mais les révélations de Jane lui restaient en travers de la gorge.

« Puisque Peter veut jouer à ce jeu, on va jouer » se dit-elle en jetant un dernier coup à la fenêtre. « J'ai attendu quinze ans, il peut bien attendre une heure ou deux. »

Wendy embrassa Edward, et très rapidement ils se retrouvèrent _réellement_. Et pour la première fois, Wendy ne se sentit pas coupable mais vengée.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura. Il me tarde de connaitre vos avis dans les commentaires ;) Je sais que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte mais c'est comme ça : j'aime quand c'est difficile !

On se retrouve très bientôt (j'espère) pour la 2eme partie. Aurez-vous ce qui va s'y passer ? ;)


	19. Le temps des vérités (partie 2)

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard inexcusable. Presque trois ! Je suis un monstre. Mais bon il faut dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre (notamment la fin). Je n'y avais pas réellement songé depuis juin avec le bac, les soirées, et les vacances. Je m'y remets doucement mais surement. Cependant j'entame de nouveaux écrits afin de diversifier les histoires (2 ou 3 autres sont postés mais pas sur Peter Pan). Mais je ne vous oublie pas. En comptant ce chapitre, il reste 5 chapitres plus un épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire : on approche du but !

Aller j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie -'

La dernière fois, Wendy a revu Peter mais ses retrouvailles ont été suivi de quelques confidences (ce qui a rendu Wendy de très mauvaise humeur). Voilà ce qui s'est passé après.

Disclamier : je ne possède pas Peter Pan.

Liste musicale pour ce chapitre : Apologize (OneRepublic), How far we've come (Matchobox 20), Nothing left to say (Imagine Dragons), O Children (Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le temps des vérités (partie 2)**

Wendy attendit qu'Edward dorme comme une pierre avant de se lever. Elle prit grand soin de se lever sans le moindre bruit. Elle se rhabilla, se recoiffa, et prit aussi quelques vêtements de son mari. Elle quitta la chambre après avoir fermé la fenêtre et jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Edward en souriant. Dans les couloirs et escaliers, Wendy fit attention à toujours se déplacer en silence.

Après ce parcours du combattant, elle arriva dans le jardin.

_– __Peter ?_

Elle chuchota son appel à plusieurs reprises, mais Peter ne donna aucun signe de vie. Elle fit le tour du jardin : toujours rien.

_– __Peter, montres-toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle !_ dit-elle avec plus d'insistance.

_– __Je suis là._

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Wendy sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et émit un drôle de bruit à cause de la surprise. Elle se retourna rapidement, l'air énervé, et vit Peter qui souriait… triomphalement. Comme s'il se moquait d'elle ou la narguait.

_– __Pourquoi t'es-tu caché ?! _demanda Wendy sans pour autant baisser le ton.

_– __Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu fait attendre si longtemps ? Ça fait des heures que je suis ici !_

_– __Oh juste une ou deux_, renchérit Wendy avec tout son sarcasme.

_– __Peut-être, mais pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?!_

Wendy sentit bien la colère de Peter. Ses yeux ne dégageaient qu'une infime chaleur il lui faisait même presque peur. _Presque._ Et pourtant, Wendy faisait preuve d'un incroyable sang-froid. Si elle ne rougissait pas extérieurement, intérieurement elle se serait volontiers comparée à une pivoine. Repenser à elle et Edward au lit lui procurait toujours cette sensation. Mais ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Peter le méritait : il avait séduit sa fille.

_– __Cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis tu ne comprendrais certainement pas._

Peter comprit que Wendy ne voulait pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de provoquer une dispute inutile qu'il ne désirait pas.

_– __Ouais, comme beaucoup de choses_, murmura-t-il de façon à ce que Wendy n'entende pas._ Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?!_ s'impatienta-t-il.

_– __Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important._

_– __Bien, alors on y va._

Alors que Peter allait repartir vers la maison, il fut surpris que Wendy ne le suive pas dans son élan. Elle était restée plantée au milieu du jardin, près de l'arbre, un paquet étrange dans ses mains – que Peter n'avait nullement remarqué avant.

_– __On ne rentre pas chez toi ?_ dit Peter en se dirigeant vers cette femme qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme une étrangère, une inconnue.

Il voulait bien accepter le fait que, désormais, elle était mariée (ça, ça lui resterait toujours en travers de la gorge) et ait des enfants (étrangement, cela passait mieux). Mais il ne pouvait accepter le fait d'être rabaissé, surtout par _elle_. Il l'aurait accepté pour rire il y a quelques temps. Mais l'image de la Wendy adulte prenait le pas sur son souvenir d'une Wendy adolescente. Celle qu'il avait aimée. Ces deux femmes étaient-elles réellement la même personne ? Elles semblaient si différentes… C'était comme si il ne la reconnaissait plus. Il y a quelques heures, au bord de sa fenêtre, il pensait encore qu'elle était la même. Maintenant, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle.

– _J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer, et ce n'est pas chez moi. Il faut que tu mettes ça._

Quand elle dit cela, Wendy lança le paquet qu'elle tenait à Peter. Ce dernier le rattrapa de justesse. Il toisa Wendy quelques secondes avant de regarder à l'intérieur. Il y trouva des vêtements.

– _C'est un cadeau de très mauvais goût_, dit-il avec un sourire montrant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

– _Prend-le comme tu veux mais si tu veux être discret, met-les. Il faut qu'on marche._

_– __Je pourrai voler._

_– __A Londres, ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'il faut comme moyen de transport. _

Peter soupira. Il regarda à nouveau les vêtements et vit qu'ils avaient un aspect masculin. Il y avait aussi un chapeau typiquement anglais.

– _Où les as-tu trouvé ?_

_– … __Ils sont à Edward. Il ne devrait pas se rendre compte de leur disparition. Allez dépêche-toi !_

Se retenant de lui répondre, Peter enfila ces drôles d'habits par-dessus ses propres vêtements, face à une Wendy partagée. Elle éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires et elle avait horreur de cela. Divisée entre son amour et la joie d'enfin de le revoir, et la haine pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa fille, pour sa trahison. Et malheureusement, c'est ce dernier sentiment qui apparaissait extérieurement. Ça lui fit mal de sentir le regard de Peter sur elle, comme si, lui aussi, lui en voulait… Ce regard qui pouvait aussi bien la faire chavirer que lui donner froid dans le dos.

Quand Peter se déclara prêt, le silence reprit sa place entre eux. Clochette, qui avait assisté impuissante à cette entrevue plus que tendue, s'était cachée sous le chapeau de Peter. Wendy les fit sortir du jardin par la porte de derrière et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant avoir le courage de s'expliquer.

Pour une fois, Londres semblait paisible. Aucun bombardement, aucun avion de chasse, aucune arme perdue, aucun soldat. La seule chose qui témoignait de la guerre en cours en Europe dans la capitale anglaise, c'était l'état des rues. Des maisons barricadées, une atmosphère hostile, un climat de défiance. Peter le remarqua. En raccompagnant Jane, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au paysage. Les seuls éléments qui l'avaient marqué étaient Big Ben et le London Bridge lors de ses anciens allers retours. Ils étaient toujours là alors il n'avait pas fait attention au reste. Mais sentir la poussière, la fumée et la peur était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

Alors après un silence qui durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, Peter se décida à parler le premier.

– _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_

Wendy s'arrêta soudainement et elle entendit Peter faire de même. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas que Peter aurait remarqué le changement d'atmosphère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce dimanche, où elle et Arthur avaient entendu la déclaration de guerre du roi George VI. Depuis ce jour, elle avait peur de sortir. L'effort qu'elle faisait cette nuit était considérable. Elle bravait déjà cette peur le dimanche uniquement pour retrouver son fils.

Ce qu'elle compte encore faire cette nuit.

Elle respira profondément avant de répondre à son ancien amant.

– _La guerre… Notre pays est en guerre_, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Peter la suivit. _Et il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, Peter. Ce n'est pas inoffensif comme au Pays Imaginaire où nous jouions. Des gens meurent, nous avons tous peur qu'un jour l'ennemi entre dans nos maisons, nous vole ou nous fasse du mal. Nos soldats nous défendent, mais nous ignorons combien de temps cela durera. Mon mari a été appelé pour défendre notre pays._

_– __Alors, pourquoi est-il revenu ?_

_– __Une permission. Il a le droit de rester avec nous pendants cinq ou six mois avant de repartir au combat._

Wendy était plus que soulagée du retour d'Edward, car désormais elle n'est plus seule à devoir se protéger. Pour un temps déterminé néanmoins.

– _Tu tiens le coup ?_

_– __Comme je peux… C'est dur, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, tout s'arrêtera. Peu importe comment, mais cela cessera._

Peter se rendit alors compte que la Wendy de ses souvenirs avait disparu en lui expliquant ce qu'était la guerre. Ce comportement lui rappelait Jane… Il fit alors le lien. S'il avait revu Wendy sans que cette guerre n'ait eu lieu, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas autant changé. Il avait même espéré que leur relation reprendrait comme si de rien était. Il dut admettre qu'il était amoureux… Amoureux d'un fantôme, d'un souvenir.

– _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jane a eu du mal à s'amuser._

_– __Ah bon…_ Pourtant, Peter ne remarqua pas le ton désobligeant qu'avait employé Wendy.

_– __Si c'est la guerre dans ton monde, je comprends pourquoi elle ne pouvait passer à autre chose. Si elle a grandi dans un monde comme ça…_

_– __Oh elle a toujours été comme ça, même plus petite. La guerre n'a fait qu'accentuer son côté cartésien._

_– __Cartésien ?_

_– __Terre-à-terre. Qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit._

Le silence revint à nouveau. Wendy se rassura intérieurement en se disant qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Elle s'en voulait de lui parler de cette façon. Mais repenser à ce que sa fille lui a raconté plus tôt la mettait hors d'elle. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne lance à Peter que des piques. Pourtant, la tentation d'avoir des explications était bien trop grande. Wendy respira profondément pour se calmer avant d'interroger Peter Pan.

– _J'en déduis que… toi et Jane vous vous êtes bien entendus… et amusés. _

Peter fut surpris que ce soit Wendy qui réengage la conversation. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur s'il voulait qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Il avait bien sûr envi de connaître la raison de cette escapade nocturne dans les rues, mais savoir que Wendy pense le meilleur de lui était plus important.

_– __Oui. On a joué à plein de jeux. Et nous avons encore humilié Crochet. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été aussi ridicule_, finit-il avec un sourire.

_– __Et… quels jeux avez-vous fait ?_

_– __Oh les trucs habituels. On s'est moqué des pirates, fait une chasse au trésor. J'ai même appris à Jane à voler avec l'aide de Clochette et des garçons._

Wendy serra davantage les poings pour contenir sa colère. Mais en était-ce ? Non c'était de la jalousie, elle devait bien l'admettre. Et cela la rendait difficile à contrôler. Elle souffla à nouveau, pour aller jusqu'au bout de son interrogatoire.

– _Rien d'autre ?_

_– __Non je ne pense pas._

_– __Tu es sûr ?_

_– __Et si tu me disais à quoi tu penses au lieu de tourner autour du pot !_

Peter avait haussé le ton et s'était arrêté. Wendy avait continué son pas : plus vite elle arriverait chez les O'Malley, plus vite elle pourrait à nouveau dormir correctement.

_– __Wendy, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe !_ lui intima Peter, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement pour se diriger vers lui. Peter tressaillit en voyant le regard de Wendy qui ne dégageait rien de réconfortant. Il ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle lui faisait peur. Et pour que Peter Pan ait peur de quelque chose, c'est qu'il fallait mieux ne pas s'y frotter.

– _Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ! Mon cher Peter, tu sais très bien cacher ton jeu ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma fille. De quel jeu je parle ? Si je te dis : nuit, danse, fatigue, chambre, lit, et peau contre peau… Il n'y a rien qui te revient à l'esprit ?!_

_– __Là je vois de quoi tu parles. Et alors ? Ce souvenir est à nous. Jamais je n'oublierai ça ! Et pourquoi tu me parles de Jane ?!_

_– __Parce que figure-toi qu'elle aussi, tu l'as eue !_

_– __Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends rien !_

_– __Mais elle est amoureuse de toi, Peter !_

Ça y'est, Wendy s'était lâchée sur Peter. Sa colère l'avait fait rougir de rage et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Et sitôt cela dit, elle s'en voulut. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, ne supportant plus le regard de Peter. Ainsi, elle pouvait également verser quelques larmes en silence sans qu'il ne le remarque, avec un peu de chance.

Wendy ne parvenait pas à calmer son cœur qui battait trop rapidement à son goût. Elle devait se ressaisir, et plus vite que ça ! Elle sentit soudain une chaleur sur ses mains, que l'on retira de son visage. Peter tenait ferment ses mains et ce contact lui procura un frisson qui alla de ses poignets jusqu'à ses chevilles, en passant par ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale. Même si elle en voulait à Peter – et à elle-même – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation… Même si elle ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, pas après s'être montrée aussi faible et en colère face à Peter.

– _Ne me dit pas que tu es jalouse ? _lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire enchanteur. Il avait espéré que ce sourire lui réchauffe le cœur…

– _Jalouse ? De ma propre fille ?_

_– __Ça y ressemble beaucoup… _Peter sentit qu'il avait raison sur ce coup-là, mais Wendy ne semblait pas prête à le lui avouer. _Pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

_– __De quoi ?_

_– __Que je suis amoureux de Jane._

_– __Peter… La dernière fille que tu as côtoyé, c'est moi ! Et c'était il y a des années – enfin peut-être pas pour toi. Jane est jeune, jolie, a un sacré caractère pour changer de moi…_

_– __Mais Wendy, c'est toi que je veux._

_– __Peter sois réaliste j'ai trente-deux ans ! Presque deux fois ton âge !_

_– __Tu oublies que je suis figé depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai_, rétorqua-t-il avec ironie pour détendre l'atmosphère. En vain.

– _Cela ne change rien au fait que tu es un adolescent_, sanglota Wendy, les larmes remontant de plus en plus._ Je pensais rester pour toujours la même, mais c'est faux ! La vie a fait que j'ai changé. Peter, tu te rattaches au souvenir que tu as de moi d'il y a seize ans. Or, cette Wendy-là a disparu. Mais la seule chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire disparaître, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi, Peter. Ils n'ont pas changé. Je t'aime mais je suis mariée à un autre. Je suis restée amoureuse d'un souvenir moi aussi. Or toi, je savais que tu ne changerais pas ! Ce qui me rend deux fois plus en colère !_

Wendy avait craqué. Désormais, elle se fichait complètement de son état face à Peter Pan, puisqu'elle avait enfin pu dire à voix haute ce qu'elle avait refoulé tout ce temps. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage. Alors elle se tourna pour ne plus faire face à Peter et tenta de stopper cette eau au goût amer.

Peter se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il comprit enfin que Wendy lui était d'une certaine manière restée fidèle. Il était clair qu'elle avait enduré bien pire que lui. Ils s'étaient promis de vivre et de ne plus pleurer pour l'autre : il faut croire que cela avait été dur à respecter du côté de Wendy.

Alors que cette dernière était dos à lui pour calmer ses pleurs, Peter s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Même après ces années, il était toujours bien plus grand qu'elle. Il sentit Wendy se raidir. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Elle enleva simplement les mains de son visage et regarda le mur de la maison auquel elle faisait face.

_– __Wendy_, commença-t-il en s'étant penché tout près de son oreille. Il eut droit au passage au parfum délicat qui se dégageait de ses cheveux._ Tu n'avais aucune raison de douter de moi. Je… J'étais sûr que tu avais changé, mais je ne savais pas comment. Quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure à la fenêtre, j'ai pu voir que tu étais toujours aussi belle. _Peter entendit Wendy soupirer à cette phrase. _C'est vrai. Tu as changé mais pour moi, tu es toujours magnifique. Tes yeux sont restés les mêmes que dans mes rêves. Et puis, je t'ai vu adulte. Réellement. Tu étais en colère, tu me parlais de la guerre. Je sais que tu as maintenant une famille, et je n'en fais pas partie. _Il sentit qu'elle allait intervenir pendant sa déclaration mais il reprit vite pour ne pas être interrompu. _Mais ne t'en fais pas. Jane est une chouette fille et crois-moi, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi – d'ailleurs, je ne le savais pas avant que tu me le dises. Wendy, même si tu as changé, je t'aime. Comprends-moi bien : je t'aime toi et toi seule. Que tu aies dix-sept ans ou trente-deux ans_, finit-il avec un petit rire.

Wendy ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper aussi de sa bouche. Même si avec le temps, elle avait appris à cacher ses sentiments et à en montrer le contraire, avoir Peter si près d'elle en train de se déclarer la ramenait des années en arrière. L'adolescente qu'elle était serait tombée à genoux face à une telle déclaration – qu'elle avait déjà eue par ailleurs. La femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui retint ses chevilles de flancher.

Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, elle sentit les lèvres de Peter l'embrasser tout doucement, et avec une extrême délicatesse, à la base de son cou. Le frisson refit son apparition. Dire qu'il y a peu, elle était dans son lit avec Edward dans des positions plus que suggestives pour fêter son retour et se venger. Venger… elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait laissé son cœur agir. Et à ce moment-là, son cœur était rempli de haine envers Peter.

Ce simple baiser ravivait la flamme de son cœur.

Elle se retourna finalement et, pour la première fois de la nuit, elle sourit. Peter le lui rendit bien, voyant qu'il s'était visiblement fait pardonner. Wendy leva lentement l'une de ses mains et la posa sur la joue de Peter. Ce dernier la recouvrit aussi de sa main, heureux de retrouver le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

_– __Je suis désolée pour cet affreux spectacle que je t'ai offert._

_– __Il fallait bien y passer._

_– __Non vraiment, j'ai été odieuse._

_– __Et comme je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, je sais que c'était une exception._

_– __On fait la paix ? _demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

– _On fait la paix._

Sous son chapeau, Peter sentait Clochette s'agiter. Soit elle en avait marre de rester cloitrer là-dessous, soit elle était enfin contente que le calme soit revenu entre les anciens tourtereaux.

Wendy ôta, non sans mal, sa main du visage de Peter. Elle se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement sur cette même joue. Ce baiser qui fut, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une douce torture, un agréable supplice. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit à marcher.

Déconcerté quelques secondes par ce geste, Peter courut après Wendy pour ne pas la perdre. Ils remarchèrent côte à côte.

– _Oh fait_, reprit Peter, toujours un peu perdu. _Je ne sais toujours pas où on va._

_– __Maintenant que c'est plus calme entre nous, je vais pouvoir t'avouer quelque chose. _Wendy fit une petite pause avant de reprendre :_ Je sais donc que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit._

_– __Je te l'ai dit, je n'oublierai jamais. J'y repense beaucoup, tu sais._

_– __Oui, moi aussi._ Se sentant rougir un peu en repensant à cela, Wendy se reprit vite. _Enfin bref, je peux te dire que cette nuit… n'a pas été sans conséquence._

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_– __On est presque arrivé. Tu le sauras bientôt._

Il fallut encore quelques minutes de marche avant que Wendy n'indique à Peter qu'il avait atteint leur destination. On sentait que ce quartier avait été moins touché par la guerre, même si l'atmosphère pesante y régnait également. Peter et Wendy étaient face à une maison, plus grande que celle de Wendy. Cette dernière avait gravi les quelques marches avant de frapper à la porte. Peter était resté sur le trottoir, et commençait à faire les cent pas. Wendy refusait toujours de lui dévoiler son plan mais il n'était en aucun cas rassuré. Il avait comme un drôle de pressentiment. Voyant que Wendy s'acharnait sur cette porte, il décida d'intervenir.

– _Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Wendy ?_

_– __Peter, je n'ai pas le choix ! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. Et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je pourrais le faire._

_– __Donc maintenant ce n'est plus quelque chose mais quelqu'un. Wendy, arrête tes cachoteries et dis-moi._

Toujours aussi bornée, Wendy se retourna une fois de plus vers la porte, continuant de frapper de plus en plus fort. Elle appela ensuite, et Peter crut distinguer les noms « Charles » et « Victoria ». Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être.

Enfin, après maints efforts, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre. Peter se précipita vers Wendy mais il resta au bas des marches. Devant elle, il aperçut un homme grand, qui devait avoir le même âge que Crochet. Il avait des cheveux noirs, un air fatigué et était affuté d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre. Il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

– _Wendy ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! C'est dangereux ! Et en pleine nuit !_

_– __Bonsoir, Charles. C'est très inattendu je sais, mais-_

_– __Wendy, demain nous sommes dimanche. Tu pourras voir Arthur demain._

_– __Techniquement, nous sommes déjà le « demain » dont vous parlez : il est 1 heure 30._

On sentait dans le ton de sa voix que Wendy était mal à l'aise à cette idée. Charles, déconcerté, tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure sur sa pendule. Forcé de constater que son amie avait raison.

_– __Nous sommes donc dimanche_, poursuivit Wendy._ Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le droit de m'occuper d'Arthur._

_– __Mais pourquoi venir si tôt ?!_

_– __Charles, que se passe-t-il ?_

Une voix féminine résonnait dans la maison. Toujours en retrait, Peter vit maintenant une femme apparaître dans l'embouchure de la porte, au côté de l'homme. Elle aussi était vêtue pour dormir. Ils sortaient tous les deux du lit visiblement. Peter remarqua que cette femme semblait bien plus âgée que Wendy. Elle était mince et avait des cheveux roux foncé, bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

_– __Wendy, mais enfin que fais-tu ici ?_

_– __Je suis vraiment désolée mais il s'agit d'une urgence. Je dois voir Arthur. Maintenant_, conclut-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme pour ne pas brusquer le couple.

_– __Wendy, explique-nous_, quémanda Charles._ Tu sais bien que, si cela concerne Arthur, nous sommes en droit de savoir._

Wendy tourna la tête et adressa un regard furtif à Peter. Le couple n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence trop fatigués et perdus dans leurs pensées pour comprendre la venue de Wendy. Cette dernière se retourna vers eux et se pencha.

_– __Son père est ici_, chuchota-t-elle si bas que Charles et sa femme eurent du mal à entendre.

Peter n'avait rien entendu.

Les deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_– __Je sais que j'arrive sans prévenir_, recommença Wendy._ Mais… cette occasion ne se représentera jamais. Il faut que je lui présente Arthur._

Depuis qu'il connaissait Wendy, le couple savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une vie facile. La femme surtout puisque sa jeune amie se confiait régulièrement quant à ses sentiments pour un fantôme.

Peter vit que Wendy et les deux autres personnes échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que les deux derniers ne rentrent chez eux. Wendy se tourna vers lui et sourit. Elle fit un signe de tête et Peter comprit qu'il devait la suivre.

Wendy entra dans la maison, suivie de très près par Peter. Il n'était franchement pas à l'aise face à ces deux inconnus qui l'épiaient. Mais il faisait confiance à Wendy, donc il ne devait rien faire pour le moment.

_– __Monsieur_, reprit l'homme brun en serrant la main de Peter._ Je suis Charles O'Malley. Et voici ma femme, Victoria._

La femme rousse offrit un sourire de bienvenue au nouveau venu.

_– __Et… vous êtes ? _insista Charles.

_– __Peter_, répondit finalement ce dernier, se disant que c'était la moindre des choses.

_– __Victoria, peux-tu prévenir Arthur, s'il te plait ? _lui demanda Wendy.

_– __Oui bien sûr. Je vais le réveiller._

Victoria partit en direction des escaliers et monta à l'étage. Charles conduisit ensuite Wendy et Peter au salon où ils purent s'assoir. Charles avait pris place dans un fauteuil tandis que les deux autres avaient opté pour le canapé. En réalité, Peter étant en terrain inconnu, il n'avait pas intérêt à s'éloigner de Wendy. Il ne s'était même pas débarrassé de ses affaires, sentant que, sinon, cela pourrait lui porter préjudice.

_– __Alors Peter_, reprit Charles_. Où habitez-vous ?_

_– __Pardon ? _demanda l'intéressé sans comprendre.

_– __Et bien, Wendy nous a raconté votre histoire, et elle nous a dit que vous avez dû déménager, ce qui vous a empêché de-_

_– __Charles !_ l'interrompit Wendy soudainement._ Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé_, dit-elle d'une manière moins forte.

_– __Oh… voilà une situation plus qu'embarrassant._

_– __Attendez mais de quoi vous-_, tenta vainement Peter avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par Wendy.

_– __Bristol ! Il a déménagé à Bristol._

Wendy lança alors un regard intense à Peter. Un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Ne prononce pas un mot, je m'en occupe. » Et Peter ne le comprit que trop bien. Il n'était pas dans son élément, c'était celui de Wendy. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Pourtant il se risqua à poser une question à Wendy. Il se pencha alors et la lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_– __Qui c'est cet Arthur ? J'ai bien compris que c'est lui que tu veux me présenter._

Il sentit Wendy se raidir complètement à l'entente du nom de ce garçon. Peter se redressa donc. Charles et Wendy entamèrent alors une discussion mais Peter n'y faisait pas attention, beaucoup trop préoccupé par ce que cette dernière lui préparait. Il se demanda aussi comment il devait considérer Wendy désormais, par rapport à lui. Une amie ? Une confidente ? Une connaissance ? Une inconnue ? Une amoureuse ? Vraiment, leur dispute de tout à l'heure l'avait refroidit, même si il y a eu réconciliation et déclaration mutuelle.

Après un moment, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Charles, Peter et Wendy entendirent quelqu'un descendre… d'un pas très pressé. Ils se levèrent alors pour aller à l'entrée, là où se trouvait l'escalier. Wendy se plaça derrière Peter et lui empoigna le bras. Il la regarda avec incompréhension et elle ne lui offrit qu'un sourire… Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Ou peut-être que si ? Mais alors il y a très longtemps… Wendy lui indiqua l'escalier de la tête, et Peter tourna alors la tête.

Pourtant ce qu'il vit le surprit et le terrifia à la fois. Car face à lui, à quelques marches, se tenait un jeune garçon roux aux yeux d'un bleu glacé reconnaissable entre tous. C'est très simple, Peter avait l'impression d'être en face d'un miroir, mais le montrant plus jeune. Victoria descendit complètement de l'escalier pour rejoindre son mari en bas.

Peter ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible ? Un garçon qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais qui avait les yeux de Wendy ? Impossible. Peter vit un large sourire s'étirer sur le visage du garçon. C'est pas vrai : il avait les mêmes expressions du visage que lui ! Ce devait être une très bonne blague. Pourtant, il sentit aussi le sourire sur le visage de Wendy même s'il ne la voyait pas.

_– __Peter_, commença-t-elle à lui chuchoter à l'oreille._ Voici Arthur O'Malley… Ton enfant… Notre enfant…_

Peter cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, à mesure que les paroles de Wendy parvinrent à son cerveau. Cette dernière le sentit trembler, alors elle exerça une pression de sa main, tentant de le faire redescendre sur Terre. Peter ne quittait pas Arthur des yeux. Il ne comptait plus le temps qui s'écoulait. Ce qui était en réalité une seconde avait l'air de durer une éternité. Et ces seuls moments où il avait senti cela, c'était en embrassant Wendy…

En réalité, seulement cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis l'apparition du jeune garçon. Arthur finit de descendre les marches et alla enlacer sa mère qui dut se détacher de Peter.

_– __Maman, tu prends ton service un peu trop tôt_, dit-il en l'embrassant._ Il paraît que tu m'as ramené une surprise._

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Peter. Celui-ci se sentant détaillé, resta pourtant de marbre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Pourtant, ces yeux observaient le garçon, le scrutant toujours.

Arthur tendit une main vers son géniteur avec un charmant sourire. Pourtant, toujours sous le choc, Peter ne la remarqua pas. Arthur se réfracta donc.

– _Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire_, dit Victoria._ Charles et moi allons vous attendre dans le salon. Arthur, tu devrais les emmener dans ta chambre._

Tandis que le couple O'Malley alla à nouveau s'installer au salon, Arthur prit la main de sa mère et commença à l'entrainer dans l'escalier, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Wendy lança un regard à Peter, lui intimant de la suivre et de lui faire confiance. Peter dut se faire violence pour monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage. Il suivit Wendy et Arthur jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une pièce qui devait très certainement être la chambre du garçon. Ce dernier leur proposa de s'assoir. Comme Peter était toujours incapable du moindre mot, c'est Wendy qui répondit en acceptant la proposition. Elle réussit à faire assoir Peter sur le lit d'Arthur. Elle s'installa à ses côtés tandis que leur fils prit place en face d'eux, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Fenêtre de laquelle il était facile d'apercevoir l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire.

Très vite ne supportant plus le silence de son ancien amant, Wendy s'inquiéta. Elle avait toujours su que, si Peter venait à apprendre l'existence d'Arthur, cela lui ferait un choc terrible. Mais ne parlant plus depuis plusieurs minutes, elle ignorait ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle aurait aimé que cela se passe en douceur. Malheureusement pour un cas comme celui-là, cela n'existait pas.

_– __Peter, je t'en prie_, le supplia-t-elle._ Dis quelque chose. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies du mal à l'accepter. Mais Arthur est un être humain. Il existe pour du vrai. Et tu es son père tu ne peux rien changer. Il rêvait de te rencontrer et moi aussi j'en rêvais. Il sait tout de toi – où en tout cas ce que moi je sais. Peter, parle-moi enfin !_

Tout en parlant, elle lui avait pris la main. Quand elle eut fini son laïus, Peter tourna enfin son visage dans sa direction, toujours l'air perdu.

Arthur décida de ne pas intervenir. Il comprenait bien que son géniteur devait digérer cette révélation, et il n'était pas le mieux placer pour l'aider à se ressaisir.

_– __Comment ?_ Voilà pour l'instant le seul mot compréhensible que Peter put prononcer.

_– __La nuit dont je te parle depuis tout à l'heure_, reprit Wendy d'une manière très douce. _Ce que nous avons fait, il arrive que, par moment, cela engendre un enfant. Il suffit d'une seule et unique fois…_

Wendy faisait très attention quant au choix de ses mots. Elle savait que Peter n'avait pas réussi à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux – et elle se voyait très mal lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Peter se décida à regarder de nouveau son fils. Arthur vit dans son regard qu'il semblait accepter cela, avec beaucoup de mal, à mesure que les secondes et les minutes s'écoulaient. Sa mère ne lui avait pas menti… sur la chaleur de ses yeux.

_– __Alors tu es réellement Peter Pan…_

Arthur avait dit cela avec un sourire narquois dans le but d'attirer l'attention de son père. Ce qui marcha. Peter soupira avant de repartir sur le même ton.

_– __Tu en doutes ?_

_– __Non, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, devant mes yeux._

_– __L'original te déçoit ?_

_– __Je ne le connais pas encore assez bien pour en juger. Je n'ai eu droit qu'aux récits de maman._

Wendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire intérieurement de la situation. Elle avait également remarqué qu'Arthur avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

_– __Tu…_ essaya de reprendre Peter, plus aussi assuré. _Tu as quel âge ?_

_– __J'ai fêté mes quinze ans il y a quelques mois._

Wendy caressa l'épaule de Peter, l'incitant à continuer de parler avec lui. Pourtant, il réalisa soudainement…

_– __Une minute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Pourquoi il ne vit pas avec toi, Wendy ?!_

_– __En réalité, personne n'est au courant de l'existence d'Arthur. J'ai mené ma grossesse en secret à l'aide de mon médecin. Je ne pouvais pas le garder avec moi. J'ai décidé de le confier à une famille, les O'Malley, afin d'être sûre qu'il ne manque de rien. Depuis qu'il est petit, j'ai toujours le droit de le voir._

_– __Mais enfin, pourquoi tu l'as pas gardé avec toi ?! Il aurait été heureux aussi._

_– __Peter, essaye de comprendre. Si mes parents avaient appris que j'étais enceinte, ils m'auraient rejeté. Je n'aurai pas vécu convenablement et cela se serait répercuté sur Arthur ! Je voulais qu'il ait une belle vie, mais je ne pouvais pas la lui offrir en le gardant avec moi. Tu ne peux imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressentie le jour où je l'ai confié à Charles et Victoria !_

Décidément, Wendy avait une fâcheuse tendance à perdre ses nerfs ces derniers temps. Elle souffla, prit son visage entre ses mains et se calma. Arthur, qui avait assisté impuissant à cette scène, s'était levé et rapproché de ses parents. Il s'agenouilla devant sa mère et prit ses mains.

_– __Maman, je t'assure que tu as fait un super travail. Je comprends que ça a été dur pour toi car ça l'est aussi pour moi de ne pas te voir aussi souvent que je le souhaite. Mais ne déverse pas ta colère sur mon père, il ne savait rien. Il découvre mon histoire, comme je découvrirai la sienne._

Peter se raidit à l'évocation du fait qu'il devrait, normalement, lui aussi dévoiler son histoire. Cela était hors de question ! Seule Wendy la connaissait et il n'avait pas envie d'affubler son fils de ses récits. Mais il ignorait qu'elle s'était déjà confiée à Arthur il y a quelques temps.

Clochette donna à nouveau des coups sur la tête de Peter, n'en pouvant plus d'être tenue à l'écart de la discussion. Peter comprit le message et retira son chapeau, libérant ainsi la petite fée. Elle scintilla et vola quelques instants à travers la chambre pour se dégourdir les ailes. Peter et Wendy avaient tous les deux le sourire de la voir libre de ses mouvements. Arthur, lui, était stupéfait. Il avait reconnu la fée immédiatement, sa mère lui en ayant parlé lors de nombreux récits d'aventure.

Au bout d'un moment, Clochette se calma et s'approcha doucement du visage d'Arthur. Elle avait entendu toutes ses révélations depuis sa cachette. Alors enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le fils du grand Peter Pan la mettait en joie. Certes, cela créait une drôle de situation… Mais bon, il fallait croire que la normalité n'était décidément ni le truc de Peter, ni celui de Wendy.

_– __Toi, tu es Clochette, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Arthur ayant retrouvé un sourire sincère.

_– __La seule et l'unique_, tinta-t-elle._ Arthur, nous n'avons pas été présentés. Enfin je peux te voir._

_– __C'est drôle, j'arrive à te comprendre. C'est comme si j'entendais une petite voix dans ma tête_, dit-il plus pour l'attention de ses parents que pour répondre à Clochette.

_– __Seules les personnes vouées à un destin exceptionnel peuvent comprendre les fées._

_– __Je dois donc me sentir flatter._

La phrase de Clochette fit réfléchir Wendy. Elle aussi comprenait les fées, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de John, Michael ou des Garçons Perdus. Un destin exceptionnel ? Il est clair que, pour elle, son amour partagé avec Peter a quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Peter, lui, était le maître du Pays Imaginaire. Mais Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que l'avenir peut bien lui réserver ? Wendy espérait que son fils n'ait pas à souffrir comme elle de son destin, de ces coïncidences qui s'enchainent alors que l'on souhaite contrôler notre vie. Elle, elle a vécu et accepté tous ces hasards.

– _Sauf que moi je peux voler sans ton aide_, continua Arthur en fixant Clochette avec un regard de défi.

Aussitôt dit, Arthur pensa à toutes les plus belles choses auxquelles ils avaient vécu. Il décolla alors du sol, adoptant une position assise dans les airs. Clochette et Peter furent estomaqués alors que Wendy se contenta de rire.

_– __Attends_, reprit Peter._ Tu… Tu sais voler TOUT SEUL ?_

_– __Maman m'a donné la technique. Mais j'y arrive sans poussière si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, même si cela ne dure pas très longtemps. Je m'entraine mais rien à faire mon record est de sept minutes. Ça doit sûrement faire partie de ton héritage_, ironisa-t-il pour finir. _Mais oh fait maman, comment l'as-tu amené ?_

_– __Eh bien… il est venu… raccompagner Jane…_

_– __Jane ? Attends, Jane est allée au Pays Imaginaire ?!_ demanda le fils pour confirmation, son sourire ayant disparu.

Tous sentirent bien le changement brusque d'émotion chez le garçon. Pas étonnant, Arthur trouvait tout simplement injuste que sa demi-sœur ait eu droit d'aller au Pays Imaginaire _avant_ lui ! Il était quand même un peu prioritaire, partageant le même sang que son maître. Arthur n'était pas un garçon jaloux mais sur ce sujet, il trouvait cela profondément injustifié. Et il n'en parlerait certainement pas à ses parents.

_– __En vérité_, dit Peter. _Je l'ai sauvée des mains de Crochet. Je pensais que c'était Wendy, que par miracle elle avait réussi à revenir… Mais non. Tu connais Jane ?_

_– __Bien sûr. Je l'ai rencontré, elle et Daniel, à plusieurs reprises… Bien évidemment, ils ignorent que je suis leur demi-frère_, dit Arthur en jetant un regard à Wendy, en sachant que cette vérité ne leur serait jamais dévoilée. _Pardon pour mon comportement, mais j'aurais tellement aimé aller au Pays Imaginaire…_

Oui, c'était son rêve. Ça, rencontrer son père et vivre avec sa vraie famille. Le second était accompli, le troisième impossible à réaliser, et le premier venait de lui passer sous le nez. Ne se sentant plus capable de voler, Arthur redescendit au sol, assis par terre. Il se prit d'intérêt à contempler le tapis de sa chambre.

Puis il entendit une simple phrase, sortant de la bouche de son père, qui allait le changer.

_– __Alors, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi au Pays Imaginaire ?_

* * *

Voilà pour chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Enfin la rencontre tant attendu entre Peter et Arthur. Vous a-t-elle convaincu ? C'est ce passage que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. La partie Wendy/Peter a roulé toute seule. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi une petite review ;)

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit. Il m'est donc impossible de vous dire quand Est-ce qu'il arrivera ? Et puis j'ai aussi d'autres histoires et ma rentrée à préparer -' Mais bon plus que 4 chapitres. Tenons bon !


	20. MESSAGE IMPORTANT (et rassurant)

**Hello tout le monde. Alors après près de 8 mois sans publier sur Rose Twilight, il est temps que j'essaye de me justifier et de vous rassurer : ****je n'abandonne pas cette histoire**** ! **

**Sachez-le, je suis entrée en 1ère année de droit à la fac, et cela a fait du mal à mes écris en tout genre. Alors en deux points:**

**1) La quantité de travail me laissait peur de temps pour écrire (Rainkebell peut en témoigner ^^)**

**2) Mais je suis quand même restée active en publication avec ma fiction sur Star Wars, ou une nouvelle histoire sur Peter Pan, ****_The Master of Neverland _et un petit OS en rapport avec Rose Twilight focalisé sur les pensées de Wendy durant un Noel (vu qu'on était dans la période ^^')**

**Et là, vous vous dites très certainement pourquoi j'ai préféré publié ces histoires et non Rose Twilight (qui est mon histoire "la plus célèbre" entre GROS GUILLEMETS). Et bien, sachez que j'ai écrit sur Rose Twilight (d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre, le 20, est à moitié écrit)... mais cela a été très irrégulier, même pour ces quelques pages écrites. Je n'essaye de chercher de justification (de toute façon, vous ne lirez probablement pas ces lignes) mais pour une raison inconnue, je pensais moins à cette histoire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne m'inspire plus (au contraire je sais exactement ce qu'il faut où il faut dans mon esprit), mais du coup je ne me sentais plus trop d'attaque.**

**Mais de toute façon, je me suis engagée en commençant à publier il y a deux ans maintenant: cette histoire (que vous avez l'air d'adorer) sera terminée. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai prévu de poster encore 4 chapitres (ou 5 vu que je viens de penser à autre chose ^^') et un épilogue pour tout boucler (en espérant que la conclusion vous plaira). De plus ces chapitres seront très certainement très longs, de 15 voire 20 pages environ. Alors vous pourrez croire que je compense le retard pour la longueur, ce qui est un peu vrai mais aussi faux puisque j'avais prévu tous ces événements il y a bien longtemps.**

**Bref, il va bien falloir que j'en finisse puisque je suis sûre que vous êtes beaucoup à ne pas être arrivé jusqu'ici (si tu lis jusqu'au bout, écris "chou fleur" en commentaire ;D). Mais bon je suis en vacances (statutairement puisqu'il faut que je révise mes partiels de la rentrée -'). Mais si tout va bien et si je ne vais pas au rattrapage, je serai pleinement dispo (façon parler vu que la vie est imprévisible) à partir de juin.**

**Donc pour finir en quelques mots : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, je vous aime trop pour ça, et puis c'est grâce à vous, au nombre de vues (5800 VUES C'EST ENORME !), et à vos commentaires (30 au poste de ce message et encore merci), que j'essaye de trouver la force pour vous satisfaire et vous faire passer le temps avec mes histoires :)**

**A bientôt,**

**Sandy**

**PS: N'oublie pas "chou fleur" XD**


	21. Nuit au Pays Imaginaire (partie 1)

**Hey tout le monde ! Enfin (enfin !) me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Poster un message la semaine dernière m'a donné une sorte de coup de fouet et j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration (peut-être devrais-je faire ça plus souvent, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;) )**

**Non bon trêve de plaisanterie. A la base (comme vous le lirez dans quelques lignes) ce chapitre est la première partie du chapitre 20 que j'avais initialement prévu... Mais comme au final il était ULTRA long, j'ai décidé de le couper en 2 (encore ^^). J'attendrai avant de vous poster la seconde partie, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire le suivant. Et puis de cette manière, ça vous fait 2 fois plus de lecture ;) Mais bon, si je tarde trop, je vous posterai certainement la deuxième partie courant juin. Vous êtes prévenus!**

**Lamyo: Héhé ravie que tu adores mon histoire ^^ Selon vaut pour toi comme aux autres, mais vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir, et quand je doute, bah je les relis et ça me redonne du baume au cœur (mais pas toujours d'inspiration XD) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ;)**

**Bon euh comme ça fait TRES longtemps, je pense qu'un petit résumé d'ensemble s'impose. Alors... Durant cinq ans et suite à son voyage au Pays Imaginaire, Wendy Darling est tombée en dépression. Mais dans le même temps, Peter Pan risque de conduire le Pays Imaginaire dans un chaos et un hiver sans fin. Et l'impensable, il a grandi! Par un concours de circonstances, tous les deux vont se retrouver et se rendre compte que cette souffrance réside dans le fait qu'ils sont amoureux. Après avoir échappé à la mort et aux pirates, Peter et Wendy passe une nuit ensemble, avant que la jeune fille ne rentre chez elle. De retour, ses parents organisent un défilé de prétendants à marier. Mais entretemps, Wendy apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Elle mène donc sa grossesse en cachette avec l'aide du Dr Johanna Stuart. Elle donne naissance dans le plus grand secret, à Arthur, le fils de Peter Pan. Celui-ci est confié au couple Charles et Victoria O'Malley, mais Wendy a un droit de visite le dimanche. Wendy épouse finalement Edward Beckett et a deux enfants avec lui, Jane et Danny. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de son mari, mais l'apprécie tout de même. En 1939/1940, parti pour faire la guerre, Edward revient et dans le même, Wendy retrouve Peter Pan, suite au voyage de Jane au Pays Imaginaire. Wendy décide de lui présenter Arthur, qui a maintenant quinze ans, et qui rêvait de rencontrer son père biologique. Passé, le choc de la rencontre, Peter fait finalement une proposition à Arthur... Voyons comment ce dernier et sa mère vont réagit...**

**Oh et comme d'habitude, la petite sélection musicale : Nightcall (London Grammar), Message in the bottle (The Police), What about now (Daughtry) et Centuries (Fall out boy)**

**Ok je crois que j'ai assez blablater, donc voici le chapitre, et on se retrouve à la fin ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Nuit au Pays Imaginaire (partie 1)**

_– __Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi au Pays Imaginaire ?_

_– __Peter, tu n'es pas sérieux ?_

_– __Ça te gêne tant ?_

Wendy resta muette. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, réaction typique à sa surprise. Elle se croyait en plein rêve. Elle avait toujours cru qu'Arthur ne rencontrerait jamais son père, et encore moins qu'il découvre le Pays Imaginaire… Cette proposition de Peter avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc à tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle devait maintenant trouver quoi répondre.

_– __Il ne faut pas qu'il y vive pour toujours_, décida-t-elle de dire.

_– __Mais je ne pensais pas à ça_, se justifia Peter._ Il pourrait faire un petit voyage, comme toi avant._

_– __Aurais-tu oublié que pour mon premier voyage, tu as presque explosé de colère quand je t'ai dit que je devais partir._

Peter soupira avant de regarder son fils droit dans les yeux.

_– __Arthur, je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre. Je ne t'oblige même pas à rester pour l'éternité : je ne le veux pas. Même si je veux apprendre à te connaître, je suis conscient que… ta place est ici, à Londres_, dit-il avec beaucoup de mal pour ces derniers mots._ Tu peux venir avec moi cette nuit – ou pas du tout d'ailleurs –, mais je pense que je dois te montrer mon monde à moi._

Wendy se détendit subitement. Il était anormal d'entendre Peter Pan parler avec autant de sérieux. Fait rarissime pour être souligné. Elle sourit comprenant que son ancien amant ne ferait, visiblement, pas la même erreur qu'avec elle lors de son premier voyage : tenter de la retenir. Car, même si Wendy a toujours souffert d'être séparée de Peter et, la plupart du temps, détester sa vie d'anglaise modèle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre définitivement au Pays Imaginaire. A long terme, les petites choses du quotidien lui auraient trop manqué.

Mais choisir entre d'un côté vieillir près de sa famille, mourir et être mariée à un homme, certes très gentil, mais pour qui elle ne ressentait rien et de l'autre une vie éternelle, figée dans ses dix-sept ans à jamais, et auprès de son amour… Parfois Wendy se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait choisi la deuxième option. Si elle n'était jamais rentrée à la maison.

Et la réponse lui apparut toute seule : Arthur ne serait pas né. Si le temps était figé au Pays Imaginaire et qu'il avait fallu d'une simple et unique fois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte, Wendy n'aurait jamais appris qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Elle dut maintenant se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'avait pas eu Arthur, si elle était restée avec Peter… Se serait-il lassé d'elle ? Après tout, qu'était l'éternité pour Peter Pan ? Une simple seconde…

Wendy se conforta dans son idée en se disant qu'Arthur était l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir… En l'ignorant lors de cette fameuse nuit où tout a changé. Comme il l'avait déjà influencé à sa conception même. Grand mystère…

Elle reprit ses esprits quand Peter s'adressa de nouveau à Arthur :

_– __Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?_

_– __Tu parles que je suis d'accord_, répondit l'adolescent avec un enthousiasme perçant. _J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller. Je dois avouer – désolé maman – que tes histoires ne me suffisaient plus pour me le représenter._

_– __Ce n'est pas grave, mon ange. Moi aussi j'ai rêvé qu'un jour tu puisses y aller._

_– __J'ai le droit alors ?_

_– __Je crois qu'il y a bien des choses pour lesquelles tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation._

Wendy regarda son fils avec amusement. Et Arthur comprit qu'elle faisait référence au jour où il avait embrassé Lucie Kent. **(1)**

_– __Maman ! Ça, ça relève de ma vie privée !_

_– __Mais je n'ai rien dit._

_– __Tu l'as pensé très fort._

La mère et le fils rirent quelques instants, tandis que le père ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter.

Après s'être calmé, ils conclurent à un arrangement pour partir discrètement de cette maison. Arthur ferait semblant de dormir et Clochette resterait à ses côtés pour lui insuffler une bonne quantité de poussière magique, tandis que Peter et Wendy descendraient dire au revoir aux O'Malley. Après tout, il fallait bien que ces derniers voient Peter partir pour ne pas avoir de doute sur la future escapade nocturne de leur fils adoptif.

Le plan se mit en marche.

Peter et Wendy descendirent au salon où Charles et Victoria les attendaient, assis dans le canapé tout en buvant une boisson chaude. Le couple se leva et pour se diriger vers eux.

– _Tout s'est bien passé ? _demanda Charles.

_– __A merveille_, répondit Wendy. _Il faut excuser Arthur, il avait l'air si fatigué qu'il vient de s'endormir comme une pierre._

_– __Très bien. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Peter_, dit Victoria.

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête. Wendy lui avait stipulé de ne rien dire, sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait se trahir sans le faire exprès.

_– __Tu reviens dans quelques heures, Wendy ?_

_– __Bien sûr. Et encore désolée pour le dérangement._

_– __Nous comprenons la situation, ne t'en fais pas_, intervint Charles_. Et Peter, vous pouvez voir Arthur autant que vous le voulez._

_– __Merci beaucoup._

Pendant une seconde, il avait oublié ce que Wendy lui avait stipulé : se taire. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

_– __Mais… je crains de ne pas pouvoir le revoir avant très longtemps._

_– __Pourquoi cela ?_

_– __Peter doit retourner à Bristol… pour son travail_, le sauva Wendy. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard noir avant d'à nouveau s'adresser, souriante, aux O'Malley. _Donc, je vous dis à demain_.

Charles et Victoria raccompagnèrent Peter et Wendy à la porte et les saluèrent. Dehors, Peter se débarrassa des vêtements du mari de Wendy, heureux de ne plus avoir à les supporter – heureusement qu'il avait gardé les siens en dessus. Wendy souffla en ramassant les habits au sol.

Peter siffla. Quelques instants après, la fenêtre de l'étage donnant sur la rue s'ouvrit. Clochette en sortit, suivie de très près par Arthur qui avait revêtu des vêtements de ville – certainement pour ne pas être encombré par un pyjama pour son voyage. Il rit et se posa devant ses parents.

_– __Ce plan a marché du tonnerre._

_– __Tu es prêt ? _lui demanda Peter.

_– __C'est quand tu veux !_

Alors que Peter allait se donner une impulsion pour prendre son envol, Wendy lui attrapa le bras. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, montrant qu'elle voulait lui dire un mot avant que lui et Arthur ne partent. Ils firent quelques pas, suffisamment pour que le garçon n'entende pas les voix de ses parents.

_– __Si c'est pour me dire de veiller sur lui, je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Wendy_, fit Peter avec un certain sourire. Wendy en rit.

–_Non ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerai juste que tu passes me voir juste après l'avoir ramené._

_– __Pourquoi ? Tu ne le vois pas demain ?_

_– __Si… Enfin plutôt dans quelques heures. Bref, non c'est juste que… Je saurai qu'il est bien rentré._

_– __D'accord, il n'y a pas de soucis._

Durant ce bref échange de phrases banales, Wendy n'avait pas lâché la prise qu'elle avait sur le bras de Peter. Elle devait à nouveau le laisser partir mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'il reviendrait (dans la nuit espérait-elle) pour lui annoncer le retour d'Arthur. Elle se fit violence pour laisser Peter libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux.

_– __Bon papa, c'est quand tu veux._

Wendy sortit de son état de transe alors que Peter n'avait pas réagi à l'appel de son fils.

_– __Papa ?_ continua Arthur vainement.

_– __Peter ? _tenta Wendy à son tour._ Arthur t'attend._

Ce fut au tour de Peter de revenir à la réalité. Lui et Wendy se redirigèrent vers le garçon qui avait les bras croisés et qui leur lançait un regard amusé. Wendy enlaça son fils. Il lui promit de revenir et de tout lui raconter le lendemain matin. Wendy adressa un dernier regard à Peter qui lui fit un signe de tête.

C'est avec un certain pincement au cœur et une joie immense qu'elle regarda Arthur et Peter s'envoler, quittant les seules rues de Londres épargnées par la guerre.

Wendy se mit à courir pour rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible. En sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir à cause de toutes les émotions fortes que lui avait réservé cette nuit… Son corps avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil mais son cœur était trop occupé à battre à un rythme intensif. Voilà bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus senti battre aussi rapidement.

* * *

_– __Waouh ! C'est trop cool comme sensation ! Waouh !_

Arthur ne pouvait pas être plus aux anges. Voler sans aucune limite de temps, il fallait l'avouer, c'était le pied. Et qui plus est, il frôlait les nuages en compagnie de son père. Toute sa vie il avait rêvé de le rencontrer un jour, n'ayant que les histoires de sa mère pour se représenter Peter Pan.

Désormais cette image et cette sensation d'être un oiseau libre ne le quitteraient plus jamais. A plusieurs reprises durant le vol, Arthur s'était amusé à taquiner son paternel en le surprenant par derrière ou au travers d'un nuage. Un père ordinaire aurait réprimandé son fils pour qu'il cesse ces enfantillages.

Mais Peter ne pouvait être un père ordinaire. De un, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le comportement rationnel d'un père. De deux, la loi au Pays Imaginaire était de s'amuser.

Alors inconsciemment, Peter avait choisi ce second point. Il rendait la pareille à Arthur en le surprenant de plus belle. Ses capacités de vol l'avaient impressionné durant... les cinq premières secondes du trajet. Il n'y avait plus fait attention tant l'amusement et le rire de se percuter l'un l'autre en passant par les nuages, avaient pris le pas.

Décidément, après Jane, Peter accueillait son fils à découvrir son propre univers ! Il savait bien que jamais il ne pourrait connaitre la civilisation anglaise _–_ comprendre qu'elle était en guerre était déjà un grand pas _–_ mais il souhaitait tout montrer du Pays Imaginaire à Arthur. Ce dernier n'ayant pas besoin de preuve de son existence, contrairement à sa demi-sœur.

De son côté, la fée Clochette était quelque peu déconcertée. Il fallait l'avouer : elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce que Wendy tombe enceinte des suites de sa nuit avec Peter. La petite fée avait déjà fait attention à ne pas parler de la situation avec Peter ; elle devait désormais reconnaitre qu'il fallait une première fois à tout. Et la naissance de l'enfant du maître du Pays Imaginaire n'était pas sur cette liste. Mais bon, Arthur était très gentil et admiratif de ses parents. Il fallait maintenant savoir si ses capacités surnaturelles (tel que voler, même si cela durait peu de temps) s'étendaient à d'autres domaines... comme s'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis et avoir le goût du danger... comme son père !

Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Si une personne lambda observait les deux garçons dans le ciel, elle aurait cru apercevoir deux frères jouant ensemble au lieu d'un père et de son fils. Certes, Peter et Arthur étaient des quasi-jumeaux où seuls les yeux les différenciaient, mais la différence d'âge n'était pas représentée : Arthur avait quinze ans, et Peter paraissait toujours ressembler à un adolescent de dix-huit ans...

Oui une personne lambda aurait été incapable d'affirmer qu'elle observait un père et son fils.

Mais nous, nous ne sommes pas des personnes lambda et connaissons parfaitement la vérité ! Alors, continuons cette nouvelle expédition imaginaire.

Quand Arthur aperçut enfin l'île de ses rêves, il en fut bouche-bée. (Cela fit d'ailleurs rire Peter.) L'aurore régnait dans le ciel qui s'éclaircissait peu à peu, faisant ressortir l'eau de la mer d'une couleur orangée et rosée. Les montagnes et les vallées étaient vert foncé et les pans de sable visibles apparaissait ocre. Mais Arthur n'était pas dupe et savait que, en réalité, l'île baignait dans les tons vert clairs, la mer était turquoise et le sable blanc.

_–_ _C'est magnifique_, ne put-il s'empêcher d'affirmer.

_–_ _Hum, je sais_, dit Peter fièrement. _Viens, il faut à tout prix que tu rencontres les Garçons Perdus._

_– __Maman m'a dit qu'ils étaient très sympathiques._

_– __ça dépend de leur humeur. Mais tu as de la chance, quand je les ai quitté, ils allaient bien._

_– __Je suis prêt à n'importe quelle blague de leur part ! _

Peter rit et guida Arthur dans la descente. Pourtant, alors qu'ils s'approchaient davantage, Peter s'arrêta soudainement. Si soudainement qu'Arthur le percuta et émit un "_Aïe_". Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, le garçon se fit entrainer pour son père derrière un rocher. Il resta en suspension, en position assise.

_–_ _Woh c'était quoi ce cirque ?_ demanda-t-il.

_–_ _Chut, moins fort_, lui ordonna Peter.

Arthur releva la tête et constata que Peter regardait derrière le rocher, tout en se cachant. Il décida de l'imiter, en se positionnant le plus lentement possible.

"_Même les rochers du Pays Imaginaire moins mal aux mains que dans la réalité !_" pensa très fort le garçon. Mais Arthur envoya bien vite valser et cette pensée et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait observer... c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

_–_ _Euh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cache ?_

_–_ _Tu ne vois donc pas ?_ chuchota Peter, et Arthur se dit qu'il fallait mieux continuer de parler de cette manière. _Là, sur la plage_, lui indiqua son père en désignant un point plus précis.

Arthur se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais avec le soleil qui se faisait de plus en plus éblouissant, c'était compliqué. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il crut enfin percevoir quelque chose.

À environ cent mètres de leur position, une vingtaine d'hommes environ errait clopin-clopant sur le sable, visiblement trempés. Ils semblaient s'être rassemblés autour de l'un d'eux qui était dans un piteux état. Vêtements déchirés, cheveux noirs en bataille, mais une haine et une colère perceptibles de loin sur son visage. Arthur se préparait à demander à Peter de qui il s'agissait, mais il se ravisa en constatant un détail qui lui avait échappé : un point qui brillait, semblant être fait de métal, à la place de sa main gauche.

_–_ _Crochet_… murmura le garçon.

_–_ _Exactement !_ dit Peter avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_–_ _Tu as un plan ?_

_– __Oh oui !_

Peter et Arthur se baissèrent à nouveau, et le premier exposa son plan au second. Décidément, il ne pensait pas que leur premier jeu ensemble serait de faire la misère aux pirates.

* * *

A mesure que le soleil se levait, le sable apparaissait de plus en plus blanc et les arbres exotiques se paraient du vert le plus verdoyant qu'il pouvait exister. L'eau se révéla être infiniment plus turquoise qu'autre chose. Et c'est sur cette plage aux airs paradisiaques que les pirates avaient échoué.

Je ne vous présente plus leur chef, vous devez certainement le connaître mieux que moi. Le capitaine James Crochet se tenait debout sur une pierre surplombant son équipage. Il ne faisait que se plaindre et brailler contre Peter Pan qui l'avait, une fois de plus, humilié. Il se retrouvait sans bateau, et pour un pirate, il n'existait rien de pire. Bien sûr, le capitaine savait que grâce à la magie du Pays Imaginaire, il ne devrait pas attendre longtemps avant que le Jolly Roger ne soit à nouveau à lui.

Il n'empêche que la pilule avait vraiment du mal à passer. Encore une fois !

Sans cette fille – Jane, s'il se rappelait bien – il en aurait fini de Peter Pan et des Garçons Perdus. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but ultime. « _Mais non, tout ça à cause d'une Darling ! Encore ! _» s'était-il écrié dans ses pensées. À croire que les Darling reviennent toujours pour l'empêcher de tuer Peter Pan, peu importe de quelle manière ils intervenaient.

La première fois, alors qu'ils étaient des enfants, les frères et sœur Darling avaient prêté main forte aux Garçons Perdus alors que Crochet se battait contre Pan.

La deuxième fois… Bon cela avait été en partie de sa faute à lui. S'il n'avait pas désiré la sublime jeune femme qu'était devenue Wendy Darling, Peter Pan serait resté l'ombre de lui-même. Le pirate pensait d'ailleurs à l'origine, qu'après le départ de sa belle, le garçon serait si déstabilisé qu'il pourrait le tuer sans attendre. Grossière erreur d'avoir pensé cela car Peter Pan n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux et heureux de mettre une raclée à Crochet et à son équipage.

Et la troisième fois, la fille de cette même Wendy venait d'anéantir ses plans.

Oui, Crochet avait aussi de quoi éprouver une haine sans nom pour les Darling, même si elle n'égalait en rien celle qu'il nourrissait envers Peter Pan.

Le pirate avait vraiment besoin de prendre des vacances avant de réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour en finir avec son ennemi. Peut-être serait-il mieux pour lui de quitter le Pays Imaginaire quelques temps…

– _Capitaine ! Capitaine !_ l'appela M. Mouche, complètement paniqué.

– _Quoi !_ _Quoi ! _ brailla Crochet. _Mouche, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

Car oui, Crochet était en plein réflexion et Mouche avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées lâches.

_– __Non mais ca-ca-capitaine_, bégaya l'homme de main. _Il-il-il-_

_– __Parle à la fin !_

_– __Il est là !_

James Crochet daigna enfin relever la tête. Et ce qu'il vit l'exaspéra au plus haut point.

Dès qu'il pensait à Peter Pan, ce dernier apparaissait de façon mystérieuse, avec son insupportable cri victorieux, et son sourire qui faisait mal aux yeux.

Le garçon volait et le frôla à une reprise avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres au-dessus de des pirates. Cette simple provocation avait énervé au plus haut point le capitaine.

–_Alors Crochet, on se remet de la douche froide ?_ plaisanta le jeune garçon.

– _Sale démon volant, je jure devant le ciel qu'un jour, je planterai mon crochet dans ton cœur !_

_– __Oh mais mon cher James, nous savons tous les deux que tu as déjà essayé de me frapper à cet endroit, sans succès_, continua Peter sans enlever son sourire et en tournant en l'air au-dessus des pirates.

Crochet comprit qu'il faisait référence à la fois où il avait capturé Wendy afin d'attirer Peter dans un piège. **(2) **Oui cette fois-là il avait essayé de frapper son ennemi au cœur, symboliquement parlant.

_– __Je trouverai une meilleure façon de te détruire_, reprit Crochet en essayant d'être le plus calme possible. S'énerver lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie, et il avait grand besoin de repos. Son équipage commença à sortir les armes alors que Peter reprenait :

– _Tu n'y arriveras pas : je suis immortel et invincible !_ dit-il fièrement.

– _Tu n'es pas humain tu es le diable en personne pour ne pas avoir pitié de ton pauvre Crochet_, dit le pirate d'une façon très théâtrale pour se moquer du garçon._ Tu ne penses qu'à jouer !_ lui reprocha-t-il finalement.

–_Oh vous voulez jouer, capitaine ? Très bien, alors on va jouer ! J'ai justement un nouveau jeu à vous proposer. Bien évidemment, je gagnerai et vous, vous perdrez. Vous êtes prêt ? Non ? Tant pis, je commence !_

Peter reprit son vol à toute vitesse, taquina les pirates un instant avant de disparaître dans les arbres.

–_Alors, Crochet, tu réussiras à me trouver ?_ dit-il non sans étouffer un rire.

Le capitaine n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans le jeu du garçon au risque d'une fois de plus se faire ridiculiser. Pourtant, il trouva Peter Pan bien confiant sur ce coup-ci. Il suffisait juste à ces hommes de trancher le tronc de chaque arbre et le rouquin apparaîtrait devant lui avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ail. Mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment...

L'équipage commença à courir vers les arbres, tandis que Crochet restait debout en retrait pour admirer le début de sa nouvelle humiliation. Seul Mouche resta à ses côtés, l'air dépité tout comme son supérieur.

–_Oh mais capitaine, votre vue doit certainement baisser. Vous vous trompez de cible._

La voix venait de derrière. Crochet et Mouche se retournèrent et virent Peter Pan qui volait au-dessus de la mer. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver à cet endroit sans se faire repérer ?!

Crochet s'emporta et ordonna à ses hommes de lancer ce qu'il avait sous la main sur le garçon. Plusieurs sabres et autres bouteilles de rhum voltigèrent alors que Peter se cacha derrière les rochers.

– _Crochet, je crois que tu as besoin de lunettes !_

Une nouvelle fois, Crochet et son équipage firent demi-tour. Peter était à nouveau apparu au-dessus des arbres tropicaux. Alors que les pirates allaient recommencer leur lancé, la voix du garçon se fit entendre, alors qu'il disparaissait dans les arbres.

–_Je peux vous proposer le modèle dernier cri gratuitement._ (Crochet se retourna à nouveau vers la plage. Personne.) _Bah alors mon vieux Crochet, on dirait que tu n'as plus toute ta tête. _(Cette fois, la voix venait de la forêt. C'était impossible que le garçon, même en volant, puisse se déplacer aussi rapidement !)

Les phrases idiotes du garçon continuèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, Crochet hurla et tira un coup de pistolet dans le ciel.

Tout bruit cessa sur l'île imaginaire. Le pirate reprit la parole pour s'adresser à son ennemi :

–_Pan, j'ignore ce que tu as fait pour me faire douter de mes sens, mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! Alors montre-toi, ou alors tu n'es qu'un lâche !_

_– __Très bien, très bien, si tu y tiens._

Crochet entendit le garçon parcourir le ciel à une de ces vitesses que ça lui fit mal aux oreilles. Il passa au-dessus des pirates, puis le capitaine regarda à nouveau en direction de l'océan. Peter Pan flottait au-dessus de l'eau et ne bougeait plus, poings sur les hanches et sourire insupportable gravé sur son visage. Pourtant, à le regarder plus attentivement, Crochet remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention durant ces quelques minutes de comédie.

Peter Pan ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels.

Comment cela était-il possible ?! A chaque fois qu'il voyait le garçon au-dessus de la forêt ou de la mer, il était vêtu de sa tenue verdoyante.

Cependant, afin de ne pas se voiler la face, Crochet décida de passer outre (du moins en apparence).

– _Et bien, mon cher, depuis quand t'es-tu mis à la mode londonienne ? Je croyais que tu réprimais tout de ce monde. Même si je dois avouer que c'est de très mauvais goût ?_

_– __Pas autant que votre tenue du 15__e__ siècle_, répliqua l'ennemi du pirate après avoir examiné ses propres vêtements. _Si j'ai du mauvais goût, alors le vôtre est bien en-dessous. Les pirates dans les histoires portent des vêtements déchirés ! Et ils sentent le rhum… et non le poisson pourri !_

Alors que Crochet était prêt à lancer son épée sur Peter Pan, un rire inconnu se fit entendre. Enfin pas si inconnu que ça Crochet aurait reconnu entre mille le son ignoble que faisait la voix de Peter Pan lorsqu'il se moquait de lui… Mais dans ce cas-ci, la bouche du dit Peter était restée fermée.

Crochet sentit ses hommes derrière lui qui recommençaient à avoir les chocottes.

Le rire reprit, beaucoup plus franc. Le capitaine se dit en premier que cela devait un coup de la fée Clochette qui, par il ne savait quel procédé magique, réussissait à le désorienter afin qu'il rate sa cible.

_– __Pan, j'ordonne à ton lutin ridicule de cesser de rire ! Cela perturbe ma concentration !_

Sitôt comme pour répondre à ses propos, Clochette sortit de sa cachette (soit derrière le rocher), l'air méchamment contrariée. Mais à la stupeur de Crochet, le rire ne cessa point. Au contraire, il s'intensifiait. Puis il se calma, difficilement.

A la suite de quoi, le capitaine ne put que faire le dos rond et ouvrir grand les yeux, tout comme ses hommes qui tremblaient de peur.

Peter Pan venait de jaillir de derrière la pierre rocailleuse. Il se tenait le ventre, sûrement à force d'avoir ri.

Le garçon avait peut-être raison finalement peut-être que Crochet avait grand besoin de lunettes, puisqu'il voyait double.

Deux Peter Pan se dressaient devant lui.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger entendit deux de ses hommes tomber dans les pommes.

Il devait bien y avoir une explication. Un maléfice quelconque, ou un souhait du garçon pour le désorienter au plus haut point (après tout, l'impossible devenait possible sur cette île maudite).

Et pourtant, à bien réfléchir, Crochet notait une faille dans le plan de son ennemi. Et il pourrait alors distinguer le vrai du faux Peter Pan.

_– __Très bien, Pan, je ne veux pas savoir à quel sort tu as eu recours pour ton petit tour de passe-passe. Mais je note tout de même un petit défaut dans ta mise en scène : quitte à créer un double de toi-même, tu aurais dû faire en sorte qu'il soit parfait !_

Tout en parlant, Crochet avait sorti son pistolet et pointé le canon sur le garçon vêtu des habits londoniens. Ce dernier semblait apeuré, uniquement l'espace d'un instant. Jusqu'à ce que Peter Pan (celui que Crochet considérait comme le vrai) ne lui attrape la main pour l'entraîner plus haut dans le ciel, suivi de près par la fée Clochette.

Crochet fit tout pour ne pas perdre sa cible des yeux.

Il tira finalement.

La cartouche ne toucha ni l'un ni l'autre des garçons, mais elle déstabilisa suffisamment le faux Peter Pan celui-ci était en train de tomber en chute libre. Atterrir dans l'eau de cette hauteur et à cette vitesse aura raison de lui.

C'était sans compter sur le sauvetage _in extremis_ de Peter Pan. Il attrapa les mains de l'autre garçon et, dans le même temps, la luciole magique le recouvrait de poussière dorée. Tous les deux eurent du mal à de nouveau faire voler le garçon, mais ils y parvinrent tant bien que mal. Crochet ordonna à ses hommes de tirer sur le trio volant ils s'exécutèrent sans attendre. Les coups de feu semblèrent surprendre les deux adolescents, qui disparurent en quelques secondes dans la forêt.

Il serait impossible pour les pirates de les retrouver, la jungle était bien trop vaste. Et puis, ils devaient bien se reposer, jusqu'à attendre la renaissance de leur navire de piraterie.

Tout cela déconcertait encore plus Crochet. Pourquoi Pan et la luciole se donneraient-ils tant de mal pour sauver un être qui n'était pas réel ?

Une chose est sûre, il mettrait un point d'honneur à résoudre ce mystère. De toute façon, il n'avait plus que ça à faire.

* * *

**(1) Voir le chapitre 17 si vous voulez vous rafraîchir la mémoire.**

**(2) Si ça vous dit de relire cette partie de l'histoire, rendez-vous au chapitre 7 ;) (voir au 6 si vous préférez relire plus XD)**

* * *

**Et beh voilà, après 8 mois d'attente, j'espère que vous êtes content XD Un petit suspens mais pas trop non plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être méchante ;)**

**Alors, donnez votre avis dans les commentaires :D Lâchez-vous ! J'ai voulu, comme vous l'avez vu, développer la relation entre Peter et Arthur (puisque vous aviez eu un chapitre consacré à Wendy et Arthur). La seconde partie s'y concentre également. Mais promis, à partir du 22, on reviendra aux fondamentaux de mon histoire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) (enfin de toute façon, vous aurez oublié d'ici là XD)**

**Bref, à votre avis, Peter et Arthur sont-ils sortis indemnes de cette petite entrevue avec le capitaine Crochet ? Comment réagiront celui-ci et les Garçons perdus en apprenant les origines d'Arthur ? Peter tiendra-t-il sa promesse de ramener Arthur et de prévenir Wendy ? La réponse en juin ;D**

**Gros bisous et je vous aime 3**


	22. Nuit au Pays Imaginaire (partie 2)

**Hey vous tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 21 de cette histoire qui vous fait tant plaisir (je le vois dans vos regards ;D) Bref j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, puisque ce chapitre est prêt depuis les vacances de Pâques et il est TRES long (23 pages Word), mais j'attendais un peu avant de le poster pour essayer d'avancer...**

**En tout cas je vais vous laisser lire et on se retrouve dans les commentaires et les notes de fin :D**

**Music: Promise (Ben Howard), One life (Boyce Avenue), ****Young volcanoes (Fall out boy), ****Innocence (Avril Lavigne), ****Close your eyes [Buffy and Angel]**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Nuit au Pays Imaginaire (partie 2)**

_– __Si maman apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, elle nous tuera tous les deux._

Au milieu de la jungle, Arthur était assis sur une pierre, regardant son père qui cherchait ardemment quelque chose au milieu des buissons.

– _Si on ment assez bien, elle n'y verra que du feu_, lui répondit Peter Pan qui revenait vers lui avec des feuilles.

_– __Impossible, elle discerne les mensonges mieux que personne._

_– __Alors on n'a qu'à pas tout dire. On dit juste qu'on a embêté Crochet et sa bande, sans entrer dans les détails._

Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains, signe d'accord pour ce demi-mensonge.

Peter demanda à Arthur d'enlever ses vêtements, ce que le jeune garçon fit avec beaucoup de mal. En effet, pendant qu'ils étaient dans les airs en train d'échapper aux pirates, un tir avait touché Arthur. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire toucher, alors disons plutôt frôler. Mais tout de même, le garçon avait extrêmement mal aux côtes. Sa veste était troué à l'endroit où la balle l'avait frôlé, et sa chemise bleue pâle avait maintenant une tâche rouge au niveau de sa blessure.

Peter s'était agenouillé et nettoyait la blessure de son fils. Il avait récupéré la sève d'un arbre particulier qu'il avait recueilli dans des feuilles afin de soulager sa douleur. La blessure aurait pu être bien pire (la balle aurait pu le toucher de plein fouet), mais Peter s'en voulait intérieurement, et il ne voulait pas le montrer à Arthur. Non pas parce qu'il voulait se comporter comme un père – non il était normal pour lui de soigner un camarade blessé – mais tout simplement par fierté, afin de lui montrer qu'il pouvait gérer ce petit désagrément sans l'aide de personne.

Peter était néanmoins d'accord avec son fils sur un point : si Wendy venait à apprendre l'existence de cet incident, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Arthur disait en chemin qu'elle pourrait facilement passer outre vue leur histoire passée, mais il était beaucoup moins optimiste. La fille – non la femme – qu'il aimait venait de lui confier leur fils pour un court instant. Elle lui avait donné une confiance aveugle, et à peine étaient-ils arrivés au Pays Imaginaire qu'un incident s'était produit.

Non décidément, même si Arthur était en un seul morceau, Wendy ne devait rien savoir à propos de cet épisode.

Si Arthur souffrait, il n'en montrait aucun signe, si ce n'est quelques grincements de dents ; ce qui étoffait à nouveau la fierté de Peter Pan d'être en compagnie d'un garçon fort et aventureux. En effet, alors qu'il le soignait, Arthur imaginait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ses amis s'il avait pu leur en parler. Et à l'entendre se pavaner ainsi, nul doute qu'il avait l'esprit qu'il fallait pour vivre au Pays Imaginaire avec lui. Mais Peter n'oubliait ce qu'il avait promis à Wendy : il le ramènerait à Londres, elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'il vive définitivement ici… Ce qu'il pouvait difficilement comprendre.

_– __Bon, ça devrait aller pour quelques jours_, dit Peter en terminant de bander la blessure avec les feuilles.

_– __Quand tu dis quelques jours, c'est quelques jours ici, ou quelques jours à Londres dans le monde réel ?_ demanda Arthur avec un sourire quasi insouciant, tout en remettant sa veste. (Quelle utilité de remettre la chemise ? Celle-ci était fichue!)

Peter rit de sa remarque et secoua sa tête avant de commencer à marcher dans la jungle. Clochette était partie devant pour prévenir les Garçons perdus de son retour.

Arthur suivit son père, sa blessure l'élançant quelque peu par moment, avant que la douleur ne diminue progressivement pendant la marche.

_– __Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ?_

_– __A l'arbre du pendu, quelle question ! Je vais te présenter aux Garçons Perdus._

_– __Oh, maman m'a souvent parlé d'eux. Il y a les Jumeaux, le Frisé, la Plume, la Guigne, _énuméra Arthur tout en comptant sur ses doigts._ Et… Rah je sais qu'il y en a un dernier, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son nom…_

_– __Bon Zigue ?_

_– __C'est ça ! Merci. Et après qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Je veux pouvoir tout faire sur cette île._

_– __Je vais te dire un secret Arthur : le nombre de choses à faire sur cette île est infini. Alors ne t'en fais pas, on ne s'ennuie jamais ici._

Peter était plus que ravi de voir Arthur enthousiaste à l'idée d'explorer chaque recoin de son univers. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des parallèles entre ce voyage et ceux de Wendy et Jane.

Le premier voyage de Wendy s'était soldé par un demi-échec. Il est vrai que Peter n'a pas eu besoin de la convaincre, ni elle, ni John ou Michael, de l'existence du Pays Imaginaire. Elle croyait en cet endroit et en Peter Pan, tout simplement. Mais c'est le fait qu'elle avait déjà un esprit d'adulte qui a entaché ce voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et les Garçons perdus soient capturés par les pirates. Son second voyage n'était pas dans cette optique de réalité ou de lui faire croire à son existence, puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et que tous les deux s'étaient rendu compte de leur amour réciproque. Peter l'avait tellement marquée qu'Arthur était né de cette union (même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment. Et oui, une certaine forme d'innocence, que voulez-vous.) Wendy croyait toujours au Pays Imaginaire, si bien qu'elle en avait parlé à ses enfants.

D'un côté, si le premier de Wendy s'était très bien passé pour lui prouver l'existence du Pays Imaginaire, cela avait été une toute autre affaire avec Jane, sa propre fille. Alors même qu'elle marchait et parlait avec des garçons qu'elle ne supposait pas exister, il avait fallu attendre le dernier moment pour qu'elle se libère complètement. De ce point de vue, et contrairement au voyage de Wendy, celui de Jane avait été une victoire pour Peter. Certes, elle aussi était repartie, mais en ayant retrouvé une joie indéchiffrable, et inaliénable de l'enfance.

Et puis, il avait pu revoir sa Wendy. D'ailleurs, la voir autant jalouse de sa fille faisait bien rire Peter, même s'il trouvait cela touchant, prouvant bien que Wendy ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui.

La question était de savoir si quelque chose pouvait désormais reprendre entre eux. Quelque chose qui, aux yeux des autres, n'avait jamais existé. Et même, Peter ignorait tout de ce que devait faire deux personnes amoureuses. Il se doutait bien qu'il fallait être attentionné envers l'autre (validé), se faire plaisir (validé), et bien évidemment s'embrasser (plus que validé). Excepté la dernière catégorie, tout restait vague dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

– _Et Peter, tout va bien ?_

Peter sembla enfin se réveiller, juste à temps ou il allait percuter un arbre.

_– __Euh, oui, oui je crois. _Peter se massa les tempes pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Tu es sûr ? _Parce que je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas répondu._

_– __Ça va, ça va, ne t'en fais pas_, dit Peter sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. _Aller, viens, on n'est plus très loin. Ça va ta blessure ?_

Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête positivement avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas voulu s'en mêler, mais il avait bien compris que son père pensait à Wendy. Cet air perdu et triste sur son visage était exactement le même que lorsque sa mère lui parlait de Peter Pan. À cette déduction, Arthur sourit : ses parents s'aimaient réellement et sincèrement, mais deux mondes entiers les séparaient (littéralement parlant). Il aimerait lui aussi pouvoir un jour aimer quelqu'un de cette façon…

Après une bonne centaine de mètres, Arthur vit un arbre disproportionné : il reconnut instinctivement l'arbre du pendu (aidé aussi des récits de sa mère).

Peter le guida vers l'entrée. Il tira sur une corde et une trappe s'ouvrit. Arthur laissa son père passé devant. Ils descendirent un escalier plutôt étroit – fait pour les personnes de petite taille, contrairement aux deux adolescents – jusqu'à enfin arrivés en bas.

L'endroit était exactement comme sa mère le lui avait décrit : délabré, désordonné (quoique sa chambre chez les O'Malley était dans un état similaire), sentant la masculinité à plein nez, mais ayant tout même un certain charme. Il n'allait pas dire non, c'en était sûr.

Peter appela les Garçons perdus de son cri si caractéristique. Décidément, Arthur n'était pas encore habitué à entendre cela. Puis six boules de poil (ou boules de peluche) humaines entrèrent dans la place par des passages secrets. Les six bambins affluèrent autour de leur chef si rapidement qu'Arthur tomba en arrière. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué, et pourtant cela le fit rire.

_– __Peter, tu es enfin revenu !_

_– __Tu en as mis du temps !_

_– __Jane est bien rentrée ?_

_– __Clochette a dit que tu avais eu des problèmes avec Crochet !_

_– __Et aussi-_

_– __WOHOH !_

Le chef des Garçons perdus avait fait cesser tout bruit dérangeant, et le silence prit place dans la maison de fortune avant que Peter ne reprenne la parole.

_– __Bien, alors je vais reprendre doucement depuis le début_, dit Peter, se voulant le plus calme possible.

D'un signe de la main, Peter ordonna à ses compagnons d'aller s'installer pour le récit du voyage. Il alla ensuite aider Arthur à se relever et l'entraîna avec lui devant les garçons. Tous furent estomaqués à la vue du sosie parfait de Peter. Mais ce dernier les devança dans leurs questionnements.

_– __Non, laissez-moi parler d'abord_. _Oui, Jane est bien rentrée, ce qui m'a permis de revoir Wendy._ (Les garçons voulurent réagir au nom de celle qui avait été leur maman pendant quelques temps, mais Peter fut à nouveau plus rapide.) _Elle m'a présenté Arthur, qui est…_

_– __Je suis le fils de Wendy_, intervint le garçon.

Des « quoi », « non, c'est pas possible » et autres « le frère de Jane » fusèrent au milieu des Garçons perdus qui parlaient entre eux. Peter regarda Arthur avec incompréhension. Pour une fois qu'il allait assumer amplement avoir un enfant, il se demandait bien pourquoi Arthur était intervenu. Ce dernier, devinant les questions de son paternel, se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter :

_– __Ils ne comprendraient pas et poseraient beaucoup trop de questions. Toi-même tu as eu du mal à y croire, alors imagine avec eux… _

Peter dut reconnaître que son fils n'avait pas tort. Il continuerait en ayant pour base cette version.

_– __Je disais donc ; Wendy m'a présenté Arthur et elle m'a demandé de lui faire découvrir le Pays Imaginaire. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons eu un petit accrochage avec Crochet, mais tout va bien. Maintenant nous allons trouver une idée pour lui rendre la pareille._

Tous les garçons sautèrent de joie, oubliant leurs interrogations sur les origines d'Arthur.

Peter alla s'installer sur son trône de branchages, Arthur vint le seconder. Les Garçons perdus se regroupèrent devant eux, commençant déjà à élaborer des plans pour rendre encore plus fou leur poisson pourri préféré.

Arthur n'osait pas proposer ses idées. Il aimait davantage voir les autres débattre de la meilleure solution. Sa mère ne lui avait pas menti : même s'ils étaient des enfants, les Garçons perdus étaient des maîtres dans l'art de tendre des pièges aux pirates.

Les discussions de groupe furent interrompues par l'un des Jumeaux qui avait demandé à Arthur, le plus innocemment du monde :

_– __Tu vas rester pour toujours ?_

Peter, comme Arthur, fut gêné de cette question. Tous deux échangèrent un regard avant que le plus jeune ne réponde le plus simplement du monde par « Non. »

– _Mais pourquoi ? _enchaîna l'autre jumeau.

– _Et bien, j'ai ma famille à Londres. Ma mère, et aussi-_

_– __Mais Wendy était aussi notre mère, et elle est bien partie_, gronda presque le Frisé.

Alors qu'Arthur était sur le point de justifier les actes de sa mère, c'est Peter qui prit la parole, ne pouvant se retenir lorsque l'on reprochait quelque chose à Wendy.

_– __Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Wendy s'est très bien occupée de nous durant son séjour ici. Elle nous rendait heureux._

_– __Oui mais si elle nous rendait heureux, pourquoi elle nous a laissé seuls ici ?_ quémanda Bon Zigue.

_– __Elle… _Peter dut bien réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner. _Nous avons vécu beaucoup plus de temps sans elle. Nous nous sommes toujours débrouillés. Et puis-_

_– __Mais, même quand Jane est venue, c'était pas la même chose_, reprit un jumeau.

_– __C'est vrai. Elle avait beau avoir le même âge que nous, elle ne nous comprenait pas. Elle était gentille, mais je préfère Wendy comme maman_, dit la Plume.

Peter resta muet face aux remarques des Garçons perdus. Ces derniers rentrèrent dans une dispute afin de savoir si oui ou non, ils avaient réellement besoin de Wendy pour être heureux. Peter ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et priait pour qu'ils cessent de parler de ce sujet.

Car oui, même si Peter avait brillamment surmonté l'absence de Wendy la seconde fois, il restait toujours des points sensibles qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer en sa présence. Le départ définitif de son oiseau en était un.

_– __Arrêtez ! Tous !_

Arthur venait d'intervenir, et suite à son ordre, tout bruit cessa. Voyant son père dans cet état désorienté, il savait qu'il devait intervenir.

_– __Je vais tout vous dire pourquoi ma mère n'a pas pu rester._

Même si Peter se souvenait parfaitement des justifications de Wendy datant d'il y a des années, il écouta Arthur d'une oreille plus qu'attentive.

–_Vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre vie dans mon monde, mais là-bas les adultes vous obligent à faire de choses que vous ne voulez pas. C'est pour cette raison que Wendy est partie. Deux fois ! Ses parents – des adultes donc – voulaient qu'elle devienne une grande personne. Elle croyait le vouloir, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Croyez-moi, elle aurait tout donné pour rester éternellement à vos côtés, mais elle était obligée de partir. Et puis, je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne vous a jamais oublié. Elle me raconte toujours ce qu'elle a vécu ici, avec vous. Et à chaque fois qu'elle parle de vous, _(Arthur regarda intensément son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était particulièrement visé par ses propos.)_ il y a cette lueur dans son regard, qui montre à quel point elle vous aime, même si elle est loin de vous._

Arthur pouvait être fier de lui. Sa plaidoirie était exemplaire et tous les garçons s'étaient calmés, comprenant ainsi que Wendy ne les avait jamais oubliés. Peter lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier d'avoir rassuré les enfants, mais aussi pour l'avoir rassurer _lui._

_– __Donc, non je ne resterai _pas, reprit Arthur._ Mais peut-être qu'avec Peter, on va s'arranger pour que je vienne souvent. Il faudra juste que maman soit d'accord._

Peter soupira en se disant que la tâche ne serait peut-être pas si facile.

– _Bon_, recommença le chef. _On le met au point ce plan, oui ou non ?_

Un « oui » collectif ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

La blessure d'Arthur l'élança à nouveau au bout d'une heure de discussion active. Le remarquant bien, Peter lui proposa de se reposer dans sa chambre. Le plan était au point, il n'y avait qu'à attendre le moment propice. Malgré cet argument, Arthur résista, disant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un seul instant. Mais Peter fut de plus en plus insistant quand un bâillement s'échappa de la bouche du garçon. Celui-ci s'avoua vaincu et partit en direction de la chambre du chef des Garçons perdus.

Pourtant, sur les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'un bon lit, Arthur eut le pressentiment qu'il ne réussirait pas à se reposer.

Quand il passa le rideau qui séparait la pièce du reste de l'arbre, Arthur se rendit compte que la chambre de Peter ne lui parlait absolument pas. Et pour cause : si sa mère lui avait décrit dans les moindres détails chaque recoin du Pays Imaginaire qu'elle avait eu la chance de visiter, elle avait visiblement omis de lui parler de cette fameuse pièce. Le garçon n'eut même pas besoin de deviner pourquoi.

La pièce qui servait de chambre à Peter Pan était la plus simple du monde. Un grand lit trônait dans un coin, et les seuls objets présents étaient faits d'or et d'argent, certainement accumulées après de nombreux pillages de pirates. En tout cas, elle était très lumineuse, malgré l'unique interstice qui servait de fenêtre.

Sans se faire prier, Arthur s'allongea sur le lit. Ses jambes pendaient au-dessus du sol et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de poser sa tête sur l'un des oreillers remplis de plumes. Ses mains se baladèrent sur la couverture faites de plusieurs tissus – un peu comme un pull en laine qui gratte mais que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'adorer quand même.

Quand sa main gauche rencontra une matière beaucoup plus douce. Douce comme de la soie. Instinctivement, Arthur se saisit du tissu et le porta à sa vue. Il était de couleur bleu clair.

La forme lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose… Interloqué, le garçon se leva et examina le tissu souss toutes ses coutures. Coutures, le mot était bien trouvé. Puisqu'une fois qu'Arthur trouva la bonne manière de le regarder, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une robe.

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Sa mère lui avait si souvent dit qu'elle avait laissé sa chemise de nuit à Peter Pan, alors que lui, lui avait offert une bague. C'est donc vêtue de cette simple robe que sa mère avait voyagé au Pays Imaginaire la première fois. En tout cas, c'est fou comment elle devait être petite vu la taille du vêtement.

Mais c'est également fou de constater que Peter Pan avait pris grand soin de la conserver, et de ne pas s'en séparer.

Arthur reposa la robe de sa mère sur le lit, bien à sa place. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent à nouveau la pièce, avant de s'arrêter sur un élément de décor qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à son entrée.

A savoir des petites planches en bois. Celles-ci étaient posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et Arthur alla se saisir de l'une d'elles. Il la regarda et put admirer un sublime travail de sculpture sur bois. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : il avait tout de suite reconnu sa mère.

Sur la première gravure, elle devait avoir douze ans, et elle était accompagnée d'une ribambelle de garçons plus jeunes, dont les Garçons perdus, avec pour décor l'île enchantée. Sur la seconde, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui (ou alors un ou deux ans de plus) soit seize ou dix-sept ans. Et elle était endormie. Sur une troisième, elle souriait (ou riait) toujours avec ce visage jeune. Elle était vraiment belle. Arthur remarqua également à quel point les détails étaient précis sur les portraits qui prenaient tout l'espace offert par le bois.

– _Je grave l'image que j'ai d'elle, tant que je m'en souviens encore._

Arthur sursauta.

Il se retourna, tenant fermement la gravure de sa mère souriante. Peter le rejoignit bien rapidement en survolant le lit puis le sol.

_– __C'est toi qui as fait ça ? _Arthur savait pertinemment que c'était une question ridicule, mais c'était histoire de ne pas rester muet comme une carpe.

– _Mm._

Voilà tout ce que lui répondit son père. Ce dernier saisit la gravure où Wendy était endormie, et il l'admira.

– _C'est vraiment très joli_, reprit Arthur pour briser le silence. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « tant que je m'en souviens » ?_

Alors qu'Arthur remarqua la présence d'autres innombrables gravures sur bois (quasiment toutes représentaient Wendy, de près ou de loin, seule ou accompagnée, jeune ou un peu plus âgé), Peter fit glisser ses doigts sur les traits du visage de Wendy, touchant à peine le bois… comme si par l'intermédiaire de celui-ci, il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la peau de son amour.

– _Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses de mon ancienne vie_, répondit simplement Peter. Il se saisit de sa dague et rectifia un trait sur le bois. _Normalement, cela ne me gêne pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas mourir. Je sais que, peu importe ce qu'il se passe un jour, j'oublierai pour une meilleure activité le lendemain… Or, Wendy… Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Je suppose qu'elle t'a dit s'être sentie mal pendant cinq ans ? _(Arthur hocha la tête.) _Pendant cinq ans, je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier. Et depuis que nous nous sommes revus, je m'interdis d'oublier le moindre détail. Je me suis donc mis à graver dans le bois, pour immortaliser mes souvenirs._

Arthur fut touché du récit de son père. Il était bien loin d'imaginer Peter Pan sentimental, sous ses airs de fierté que sa mère lui avait si souvent décrit.

_– __Enfin, je pense que tu as réussi_, lui dit-il pour lui remonter le moral. _Elle serait ravie d'en avoir une._

_– __Je ne sais pas, Arthur. La revoir… c'était bizarre. Elle a tellement changé. Mais elle est toujours très belle_, tenta Peter pour rattraper le coup.

– _Cela te rassure si je te dis qu'elle aussi a immortalisé la plupart de ses souvenirs._

Peter détourna ses yeux de la gravure pour fixer Arthur, tout ouï de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

– _Elle m'a dit qu'à l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle s'était mise à la peinture. Pendant qu'elle était enceinte, elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait passer des heures dans sa chambre à peindre. Elle m'a montré quelques tableaux, et je peux affirmer qu'ils sont aussi ressemblant que l'original_, termina-t-il par un sourire.

Peter sourit aussi, et il reposa la gravure à sa place. Arthur fit de même.

– _Quand je reviendrai après t'avoir ramené, je graverai ton portrait._

_– __J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas m'oublier._

_– __Il y a ça, et c'est aussi que Wendy m'en voudrait trop et qu'elle ne voudrait pas me réexpliquer l'histoire une deuxième fois._

Arthur rit à la prédiction de Peter. Il avait totalement raison : Wendy lui en voudrait à jamais s'il venait à oublier leur existence de leur fils, qu'elle a plus ou moins assumée seule pendant seize ans.

La Plume vint chercher Peter et Arthur, leur annonçant que c'était le meilleur moment pour attaquer les pirates. Décidément, Arthur n'était pas prêt de se reposer au Pays Imaginaire. Il y a tant de choses à faire et à découvrir, autant sur ce monde que sur sa propre famille.

* * *

La montre du capitaine Crochet indiquait 16 heures. Voilà des heures que Peter Pan n'avait pas refait surface. Entre temps, le Jolly Roger avait émergé des flots, pour revenir vers son propriétaire.

Sur le pont de son navire, son épée servant d'appui-canne, et observant l'immensité de l'océan, le capitaine James Crochet avait tout l'air d'un grand seigneur pirate, tandis que ses hommes travaillaient dur pour finir de complètement remettre en place le bateau.

– _Monsieur Mouche, le rapport de l'après-midi ?_

– _Euh alors…_

Mouche déroula un long parchemin, si long qu'il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba. Crochet ne lui adressa même pas un regard, et alluma un cigare qu'il s'empressa de fumer.

– _Et bien, les explorateurs sont revenus de l'île. Aucune trace de Peter Pan, ou d'un quelconque sosie au niveau de la lagune des sirènes, ni dans la crique des cannibales… _

– _Et… ?_

– _Et rien d'autre, capitaine. Il va falloir attendre un peu avant qu'une autre équipe ne se dévoue pour aller à leur recherche._

A l'entente de cette annonce, Crochet se saisit de son cigare du bout des doigts. Il appuya si fort qu'il se rompit en deux morceaux bien distincts. Mouche peina à se relever pour faire face à son supérieur.

_– __Et dire que la veille encore, nous les tenions tous. Tous ! _s'emporta-t-il.

– _Mais, ne désespérez pas, capitaine. Nous les retrouverons. Pourquoi ne pas retenter le coup de l'appât ? Nous nous sommes trompés de fille, mais si nous repartons à Londres, nous pourrons sûrement la re-_

L'homme de main n'avait pu finir sa phrase, puisque le capitaine Crochet s'était emparé de son cou et était en train de l'étrangler purement et simplement, tout en le menaçant de son crochet.

– _Serais-tu aussi bête qu'un poisson, Monsieur Mouche ? Cette fille comme tu dis est l'enfant même de celle que nous convoitions ! Elle est donc beaucoup trop âgée aujourd'hui !_

Crochet jeta son second par terre. Vraiment, parfois il avait l'impression d'être le seul intellect sur ce rafiot.

– _Mais… pour… quoi… _Mouche avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à parler à cause de la pseudo strangulation du pirate. _Pourquoi ne pas essayer à nouveau ? Au fond, c'est toujours la même personne._

_– __Baliverne. Pan ne la reconnaîtrait même pas. Et puis, il a le souvenir d'une superbe jeune fille, et non celui d'une femme qui a dû s'enlaidir avec l'âge. Non, cela ne marchera pas._

_– __Objet volant en vue !_

C'était le vigile, perché au sommet du plus haut pilier du bateau.

Crochet, Mouche, ainsi que tout l'équipage, se tournèrent en direction de l'île. Juste avant que des dizaines de boulets de canon ne viennent faire des trous dans le plancher.

– _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer !_ railla le capitaine. _Tous à vos postes ! Tirez sur tous les enfants ! Mais laissez-moi Peter Pan._

_– __Oh mon cher Crochet, je suis ravi d'autant compter pour vous._

Crochet se retourna : Peter Pan lui faisait face.

– _Ça sera du corps à corps pour moi_, dit le garçon qui pensait déjà à la victoire.

Et le combat s'était engagé. Peter, muni de sa dague, affrontait Crochet et sa longue épée. Comme au bon vieux temps.

De leur côté, chaque Garçon perdu, affrontait un pirate. Quant à Arthur, il se chargeait de celui situé en haut de la vigie. Il était évident que ce rôle lui reviendrait, étant le seul hormis Peter Pan à pouvoir voler (même s'il avait à nouveau été aidé par la poussière de Clochette).

C'était la première fois qu'Arthur se battait avec une véritable épée. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son adrénaline et sa rage de vaincre.

Du côté de Crochet et Peter, le combat suivait le même refrain qu'à leur habitude. Crochet frôlait le garçon, qui se perchait dans les airs pour parer ses coups. Il arrivait même à prêter un coup de main aux Garçons perdus, en immobilisant Crochet pour mieux revenir à la charge.

Au bout d'un moment, Peter s'envola plus haut dans les airs. Crochet décida de grimper à l'un des filets pour s'approcher de lui. Il évita de regarder en bas, et une fois arrivé le plus haut qu'il pouvait, il crut rêver une fois de plus.

Il y avait à nouveau deux Peter Pan, dont l'un portait toujours des vêtements londoniens, mais dans un état plus sale que ce matin. Ce sosie parfait disparut de son champ de vision, mais Crochet vit ensuite Peter Pan qui faisait une révérence, comme pour se féliciter lui-même d'avoir battu un pirate.

Parfait, il avait baissé sa garde. Rien ne l'empêcherait de l'attaquer par derrière, et d'ensuite…

– _Woho c'est pas bien d'attaquer les gens dans leur dos._

Crochet sentit un poids dans son dos – comme si on lui avait sauté dessus à pieds joints – et il faillit perdre son équilibre. Il se rattrapa de justesse au mat du navire, regardant autour de lui pour voir d'où pouvait venir cette voix.

– _Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à regarder un adversaire dans les yeux avant de l'affronter ? Parce que la mienne, si !_

Une chose était sûre, il ne s'agissait pas de Peter Pan. (Il aurait été beaucoup vicieux avec le pirate.)

– _Oh, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance._

Là, c'était Pan !

Crochet releva la tête pour regarder vers le bleu du ciel et vit à nouveau double. Il s'accrochait presque désespérément pour ne pas tomber à l'eau, tant il se croyait fou.

_– __Qu'as-tu fait !_ cria-t-il au(x) garçon(s). _Quelle sorte de magie as-tu utilisé pour faire __**ça**__ !_ termina-t-il en pointant du crochet le garçon de trop à cette scène.

– _Oh, je ne sais pas. Arthur, as-tu une idée de comment nous pouvons appeler cette magie ?_

_– __Hum… Mère nature ?_

_– __Accordé !_

Crochet ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que ces deux mioches d'adolescents racontaient !

– _Bon, monsieur Crochet, comme j'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer – et vous bottez les fesses accessoirement –, je vais me présenter correctement. Officiellement, on m'appelle Arthur O'Malley ; mais officieusement, on pourrait m'appeler Arthur Darling._

Peter ne comprit pas la différence entre « officiellement » et « officieusement », mais il avait saisi que cela faisait enrager Crochet.

En parlant de lui, ce dernier n'avait pas tout de suite saisit la nuance. Le pirate avait fermé les yeux, les mots du garçon lui donnant mal à la tête. Alors pour l'aider (et le prenant sûrement en pitié), Arthur s'approcha de lui, pour être au plus près de celui qui avait fait tant de mal à ses parents.

– _Je ne vous rappelle personne d'autre, mis à part Peter Pan ? Vraiment ? Je suis déçu._

Crochet dut se forcer à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce que voulait dire ce garçon. Quand il retrouva une vue décente, il vit l'autre garçon aux cheveux roux qui le fixait de près. A vue de nez, il ne lui donnait pas plus de quinze ou seize ans. Et décidément, il était le portrait craché de Pan !

Mais ce qui finit de scotcher Crochet sur place, ce furent ses yeux. Deux iris bleus. Mais non pas bleu comme l'océan… Non, bleu comme la glace.

Or, Pan ne possédait pas d'yeux aussi captivants.

Et dans les souvenirs du capitaine, une seule personne avait de pareils yeux. Une jeune fille… Dont même sa propre fille n'avait pas hérité de cette caractéristique…

– _Wendy… Darling_, soupira-t-il.

– _Ah bah enfin ! Vous êtes long à la détente, mon cher Crochet._

Le dit Arthur s'éloigna de lui pour retrouver sa place près de Peter Pan. Le raisonnement fit son cheminement dans le cerveau de Crochet.

– _Un enfant… Le fils de… Darling et… Pan !_

_– __Ah bah c'est bon, il a tout compris_.

Le commentaire de Peter Pan finit se l'achever.

Après s'être demandé comment tout cela avait bien pu se passer, Crochet se rappela cette fameuse nuit. Il avait trouvé Pan seul en forêt, en pleine nuit. Il voulait qu'il découvre les plaisirs charnels avec sa chère et tendre Wendy pour ainsi le déstabiliser suffisamment et le tuer après son départ. Voyant que le comportement du garçon n'avait pas changé (si ce n'est qu'il était anormalement très en joie), il s'était alors dit que ses mots n'avaient pas fait sens dans l'esprit du garçon.

Mais à voir l'existence d'Arthur, cela était allé bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait attendu. Donc, non seulement son plan initial d'il y a plusieurs années n'avait pas fonctionné, mais en plus il a été la cause de la naissance de cet enfant.

Et on aurait dit que Wendy Darling avait fait du bon travail avec lui.

– _Tous les Darling arrivent à me détruire_, murmura le capitaine dans sa barbe. _Tu es le prochain qui doit anéantir mes plans, n'est-ce pas ?! _cria-t-il cette fois-ci.

– _Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Moi je suis ici pour m'amuser._

Crochet vit le père et le fils se saisir de leurs armes respectives, avant de foncer vers lui. Décidément, le même refrain se répétera indéfiniment. Toujours. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de chez les O'Malley, Wendy ne pouvait plus tenir en place.

Il était quatre heures du matin, et elle avait eu le temps de passer un coup de balais dans toute la maison (même au grenier), d'épousseter les étagères et leurs bibelots, et de relire _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare – la plus longue pièce du dramaturge.

Peter avait promis qu'il viendrait la prévenir une fois leur retour. Or, se fiant à ses souvenirs du décalage horaire entre Londres et le Pays Imaginaire, cela devait bien faire deux voire trois jours qu'Arthur était là-bas. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment il allait. Ou plutôt comment _ils allaient._

Dans sa chambre, Wendy était assise dans un fauteuil, vêtue de sa robe de chambre, le livre posé sur ces genoux. De temps en temps, elle regardait Edward qui dormait toujours à point fermé (de même que Jane et Danny). Pas étonnant, à peine était-il rentré du front et avait eu le temps d'embrasser ses enfants, que sa femme (rappelons-le, alors en colère contre Peter Pan) lui avait, pourrait-on dire, « témoigner toute son affection. » Après ses explications avec Peter, elle s'en était un peu voulue.

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'au moins son mari ne se réveillera pas avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Contrairement à sa femme qui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil en étant aussi incertaine.

Alors qu'elle relisait l'annonce de la mort d'Ophélie, un bruit l'a surprise si bien qu'elle avait failli crier (heureusement pour nous, elle n'avait que sursauter). Wendy regarda alors à la fenêtre, et un large sourire illumina son visage dans la pénombre.

Elle se leva, laissant son livre sur le fauteuil, et alla ouvrir à Peter Pan qui s'empressa d'entrer dans la chambre.

– _Oh Wendy, si tu savais-_

– _Chut !_

Sitôt que Peter avait ouvert la bouche, Wendy avait posé une main sur celle-ci, bloquant ainsi le moindre mot. Elle regarda en direction du lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit Edward bouger sous les draps… Puis elle souffla en constatant que cela ne l'avait pas réveillé.

Elle libéra alors les lèvres de Peter. Celui-ci continuait de voler à quelques centimètres du sol.

– _Pardon, mais j'étais obligée_, s'excusa-t-elle à voix basse.

– _Pas grave_, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

–_Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Arthur est bien rentré ? Combien de temps êtes-vous restés là-bas ? Est-ce que-_

_– __Oh Wendy, calme-toi._

Le garçon avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la femme en face de lui. Wendy souffla un bon coup, respira profondément, avant d'à nouveau regarder Peter dans les yeux. Grossière erreur, même dans la nuit.

– _Pardon. Mais comme il en a toujours rêvé, j'avais tellement peur qu'il soit déçu, ou que-_

_– __Alors sur ce point, je peux te dire qu'Arthur est plus qu'heureux. Il a adoré le Pays Imaginaire._

_– __Vraiment ?_

_– __Oui. Dès que l'on s'est envolé, il disait ne pas y croire, qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Oh et il est resté deux jours._

_– __Deux jours… et qu'avez-vous fait ?_

En attendant une réponse, Wendy se mit à faire tourner la bague à son annulaire droit, celle que Peter lui avait offert. Il lui sembla également que Peter paraissait un peu mal à l'aise.

– _J'ai d'abord présenté Arthur aux Garçons perdus._

_– __Est-ce qu'ils savent tout ?_

_– __Ils savent qu'il est ton enfant, mais pas le mien._

Étrangement, Wendy se sentit vexée.

– _Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout dit ?_

_– __C'est Arthur qui a refusé. J'allais le faire, mais il m'a arrêté juste avant. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander !_

Même s'il ne parlait pas fort, on pouvait percevoir cette pointe d'énervement dans la dernière phrase de Peter.

– _Ensuite ? _relança Wendy.

– _Ensuite, nous avons joué un tour à Crochet. Lui, il sait tout._

_– __Comment a-t-il réagi à cette annonce ? e_ssaya de demander Wendy avec sérieux, mais elle riait en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Crochet en apprenant les origines d'Arthur.

– _Franchement, il a été très long à la détente. Mais bon, il y a encore plein de choses à faire pour le faire enrager._

_– __Mon Dieu, il doit en avoir assez de vous tous_, dit-elle avec le sourire.

– _Ce n'est pas mon problème. Oh et après nous sommes allés voir les sirènes. Elles ont adoré Arthur._

_– __Cela ne m'étonne pas._

Wendy se rappelait très bien à quel point les sirènes étaient en pâmoison devant Peter Pan. Arthur étant son portrait craché (et avec des yeux bleus en bonus), celles-ci avaient du craquer facilement pour son fils.

– _Et bien évidemment, nous sommes allés rendre visite aux Indiens. Et on a refait à peu près la même chose le deuxième jour. Arthur n'en pouvait plus_, finit de raconter Peter.

– _Bien, il me racontera tout ça en détail demain._

Le silence régna alors entre Peter et Wendy. Et ceci devenait une habitude.

Elle, n'avait aucunement réfléchi durant toutes ces heures à ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire après qu'il ait fait le résumé de ses aventures. Et lui, n'avait pas pensé se retrouver à nouveau muet face à elle. Durant son vol entre la maison d'Arthur et celle de Wendy, il avait même pensé que celle-ci l'embrasserait en le voyant de retour. Il avait juste oublié que pour elle, seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

Pour autant, Peter se sentit d'humeur courageuse, alors il décida de réattaquer la conversation, mais toujours avec le sujet facile qui les liaient désormais : Arthur.

– _Arthur m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien venir de temps en temps au Pays Imaginaire. Il a bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas y vivre pour toujours, et je respecte son choix, mais-_

_– __Tu veux le voir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Peter fit une moue doublée d'un sourire craquant pour convaincre Wendy. Or, il ignorait qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de tout ça pour qu'elle accepte.

– _Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'y oppose, Peter. Depuis tout petit, il rêve de découvrir le Pays Imaginaire de ses propres yeux, pas juste à travers mes histoires. Une nuit, ce n'est pas suffisant. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y aille trop souvent non plus. Il ne faudrait pas que cela entache ses études, ou que Charles et Victoria aient des soupçons._

_– __Alors, comment je sais quand est-ce que je peux venir le chercher ?_

– _Et bien…_

Wendy se mit à faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, histoire de réfléchir. Elle avait déjà une réponse à lui apporter, mais elle ignorait comment calculer le temps à compter entre le Pays Imaginaire et Londres.

– _Je me disais que tu pourrais venir le chercher le samedi soir. De cette manière, il rentrerait dans la nuit de dimanche, et je pourrais ensuite le voir._

_– __Tu ne le vois que ce jour-là ? _(Peter s'était senti obligé de poser cette question, même s'il n'arrivait pas se souvenir pourquoi les jours de la semaine étaient si différents.)

_– __Oui._

_– __Et comment je saurais que… c'est le bon jour._

Wendy soupira face à l'épineux problème. Elle se mit alors à regarder derrière Peter, très exactement vers l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire.

– _Tu devras attendre plusieurs jours, ça c'est sûr. Mais je suis incapable de te dire combien._

_– __Au pire, je viens ici et si ce n'est pas le bon jour, je repars_, dit Peter l'air dépité.

Wendy se contenta de hausser les épaules. Peut-être que cette pseudo règle était trop stricte… Après tout, Peter n'a jamais eu la chance de voir Arthur grandir, elle si. Il ne savait presque rien de lui, elle savait tout.

– _Écoute, Peter, c'est complètement stupide. Tu peux l'amener au Pays Imaginaire quand tu veux. Seulement s'il est en forme et que lui le veut. Et puis si une nuit, il ne le veut pas, rien ne t'empêche de rester discuter quelques heures avec lui._

_– __C'est vrai ?_

La jeune mère hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Peter la couvrit de mille mercis, avant de venir la soulever et la faire tourner au-dessus du sol. Wendy n'avait pas vu ce geste venir. De un, elle était étonnée que Peter ait assez de force pour la soulever et de deux, elle sembla tout oublier, pendant qu'elle était dans ses bras. Sitôt qu'elle retrouva la terre ferme et après avoir laissé passer le tournis, elle reprit son sérieux.

– _Hum, Peter, il faudrait que tu partes… Maintenant._

_– __Pourquoi ? Nous aussi nous pouvons parler. Il a du se passer beaucoup plus de choses dans ta vie que le simple résumé de la dernière fois._

Peter était prêt à s'installer pour entendre les histoires de Wendy, mais celle-ci protesta.

– _Non, Peter, pas ici ! Edward peut se réveiller à tout moment. Mes enfants sont à côté. Il est quatre heures du matin. Et je suis extrêmement fatiguée._

_– __Alors pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?_

Toucher coulé !

Wendy rit nerveusement suite à la remarque de Peter. Et sous un certain sens, il n'avait pas tort.

–_J'attendais ta venue, pour être sûre qu'Arthur soit bien rentré._

_– __Donc ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu attendais._

Touchée à nouveau. Comment Wendy pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait aussi attendu Peter pour le voir _lui_, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Mais son instinct maternel avait parlé avant son instinct amoureux.

_– __Ne mélange pas tout, Peter. Bien sûr que je voulais te voir, toi aussi. Mais Arthur est mon fils, alors il passera avant tout._

_– __Mais il est aussi mon fils, et pourtant-_

_– __Oh s'il te plaît, Peter, ne rend pas tout plus difficile ! On parlera de tout ça une prochaine fois._

_– __Une prochaine fois ?_

_– __Oui, pourquoi ?_

Puis Wendy sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit à haute voix.

– _Ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir ?_ demanda Peter, l'air très enthousiaste.

– _Euh, et bien…_

_– __Je pourrais faire comme maintenant. Emmener Arthur au Pays Imaginaire, le ramener chez lui et ensuite venir te voir. Et on pourra se retrouver._

_– __Peter, ça a l'air d'être un bon plan, mais…_

_– __Quoi ? _

Wendy devait lui avouer qu'Edward ne quitterait pas la maison de sitôt. Et cela l'étonnerait qu'elle puisse cacher Peter Pan au fond d'un placard pour éviter que son mari, ou même Jane et Danny, ne tombe sur lui.

Mais en même temps, Peter avait l'air si ravi de pouvoir enfin la revoir, rien que pour lui. Si Wendy avait pu, elle aurait accepté sa proposition, sans tergiverser.

Mais sa famille était un réel problème dans ce cas-là.

Alors, tout ce qu'elle put répondre à Peter, ce fut :

– _On verra bien sur le moment._

Elle se rapprocha de Peter, qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre. A chaque seconde, il s'élevait un petit peu plus. Ce fut à son tour de se tourner vers Wendy.

– _Alors… à une prochaine fois._

_– __Oui… Et Peter_, l'interrompit-elle alors qu'il volait de plus en plus haut. Peter revint alors à son niveau. _Sache que je suis plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir revu. _Puis elle se saisit de ses mains. _Ne l'oublie jamais._

Peter se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Leurs mains se détachèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Peter soit complètement libre de repartir pour son chez-soi. Il mit du temps à détourner le regard de la maison de Bloomsbury, mais il y parvint tout de même, après plusieurs minutes de vol.

Il avait désormais une autre image de sa Wendy à graver pour toujours dans le bois.

De son côté, Wendy se refusait à fermer la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été désagréable avec Peter durant cet échange.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir. Maintenant, il restait à savoir s'il se souviendrait, non seulement de ça, mais également de la promesse qu'il avait visiblement faite à Arthur.

Soudain, elle entendit son mari remuer dans le lit. Sans quitter sa place, elle regarda derrière et constata qu'Edward ouvrait les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Puis son attention se reporta sur le ciel étoilé.

Wendy entendit Edward souffler, certainement à cause de la fatigue. Elle l'entendit également se lever et marcher dans sa direction. Elle ne fut pas surprise se sentir les bras de son mari emprisonner sa taille. Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue.

– _Tu ne dors pas ? _lui demanda-t-il tout doucement.

_– __Non… J'ai été prise d'une insomnie. Et je me suis occupée l'esprit… ça m'a fait du bien._

_– __Drôle de définition de « faire du bien »._

A ces mots, Edward se mit à parsemer délicatement le cou de sa femme de baisers. Traduction : elle avait parfaitement rempli sa tâche il y a quelques heures.

– _Mais, si cela ne te gêne pas, je vais aller dormir. Je vais chez les O'Malley demain._

Edward cessa d'embrasser Wendy pour se redresser.

– _Tu vois, je les avais complètement oublié eux._

_– __Tu n'avais pas à penser à eux. Tout ce qui devait occuper ton esprit, c'était ton pays et le fait que tu devais revenir vivant._

_– __Avec un peu de chance, je resterai définitivement ici._

_– __Mais, et si la guerre ne finit jamais ?_

Wendy se retourna dans les bras de son mari pour lui faire face. Elle posa ses propres mains sur son torse, avec une extrême délicatesse.

– _Elle finira bien un jour ou l'autre_, lui répondit Edward pour la rassurer. _Les Allemands capituleront bien un jour._

_– __Et si c'est nous qui capitulons…_

_– __Non, non, non, Wendy. Je t'interdis de penser ainsi. _(Malgré cette « interdiction », la voix d'Edward restait chaleureuse.) _Nous gagnerons cette guerre. Et si par malheur, cela devait mal se passer, sache que je vous protégerai, toi, Jane et Danny. Contre vents et marées._

Edward enlaça sa conjointe, et Wendy s'autorisa à se laisser aller et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de son époux. Elle avait pour habitude d'éviter d'imaginer le pire. Mais en ces temps de guerre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'exact inverse.

Et puis, si elle, Jane et Danny étaient protégés par Edward, qui protégerait Arthur ?

Wendy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et elle vit l'étoile scintiller plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

Oui, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Wendy, alors Arthur serait en sécurité là-bas.

Avec Peter Pan.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis dans les commentaires, cela me fait toujours très chaud au cœur :D**

**Bien vous avez donc découvert quelques petites choses sur notre trio ;) Et je vous promets une chose : dans le prochain, chapitre (qui est presque terminé), un certain organe dénommé le cœur va faire des siennes. Qui ? Quoi ? Donc ? Où et comment ? Je ne vous dis rien, il va falloir patienter :D**

**Je vous aime très fort 3**


	23. Une petite flamme éternelle

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici donc le chapitre 22 et je suis sure à 200% qu'il va plus que vous plaire ! **

**Mais quelques petites choses :**

**1\. Je pensais écrire le chapitre suivant avant de poster celui-ci mais j'ai eu des soucis personnels ce mois dernier. Donc je suis incapable de vous dire quand est-ce que je l'écrirai et quand est-ce qu'il sera posté. J'espère que cela ira mieux avec l'été.**

**2\. Ce chapitre a été écrit en 3 jours top chrono et est le plus long jamais écrit pour l'instant :D**

**3\. Je voulais encore attendre avant de le poster... mais je me suis dit que cela serait mon cadeau pour ceux et celles qui ont fini leurs examens (brevet, bac et autres partiels) ^^**

**Bref je vais arrêter et on se retrouve dans les commentaires.**

**La sélection de musiques : Trying not to love you (Nickelback), Give me love (Ed Sheeran), Show me love (t.A.T.u), Say something (Christina Aguillera), When I'm with you (Faber Drive), Vindicated (Dashboard Confessional)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Une petite flamme éternelle**

– _Tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas_, lui avait-il dit calmement. _Les enfants sont en sécurité, et l'armée allemande n'est plus focalisée sur Londres. Nous aussi, nous irons bien. Je te protégerai, Wendy, coûte que coûte._

Sur la route qui les ramenait à leur domicile, Edward n'avait cessé de rassurer sa femme avec des paroles censées la réconforter. Certes, son mari disait la vérité, mais la perspective d'être séparée de ses enfants la faisait souffrir.

Edward et Wendy Beckett revenaient de la campagne dans le comté de Cambridge, après avoir passé une semaine dans la maison de George et Mary Darling. En effet, les parents de Wendy avaient élu domicile dans cette province au Nord-Est de Londres après que leurs deux fils se soient respectivement mariés, quittant ainsi la capitale. Les Beckett n'avaient pas réussi à passer outre les ordres de l'État ; les enfants avaient dû être évacués à la campagne pour plus de sûreté. Cependant, au lieu de les envoyer chez de parfaits inconnus, ils avaient préféré qu'ils se retrouvent avec leurs grands-parents et leurs cousins. Ils étaient partis le lundi, soit le jour suivant le retour d'Edward (et celui de Jane et Arthur, mais seuls nous savons ceci).

Cette semaine à Cambridge avait été l'occasion rêvée de réunir la famille Darling au grand complet. Chose qui devenait de plus en plus difficile avec le temps.

John Darling s'était marié trois ans après sa sœur aînée avec une fille de bonne famille d'origine polonaise, Maria Petrovitch. En l'épousant, John était devenu le gendre d'un grand marchand de vin. Il avait donc dû quitter Londres pour s'installer à Newcastle, dans le comté du Northumberland (au Nord de l'Angleterre), où il gérait désormais les affaires de la famille Petrovitch en compagnie de son beau-père. John et Maria avait eu deux enfants, deux petites filles aussi mignonnes l'une que l'autre, qu'ils avaient prénommé Hope et Emily. Même si la ville de Newcastle était loin d'être la cible de l'aviation allemande, les époux Darling avaient décidé de mettre en sécurité leurs enfants chez les parents de John.

Quant au benjamin de la famille, Michael Darling, celui-ci avait épousé quelques années plus tard Juliet Howard, l'unique héritière de riches commerçants. Ils avaient vécu à Londres quelques temps, mais ayant besoin de changer d'air, ils avaient déménagé dans le Kent, à Dover. Là-bas, Michael a pu relancer les activités de la famille Howard en faisant du commerce avec la France (Dover étant la ville portuaire la plus proche des côtes du pays voisin), et plus particulièrement avec la ville de Calais. La nouvelle Juliet Darling peinait à avoir un enfant. Mais, après plusieurs fausses couches, l'espoir semblait avoir disparu. Pourtant, bien plus tard, Michael et Juliet devinrent parents d'un petit Jack. Quand la guerre commença à faire rage sur le territoire anglais, le couple avait décidé d'envoyer leur fils à Cambridge ; n'ayant que trois ans, il y recevrait toute l'attention dont il a besoin, sans être inquiété par l'ennemi du pays. D'autant que la ville de Calais avait fait l'objet d'un état de siège de la part des Allemands. Michael devait donc éloigner son propre fils de tous les risques possibles et inimaginables.

Oui, pendant une semaine, la famille Darling au grand complet avait été réunie.

Alors, même si en ce samedi Wendy était plus qu'attristée de laisser Jane et Danny, elle savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité et entourés non seulement de leurs grands-parents, mais aussi de leurs cousins. Elle pressentait déjà que sa fille, qui était l'aînée de cette petite brochette de bambins, prendrait les devants, aidant George et Mary. En tout cas, une chose était sure : avec tous ces enfants, l'agitation ne manquerait pas dans cette grande battisse campagnarde.

Les époux Beckett arrivèrent chez eux aux alentours de 19 heures 30. Il faisait déjà nuit et le ciel affichait avec malice sa pleine lune et les étoiles. Pas étonnant, l'hiver était arrivé très rapidement en cette année 1940, si bien que Londres se retrouvait avec des températures dignes d'un mois de février, alors que nous étions en plein octobre. Bien qu'il ne neige pas encore…

Dès qu'elle rentra dans la maison, Wendy se débarrassa de son manteau et se dirigea machinalement vers le salon.

– _A quelle heure est cette réunion ?_ demanda-t-elle à son conjoint.

– _21 heures. Je partirai dans une heure._

_– __Très bien._

Après cette réponse, Wendy monta les escaliers pour faire du rangement dans les différentes chambres, histoire de s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle n'avait même pas eu à insister auprès d'Edward pour absolument rentrer _ce_ samedi – et ainsi voir Arthur le lendemain – puisque son mari avait été convoqué à une réunion avec d'anciens combattants. Certainement pour prévoir à quelle date ils repartiraient au front. Wendy ne voulait pas le savoir. Toujours est-il qu'ils se devaient de rentrer de Cambridge ce jour-ci pour que tout concorde dans le plus grand secret.

Après avoir rangé les chambres de Jane et Danny, Wendy entreprit de défaire ses propres valises, où elle rangea machinalement chaque affaire à sa place dans la chambre. Comme une sorte de petit rituel où elle se vidait l'esprit, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à ses gestes précis. Mais alors qu'elle s'attelait à trier les vêtements dans l'armoire, elle eut un sursaut quand on l'appela, tant elle était concentrée sur sa tâche. On l'avait appelé, mais la voix n'était pas si forte que cela.

Par réflexe, elle se retourna et aperçut Peter Pan à sa fenêtre, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Wendy posa ce qu'elle avait en main sur son lit avant d'aller ouvrir au garçon qui s'incrusta dans la chambre en ne posant aucunement un pied à terre.

– _Bonsoir, Peter_, le salua-t-elle.

– _Salut ! Est-ce que c'est le bon jour ?_

_– __Le bon jour ?_

_– __Oui. Pour Arthur._

Trop préoccupée par cette semaine de bonheur, Wendy en avait presque oublié ce détail. Il est vrai qu'il y a une semaine, elle avait proposé à Peter d'emmener Arthur au Pays Imaginaire le samedi soir, mais le garçon ne pouvant savoir quel jour il était dans le monde réel, elle lui avait alors dit de le voir quand il le voulait, mais que cela serait à Arthur de décider s'ils partaient pour la nuit ou non.

– _Et bien, oui en théorie c'est le bon jour. Tu n'as pas essayé de revenir depuis la dernière fois ?_

_– __J'ai essayé, je te jure_, tenta Peter de se justifier. _Mais dès que j'arrivai ici… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas le bon moment._

Cette remarque fit sourire Wendy. Enfin, un sourire…

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu as ? _continua Peter qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. _Tu as l'air triste. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir, c'est ça ?_

_– __Quoi ? Oh non, Peter, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…_

La jeune trentenaire se détourna de lui pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle avait tellement envie de lui parler de son chagrin, mais elle se doutait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas la comprendre. Certes, Peter Pan avait un enfant… Mais aux yeux de Wendy, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle avait élevé ses enfants. Elle a toujours été là pour eux. Et les savoir loin d'elle à cause d'une guerre n'arrangeait pas son état.

– _Juste que quoi ? _reprit le garçon, visiblement désemparé quant à l'attitude de celle qu'il aimait.

– _Juste que je me sens seule, Peter_, répondit Wendy en lui faisant de nouveau face. _Mes enfants ont dû quitter la maison à cause de cette guerre stupide ! Ils sont chez mes parents à la campagne. Et… Cette simple idée d'être séparée d'eux me fait atrocement mal. Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité là-bas, mais j'aimerai tellement être avec eux pour moi aussi les protéger._

Wendy souffla, soulagée de s'être en partie libérée d'un poids. Peter s'avança vers elle, acceptant enfin de ne plus voler.

– _Tes enfants… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Arthur… ?_

Comprenant le sous-entendu de sa question, elle n'hésita pas à le rassurer :

– _Non. Arthur est toujours à Londres. Il est toujours chez lui. Il a la chance d'habiter dans un quartier épargné par les bombes._

_– __Mais alors, pourquoi tu dis que les enfants sont partis ?_

_– __Jane et Danny sont partis, oui. En fait… _Wendy chercha des mots simples pour que Peter comprenne la situation. _La vie à Londres est dangereuse, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Alors, il a été décrété que les enfants seraient envoyés à la campagne, pour être en sécurité. Arthur a seize ans, il n'est donc plus vraiment considéré comme un enfant… Voilà pourquoi il a pu rester ici._

_– __Au moins tu pourras continuer à le voir._

Cette remarque fit sourire Wendy, constatant qu'il disait vrai.

_– __Bon, Peter, je pense que tu peux aller voir Arthur. La semaine dernière, il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de votre voyage qui a été fantastique. Il n'a qu'une hâte : y retourner._

_– __D'accord, mais…_

Peter sembla tout d'un coup avoir perdu la parole. En effet, selon son scénario initial, s'il passait par la maison de Wendy en premier, alors elle se serait jetée dans ses bras, heureuse, et ils seraient allés chercher Arthur ensemble. Mais bon, il fallait que rien ne se déroule selon ses plans.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Wendy.

– _Oh je- Je me disais juste que tu pouvais venir avec moi ?_

_– __Au Pays Imaginaire ? Peter, je t'ai déjà dit que-_

_– __Non, je veux dire… Juste m'accompagner… chez Arthur._

_– __Oh, ça…_

Au fond d'elle-même, Wendy mourrait d'envie de marcher à nouveau dans les rues de Londres en compagnie de Peter Pan. Pourtant, cette perspective la laissait dubitative. Certes, la dernière fois elle avait réussi à se contenir car elle était en colère contre lui. Mais là, maintenant que tout (ou presque) était réglé entre eux, elle avait peur de faire le moindre faux pas. Un duel s'opéra entre son cerveau et son cœur, et c'est ce dernier qui l'emporta.

– _D'accord. Je t'accompagne, mais c'est tout_, dit-elle voulant bien mettre un point d'honneur à tout cela.

– _Parfait, je te suis._

_– __Attends, je vais te donner un manteau d'Edward, pour que l'on marche. Et puis il commence à faire froid ici._

_– __Tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais craint le froid._

Elle rit avant d'aller chercher le vêtement en question. Ensuite, elle intima à Peter de l'attendre dehors, le temps qu'elle le rejoigne.

Wendy descendit les escaliers, essayant de contrôler son excitation quand elle alla enfiler son propre manteau. Sachant pertinemment que son mari l'avait repéré, elle prit un air triste et dépité (même cela était en partie le cas).

– _Où vas-tu ? _lui demanda Edward qui apparut du salon.

– _J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_– __Wendy, je sais que l'aviation n'est plus là, mais tout de même, je n'aime pas te savoir-_

Wendy interrompit son mari en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

_– __Je reviendrai avant que tu ne partes._

Edward acquiesça. Elle avait gagné. Comme toujours.

Wendy fit exprès de sortir lentement de la maison, soutenant ainsi le regard de son mari pour le conforter dans l'idée qu'elle reviendrait sans la moindre égratignure. Peter l'avait attendu à l'angle de la maison. Il avait enfilé le manteau qu'elle lui avait donné, cachant ainsi ses vêtements faits de branchages. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

– _Bon, on va devoir aller vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

Peter se contenta de hocher la tête, heureux que, finalement, son scénario initial n'était pas complètement tombé à l'eau.

Ils marchèrent un bon quart d'heure. La nuit étant tombée, les rues étaient désertes. Wendy s'était souvenue qu'à leur dernière entrevue, Peter lui avait demandé s'ils pourraient parler tous les deux. Mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle était amoureuse. Elle était mariée. Mais plus que tout, elle savait que parler de ses sentiments à Peter le conforterait dans l'idée que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre eux… Alors que cela était impossible. Elle ne souhaitait donc pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Alors, pour éviter toute question gênante de la part du garçon, Wendy lui fit parler du Pays Imaginaire, lui faisant par moment répéter ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle avait réussi à tenir le temps du trajet.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison des O'Malley, Peter vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Arthur. En bas, Wendy vit son fils tout sourire ouvrir la fenêtre. Il discuta avec Peter quelques temps avant d'apercevoir sa mère dans la rue. Elle le salua de la main, puis Arthur sortit de sa chambre et vola jusqu'à elle.

– _Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dimanche, c'est demain_, dit Arthur en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

– _Je sais, mon ange. Mais ton père a insisté pour que je l'accompagne jusqu'ici._

_– __Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait qu'on aille au Pays Imaginaire cette nuit._

_– __J'espère que tu es en forme, Arthur_, répliqua Peter qui atterrit à son tour aux côtés de Wendy et Arthur.

Le plus jeune se détacha de sa mère pour ensuite afficher un air déconcerté.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ lui demanda son père.

_– __Ce n'est rien, mais est-ce que tu peux attendre un peu ? Vingt minutes par exemple ?_

_– __Euh… Pourquoi ça ?_

_– __On va bientôt passer à table. Et si je loupe le repas, je ne pense pas que mère et père accepteraient cela._

Cette remarque fit rire Peter.

_– __Bon, je suppose que je peux attendre un peu._

_– __Parfait. Puis comme ça, maman pourra te tenir compagnie. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire._

_– __Arthur ! _dit Wendy complètement abasourdie suite à la réplique de son fils.

Pour toute réponse, Arthur lui offrit un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil. Il s'en retourna ensuite à sa chambre par la voie des airs. Wendy intériorisa sa gêne soudaine afin qu'elle ne transparaisse pas sur son visage. Alors qu'elle allait demander à Peter comment il voulait s'occuper en attendant, elle ne put rien dire puisqu'il parla le premier.

– _C'est drôle. Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose._

Peter commença à s'éloigner de Wendy, se dirigeant vers la Tamise. Il est vrai que la maison des O'Malley se situait dans un quartier prisé de la capitale, toute proche du fleuve. Peter traversa la route en la survolant avant de marcher sur la pelouse qui bordait la rivière. Wendy le suivit de loin, puis elle s'adossa contre un arbre, admirant un Peter Pan qui semblait chercher ses mots.

La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir, se demandant pourquoi cet endroit disait quelque chose au garçon en face d'elle. Il serait étrange que Peter soit venu dans ce quartier qui était plutôt éloigné de l'ancienne maison du couple et des enfants Darling. Pourtant, ce lieu disait aussi quelque chose à Wendy, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle passait devant chaque semaine pour rendre visite à Arthur. Non, elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ici. Mais quoi déjà... ?

C'est en fouillant au fin fond de ses souvenirs qu'elle se rappela. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et espéra que cela ne revienne pas à la mémoire de Peter. Ou le sujet qui fâche serait remis sur la table (ou sur la pelouse dans le cas présent.)

– _C'est ici… _reprit Peter après quelques instants, ses souvenirs revenant peu à peu. _C'est ici que… que je t'ai vu avec un autre garçon. C'est ici que je t'ai amené après t'avoir sauvé… C'est ici-_

_– __Qu'on s'est retrouvé_, le coupa Wendy, finissant ainsi sa phrase.

Après avoir contemplé le spectacle de la pleine lune se reflétant dans la rivière, Peter se retourna vers Wendy, contemplant ainsi un autre spectacle. Son souvenir d'elle lors de cette nuit se mêla à la vision qu'il avait face à lui. Dans son souvenir, Wendy était une toute jeune fille qui avait perdu son sourire et était vêtue d'une robe rose des plus inconfortables. Maintenant, elle avait grandi. Et même si elle ne souriait pas dans l'immédiat, il percevait qu'elle allait bien.

– _Ces retrouvailles qui étaient loin d'être féeriques_, commenta Wendy en riant. Peter lui répondit par un sourire en coin, tout en s'avançant vers elle. _On était tous les deux d'une humeur de chien._

_– __Toi plus moi._

_– __Tu veux rigoler ! Tu étais le pire. _**(1)**

Tous deux rirent de cette petite plaisanterie. Oui, décidément l'ambiance était bien différente d'il y a plusieurs années. Et Peter voulait profiter de cet instant pour enfin parler avec Wendy. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se devait d'être le plus sérieux possible, le sujet le touchant plus particulièrement.

– _Wendy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

_– __Essaye toujours. _Wendy avait voulu passer par la dérision, mais elle avait perçu le changement de ton dans la voix de Peter, indiquant certainement qu'il allait parler d'**eux**_._

_– __Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression mais… J'ai l'impression que je ne compte plus pour toi._ (Wendy voulut intervenir, mais il parla trop vite.) _Je veux savoir si c'est vrai._

_– __Mais enfin, Peter, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Bien sûr que je tiens à toi, plus que ce que tu crois._

_– __Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher comme avant ?!_

Ça y est ! La question avait été posée. Mais qu'avait-elle à répondre ? Si elle lui disait qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, ce mensonge détruirait Peter. Mais si, au contraire, elle lui avouait toujours l'aimer, alors elle lui donnerait de faux espoirs, et tous les deux en souffriraient. Elle était coincée. Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

_– __Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?_

_– __Avant, je pouvais te prendre la main, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser. Mais depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu t'approcher comme ça. Je croyais que tout redeviendrait comme avant._

_– __Et bien tu as mal cru, Peter._

Peter s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme qui se retrouva bien vite coincée entre son arbre et le garçon. Son cœur, qui avait réussi à se stabiliser, s'accéléra tout d'un coup, de même que son souffle.

– _C'est-à-dire ? _questionna le garçon avec un regard mauvais.

– _Peter, des années ont passé. Je me suis mariée. Et être marié signifie être fidèle. Ce qui signifie que, s'il se passait quelque chose, même le moindre effleurement, et bien cela irait à l'encontre de mes convictions. J'apprécie Edward, et crois-moi ce n'est franchement pas le moment pour que « cela redevienne comme avant. »_

_– __Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre._

Le voir désemparé faisait de la peine à Wendy. Cela lui brisait le cœur. Peter croyait certainement que, comme dans les histoires qu'elle racontait autrefois, l'amour était le remède à tous les maux. Ceci était hélas vrai dans les contes de fées, et la vie de Wendy Beckett était loin d'y ressembler. Elle s'autorisa cependant à caresser du bout des doigts la joue de son ancien amant, l'espace de deux secondes. Deux seules et uniques secondes qui furent le déclencheur de frissons farceurs dans le corps de Peter Pan. La main de Wendy était froide, mais plus que tout, cette caresse subtile emplissait son corps d'une douce chaleur.

– _Rien ne sera comme avant, Peter. J'ai grandi._

Elle savait pertinemment que ces derniers mots auraient l'effet d'une bombe.

Peter respira profondément, avant de plonger son regard noisette dans les yeux de glace qui lui faisaient face.

_– __Alors, dis que tu ne m'aimes pas._

L'effet de la bombe se retourna contre Wendy.

– _Je t'en prie, Peter, ne me demande pas une chose pareille._

_– __C'est pourtant simple. Dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je repartirai aussi vite que je suis arrivé._

_– __Mais Arthur- _tenta de dire Wendy pour faire diversion, mais elle fut coupée par Peter.

– _Arthur n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! C'est de toi et moi qu'on parle ! Alors répond à ma question. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

– _Je… Je…_

Les poumons de Wendy se gonflaient d'air à chaque inspiration. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Si elle s'était complètement lâchée, elle aurait pleuré, mais elle refusait de craquer devant lui. Ce qu'il lui demandait était la pire situation qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Qu'elle réponde « oui » ou « non », ils en souffriraient tous les deux. Et il n'existait aucun entre-deux...

– _C'est pourtant une question simple. Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Je croyais que les adultes avaient toujours quelque chose à dire._

Peter commençait à dangereusement se rapprocher de Wendy. Même après toutes ces années, il restait plus grand qu'elle. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas la position de la jeune femme. Elle était prise au piège. Oh bien sûr, Peter était tellement concentré sur son visage qu'elle aurait pu le frapper pour se libérer de son regard paralysant. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

– _Les adultes choisissent quoi dire pour protéger leurs proches_, essaya-t-elle de répondre, mais sa voix manquait d'une certaine conviction.

– _Mais toi, tu ne dis toujours rien._

Wendy baissa les yeux, mais sa tentative pour ne plus être intimidée échoua quand Peter se saisit de son visage, de sorte qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Vraiment, ils étaient beaucoup trop près à son goût. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Peter effleurer la peau de son visage et de son cou. Alors certes, cela était des plus agréable. Mais également des plus dangereux.

_– __Peter, je t'en prie. Il faut arrêter ça avant que-_

Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase.

Elle avait essayé de bredouiller quelque chose sans réellement y penser.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu à le faire.

Les lèvres de Peter s'en étaient chargées.

Elle cessa de respirer quelques instants. Mais bien vite, elle envoya valser sa raison et, de même que Peter, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, avant que ses mains ne viennent taquiner ses cheveux roux.

Aucun ne pouvait le savoir, mais leurs cœurs avaient décidé de battre à l'unisson, et ce depuis un petit moment déjà. Cela faisait très longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Depuis cette fameuse nuit au Pays Imaginaire où tout avait basculé.

Peter avait presque oublié à quel point les lèvres de Wendy étaient douces. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle avait grandi, ses lèvres restaient les mêmes. Enfin. Enfin il pouvait la toucher, sentir son corps contre le sien. Retrouver ces sensations qu'il avait abandonné à contrecœur. Une chaleur se propagea dans son corps, et sa partenaire le ressentit également, trouvant subitement qu'il faisait bien chaud pour une nuit très fraîche. Mais elle avait complètement nié à quel point les baisers de Peter lui avait manqué. Même les milliers de ceux qu'elle avait échangés avec Edward n'arrivaient pas la cheville d'un seul baiser offert par Peter Pan. Sa bouche… Elle avait tant désiré retrouver ce petit plaisir qui, pourtant, lui était resté interdit durant toutes ces années.

Malheureusement, il arriva un moment où cela dut s'arrêter. Wendy voyait trouble, elle était incapable de concentrer son regard sur un point précis du visage de Peter. Quand à ce dernier, retrouvant le visage de son amoureuse qui lui était si familier, il s'autorisa à sourire, et même à rire. La jeune femme émit un son similaire. Alors que Peter se préparait à de nouveau l'embrasser, il fut interrompu dans son élan.

_– __Hum, hum_, toussa-t-on assez grossièrement.

Peter et Wendy se tournèrent vers le bruit en question. Et tous les deux furent horriblement gênés – Wendy pensa même qu'elle était en train de rougir.

– _Non mais c'est bon, vous pouvez continuer, je ne voulais pas vous déranger_, continua Arthur O'Malley avec un sourire des plus larges tout en se retenant de littéralement exploser de rire – même s'il trouvait cette scène particulièrement belle et touchante. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il avait même presque du mal à y croire… Peut-être qu'un jour, son rêve secret dont il n'avait jamais parlé à sa mère se réaliserait. Peut-être qu'un jour, ses parents se retrouveront enfin. Même s'il savait que cela était impossible pour tout un tas de raisons, il aimait le croire.

Après avoir regardé Wendy une nouvelle fois, Peter se décida à enfin s'éloigner d'elle. Il passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits. De son côté, Wendy dut se faire violence pour bouger de sa place. Elle porta une main à son cœur, et ne put empêcher son sourire de s'éclipser. Quand tous deux arrivèrent au niveau d'Arthur, Wendy tenta de reprendre un air des plus naturels, passant outre le spectacle qu'elle et Peter avaient donné à leur fils.

– _Tu seras prudent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_– __Maman, ce n'est pas moi que tu vas tromper_, lui répondit-il avec un air malicieux. Il s'approcha cependant pour lui murmurer, de sorte à ce que Peter n'entende pas : _Je ne t'en veux pas. Et même, je suis très content._

Elle voulut lui répondre que rien n'était fait et qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais Arthur s'éloigna avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

– _Bon, papa, on y va._

Comme d'habitude, Peter ne tiqua pas à cette appellation. Arthur dut l'appeler par son prénom à deux reprises pour qu'il daigne lui manifester un quelconque intérêt. Toujours un peu perdu, Peter rendit le manteau à Wendy. Il la contemplait mais ne savait plus quoi dire.

Amusé par cette attitude semblable à celle de deux adolescents vivant un coup de foudre, Arthur décida de prendre les devants. Il attrapa la main de son père, le forçant à le suivre dans une ruelle d'où ils pourraient décoller tranquillement. Il cria à sa mère :

– _Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur lui. Et pour preuve, il viendrait te voir quand on rentrera._

À nouveau, Wendy voulut protester mais son fils lui envoya un baiser de la main avant de disparaître avec son père. Même en s'avançant, Peter n'avait pu quitter Wendy du regard.

Quand elle se retrouva complètement seule au bord de la Tamise, Wendy mit plusieurs minutes avant de complètement se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et aussi du fait qu'elle doive rentrer chez elle. Toujours désorientée, elle se remit à marcher dans la direction de sa maison. Durant le trajet, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, voire même de glousser. Seize ans… Il avait fallu plus de seize ans d'attente pour qu'elle goûte à nouveau à cette sensation.

Elle arriva chez elle peu avant 20 heures 30. Elle referma tout doucement la porte avant de se débarrasser de ses affaires.

– _Ah, enfin te voilà, Wendy. Je ne t'attendais plus !  
_

Edward Beckett venait de faire irruption dans le couloir. Ceci eut pour effet de faire sortir Wendy de sa rêverie. Il fallait qu'elle cache son air plus que joyeux, de même que ses nouvelles pommettes rougissantes.

– _Excuse-moi, je… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure._

Elle marcha lentement, ne sachant où aller. Instinctivement, elle alla dans le salon.

– _Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?_

_– __Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_– __Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien._

_– __Allons, ne dis pas de bêtises. Je vais très bien._

_– __Finalement, je ne devrais peut-être pas aller à cette réunion-_

_– __Non !_

Wendy se rendit compte du ton qu'elle avait employé pour répondre à son époux.

– _Pardon, je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs depuis que les enfants ne sont plus avec nous. Je vais m'occuper l'esprit, et cela ira mieux. A quelle heure se termine ta réunion ? _demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion.

– _Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, au mieux je rentrerai très tard, au pire demain matin. Que comptes-tu faire pour t'occuper l'esprit ?_

_– __Oh, je ne sais pas… _Les yeux de Mme Beckett balayèrent le salon, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation. Tant qu'elle n'aurait rien répondu à Edward, celui-ci ne partirait pas. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande bibliothèque murale. _Je vais lire un livre._

_– __Chérie, tu as lu tous les livres de cette bibliothèque au moins cinq fois depuis que nous sommes mariés._

_– __Oh, tu sais, il y a ce genre d'histoires que nous avons envie de relire. Et ce soir, ce sera…_

Edward se rapprocha de sa femme qui, elle, était de dos à la bibliothèque, si bien qu'elle ne voyait en aucun cas les titres des différentes livres inscrits sur leurs tranches. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lire. Elle tâtonna à l'aveugle quelques secondes avant de se décider à saisir un bouquin, qu'elle montra à son mari sans même regarder duquel il s'agissait.

– _Tristan et Iseult__ ? _

Sitôt qu'il dit cela, Wendy regarda enfin le livre qu'elle avait « choisi. »

– _Oui. Et ?_

_– __Rien du tout. Passe une bonne soirée._

Edward embrassa sa femme sur le front avant de s'en aller. Elle n'avait absolument rien ressenti.

Wendy souffla avant de monter à l'étage avec son livre. Peter allait venir la voir. Et elle l'embrasserait encore et toujours. Elle aurait enfin le droit de succomber pleinement à ce délice.

Pourtant, quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, l'euphorie disparut pour laisser place à la panique. Non pas au fait que Peter allait revenir ici en l'absence de son époux, mais parce que _cela_ ne devait absolument pas se produire. Non, ceci conduirait à la rupture de son mariage et elle tenait à conserver une certaine stabilité. Or, une fissure était apparue avec ce baiser.

Cela ne devait pas se reproduire ! Et puis de toute façon, à quoi cela pourrait-il bien amener ? L'adultère ? Et puis quoi encore ! De ce fait, quand Peter reviendra la voir, Wendy devra lui annoncer que rien ne se passera, ruinant ainsi ses rêves, à lui comme à elle.

La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain pour dans un premier temps se rafraîchir les idées. La sensation de l'eau gelée glissant sur son visage l'aida à reprendre ses esprits durant… dix secondes, dirons-nous. Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle se dévêtit et enfila sa chemise de nuit avant de s'emmitoufler dans une robe de chambre chaude et douillette. Enfin, alors qu'elle allait détacher ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon, elle y renonça.

Chaque détail devait jouer en sa faveur pour que Peter Pan ne tente rien. Et les cheveux attachés en faisaient partie. Elle pouvait encore le sentir jouer avec lorsque ceux-ci étaient libres comme l'air…

Wendy termina son petit rituel du soir en allant sentir les roses. En effet, c'était devenu une sorte de tradition, un jeu, entre elle et son époux. Chaque semaine, bien avant qu'il ne parte à la guerre, il lui offrait deux roses rouges. Celles-ci étaient placées dans un fin vase blanc aux détails bleus, qui reposait sur la coiffeuse de la jeune femme. Et chaque soir, avant d'aller se coucher, elle se délectait de leur parfum des plus doux et raffiné.

Ceci fait, elle s'installa dans son lit, sous les couvertures, et commença sa lecture de la légende de Tristan et Iseult. Décidément, Wendy avait le chic pour s'orienter vers les histoires d'amour semées d'embûches, et qui finissaient mal.

* * *

Même en prenant tout son temps, retardant ainsi le moment où elle devrait détacher les yeux de son livre, Wendy avait fini son histoire en à peine deux heures (alors que d'ordinaire, il lui fallait moitié moins de temps). Dès qu'elle ferma le bouquin, elle le lança machinalement. Il atterrit au bord de son lit.

Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû lire _cette _histoire en particulier. Elle lui rappelait tant sa propre situation – en faisant abstraction d'un quelconque philtre d'amour bien sûr ! Non, décidément, le début de la relation entre Tristan et Iseult ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'elle vivait. Elle comprenait Iseult quand celle-ci a tenté de repousser Tristan pour ne pas rompre son serment de mariage (qui plus est, elle était l'épouse d'un roi; qui lui-même était l'oncle de Tristan). Et des années plus tard, à cause de cette passion dévorante à laquelle ils avaient succombé, les deux amants avaient trouvé la mort.

Non vraiment, même la littérature moyenâgeuse allait dans le sens de Wendy : il ne devait rien se passer entre elle et Peter Pan !

Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet quand une ombre apparut furtivement sur le mur. L'ombre d'une personne. Wendy respira profondément avant de sortir du lit pour aller ouvrir à Peter Pan. Celui-ci affichait un magnifique sourire, tandis qu'elle, conservait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

– _Salut ! _dit-il en conservant son air joyeux.

– _Salut_, répondit-elle avec un peu moins de conviction, tout en refermant la fenêtre.

Quand Peter cessa de voler, il se dirigea tout de suite vers son amoureuse. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, elle eût un mouvement de recul, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Peter resta stoïque quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers Wendy qui ne le regardait même pas.

– _Tout s'est bien passé avec Arthur ?_

_– __Oui_, répondit-il un peu sceptique.

– _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_– __Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire._

_– __Vous n'êtes pas restés très longtemps, j'ai l'impression._

_– __C'est Arthur qui voulait rentrer. On n'est même pas resté un jour entier._

Wendy se remémora le regard malicieux de son fils avant qu'il ne parte avec Peter pour le Pays Imaginaire. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de partir plus tôt, pour que, _a fortiori _**(2)**, Peter revienne la voir le plus vite possible. Si ça se trouve, ils en avaient même parlé tous les deux… Entre hommes ! La jeune femme chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit.

– _Il me racontera demain. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça_, reprit-elle en tentant de cacher son malaise.

– _Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose ? _lui demanda Peter avec une certaine amertume.

Wendy ne lui offrit qu'un regard mauvais en guise de réponse. Elle s'éloigna du lit – jugeant que c'était un endroit dangereux – pour aller s'adosser contre un mur. A son grand soulagement, Peter n'avait pas tenté d'aller dans son sens. Il la fixait de son regard captivant avec incompréhension et désarroi.

_– __Bon et bien, merci de m'avoir rassuré… Je crois que tu peux partir maintenant._

_– __Quoi ?! _lâcha Peter complètement abasourdi par les propos de Wendy. Mais il ignorait qu'elle avait tellement de mal à dire cela. Chaque mot lui brûlait la gorge.

– _Bien sûr. Je sais qu'Arthur est bien revenu sain et sauf, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu peux donc rentrer chez toi, Peter._

_– __Non. Non, non, non, je refuse._

Peter vola par-dessus le lit pour atterrir en face de Wendy qui ne pouvait plus reculer. Son cœur battait à une telle intensité que cela lui fit peur. Mais elle se devait d'agir ainsi, afin de rien ne se passe.

_– __Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir !_

_– __Mais à quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? _essaya-t-elle de dire l'air exaspéré.

– _Et bien, je pensais… Je pensais…_

_– __Tu vois, tu es incapable de formuler tes propres pensés. Tu croyais certainement que nous allions reprendre là où nous en sommes restés tout à l'heure. Tu te trompes, Peter. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement de ma part. Cela ne devait pas se produire. Je te prie donc de m'excuser._

Peter bouillit littéralement de rage, et Wendy commença à sérieusement avoir peur de lui. Il la surprit davantage en frappant le mur de son poing, la faisant sursauter. Heureusement que la maison était vide…

– _Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Wendy ! Pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas oublier tout-_

_– __Je ne te dis pas j'oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je dis juste que… cela appartient au passé. Et cela doit y rester._

_– __Non, non, tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens. Tout à l'heure, tu… Tout était comme avant._

_– __S'il te plaît, Peter, fais-moi plaisir et dis-toi qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. Pas un baiser, pas même une caresse. Rien du tout._

Wendy se devait de respirer profondément pour raconter ces mensonges. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, son souffle était beaucoup trop vif… Et c'est ce petit détail qui continuait de convaincre Peter de l'idée que tout ce qu'elle disait était faux.

_– __Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! _demanda-t-il à nouveau beaucoup plus fort.

– _Les choses ont changé, Peter._

_– __Pas ce que tu ressens !_

_– __Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _essaya-t-elle de répliquer avec sarcasme.

– _Ton cœur. Tout à l'heure, il battait beaucoup trop vite. Je le sentais battre contre moi !_

_– __Peter, un cœur peut battre très vite dans une situation de stress ou-_

_– __Ce n'était pas une situation de stress ! Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi rien ne peut arriver ?!_

Wendy n'avait plus de phrase de secours en réserve. Elle ravala un sanglot, alors que Peter se rapprochait d'elle. Elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, priant pour tout s'arrête.

– _Dis-moi pourquoi ?_ relança Peter.

– _Je suis mariée, Peter_, dit-elle doucement, la mort dans l'âme. _Et ce genre de choses ne peut arriver qu'avec Edward. Mon mari !  
_

_– __Non. Non, ça doit arriver avec la personne dont on est amoureux. Et tu as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de ton mari. Donc tu peux-_

_– __Cela ne marche pas ainsi, Peter…_

_– __Alors… Tu ne m'aimes plus...  
_

Cette phrase surprit Wendy au plus haut point. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et remarqua que Peter n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Son cœur se scinda en deux. Peter retira sa main du mur, chancelant, et recula de quelques pas. Les larmes commencèrent à se manifester dans les yeux de Wendy.

– _Peter…_

_– __Si ! Avec ce que tu dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai._

_– __Non, écoute, je-_

_– __Tu ne m'aimes plus ! C'est très clair ! _Wendy constata qu'il serrait les poings et avait baissé la tête, se retenant certainement de frapper quelque chose. _Sinon, j'aurais eu le droit de t'embrasser. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir la dernière fois. Je voulais que tu vives heureuse, mais je t'ai perdu. Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse ! _**(3) **finit-il par crier, complètement hors de lui.

_– __Non, c'est faux ! Je-_

_– __Alors si c'est faux, dis-moi la vérité ?!_

_– __La vérité c'est que je t'aime, Peter ! Je t'aime ! Je suis infiniment et désespérément amoureuse de toi depuis tout ce temps !_

Une fois cet aveu confessé, Wendy fondit en larme et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Dans le même temps, la colère qui animait Peter Pan retomba peu à peu. Et même si cette nouvelle le ravissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute la tristesse contenue en Wendy.

_– __Alors… Pourquoi tu as menti ? _tenta-t-il pour renouer le dialogue le plus calmement possible.

_– __Parce que je voulais nous protéger_, implora Wendy toujours en pleurs. Voyant la mine d'incompréhension du garçon, elle tenta de se justifier. _Que je réponde « oui » ou « non » à ta question, nous aurions tous les deux souffert. Mais, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je savais que tu tenterais quelque chose en revenant._

_– __Et tu ne voulais pas ?_

_– __Oh que si, Peter. Bien sûr que j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser et te toucher. Mais je ne peux pas ! A cause de mon mariage ! Oui, encore et toujours celui-là ! C'est interdit. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse de toi ! Je dois être dévouée à Edward. Toute entière._

Peter sembla enfin comprendre la haute estime que Wendy avait du mariage. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement en quoi cela consistait, il avait compris que sa Wendy était liée à cet Edward par une sorte de serment. Et que, même si elle ne l'aimait pas d'un amour pur et sincère, elle se devait de respecter ses devoirs.

_– __Mais, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de-_

_– __Peter_, l'interrompit-elle._ Bien sûr que nous pouvons nous embrasser. Regarde, nous sommes dans la même pièce. Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche, franchement ? C'est juste que si cela venait à s'apprendre, cela serait la fin de tout._

_– __Mais, tu viens juste de dire que cela n'était pas possible. Je ne te comprends plus !_

Wendy soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle devait se souvenir que Peter ne pensait pas de la même manière qu'elle. Son regard bleuté se perdit sur son lit… Avant de se poser sur son livre.

– _Je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme cette histoire_, dit-elle en désignant l'ouvrage en soupirant et en essuyant enfin ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche. Pourtant, son visage demeurait chaud et rougissant.

Intrigué, Peter se retourna et aperçut le livre. Il le prit dans ses mains et se concentra pour déchiffrer le titre.

– _Tristan et Iseult ? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?_

– _Une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes… _Wendy garda pour elle que cette romance était né à cause d'un philtre d'amour. _Mais la fille est mariée au roi, qui est l'oncle du garçon. C'est un amour interdit, qu'ils arrivent à vivre en cachette. Mais un jour, ils se font surprendre par le mari… Et ils meurent tous les deux. À cause de cet amour._

Bon en réalité, il se passait beaucoup plus de péripéties entre la découverte de la liaison et la mort des amants, mais Wendy garda cela pour elle. Elle cherchait à ce que Peter comprenne. D'ailleurs, ce dernier soupira avec un sourire.

– _Ce n'est pas drôle, Peter !_

– _Pardon, mais… _Peter s'interrompit alors qu'il posa le livre sur la première commode, avant de s'avancer vers Wendy. _Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Ça ne se termina pas comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir._

_– __Peter, je suis sérieuse. Je sais bien que cela ne finira pas comme ça. Mais si jamais, au grand jamais, mon mari découvrait la vérité, cela irait très mal pour nous deux. Et puis qu'aurais-je à lui dire te concernant ? Tu n'es même pas censé exister._

_– __Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

A nouveau, Peter était arrivé au niveau de Wendy, quoi qu'il était beaucoup plus calme cette fois-ci. Même s'il était plus que curieux de la réponse que Wendy avait à lui apporter sur sa « prétendue existence. »

– _Te souviens-tu de mes frères ?_

_– __John et Michael ?_

_– __Oui. Eux aussi ont grandi, se sont mariés, ont eu des enfants… Enfin bon, je te passe les détails. Je les ai vus ce matin, et nous avons discuté… _(En vérité, la discussion qu'elle évoquait avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs jours, mais pour les besoins de son argument, Wendy décréta qu'elle avait eu lieu ce matin.) _Et j'ai très discrètement parlé de l'époque où nous étions petits, sous-entendant notre voyage avec toi au Pays Imaginaire. Et bien tu sais quoi ?_

Peter secoua la tête, l'air inquiet.

– _Ils ne se souviennent pas que tu existes. Ils se souviennent de toi et du voyage, mais ils sont persuadés que c'était un rêve. C'est ce qui arrivera à Jane dans quelques années. Elle se dira que cette expédition en ta compagnie n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu n'es pas censé exister. Mes propres frères qui ont voyagé avec moi, ne se souviennent pas __**réellement**__ de toi._

Peter ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait de la peine – même s'il se souvenait à peine de John et Michael Darling. Mais une interrogation vint se glisser dans son esprit :

– _Mais alors, comment est-ce que, toi, tu sais que je suis réel ?_

Wendy sourit tristement avant de répondre :

– _Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Pendant mes années de dépression, j'ai bien cru que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais vu comment j'étais folle et malade, je me disais que cela avait bien dû arriver. Et puis, Peter, quand nous nous sommes revus, tu as fais quelque chose qui a fini de me convaincre que toi et mes sentiments pour toi étaient bien plus que réels._

Peter lui lança un regard d'interrogation pour avoir sa réponse.

_– __Tu m'as marqué, Peter. Littéralement._

Elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas son sous-entendu. Néanmoins, elle vit dans son regard qu'il comprit qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose.

– _Mon corps se souvient de chacune de tes caresses, _reprit-elle, _de chacun de tes baisers. Ils sont encrés en moi. Tous les jours, une ancienne sensation revient me hanter. Toutes les nuits, je te sens faire glisser tes doigts sur ma peau. Tu me hantes, Peter, et je ne peux partager cela avec personne !_

Soudainement honteuse d'avoir avoué tout cela à voix haute, Wendy se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

_– __Crois-moi, j'aurais tant aimé oublier ses sentiments, pour avancer du mieux que je puisse. Mais par cette… marque, Arthur est né. Un enfant est là à vie, et Arthur me rappelle sans cesse mon amour pour toi. Certaines personnes arrivent à faire abstraction de cela, mais tu fais partie de ma vie, Peter. Et je crois que, dès l'instant où nous nous sommes séparés la dernière fois, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait __**que**__ toi. J'aurais tellement aimé ouvrir mon cœur à un autre homme, à Edward, pour que je me sente moins coupable… Mais c'est toi qui détiens mon cœur, Peter. A jamais._

Quand Peter sourit à cette déclaration, Wendy s'autorisa à faire de même. Elle souffla, enfin débarrasser d'un poids bien trop lourd qu'elle portait depuis dix-sept longues années. Peter s'approcha et saisit son visage à deux mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme brillaient d'émotion, pouvant à nouveau pleurer à tout instant. Mais son sourire valait tout l'or du monde. Le garçon baissa un peu son visage, mais elle l'interrompit d'une voix douce et suave :

– _Peter… Je n'ai pas le droit…_

_– __Mais as-tu oublié ce que tu viens de me dire ? _répliqua-t-il en souriant tendrement. _Je n'existe pas… Sauf pour toi._

Une dernière larme coula sur la joue de Wendy.

Juste avant que Peter ne l'embrasse.

Leurs corps furent parcourus d'une chaleur intense assez rapidement, alors que la pression exercée par leurs lèvres était un plaisir incontesté. Les mains de Peter glissèrent dans le cou de Wendy, puis elles effleurèrent ses épaules, sa poitrine et enfin sa taille. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la seule et unique fois où il avait ressenti un tel florilège d'émotions. Il se souvenait parfaitement des formes de son corps de jeune fille que ses mains exploraient avec envie. C'était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Son corps avait l'air d'avoir changé. Qu'importe, _elle_, n'avait pas changé.

Wendy, quant à elle, s'était séparée des lèvres de Peter au moment où ses mains se faisaient un peu plus baladeuses. Même avec ses vêtements, des frissons se manifestèrent tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle riait, gênée, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation pareille. A plus de trente ans, elle avait normalement dépassé ce stade. Avec Edward, oui. Mais pas avec Peter.

Alors, pour répondre à son entrain, elle libéra ses cheveux de la pince qui les retenaient. Ceux-ci, de leur habituelle couleur châtain, formèrent une cascade de jolies boucles qui retombèrent sur ses épaules. A leur vue, Peter sourit. Il hésita un peu, puis commença à les caresser. La même douceur…

Le rythme cardiaque de Wendy doubla d'intensité, alors qu'il était déjà stimulé au plus haut point. Elle n'écouta plus l'infime part de raison qui se cramponnait à son esprit. Elle défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre et fit tomber celle-ci par terre. Puis ce fut à son tour de prendre l'initiative des baisers. Peter y répondit sans se faire prier, attirant son ange perdu contre son corps tout entier.

À partir de cet instant, Wendy oublia tout. Edward, ses parents, son mariage, ses frères, ses obligations, ses enfants. Même Arthur avait été évincé de ses préoccupations habituelles. Elle oublia toutes ses contraintes d'adulte. En goûtant encore et encore aux lèvres de Peter Pan, elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière.

A ses dix-sept ans. Où rien ne comptait, si ce n'est lui _et_ elle.

* * *

Ses yeux bleus exprimaient une profonde quiétude lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent avec pour vision un Peter Pan endormi. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il est vrai que la première et unique fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il s'était éveillé le premier, alors qu'elle était encore en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. **(4)**

Cette nuit, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

Wendy avait retrouvé la même sensation de bien-être que la première fois, peut-être même plus. Au moins, ces ébats avec Edward lui avait permis de mieux connaître son corps et ses envies. Ainsi, elle avait pu subtilement guider Peter, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et vu le visage serein qu'il affichait dans son sommeil, elle devinait que lui aussi avait passé un très bon moment. Sans compter le fait qu'il avait déjà crapaüté au Pays Imaginaire avec Arthur et les Garçons perdus à taquiner les pirates avant de revenir à Londres. En tout cas, Wendy pouvait en témoigner : s'il était épuisé, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître.

Leurs mains étaient entrelacées, posées sur le lit, alors que leurs corps étaient recouverts par les couvertures et autres draps. Wendy se défit délicatement de cette prise pour caresser le visage de son amant du bout des doigts. Il ne cilla même pas, alors elle effleura sa tignasse rousse. Toujours aucune réaction. Décidément, Peter Pan avait le sommeil bien lourd. Mais elle lui pardonna facilement cela.

La seule et unique maîtresse de Peter Pan se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, puis passa ses mains sur son visage pour respirer profondément. Enfin, une de ses mains s'aventura dans sa chevelure, bien trop emmêlée à cause des mains baladeuses d'une certain garçon. Son sourire ne pouvait quitter son visage.

Même lorsqu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle avait trompé son mariage, rompant le devoir de fidélité..

Elle passa outre en haussant les épaules.

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il faisait encore nuit noire, la pleine lune éclairant à elle seule la chambre, mais il était toujours bon de savoir quelle heure il était. L'horloge miniature affichait exactement 1 heure 42. Elle ne songea même pas à l'absence de son mari ! C'est donc pour dire à quel point elle était partie au septième ciel et refusait catégoriquement de redescendre sur la terre ferme.

Un petit sursaut surprit Wendy, mais il se transforma en rire quand elle sentit une douce caresse en bas de son dos. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Peter Pan avec malice. Ce dernier interrompit son geste. Il avait basculé sur le côté, un bras plié sous l'oreiller, l'autre ayant cessé sa caresse. Et il souriait comme s'il avait face à lui le plus beau cadeau du monde.

– _Coucou_, dit Wendy en chuchotant, mais ne perdant pas son sourire. _Bien dormi ?_

_– __Franchement, je crois que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi._

_– __Avoir un vrai lit, ça aide_, ironisa-t-elle.

Comme pour aller dans le sens taquin qu'elle avait initié, Peter se redressa à son tour pour rapidement et ardemment embrasser Wendy. Elle ne fut pas contre, cela l'amusa même. Le garçon s'allongea à nouveau, attirant la jeune femme contre lui. Elle se sépara de ses lèvres pour furtivement l'embrasser sur la joue. Dans cette position, Peter était en totale contemplation du visage de Wendy, qu'il se mit à caresser. Elle profita de ce geste tendre, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

– _Ça a un nom ?_ demanda Peter avec un air curieux.

– _De quoi ?_

– _Ça. Ce qu'on a fait. Comme la dernière fois que tu es venue._

Wendy écarquilla les yeux. Elle fut à la fois gênée et amusée de la question de Peter, témoignant encore de son insouciance et de son innocence. Elle rit avant de basculer à côté de lui, ramenant les draps sur son visage pour cacher son rire. Sauf que cela mit Peter mal à l'aise.

– _Pourquoi tu ris ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_– __Ho, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi_, répondit Wendy en se libérant son visage de l'emprise des draps, même si elle avait un peu de mal à se calmer. _Cela montre juste que tu ne te préoccupes pas de cela. Et c'est une qualité._

Peter la regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant parfaitement sur son visage. Il ne saisissait pas où elle voulait en venir, et de plus, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Pourtant cela avait tout l'air d'une question ordinaire selon lui. Une question toute bête.

Wendy se retourna sur le ventre et se rapprocha de Peter, posant un bras sur son corps, avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur sa peau nue. Elle le fixa ensuite toujours souriante, le regard scintillant de désir.

– _Peter, je dois t'annoncer que nous venons de faire l'amour._

Peter la regarda interloqué. Il avait la réponse à sa question, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait.

– _Faire ? _dit-il pour avoir confirmation.

– _Oui, faire. Tu t'attendais à un autre terme ? _ria sa complice.

– _Non mais… _Peter rit à son tour. _Je croyais que l'amour c'était là-dedans_, dit-il désignant sa tête.

– _Ça serait plutôt ici_, dit Wendy en posant un doigt à l'endroit où était situé le cœur de Peter. _Écoute, ce n'est pas moi qui aie inventé cette expression. Si tu n'es pas content, il faut t'adresser à nos ancêtres d'il y a deux mille ans._

Peter ria de plus belle avant d'embrasser sa compagne de lit. Très rapidement, les mains devinrent baladeuses des deux côtés, mais Wendy fut la plus raisonnable des deux. Cependant, elle vit dans le regard de Peter que quelque chose le tracassait.

– _Ça ne va pas, Peter ?_ se soucia-t-elle.

_– __Si. Si, ça va._

_– __Pourtant tu as l'air préoccupé._

Peter fit la moue et hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement demander à Wendy :

_– __Est-ce que faire l'amour est quelque chose d'adulte ?_

À l'entente de cette question, elle comprit aussitôt pourquoi Peter lui avait posé la première question. Il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qui faisait partie du monde qu'il répugnait, à savoir celui des adultes et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Mais comment le rassurer ?

Wendy choisit de se redresser puis elle se retourna complètement vers le garçon, conservant le drap autour de son corps. Dans le même temps, Peter choisit d'adopter une position similaire pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer. Si ça se trouve, il venait de commettre l'irréparable. Irréparable qu'il avait tant aimé commettre.

– _Dans notre société, celle où je vis, faire cela est considéré comme le passage à l'âge adulte. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai de bons arguments en ta faveur_, dit-elle en voyant le choc arrivé sur le visage de son jeune amant. _La société impose toutes ces normes, ou ces règles. Sauf que la société a été créée ainsi, il y a des milliers d'années. Elle a entièrement créé le concept d'être un adulte. Mais je pense que l'on confond trop souvent être adulte et avoir des responsabilités. Après tout, on peut avoir des responsabilités en étant un enfant, envers nos parents ou nos amis._

Peter porta une main devant sa bouche, visiblement intéressé par les propos de la jeune femme. Wendy inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

– _Je pense que, dans la nature humaine, il n'y a pas vraiment de définition de l'adulte_. _Ou, si elle existe, elle serait purement physique, puisque quand un humain arrive à une certaine… taille _(Elle avait bien cherché ce mot, et fit le geste qui allait avec.)_, alors on peut le considérer comme un adulte. Mais la manière de penser qu'ont les adultes, elle est le fruit d'un développement, d'une véritable construction au fil des siècles. Donc, hum, pour en revenir à ta question, je suis d'accord avec la majorité des personnes pour dire que…_

Wendy soupira, se sentant bien gênée de parler de telles choses avec Peter Pan. Cela la fit même rire et elle essaya d'adopter une nouvelle attitude sérieuse_…_

_– __Pour dire qu'une personne, lorsqu'elle fait l'amour pour la première fois, elle passe une sorte de… cap. Mais de là à dire qu'elle devient adulte, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Ce n'est qu'un plaisir, un jeu, une activité presque comme les autres, que les amoureux adorent pratiquer._

Elle cacha son visage rougissant entre ses mains alors qu'elle riait. Elle entendit Peter qui riait aussi, mais certainement plus à cause de son attitude gênée que pour les propos quasi insensés qu'elle tenait devant lui. (Décidément, il y avait une première fois à tout. Et expliquer à la fois être un adulte et l'amour physique à Peter Pan semblait être une tâche bien ardue. A ne pas expérimenter tous les jours donc.)

– _Enfin, bon, tout ça c'est pour te rassurer Peter : on ne devient pas un adulte parce qu'on fait l'amour, ou même parce qu'on est amoureux – après tout, il n'y a pas d'âge pour l'amour. Certes, les adultes le font aussi, mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, les très jeunes enfants ne le font pas, parce que c'est impossible. Physiquement parlant_, termina-t-elle en faisant de l'humour.

Ayant terminé son laïus, Wendy se sentit complètement idiote, et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Mais lorsqu'elle vit un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Peter, elle paniqua. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu.

– _S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as compris et que je n'ai pas à me répéter._

_– __Je n'ai absolument rien compris_, dit Peter le plus innocemment du monde.

La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle venait de faire un discours philosophique sur la nature humaine pour rien ! Elle qui réfléchissait au sens de la vie tous les trente-six du mois, cela aurait été intéressant que quelqu'un prenne des notes. Elle regarda à nouveau Peter, en se disant qu'elle allait devoir trouver autre chose pour le convaincre qu'il ne devenait pas un adulte. Mais alors qu'elle allait parler, le garçon l'embrassa, empêchant ainsi le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche.

– _Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, Wendy. Mais vu tout le mal que tu te donnes pour dire ça tout en riant, alors je pense que tu dois dire vrai._

_– __Oh merci, mon Dieu_, pria Wendy pour l'ironie. _Je ne me sentais pas de refaire un discours de ce genre._

Elle embrassa le garçon, mais ce dernier délaissa bien vite ses lèvres pour venir taquiner son cou. Wendy le supplia d'arrêter, mais ses supplications étaient étouffées par son propre rire. Sa peau était sensible au moindre touché, et Peter s'en amusait bien. S'amuser… Après tout comme elle l'avait si bien dit, faire l'amour était un jeu. Et qui de mieux placé que Peter Pan pour pleinement s'amuser.

Alors que leurs corps commencèrent à s'entrelacer et à de nouveau monter de plusieurs crans question température, ils furent interrompus par le carillon de l'horloge Big Ben, dont le son résonna jusque dans la chambre. La pendule sonna deux fois. 2 heures du matin. Leurs visages respectifs se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Elle était fermée.

Wendy posa une main sur la joue de Peter, qu'elle attira de sorte à ce qu'il la regarde. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de leurs visages.

– _Il va falloir que tu partes, Peter._

_– __Je sais._

C'était bien la première fois depuis un moment que Peter ne répondait pas par une autre interrogation. En un sens, cela pouvait signifier qu'il commençait à pleinement prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Sans un mot de plus, Peter se débarrassa des couvertures dans lesquelles il était pris pour se rhabiller. Wendy se mordit la lèvre inférieure en admirant son corps vu de dos. Mais elle se reprit assez vite, et enfila à son tour sa chemise de nuit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de ne pas rester sans rien faire.

Quand Peter eût terminé de se préparer, il décolla de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, et saisit délicatement la main de son amoureuse. Il l'entraîna doucement vers la fenêtre, sans pour autant la quitter du regard. Au niveau de celle-ci, Wendy actionna la poignée et l'ouvrit. Ceci créa un courant d'air frais qui emplit la pièce toute entière. Wendy trembla de froid, ses cheveux virevoltant dans un léger vent.

– _Je pourrai revenir ?_ demanda Peter en s'éloignant de plus en plus du sol.

– _Cela dépendra si la place est libre cette nuit-là._

_– __Et si je venais après chaque voyage d'Arthur ?_

_– __Tu es sûr ? J'ai peur que cela te fatigue trop, et-_

_– __Wendy, pour faire l'amour avec toi, je ne serai jamais fatigué_, sourit-il avec malice avant de l'embrasser. Son amoureuse fit abstraction de la grosse part de sous-entendu qui régnait dans ses propos et qu'il ne comprendrait certainement jamais. (Oui, c'est beau l'innocence en fin de compte.)

– _D'accord, on va essayer ça. Mais je ne garantis pas l'absence d'Edward._

_– __On verra bien sur le moment._

_– __Et Peter : pas un mot de tout ça à Arthur. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs._

Le garçon mima une clef au coin de sa bouche, confirmant ainsi qu'il garderait cela pour lui.

Tous les deux s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Peter ne reparte dans le ciel. Wendy resta les yeux rivés sur son ombre, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière l'étoile du Pays Imaginaire.

Par la suite, elle referma la fenêtre, et alla s'envelopper dans les chaudes couvertures du lit. Elle avait encore bien du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer cette nuit. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle s'en contrefichait totalement. Une nouvelle première fois venait de faire son apparition : l'infidélité. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé il y a plusieurs heures, elle ne se sentit aucunement coupable. Elle ne tenta même pas de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui aurait pu, à tout instant, sortir de sa poitrine.

Quand environ une demi-heure plus tard, M. Edward Beckett rentra et trouva sa femme endormie, complètement emmitouflée dans les couvertures, il fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait trouvé le sommeil, malgré le stress et l'éloignement des enfants.

Il était bien de loin de se douter de quoi exactement cette fatigue était le fruit.

* * *

**(1) Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, vous pouvez relire la fin du chapitre 2 ainsi que le chapitre 3 (oui, je sais ça date XD)**

**(2) Mon Dieu, on voit que mes études de droit m'influencent dans le l'écriture, vu que je pourrais placer ****_a fortiori_**** et ****_in fine _****dans n'importe quelle phrase XD**

**(3) Cf chapitre 10 :)**

**(4) Si jamais, au grand jamais, vous souhaitez relire cette scène qui vous a (j'en suis sure) passionné, elle se trouve au chapitre 9 ;)**

* * *

**Bien bien bien... je l'avoue : j'ai imaginé vos têtes en lisant le chapitre au fur et à mesure XD Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de TOUT cela ? Ce qu'il est advenu des Darling ? L'hésitation de Wendy ? La persévérance de Peter ? Et ces retrouvailles sur l'oreiller ? ;) (oui oui je sais que vous en rêviez vous aussi ^^) Et ce discours sur "l'adulte" ?**

**Bref j'attends votre avis dans les commentaires !**

**Comme dis plus haut, je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sera écrit et donc publié. En tout cas, je peux vous dire que nous nous intéresserons davantage à notre cher Edward, ainsi qu'à l'évolution de cette liaison. Mais comme l'a si bien dit Wendy, Peter n'existe pas aux yeux des autres... Donc est-ce vraiment une liaison ? A vous d'en débattre en commentaire :D !**

**Gros bisous à vous et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
